Ehre und Stärke III: Maats Flügel
by Tatheya
Summary: Ein gefährlicher Auftrag des Kaisers führt unsere Helden nach Ägypten und in so manche gefährliche Situationen.Wird Heero Trowa finden?Wird Quatre seine Verletzungen überleben?Über allem liegen drohend die langen Schatten der Vergangenheit.1x2x1,3x4,13x6
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Hallo und herzlich Willkommen zum dritten Teil von Ehre und Stärke, oder wie ich es nenne: „Gundam Wing goes Ancient Rome" - wobei es in diesem Fall besser heißt „Gudnam Wing goes Ancient Egypt".

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit der Geschichte und hoffe, ihr fiebert weiter so mit wie bisher. Alle neuen Leser möchte ich ebenfalls hier begrüßen. Man muss die anderen beiden Teile nicht unbedingt gelesen haben.

Ehre und Stärke III: Maats Flügels

Kapitel I

Diese endlos erscheinende blaue Weite, die salzige Luft, die man sogar schmecken vermochte, das schimmernde Wasser und diese Vielfalt der Fische. Dies alles wirkte auf Zechs Merquise so fremdartig, dass er sich beinahe in einem Traum wähnte.

Er ließ sich gegen die Reling des Handelsschiffes sinken und atmete die frische, salzige Luft ein. Wie wohltuend es war im Vergleich zu den engen Holzkabinen, die sie auf ihrer Überfahrt nach Ägypten bewohnten.

Obwohl Zechs nicht schwimmen konnte - er war ein Germane, stammte aus den Gebieten nördlich des Römischen Reiches und hatte noch nie so viel Wasser auf einem Fleck gesehen - überkam ihn nun der Wunsch sich in die Wellen zu stürzen. Wie wundervoll sich das kühle Wasser auf seiner Haut anfühlen musste! Man hatte ihm zwar versichert, dass das Wetter in den nächsten Wochen immer ungemütlicher werden und die Winterstürme über das Meer fegen würden, doch befand, dass die Luft noch immer wärmer war als an einem normalen Sommertag in Germanien.

Nein, natürlich wäre es absolut unklug in die Fluten zu springen, doch er neigte sich über die Reling und ein paar Spritzer der Gischt trafen sein Gesicht. Noch einmal holte er tief Luft.

„Hoi! Germane! Fängt es jetzt bei dir auch an?" Der Kapitän, Terbo, des Handelsschiffes war an ihm vorübergegangen und schlug ihm dabei fest auf die Schulterm, so dass Zechs beinahe doch noch den Halt verloren in ins Wasser gestürzt.

Mit klopfenden Herzen richtete Zechs sich wieder auf. „Nein keine Angst. Mir geht es gut.", beruhigte er den Kapitän. Nein Zechs verkraftete die Fahrt außerordentlich gut, im Gegensatz zu manch Anderem...

Eine Windböe erfasste das Schiff, mit einem lauten Knall straffte sich das Leinen der Segel und mit einem mächtigen Ruck schnellte der Rumpf nach vorne. Zechs hielt sich unwillkürlich an der Reling fest um nicht den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. Terbo schien die plötzliche Zunahme an Fahrt nicht einmal zu bemerken.

„Und den anderen?" Terbo zog seine wettergegerbte Stirn in tiefe Falten. Seemänner waren noch abergläubischer als Soldaten wie Zechs befand. Kranke Passagiere zu befördern war sie schon schlimm genug. Dass ihnen seit Rom aber gleichsam der Gott des Todes auf den Fersen war, das jagte den gestandenen Matrosen Angst ein. Sie mieden mittlerweile sogar die drei Kabinen ihrer Gäste und musterten Zechs und die anderen mit verstohlenen Blicken. Wenn Terbo und seine Mannschaft nicht erst die Hälfte ihrer Bezahlung in Alexandria erhalten würden, dann wären sie vielleicht schon allesamt über Bord geworfen worden.

„Noch immer keine Veränderung.", antwortete Zechs wahrheitsgemäß und der Kapitän ging vor sich hin murmelnd weiter.

Auch deshalb war Zechs aus den Kabinen geflüchtet um ans Tageslicht gekommen. Da war zum einen Quatre. Der römische Tribun war schon in Ostia bei ihrer Abfahrt nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein gewesen und seine schwere Wunde am Bein hatte nicht richtig begonnen zu verheilen. Bei der Erinnerung daran roch Zechs noch heute den süßlichen, ekelhaften Geruch des Eiters und der Entzündung, die in dem Fleisch des Römers gewütet hatte. Sally hatte sich dazu entschlossen, die Wunde hier an Bord noch einmal auszubrennen.

Sally, dies war die äußert begnadete Ärztin, die ebenfalls die Reise nach Ägypten angetreten hatte. Doch auch sie mit ihrem Wissen um alle möglichen Kräuter und Tinkturen wusste nun nicht mehr weiter. Das Bein hätte jetzt verheilen sollen und doch wurde Quatre jeden Tag, ja sogar jede Stunde, schwächer. Seit gestern war auch wieder ein heftiges Fieber eingetreten, das die Heilung nur zusätzlich erschwerte.

Doch dies war nicht ihre einzige Sorge: Treize Khushrenada, der mächtige Konsul des Römischen Reiches, Legat der legendären Legion des Löwen, siegreicher Feldherr und Triumphator kotzte sich seit Tagen schon förmlich die Innereien aus.

Zechs hatte es anfangs noch für amüsant befunden, wie Treize mehrmals am Tag über der Reling hin und die Meeresgötter verfluchte. Selbst die Seeleute, die ihnen versichert hatten, das es am Anfang für so manche Landratte schwer war, sich dem Meer anzuvertrauen, waren verwundert darüber, dass sich selbst nach einer Woche noch keine Besserung eingestellt hatte.

Mittlerweile war Treize so geschwächt, das er es nicht einmal mehr aus seinem Bett schaffte. Er nahm nicht mehr als etwas Wasser und Brühe zu sich und doch musste sein Leibdiener mehrmals täglich die Schale leeren, in die sich der Konsul erleichterte.

Wie aufs Stichwort stieg Duo gerade die Stufe empor an Deck, er hielt die ihnen alle wohlbekannte Schale weit von sich gestreckte und überantwortete die Reste von Treizes letzter Mahlzeit dem Meer.

Zechs winkte dem Leibdiener des Konsuls aufmunternd zu, der die Geste erwiderte, aber sogleich wieder in das Innere des Schiffes hinabstieg.

Auch Sally wusste nicht mehr weiter. Sie konnte Treize nur dazu drängen etwas zu essen und genügend zu trinken. Doch besser ihre Überfahrt war heute als morgen beendet oder von Treize war nicht mehr viel übrig, was in Ägypten an Land gehen konnte.

So hatten sie denn nun zwei Kranke zu versorgen. Wenigstens war Quatre ein stiller Patient, nur manchmal kamen leise, kaum verständliche Worte über seine Lippen. Treize hingegen war die meiste Zeit, sofern er nicht schlief, am jammern und fluchen. Immerhin hatte Zechs einige sehr interessante Flüche in den letzten Tagen erlernt. Aber dies war nur ein schwacher Trost.

Besser Zechs ging auch wieder nach unten und sah wo er helfen konnte. Es sollte nicht alles an Duo und Sally hängenbleiben. Zechs hatte sich schon während seines Aufenthaltes in Rom gut mit Duo und Sally verstanden, doch die unfreiwillige Krankenpflege, die sie zu leisten hatten, hatte die Drei noch engere Freunde werden lassen. Sie teilten sich zu dritt eine Kajüte und hatten den Kranken je ein Zimmer für sich gelassen.

Zechs schob sich die lose gewordenen Strähnen seiner langen blonden Mähne wieder unter das Kopftuch, das er hier an Bord trug. Schon am ersten Tag hatte er sich auf schmerzhafte Weise mit seinen Haaren in einem der Taue verfangen. Die Matrosen hatten nur gelacht, ihm aber dann gezeigt, wie er einen Fetzen Stoff zu einem Kopftuch falten und dieses anzulegen hatte, ohne dass es bei der Arbeit behinderte.

Schon als er die Stufen hinabgestiegen war und dort stehenblieb um sich an das schummrige Licht, das unter Deck herrschte, zu gewöhnen, hörte er bereits Treize's Stimme. „Verdammt noch mal Sally. Gib mir schon den Mohnsaft!" Nun ja, immerhin war Treize heute eher nach Fluchen als Jammern. Treize hatte die glorreiche Idee sich mit Mohnsaft zu betäuben und dann den Rest der Reise zu verschlafen.

Noch weigerte sich Sally, schließlich war Mohnsaft eine Droge und damit war nicht zu spaßen. Doch auch sie hatte es wohl bereits bemerkt, wie schwach Treizes Stimme mittlerweile klang. Womöglich wäre der Mohnsaft eine gar nicht so üble Idee, auch wenn sie und Zechs nicht viel von diesem berauschenden Gebräu hielt. Doch zumindest würde es dafür sorgen, dass Treize keine Flüche mehr von sich geben konnte und sie ihre Ruhe hätten.

Besser Zechs sah zuerst einmal nach Quatre, von Treize konnte er sich noch früh genug beschimpfen lassen.

„Zechs, warte." Treize rief ihn just in dem Moment zurück als Zechs an dessen Tür vorbeiging. „Wir müssen reden.", begann der Konsul und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Duo, der gerade mit einer Schale Brühe in die Kajüte kam, stellte die Mahlzeit schnell ab und griff schnell nach der - noch leeren – Brechschale. Treize starrte seinen Leibdiener mit einem Blick an, der voller verletzter Würde war.

„Nun, ihr müsst es nicht vom Boden aufwischen.", entgegnete Duo mit gereiztem Unterton in der Stimme.

Treize schwankte leicht als er sich gerade aufrichtete, sicherlich eine Folge des langen Liegens. „Wir gehen an Deck.", beantwortete er Zechs' skeptische Blicke und schob Duo beiseite, der noch immer die Schale hielt.

„Wäre es nicht besser du bleibst liegen?"

„Nein!", gab Treize zurück und Zechs musste es ihm zugestehen, dass der Konsul es aus eigener Kraft bis an Deck und an die Reling schaffte. Wo er jedoch erschöpft gegen das Holz lehnte und man sah es ihm deutlich an, dass er nicht hinab in die Tiefen des Meeres blicken wollte.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass Sally es mitanhört.", erklärte Treize nach einigen tiefen Atemzügen, die ihm wohl zu helfen schienen. Auch wenn sich sein Gesicht schon wieder leicht grünlich färbte. Zechs bereitete sich schon darauf vor, dass Treize sich wieder übergeben würde. „Quatre wird sterben, wenn es so weitergeht."

Zechs zuckte zusammen bei diesen schonungslosen Worten. Ja, das wusste er auch, aber es so ungeschönt zu hören. Das machte es ihm erst wirklich bewusst, wie ernst die Lage für den Tribun war.

„Ich habe es schon oft auf dem Feld gesehen.", Treize wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, obwohl ihnen eine frische Brise um die Nase wehte. „Es gibt Männer, deren Verletzungen sind vergleichsweise harmlos, aber sie sterben, weil ihre Gefährten den Tod gefunden haben, oder weil ihre Frauen und Kinder ins Totenreich vorangegangen sind. Dann wiederum gibt es Männer, die sind schwer verletzt, keiner der Ärzte würde ihnen eine Chance einräumen, aber sie kämpfen und klammern sich an das Leben."

„Sein Körper würde heilen, aber sein Geist will nicht ins Leben zurückkommen. Ist es das, was du meinst?"

„Ja. Wir wissen alle, wer Quatre ins Leben zurückrufen könnte."

„Trowa.", gab Zechs selbst die Antwort. „Ich stimme dir zu, aber warum soll Sally dies nicht hören? Sie weiß das ebenso."

Treize verschränkte seine Finger und biss sich auf die Lippen. „Kannst du ihm nicht helfen?", bat er dann.

„Ich? Wie denn?" Zechs blieb der Mund offen stehen. Worauf wollte Treize denn jetzt wieder hinaus? Wenn jemand Quatre helfen konnte, dann doch nur Sally! Sie war die Ärztin, nicht Zechs.

„Du hast doch damals in Rom die Geister beschworen und mit mir einen Zauber gewoben."

„Ich hatte gehofft, du hättest es vergessen." Zechs blickte hinaus aufs Meer. Er war damals einen spontanen Eingebung gefolgt und hatte einen Zauber ausgesprochen, der Treize helfen sollte Ruhe zu finden und zu schlafen. Nicht gerne dachte Zechs an diese Begabung, die ihm sprichwörtlich in die Wiege gelegt worden war. Nicht gerne rief er es sich ins Gedächtnis, was für Blut in seinen Adern floss.

„Kannst du nicht so etwas Ähnliches für Quatre tun?"

Ein einfacher Zauber um einem Mann einen ruhigen Schlaf zu schenken war etwas völlig Anderes als die Art von Magie, die er bräuchte um Quatre zu retten. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Zechs nicht im Geringsten wusste, wie er diese Magie anwenden sollte. Seine Unterweisung in den alten, mystischen Wegen und Ritualen der Druiden war in jener Nacht beendet worden, in der seine Eltern gestorben waren.

„Bittest du mich etwa darum es zu tun? Abgesehen davon, das ich nicht weiß wie ich dies anstellen sollte..."

„Wie sieht es für dich denn aus?" Treize schienen diese Worte schwer zu fallen. „Quatres Vater weiß, dass das Leben seines Sohnes am seidenen Faden hängt. Aber wie könnte ich ihm je unter die Augen treten und es ihm ins Gesicht sagen, dass Quatre gestorben ist. Sein einziger Sohn! Du musst Quatre helfen!", bat er noch einmal Zechs inständig und hatte damit wohl seine Kraftreserven aufgebraucht, denn schon im nächsten Moment beugte er sich über die Reling und Zechs hörte nur noch ein ihm mittlerweile wohlbekanntes würgendes Geräusch.

Er stöhnte leise, vermied es nach unten zu sehen und ging dann zu dem Wasserfass, das hier auf Deck stand und aus welchem die Matrosen tranken. Er schöpfte Treize einen Krug daraus und drückte diesem das Gefäß in die Hand.

„Wenn ich ihm überhaupt helfen kann.", setzte er die Unterhaltung fort als Treize keine Würgegeräusche mehr von sich gab.

„Aber du könntest es.", kam gedämpft die Stimme des Konsuls von unten.

„Sally weiß doch ebenso über solche Dinge Bescheid. Sie hat mir selbst erzählt, dass ägyptische Ärzte oft Zauberformeln und Amulette verwenden."

„Aber sie vertraut nicht darauf. Sally würde nie einen Zauber anwenden um Menschen zu heilen." Treize nahm einen Schluck Wasser. Er schien sich selbst nicht zu trauen und blieb über die Reling gebeugt.

„Es ist eine Frage des Glaubens. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du daran glaubst." Treize war doch immer ein Verfechter der Logik, deshalb überraschte es Zechs, dass Treize nun eine Lösung in mystischen Ritualen suchte.

„Ich sehe keine andere Möglichkeit mehr.", gestand Treize. „Kannst du ihm helfen?", fragte er erneut.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Dies war die Wahrheit und auch Treize musste dies erkennen.

Zechs dachte den gesamten Tag über Treizes Worte nach. Er musste dem Konsul Recht geben. Er wollte auch Quatre helfen. Er hatte schon damals in Caere sein Leben riskiert und den Römer aus der Arena gerettet. Doch dies hier war ein anderes Schlachtfeld und momentan wäre Zechs lieber gegen zwei Gladiatoren angetreten als sich mit der Geisterwelt anzulegen. Er verfügte über nicht genügend Wissen als dass er sich selbst als Druide bezeichnen würde, auch wenn seine Mutter eine sehr mächtige Druidin gewesen war und dieses Blut ihm vererbt hatte.

Gedankenverloren beobachtete er Duo, der mit Horus spielte, den Falken den Zechs im Wald in der Nähe von Treizes Villa gefunden hatte und aufzog. Duo hatte den Vogel mitgenommen als er mit Treize nach Ostia gereist war. Jetzt war Horus die einzige Ablenkung für Duo und Zechs, wenn sie sich einmal nicht um die anderen kümmern mussten. Wenn Treize schlief und Duo nicht seinem Herren zu Diensten sein musste, trug er den Falken ab. Inzwischen war der Vogel so folgsam ihnen auf die behandschuhte Faust zu springen, wenn sie einen bestimmten Pfiff von sich gaben. Auch wenn Horus von Zeit zu Zeit mehr Interesse an Duos langem Zopf hegte als dem Pfiff zu folgen.

Gerade gab Duo dem Falken das letzte Fleischstück als Belohnung und ließ ihn auf einer Stange nieder, die dem Vogel als Ruhestätte diente.

Zechs stand auf und ging über den schmalen Gang hinüber zu Quatres Zimmer. Sally saß dort auf einem Schemel am Fußende des Bettes und betrachtete den Kranken, dessen Körper von einer dünnen Leinendecke bedeckt war. Selbst durch die Decke hindurch zeichneten sich deutlich die Knochen ab. Das Fieber zehrte an Quatres Körper, verbrannte ihn förmlich von innen und ließ immer weniger zurück. Quatre sah eher wie ein alter Mann aus und nicht wie ein junger römischer Krieger, der erst 19 Jahre alt war. Seine blonden Haare waren schweißnass und klebten ihm in der Stirn, die geschlossenen Augenlider bewegten sich ruhelos und von Zeit zu Zeit kam ein Ächzen oder Stöhnen über die ausgetrockneten Lippen.

Wenn er handeln wollte, dann musste er sich beeilen. Zechs schloss selbst für einen kurzen Moment die Augen und ging in sich. Er hatte keinerlei Ahnung, wie er vorgehen sollte. Wenn Trowa tot wäre, dann hätte er versuchen können den Geist des Toten zu beschwören und vielleicht hätte diese Präsenz dann Quatre zurückgeholt, aber Trowa lebte noch. Also gab es auch keinen Geist, der ihm helfen konnte. Quatres Mutter war tot. Sollte er diese arme Seele beschwören. Aber würde dies helfen oder Quatre stattdessen endgültig in das Reich der Toten ziehen?

„Was ist Zechs?" Sally hatte sich zu ihm umgedreht und sah ihn aus müden Augen an. „Ist etwas passiert?"

„Du solltest dich hinlegen.", mahnte er leise und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schultern. Die Muskeln unter seiner Hand waren verkrampf. Sally litt ebenso wie ihre Patienten und hatte seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen.

Auch jetzt protestierte sie, doch Zechs zog sie in die Höhe. „Ich werde hier auf ihn aufpassen. Du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass wir nichts mehr weiter tun können. Es hilft niemandem, wenn nun auch du noch krank wirst." Diese sanfte Kritik verhehlte ihre Wirkung nicht, wohl auch weil Sally selbst bemerkt hatte, wie müde sie war.

Dann setzte er sich selbst auf den Schemel, faltete die Hände und überlegte. Konnte er Quatres Körper und Geist etwas vorgaukeln? Quatre war schon ohnehin geschwächt, sicher war dies in seinem jetzigen Zustand leichter. Irgendwie musste er Quatre etwas geben woran dieser sich festhalten konnte und das ihm Kraft gab zu kämpfen.

Langsam formte sich in seinem Kopf ein vager Plan und Zechs hätte nun gerne den Rat eines erfahrenen Beschwörers und Magiers eingeholt. Was würde seine Mutter hierzu sagen?

Er rief mit einem leisen Flüstern die Götter und Ahnen um ihren Schutz und Beistand an, bevor er in die Kajüte zurückging, die er sich mit Sally und Duo teilte. Die Ärztin schlief inzwischen tief und fest. Darum war Zechs froh, wie sollte er ihr erklären, warum er sich eine Schale mit Weihrauch vorbereitete. Warum er sich eine Portion Stechapfel nahm und ein Messer. Auf den Stechapfel hätte er gerne verzichtet, er hatte die Auswirkungen der Droge aus nächster Nähe an Treize beobachten können. Doch war es die einzige Pflanze, die er in Sallys ganzem Sortiment kannte und von der er sicher wusste, dass sie zu Träumen und Visionen führen konnte.

Duo indes beobachtete seine merkwürdigen Vorbereitungen. „Was hast du vor, Zechs?" Die Skepsis war nicht zu überhören.

„Ich kann es nicht erklären," Er wusste es ja selbst nicht so genau. „Aber ich möchte Quatre helfen. Wenn du mir vertraust, dann..."

„Wie kann ich helfen." Duo stand bereits auf. Er schien gewillt alles zu tun, nur damit es Quatre besser ging. Auch wenn es obskure Mittel waren.

„Bewache die Tür. Lass niemanden hinein. Nicht einmal Sally oder Treize."

„In Ordnung." Duo nickte erneut, auch wenn sich nun Zweifel in seinen violetten Augen regten. Er blickte unwillkürlich auf das Messer in Zechs' Händen. Duo dachte mit Sicherheit, Zechs würde dem Tribun etwas antun und so falsch war diese Vermutung ja auch gar nicht.

„Ich werde Quatre nichts tun.", versicherte Zechs und legte Duo eine Hand auf die Schulter bevor er in die Kajüte des Kranken ging. Nochmals schärfte er dem Diener ein: „Egal was du hörst, was hinter dieser Tür auch immer geschehen mag, du öffnest sie nicht bis ich es dir erlaube!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Vielen Dank an alle Kommentarschreiber. Helft mir doch aus einer misslichen Lage: Sollen wir unseren Fokus nun für eine kurze Weile nach Rom und Heero richten? Oder lieber erst später?

Und dann bin ich so schamlos und mache nochmals Werbung für meine eigene Slashstory „Holz und Elfenbein".

Kapitel II

Das saß Zechs nun. In einer dunklen, stickigen Kabine und starrte eine Schale an, die mit Wasser gefüllt war. Draußen vor der Tür stand mit Sicherheit Duo und drückte sich das Ohr platt in dem Versuch zu lauschen und zu begreifen, was wohl in der Kajüte vor sich ging.

„Ich muss wahnsinnig sein.", murmelte Zechs halblaut und seufzte. Was er sofort bereute. Das Weihrauch und der Stechapfel verwandelten jeden Atemzug in eine potentielle Gefahr. Zechs spürte bereits die Auswirkungen der Droge, sein Kopf fühlte sich sonderbar leicht an. Wie eine Luftblase unter Wasser, die zur Oberfläche hin strebte. Zechs hoffte nur, wenn er die Oberfläche durchbrach, dass er dann wusste, was zu tun war. Er verabscheute Drogen und hatte er nicht Treize gehörig den Kopf gewaschen als sich dieser noch vor ein paar Wochen in Rom in den Rausch der Droge geflüchtet hatte?

Zechs wusste um die Gefahr und hatte sich nun selbst diesen giftigen Dämpfen ausgeliefert.

Er versuchte möglichst flach zu atmen, doch es half nicht viel. Vielleicht sollte er so langsam beginnen? Bevor er noch ganz den Verstand verlor. Wenn er nur wusste, wie...

Quatre indes regte sich nicht und Zechs machte sich bereits Sorgen, ob die drogengeschwängerte Luft dem Tribun nicht noch mehr zusetzen und seinen Körper nur noch weiter schwächte.

Ja, er musste sich beeilen. Um seinetwillen, aber auch um Quatres Willen.

Zechs konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Wasser in der Schale. Er konnte sein Spiegelbild darin ausmachen, den Schein der Kerzen, die behauenen Planken der Kajüte. Doch durch die ständige Bewegung des Schiffes, wollte sich keine perfekte Spiegelung einstellen. Vielmehr zitterte sein Ebenbild bei jeder Welle die auf den Bug traf.

Wie sollte er da einen Geist beschwören? Oder vielmehr die Erinnerung an einen? Wenn er nicht einmal den Spiegel richtig benutzen konnte. Das Fenster zu den Geistern und Ahnen, der Zugang zum Geisterreich.

Aus letzter Verzweiflung beugte sich Zechs über das glimmende Stück Kohle auf welchem der Weihrauch und der Stechapfel lag. Er atmete den Rauch tief ein und behielt ihn in seiner Lunge. Unterdrückte den Drang zu husten.

Er versuchte an gar nichts mehr zu denken, nur noch an das Bild, das er für Quatre aus dem Nichts entstehen lassen wollte. Die schlanke, zähe Gestalt Trowas, seine grünen Augen, die Zechs an Moos erinnerte, das braune Haar. Die Strähnen, die dem Pferdeknecht ins Gesicht hingen und sein Auge verdeckten. Seine Bewegungen, die liebevollen Koseworte, mit denen er die Pferde beruhigt hatte. Dies alles war Trowa, den Menschen, der Quatre über alles liebte.

Als er dann den nächsten Schritt vollziehen wollte, bemerkte er, wie ruhig er geworden war. Es war Zechs als ob er neben sich stehen würde. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Er beobachtete sich selbst, wie er nach dem Messer griff, dann kurz inne hielt und stattdessen Quatre eine schallende Ohrfeige gab.

Es war als ob sich sein Geist in zwei Hälften geteilt hätte. Die eine Hälfte kommentierte kühl das Vorgehen und stellte Mutmaßungen darüber an, wie sinnvoll die Sache war, die er im Begriff war zu tun. Die andere Seite schien nicht mehr seinem eigenen Willen zu gehorchen. Es war als ob fremde Mächte ihn in Besitz genommen hätten und nun begannen rücksichtslos ihr Werk zu tun. Auch wenn Zechs sich in seinem Innersten dagegen sträubte.

Doch dies war erst der Anfang.

Der Tribun reagierte nicht auf die Züchtigung, obwohl sein Kopf auf dem Kissen von rechts nach links geschleudert worden war. Der kurze Schmerz der Ohrfeige war wohl nicht groß genug, um ihn für eine kurze Weile aus seinem Schlaf zu reißen.

Also blieb doch nur das Messer als letzten Ausweg. Zechs hielt es über die Klinge der Kerze.

Kurz drückte er die scharfe und hieße Klinge gegen Quatres Haut, dann zog er es mit einer heftigen Bewegung quer über die Brust. Der Schnitt war nicht tief, nur ein paar Tropfen Blut quollen über die Wundränder. Doch es hatte ausgereicht: Quatre stöhnte und seine Lider flatterten, doch öffneten sie sich noch nicht.

Mit einem gewissen Maß an Abscheu sah sich Zechs den Daumen auf die Wunde legen und zudrücken. Ein Tropfen Blut rollte wie eine perfekte, rote Perle über die bleiche Haut.

Dann beugte sich Zechs hinab zu Quatre.

„Quatre." Seine Stimme klang nicht so tief wie üblich. Es klang vielmehr wie eine Liebkosung, mehr wie ein Geliebter der nach seinem Partner rief.

Irgendetwas musste er richtig machen, denn Quatres Körper regte sich und seine Hände tasteten ruhelos über das Laken. Zechs ließ ihn nach seinen Fingern greifen und spürte den festen, verzweifelten Druck, den Quatres Hände ausübten fast so als ob sie sich festhalten wollten. Das gab ihm Hoffnung, aber er brauchte noch etwas mehr. Wieder drückte er mit den Fingern in den Schnitt und dieses Mal riss Quatre die Augen auf. Er richtete sich sogar vor Schmerz im Bett auf und betrachtete seine Umgebung mit verwunderten Blick. Dann sank er wieder kraftlos auf das Kissen zurück.

Zechs drückte noch einmal zu. „Quatre."

„Uh, Trowa...", Quatres Stimme war kaum vernehmbar.

„Ja. Ja, ich bin hier.", flüsterte Zechs und seine Hand legte sich auf die Stelle unter der Quatres Herz schlug. Der Herzschlag wurde regelmäßiger und ruhiger. Nicht mehr das verzweifelte Flattern eines kleinen Sperling, sondern mehr und mehr kraftvolle Schläge eines Adlers.

„So ist es gut, Quatre." Zechs erkannte seine eigene Stimme kaum mehr. Es klang nicht nach seiner Stimme. Aber vielleicht waren dies auch nur die Drogen, die ihm seinen Realitätssinn raubten. Er glaubte, sich mehr und mehr in der Illusion zu verlieren, die er für Quatre beschworen hatte.

„Trowa!" Quatre wandte den Kopf und fixierte Zechs. Doch seine blauen Augen sahen nicht den Germanen vor sich, sondern den süßen Geliebten. „Oh Trowa. Ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren."

„Nein. Ich bin da."

Quatres Hand hob sich und die Finger strichen schwach über Zechs' Gesicht. „Oh Trowa.", wiederholte der Tribun erneut. „Ah.", er lächelte und seine Augen schlossen sich, friedlich dieses Mal. „Küss mich, Trowa.", murmelte er.

Zechs sah sich selbst entgeistert zu, wie sich sein Körper näher an den von Quatre schob. „Halt! Hört auf!", wollte er brüllen und sich bewegen, aber er konnte nichts tun und nur zusehen, wie sich seine Lippen auf die von Quatre legten.

Aber am schlimmsten war es, dass Quatre darauf reagierte, er bewegte seine Lippen und streckte den Kopf um noch mehr von den Liebkosungen zu erhalten.

Dann wurde sein Körper schlaff und er schlief ein. „Trowa...", hauchte er noch mit verbliebener Kraft und er lächelte.

Ein lautes Krachen war zu hören als Zechs' Beine unter ihm nachgaben und er auf den Boden neben dem Bett fiel. Er kämpfte darum zu atmen, doch bekam er keine Luft. Sein Hals war wie von einer Schlinge umgeben. Seine Hände kratzten über die Haut um die imaginäre Schlinge zu entfernen und Fingernägel wurden blutig.

Dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass es nur die Drogen waren und krallte seine Finger stattdessen in den Stoff seiner Tunica. Er kroch zur Tür und klopfte dagegen. „Duo!", krächzte er. „Mach auf, schnell." Er hustete und rang nach Luft.

Dann endlich öffnete sich die Holztür vor seiner Nase und nie hatte die feuchte, abgestandene Luft unter Deck köstlicher gerochen.

„Zechs!", Duo kniete neben ihm, nachdem er einen Blick auf Quatre geworfen hatte und es diesem augenscheinlich gut erging – wenn man von dem blutigen Schnitt auf dessen Brust einmal absah.

„Bring mich nach oben." Noch immer war es nicht mehr als ein Krächzen, aber zumindest konnte er freier atmen und der Drang sich den Hals aufzureißen nahm ab.

Gemeinsam stolperten sie ans Freie an die Reling. Es war mittlerweile dunkelste Nacht. Zechs war sich nicht bewusst gewesen, dass so viel Zeit vergangen war. Er setzte sich auf den Boden und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Holz.

Duo drückte ihm einen Becher mit Wasser in die Hand, was er dankend annahm und in einem Zug leer trank. Wortlos hielt er dem Sklaven erneut den Becher hin.

So langsam hatte Zechs den Eindruck, dass er wieder die Kontrolle über seinen Körper inne hatte. Das merkwürdige Gefühl des Geteiltseins flaute ebenso schnell wieder ab, wie es gekommen war. Zumindest stand er nicht mehr neben sich und beobachtete sich Dinge tun, die er sich in seinen wildesten Träumen nicht ausmalen konnte.

Kurz berührten seine Finger seine Lippen. Dabei schmeckte er Blut und schnell trank er den nächsten Schluck Wasser, damit er sich nicht übergeben musste. Es war Quatres Blut. Er hatte den Tribun geschnitten. Er hatte ihn geküsst. Ein kalter Schauer überkam ihm und er hörte Duo schon besorgt fragen, ob alles in Ordnung sei.

Mit Mühe nickte Zechs und schickte Duo wieder nach unten. „Schau nach Quatre, lüfte das Zimmer und räume alles wieder auf. Es reicht wenn ich Sally morgen dies erklären muss. Heute Nacht jedoch nicht mehr." Denn sicher würde Sally bald aufwachen und nach ihrem Patient sehen. Der Schnitt auf der Brust würde natürlich Fragen aufwerfen und auch behandelt werden müssen, aber unter dem Bettlaken verborgen, konnte die Erklärung und die Behandlung noch eine Nacht warten.

Duo gehorchte und als er kurz darauf wieder an Zechs' Seite auftauchte, fühlte sich dieser wieder einigermaßen hergestellt.

Er wollte jedoch nicht in der engen Kajüte schlafen und blieb die ganze Nacht an Deck. Duo brachte ihm eine Decke gegen den kühlen Wind und versprach bei Quatre zu wachen.

Bis Zechs endlich in einen tiefen Schlummer fiel, drehten sich seine Gedanken im Kreis. Er versuchte sich zu erklären, was in der Kajüte geschehen war. Was die Macht über ihn ergriffen hatte. Waren es tatsächlich die Geister oder Ahnen gewesen? Hatte er dies nur tun können, weil das Blut der alten Druiden in ihm floss? Wie konnte dieses Blut in ihm mächtig sein, bei den vielen Schandtaten, die er begannen hatte? Mit den vielen Toten, die er um sich angehäuft hatte, seit dem Tag an dem er den Namen Peacecraft abgelegt hatte.

Doch selbst die uralten Gestirne, zu denen er aufblickte, vermochten ihm keinen Rat geben.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kapitel 3

„Du germanischer Hund! Was hast du mit Quatre getan!" Ein grober Fußtritt gegen sein Schienbein weckte Zechs eher unsanft am nächsten Morgen aus seinem tiefen Schlummer.

Es war Sally, die wie eine der Walküren über ihn gebeugt stand: Ihre langen blonden Haare hatten sich aus den Zöpfen gelöst und umwehten ihr Gesicht, ihre Augen funkelten nur so vor Wut und ihr Blick schien ihn gerade zu durchbohren. Zechs hob eine Hand vor seine Augen, um sie vor dem grellen Sonnenlicht zu schützen. Wie er mitten an Deck nur so gut und lange hatte schlafen können, war verwunderlich, aber nicht sonderlich überraschend nach den Geschehnissen der vergangenen Nacht. Diese ‚Beschwörung' - Zechs wusste kein passenderes Wort dafür – hatte nicht nur seinem Körper, sondern auch seinem Geist alles abverlangt.

Die Mannschaft des Schiffes blickte mit sichtlicher Neugier zu ihnen hinüber. Natürlich war auch ihnen aufgefallen, dass Zechs an Deck geschlafen hatte und Sally verhielt sich ja nicht gerade unauffällig.

„Wie geht es Quatre?", war Zechs' erste Frage und Sally schnaubte erbost.

„Lenk nicht vom Thema ab! Ich möchte wissen, was du mit ihm getan hast!" Doch dann erbarmte sie sich seiner. „Er schläft friedlich und das Fieber abgeklungen. Aber warum hat er einen zwei Fuß langen Schnitt auf der Brust! Das frage ich dich!", sie bückte sich und stieß ihm anklagend den Zeigefinger in die Rippen.

„Ah... das..." Zechs wusste nicht, wie er es ihr erklären sollte. ‚Ich habe ein Abbild eines Menschen erschaffen und Quatre vorgegaukelt Trowa wäre bei ihm. Um die Illusion so perfekt wie möglich zu machen, habe ich ihn sogar geküsst.' Nein, keine gute Idee. Vor allem dieser letzte Teil jagte ihm selbst noch einen Schauer über den Rücken. Wie sehr musste er unter dem Einfluss von fremden Mächten gestanden haben, dass er Quatre in der Tat geküsst hatte!

„Sally, lass es gut sein. Ich habe ihn darum gebeten." Es niemand anderes als Treize, der mit schleppenden Schritten zu ihnen herüberkam und für Zechs Partei ergriff.

Der Zorn der Heilerin richtete sich nun prompt auf Treize. „Wenn du nicht bereits selbst halbtot wärst, würdest du jetzt um dein Leben winseln. Was fällt dir ein? Gerade du, Treize, wo sich doch sonst keinen Deut um Aberglaube und Magie schert! Also du hast Zechs darum gebeten, dass er Quatre verstümmelt?"

„Von verstümmeln kann wohl kaum die Rede sein. Ich habe es selbst gesehen, es wird sicherlich gut verheilen."

„Als ob du das beurteilen könntest. Wer ist hier der Arzt?" Sie schnaubte wieder und betrachtete die beiden Männer mit finsteren Blick. Treize klammerte sich an der Reling fest und sah so aus, als ob gleich wieder seinen Mageninhalt von sich geben würde. Zechs saß noch immer zusammengekauert auf dem Boden und fühlte sich genau so wie Treize aussah. Sie mussten ja beide ein schönes Bild abgeben, einer bleicher im Gesicht war als der andere.

Wütend stapfte Sally schließlich davon, mit einem nicht sehr damenhaften Fluch auf den Lippen. Wohl wusste sie, dass Zechs den Römer gerettet hatte und am meisten ärgerte sie wohl die eigene Unzulänglichkeit und das Unvermögen Quatre nicht geholfen zu haben.

„Jetzt weiß ich, warum sie es gestern nicht hören sollte.", raunte Zechs. Kein Wunder, dass Treize sich extra darum bemüht hatte mit ihm zu reden als Sally unter Deck gewesen war. Die Ärztin hätte dem Vorhaben nie zugestimmt. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie die Tür der Kajüte verrammelt und sich geweigert sie zu öffnen bevor das Schiff nicht wieder festen Boden unter dem Rumpf hatte.

„Ha!", machte Treize und ließ sich neben ihn sinken, anscheinend hielt es sein Magen noch eine kleine Weile länger aus.

„Wie...?" „Was...?, begannen sie gleichzeitig zu sprechen.

„Du zuerst.", Treize trank in der Zwischenzeit einen Schluck aus dem Krug, der neben Zechs stand.

„Wie geht es dir heute?"

„Ich habe mich erst drei Mal übergeben. Ist das ein Fortschritt?" Dass in Treizes Stimme eine Spur der alten Ironie zurückkehrt war, dies war auf jeden Fall ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass es dem Konsul langsam besser ging. Vielleicht gewöhnte er sich endlich an die Bewegungen des Schiffes.

„Ich glaube, das kann man durchaus als solchen bezeichnen.", bestätigte Zechs. Sie alle konnten dringend eine Pause benötigen. Vor allem Duo wäre sicherlich sehr froh darum nicht mehr ständig in Treizes Nähe verbleiben zu müssen.

„Was hast du mit Quatre getan?", stellte Treize nun seine Frage.

„Wenn ich das wüsste. Ich..." Zechs schloss die Augen und versuchte es in Worte zu fassen. „Ich habe ihm eine Illusion gegeben, an die er sich klammern kann. Aber ich habe so etwas noch nie zuvor gemacht und es war... seltsam." Seine Wangen färbten sich rot als er wieder an den Kuss zurückdachte. Wie hätte er dies Treize erzählen können? Der Konsul hätte ihn damit Tag und Nacht aufgezogen und verspottet.

„Seltsam. Mhm." Treize zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und Zechs bemerkte, dass Treize seine Hände musterte. Sie waren noch immer blutig. Blut, das von Quatres Wunde stammte, aber auch von den Kratzern an Zechs' Hals. „Ich werde Sally darum bitten dir eine Salbe zu geben." Treizes Finger berührten sanft die besagten Striemen an Zechs' Hals. Unterließ es dann jedoch weiter nachzufragen und darüber war Zechs dankbar.

Der Kapitän des Schiffes schritt an ihnen vorüber und ihr Gespräch verstummte. Erst als sie wieder unter sich waren, ergriff Treize erneut das Wort. „Zechs, ich habe dich dies schon einmal gefragt und ich tue es wieder: Wer bist du wirklich?"

Eine Welle der Übelkeit traf Zechs und er wusste nicht, ob es noch an den Nachwirkungen seiner Beschwörung lag oder an den Worten, von denen er hoffte sie falsch verstanden zu haben. Er schwieg und klammerte sich an die Hoffnung, dass Treize noch nicht die Kraft hatte mit Nachdruck auf eine Antwort zu pochen.

„Ach Zechs... Glaubst du, ich hätte mich in Rom nicht darum bemüht Licht in deine rätselhafte Vergangenheit zu bringen?"

Zechs ging es mit einem Mal noch schlechter.

„Es war geradezu leicht. Die Germanen, die in Rom leben, waren mehr als bereit mir ihre Legenden zu erzählen. Ich weiß, Legenden soll man nicht wörtlich nehmen, doch hat sich mit der Zeit ein äußerst interessantes Bild herauskristallisiert." Treize trank noch mehr Wasser und schien auf eine Reaktion von zu warten, Widerworte oder Verteidigungsreden.

Doch Zechs schloss nur die Augen, schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Irgendwann hatte es dazu kommen müssen. Treize hatte ihn bereits seit seiner Ankunft in Rom argwöhnisch beobachtet und schon bald vermutet, dass Zechs in Germanien mehr gewesen war als nur ein Anführer einer kleinen Gruppe von Kriegern.

„Was haben sie sich erzählt?", fragte Zechs.

„Vor etwa zwanzig Jahren gab es einen Stammesführer, der die Germanen vereinen wollte. Es hieß, er verzichtete auf Waffengewalt, sondern überzeugte durch sein Charisma, Wortgewandtheit und die Magie seiner Frau, eine Druidin, gesegnet mit dem mächtigsten und ältesten Blut. Sie soll eine große Heilerin gewesen sein und konnte sogar Tote wieder zum Leben erwecken. Aber diesen Aspekt zähle ich eindeutig in das Reich der Legenden. Obwohl nachdem was du letzte Nacht mit Quatre angerichtet hast.." Treize überlegte kurz.

„Nun ja... Sie hatten zwei Kinder, einen Sohn und eine Tochter. Doch dann wurde das Dorf niedergemetzelt in welchem die edle Familie gewohnt hatte. Der Stammesführer und seine Frau starben, ebenso die Kinder. So sagt man. Doch viele Germanen erhoffen sich noch heute von dem Sohn, dass er das Werk seines Vaters fortführen möge und zurückkommt, denn er vereine alle guten Eigenschaften eines wahren Führers in sich. Man sagt, er sei seinem Vater wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Das Haar so hell wie das Licht des Mondes in der Nacht." Treizes Finger zupften an einer blonden Strähne, die unter Zechs' Kopftuch hervorlugte. „Die Augen so klar und eisig wie ein Gebirgsbach und er allein könnte den Tallgeese herbeirufen."

Mit zitternder Hand griff Zechs nach dem Wasserkrug und stürzte die Flüssigkeit hinab. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich als er an diese Nacht zurückdachte, die Treize gerade in so einfachen Worten beschrieben hatte. Für einen Moment roch er nicht die salzige Meeresluft, sondern den erstickenden Qualm der Feuer, der süßliche Geruch des verbrennenden Fleisches. Er würgte.

„Also stimmt es?", es war mehr Feststellung als Frage und Treize nickte befriedigt. „Wer hätte damals gedacht, dass ich die Hoffnung des germanischen Volkes bei mir aufnehmen würde indem ich diesen Krieger rettete, der da schwer verwundet im Wald lag. Welche Ironie. Fortunas Wege sind wahrlich unergründlich." Treize lachte bitter und auch Zechs konnte nicht umhin sich über den Plan der Götter zu wundern.

„Aber in einem Punkt waren sich deine Landsleute uneins, was nämlich genau der Tallgeese sei. Eine Waffe, ein Ungeheuer aus grauer Vorzeit, ein magisches Artefakt."

„Es ist ein Schwert. Ein Symbol der Macht, das den wahren Herrscher auszeichnet." Was für einen Sinn hatte es jetzt noch Lügen zu erzählen. „Aber solange man den Wegweiser nicht besitzt, ist es sinnlos danach zu suchen."

„Ja, dieses magische Amulett, das den Weg zum Aufenthaltsort des Tallgeese zeigt. Es ist verschollen?"

„Seit dem Tod des Peacecrafts." Der Name kam ihm nur mit Mühe über die Lippen. Schon zu lange hatte er ihn nicht mehr gebraucht.

„Und du bist Milliardo Peacecraft."

„Nenn mich nicht so, ich habe jenen Namen abgelegt. Ich bin kein wahrer Herrscher wie mein Vater. An meinen Händen klebt das Blut von zu vielen Männern und Frauen. Ich bin eine Schande für den Namen des Friedenbringers." ‚Friedenbringer' eine andere Bezeichnung, die das Volk für Zechs' Vater benutzt hatte.

„Aber es gibt wohl eine Weissagung, dass Milliardo zurückkehren wird. An seiner Seite wird ein fremder, edler Mann stehen und er wird es sein, der den Tallgeese aus seinem langen Schlaf wieder erweckt."

„Diese Weissagung muss wohl ziemlich neu sein. Ich habe noch nie von ihr gehört. Doch solch ähnliche Erzählungen gab es schon oft. Gerade wenn die Römer in unser Land zogen, machten Geschichten dieser Art die Runde an den Herdfeuern der Langhäuser. Ich bin kein König oder Herrscher oder sonst was... Ich bin einfach nur ein Germane, den es nach Rom verschlagen hat."

„Aber du kannst es nicht verleugnen wer du bist. Dieses alte, mächtige Blut ist in dir und es ruft nach dir. Wie sonst hättest du denn Quatre helfen können?"

Zechs schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich verstehe das selbst kaum. Müssen wir darüber reden? Können wir nicht später irgendwann..." Er verstummte. Es war lange her, dass er mit einem anderen Menschen über seine Vergangenheit als Milliardo geredet hatte. Lucrezia und Otto hatten darüber Bescheid gewusst, doch niemand sonst. Ausgerechnet ein Römer war nun der einzige noch lebende Mensch, der wusste, wer Zechs in Wirklichkeit war. „Außerdem, vielleicht habe ich Quatre nur mehr unnötiges Leid angetan. Wir wissen noch nicht, ob es ihm wirklich geholfen hat.", schloss er leiser.

„Oh doch." Treize stemmte sich in die Höhe. Offensichtlich beherzigte er Zechs' Wunsch nicht weiter über dessen Vergangenheit zu reden fürs Erste. „Komm mit."

Gemeinsam standen sie unter der Tür zur Quatres Kajüte und Zechs mochte seinen Augen kaum trauen.

Quatre lag auf dem Bauch, die Bettlaken waren ihm bis zu der Hüfte hinabgerutscht und ein leises Schnarchen war zu vernehmen. Kein kalter Schweiß stand mehr auf der Haut, sie war vielmehr trocken und rosig. Er sah viel gesünder aus als noch in der Nacht, als noch ein paar Stunden zuvor.

Zechs trat näher und sah, dass Quatre noch immer im Schlaf lächelte.

„Er wird überleben.", wisperte Treize um den Schlafenden nicht zu stören. Auch er lächelte, die Erleichterung war ihm förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er legte Zechs eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Was immer du getan hast, ich danke dir. Wirklich. Von ganzem Herzen."

Plötzlich schien ein Ruck durch das Schiff zu gehen und Treize verlor beinahe sein Gleichgewicht. Zechs konnte es gerade noch verhindern, dass der Konsul zu Boden fiel.

Die gesamte Besatzung drängte auf einmal an Deck. Von oben waren bereits aufgeregte Rufe zu vernehmen.

Wie eine magische Formel war ein Wort immer und immer wieder aus dem Wirrwarr an Stimmen zu vernehmen. „Land! Land in Sicht."

Treizes Lächeln wurde noch breiter und voller Erleichterung lehnte er sich an Zechs. „Den Göttern sei Dank."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Wie versprochen ein kleiner Szenenwechsel. Ich bin gespannt was ihr dazu sagen werdet!

Kapitel IV

Tribun Heero Yuy zügelte seinen eindrucksvollen Rappen, der auf den Namen Wing hörte, und blickte auf das steinerne Tor, das den Eingang zu einer kleinen, unbedeutenden Stadt namens Caere markierte.

Nur, dass dieser Ort keineswegs unbedeutend für ihn war. Es war noch nicht einmal einen Monat her, eigentlich erst zwei Wochen, da hatte er in dieser Stadt nach Quatre gesucht. Quatre, der ebenfalls Tribun in Treizes Legion war, hatte sich in einem Anflug von Wahn, Raserei und Todesmut einer ludi, einer Gladiatorenschule, angeschlossen. Eine Tat, die Quatre letztendlich beinahe mit dem Leben bezahlt hatte, wären Heero, Zechs und Sally nicht rechtzeitig in Caere eingetroffen um schlimmeres noch zu verhindern.

Heero trieb Wing mit leichten Schenkeldruck erneut an und reihte sich in den stetigen Strom von Bauern, Handwerkern und Händlern ein, die ebenfalls die Stadt betraten.

Zechs war damals in die Arena am Marktplatz gestiegen und hatte an Quatres statt den Kampf mit den Gladiatoren aufgenommen. Heero zollte dem Germanen dafür Respekt und gleichzeitig beschämte es ihn, dass es ein Germane gewesen war, der Quatre das Leben gerettet hatte. Heero marterte sich selbst mit der Frage, warum er selbst nicht den Sandplatz betreten und für Quatre, seinen Waffenbruder, eingestanden war?

Niemand hatte ihm deshalb Vorwürfe gemacht. Nicht Treize, sein Befehlshaber, und erst recht nicht Duo. Sein geliebter Duo war sogar erleichtert gewesen, dass es Zechs gewesen war, der die tödliche Gefahr auf sich genommen hatte und etwa nicht Heero.

Duo! Für einen wehmütigen Moment rief sich Heero die Gesichtszüge des Geliebten ins Gedächtnis. Wie Duo an der Reling des Handelsschiffes gestanden und ihm zugewunken hatte. Wie er mit jedem Wimpernschlag sich weiter von Heero entfernte. Ob das Schiff inzwischen wohlbehalten das Land der Ägypter erreicht hatte? Würden Treize und seine Begleiter alle gesunden Fußes den fremden Boden betreten? Quatres Verletzungen waren besorgniserregend gewesen als sie ihn zum Hafen nach Ostia transportiert hatten. Sally, ihre Ärztin, hatte ihnen zu verstehen gegeben, dass selbst wenn Quatre überleben würde, er wahrscheinlich nicht mehr normal gehen könne, zu schwer war die Verletzung seines Beines, dass eine vollständige Heilung ausgeschlossen war.

Vielleicht hatte Heero auch deswegen darauf bestanden noch einmal nach Caere zurückzukehren. Wenn er Quatres Leben schon nicht in der Arena hatte retten können, dann wollte er jetzt wenigstens nach Trowa suchen. Trowa wäre der einzige Mensch, der Quatre helfen konnte, sich mit seinem Schicksal abzufinden.

Dies war nämlich überhaupt der Grund gewesen, warum Quatre diese Torheit begannen hatte. Duo hatte ihm von jenem Morgen erzählt, an dem Trowa einfach verschwunden gewesen war. Am Abend zuvor hatte es wohl einen Streit zwischen Quatre und Trowa gegeben. Heero wusste nicht, was Gegenstand der Auseinandersetzung gewesen war, doch vermutete er, dass es die anstehende Vermählung Quatres mit einer römischen Adligen gewesen war.

Niemand wusste, warum Trowa gegangen war, wann er die Villa verlassen hatte und was mit ihm geschehen war. Quatre hingegen hatte sich in dem Wahn verstrickt, es wäre niemand anderes als Treize gewesen, der den Diener hatte beseitigen lassen, damit Quatre endlich der Vermählung zustimmte.

Heero kannte Treize schon lange und er hatte Treize auch schon Dinge tun sehen, die abscheulich gewesen waren und von einer unmenschlichen Kaltblütigkeit zeugten. Doch Treize hatte nie etwas getan, was unehrenhaft gewesen wäre. Diejenigen, denen er Leid und den Tod gebracht hatte, die hatten es auch verdient gehabt. Treize hätte nie seinen Sklaven umbringen oder verschleppen lassen. Dafür sorgte er sich auch zu sehr um die Mitglieder seines Haushaltes, die Sklaven eingeschlossen.

Das Verschwinden Trowas war demnach ein ungeklärtes Mysterium und nun war es an Heero es aufzuklären. Während sie Quatre befreit hatten, waren Zechs und er der Meinung gewesen den Ruf des Pferdeknechten vernommen zu haben. Jedoch hatten sie in der Eile und Hektik keinerlei Möglichkeit gehabt dieser Spur nachzugehen. Quatre hatte auf schnellstem Weg nach Ostia gebracht werden müssen, ganz zu schweigen von der schnellen, notdürftigen Versorgung seiner Wunden.

Heero hatte den Marktplatz erreicht und mit einem unbehaglichen Gefühl erblickte er die Arena am anderen Ende des Platzes. Heute fanden keine Kämpfe statt, aber auch so meinte er noch das Klirren von Schwertern und das Jaulen der Menge zu vernehmen. Selbst das Brüllen und die Schreie der letzten großen Schlacht in Germanien hatten ihm keine Angst eingejagt, aber diese blutrünstigen Schreie der Menschenmenge, die so offen Quatres Tod in der Arena gefordert hatten. Es war beängstigend gewesen.

Er brachte sein Pferd in den Stall einer Gaststätte und begann seine Runde über den Platz. Jeden Händler fragte er, ob dieser Trowa gesehen hatte, beschrieb den jungen Knecht ausführlich. Heero wusste, dass ihm Fortuna gewogen sein musste, denn dies hier war gleichzusetzen mit einer Suche nach einer Nadel im Heuhaufen.

Am Abend fiel er in das Bett der Gaststätte und gratulierte sich selbst, dass er ein paar Sesterzen mehr als nötig gewesen wären auf den Tresen des Wirtes geworfen hatte. Man hatte ihm das Bett frisch überzogen und doch wollte sich der Schlaf nicht einstellen.

Keiner der Händler schien Trowa zu kennen. Nun gut, wer achtete auch schon auf einen unscheinbaren Sklaven. Heero erkannte, dass er zu anderen Mitteln greifen musste. Er würde noch zwei Tage warten und sich am Marktplatz herumtreiben, so dass die Händler ihn zwangsläufig wahrnehmen mussten. Vielleicht hatte er auch Glück und er sah Trowa, doch daran glaubte Heero weniger.

Nein, dann am dritten Tag, würde er erneut mit den Händler sprechen, aber dieses Mal würde er sich sofort als Tribun ausgeben, der auf der Suche nach einem jungen flüchtigen Adligen war. Und da man mit Speck bekanntlich Mäuse fing, würde er von einer großzügigen Belohnung sprechen, die dem Hinweisgeber winken würde.

Heeros Plan ging in der Tat auf. Geldgier war schließlich schon seit jeher ein großer Antrieb für Menschen. Gerade trieb er sich wieder in der Nähe der Marktstände auf und stärkte er sich mit einem Krug verdünnten Wein als ein warnenden Prickeln im Nacken seine Aufmerksamkeit schärfte. Diese Art von Warnung hatte ihm auf dem Schlachtfeld schon gute Dienste geleistet und wachsam ließ er seinen Blick über die Menschen schweifen. Sklavinnen mit Wasserkrügen und Körben, Botenjungen, dort drüben standen ein paar Huren, da eine Handvoll Bauern, die sich nicht über den Preis einer Kuh einig werden konnten. Alles schien seinen gewohnten Gang zu nehmen.

Da sah er eine Frau, die nicht so recht in das geschäftige Bild des Marktplatzes passte. Sie hockte auf einem notdürftig zusammengezimmerten Karren und selbst aus der Entfernung konnte Heero ihre Anspannung erkennen. In der Art wie sie sich aufrecht hielt und die Zügel des Esels, der vor den Wagen gespannt war, festhielt.

Sie starrte ihn an und Heero wandte sich scheinbar ab um sich einen neuen Wein einschenken zu lassen. Das Schankmädchen lächelte ihn scheu an, Heero war nun einmal kein sehr gesprächiger Gast und sie fühlte sich in seiner Gegenwart sichtlich unwohl.

Er spürte die Blicke dieser sonderbaren Frau noch immer auf sich. Erneut beobachtete er sie. ‚Vielleicht eine Schaustellerin?', dachte er als er ihre Kleidung in Augenschein nahm. Sollte er ihr versuchen zu folgen?

Ein Mann gesellte sich zu ihr und stieg auf den Wagen. Ganz sicher waren es Schauspieler oder Schausteller, die sich hier ein Zubrot verdienten oder im Winterquartier waren. Es wäre ein leichtes sie ausfindig zu machen, denn in einer so überschaubaren Stadt wie Caere konnte sich so ein Grüppchen nicht verbergen. Doch zunächst kehrte er zur Gaststätte zurück, keineswegs wollte er unbewaffnet nach den Schaustellern suchen. Überraschenderweise wartete dort bereits ein Mann auf ihn. Er wäre der Anführer einer Schaustellergruppe und wollte die Leute unter seiner Obhut keiner unnötigen Gefahr aussetzen, falls sich seine Vermutung bestätigen und er dem von Heero gesuchten jungen Mann Unterschlupf gewährte. Verständlich, dass er um das Wohl seiner Leute fürchtete. Adlige Familien konnten finstere Schlägertrupps bezahlen, die die Schauspieler es reuen ließen dem Flüchtigen geholfen zu haben.

Mit Sicherheit hatte dieser Mann etwas mit der Frau im Wagen zu schaffen, die Heero nur kurze Zeit zuvor in der Menge erblickt hatte. Doch Heero war auf der Hut und während er dem Mann folgte, hatte er eine Hand nahe am Griff seines Schwertes.

Man führte ihn zu einem Lagerplatz außerhalb den Stadtmauern. Ein bunter Haufen von Zelten und notdürftigen Hütten, die zwischen abgebrannten Ruinen aufgeschlagen worden waren. Die Bewohner schienen aus allen Teilen des Reiches zu stammen: Heero sah schwarze Nubier, rothaarige Briten und sogar einen Mann, der wohl aus Seres stammte, er hatte diese gleichen mandelförmigen Augen wie sie auch Wufei gehabt hatte, der Vertraute, Freund – und für eine kurze Zeit auch Geliebter – von ihrem Konsul.

Vor einem größeren Zelt, dessen Plane mit bunten, mal größeren, mal kleineren Flicken ausgebessert worden war, saß jene Frau und erneut spürte Heero ihren durchdringenden Blick auf sich ruhen. Jetzt aus der Nähe betrachtet erinnerte ihn ihr Gebaren an eine stolze, wütende Löwin, die jeden Störenfried verscheuchte, der ihr zu nahe kam.

„Catherine hier hat sich um Trinton gekümmert und ihn gepflegt. Sie glaubt nicht an eure Geschichte, dass er ein flüchtiger Adliger sei."

‚Nun, die Geschichte ist in der Tat nicht wahr.', dachte Heero bei sich, schweig jedoch vorerst. Stattdessen fragte er: „Trinton?" Der Name war ihm gänzlich unbekannt. Vielleicht hatte Trowa doch untertauchen und flüchten wollen, dann wäre es nur folgerichtig, dass er einen falschen Namen gewählt hätte.

„Catherine hat ihn nach ihrem verschwundenen Bruder benannt."

Dies hatte die Frau gehört, denn sie fauchte aufgebraucht: „Keiner wird ihn mir wieder wegnehmen."

„Wie ist Trinton zu euch gestoßen?", erkundigte sich Heero und versuchte nicht ganz so grimmig dreinzublicken.

„Wir haben ihn eines Morgens im Wald gefunden. Er hatte eine schlimme Kopfverletzung, sie rührte wohl von einem Sturz her. Der Junge erinnerte sich nicht einmal mehr an seinen Namen als er dann Tage später wieder erwacht ist."

„Wo genau habt ihr ihn gefunden?"

„In den Albaner Bergen."

„Nahe den Villen der Adligen?", versuchte Heero sein Glück. Konnte es sich in der Tat hier um Trowa handeln?

„Ja! Ich glaube, in der Nähe befand sich die Villa des neuen Konsuls."

„Das würde passen. Ich muss ihn sehen.", verlangte Heero und trat schon einen Schritt nach vorn. Doch Catherine stand blitzschnell auf und versperrte ihm den Zugang.

„Weib, mach Platz.", knurrte Heero. Er würde nicht zögern sich, sofern es notwendig war, mit Gewalt Zutritt zu verschaffen! Es war sein Befehl Trowa zu suchen, da ließ er sich von einer Frau nicht davon abbringen.

„Zuerst sagt mir, was ihr mit ihm vorhabt!"

Heero antwortete wahrheitsgemäß: „Trowa wird nichts geschehen. Sein Herr ist in Sorge um ihn und möchte ihn wohlbehalten wieder bei sich sehen."

„Trowa heißt er also?" Der Leiter der Truppe nickte.

„Sofern es sich um den Mann handelt, den ich suche.", gab Heero zu bedenken. „Doch um dies festzustellen, muss ich ihn sehen."

„Sein Herr?", wiederholte Catherine. „Wer ist denn sein Herr? Also ist er kein Adliger."

„Nein, ist er nicht. Trowa ist der Pferdeknecht von Konsul Treize Khushrenada."

Stille... sowohl Catherine als auch der ältere Mann erbleichten, denn nun erkannten sie: Sie hatten den Sklaven eines hochrangigen Römers festgehalten und zur Flucht vor seinem Herren verholfen. Das konnte ein böses Nachspiel haben.

Doch Heero versuchte sie sogleich wieder zu beruhigen: „Konsul Treize sinnt keineswegs nach Vergeltung und er wird Trowa kein Leid zu fügen. In der Tat wird er erleichtert sein zu hören, dass es sich wohl um einen Unfall gehandelt hatte, nicht um eine Flucht." Um die guten Absichten zu beweisen, holte Heero einen kleinen Lederbeutel hervor und schüttelte ihn. Die Münzen darin klimperten laut als er ihn Catherine zuwarf.

„Es gehört euch, sofern ich Trowa gefunden habe. Kann ich mich nun davon überzeugen, dass es sich bei Trinton auch um den Gesuchten handelt?"

Widerwillig gab sie den Eingang frei und Heero schob die Zeltplane zur Seite. Im schummrigen Halbdunkel konnte er in der hintersten Ecke eine zusammengekauerte Gestalt ausmachen. Sie hatte die Arme um die Knie geschlungen und wiegte sich vor und zurück... vor und zurück. Immer wieder.

„Trowa?" Heeros Stimme war fest und als sich der Kopf der Gestalt hob, schöpfte er neue Hoffnung. Er kauerte ebenfalls nieder und näherte sich Trowa langsam, als ob dieser ein verstörtes Tier wäre. Irgendetwas war hier nicht in Ordnung. Als er näher kam, gab es keinerlei Zweifel mehr. Dies war Trowa! Er hatte ihn gefunden... Doch erkeimte in Heero keine Freude darüber.

Trowa starrte ihn aus wirren, weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Heero war sich nicht sicher, ob ihn der Sklave überhaupt wiedererkannte. Der pure Irrsinn sprach aus diesen grünen Tiefen!

Catherine schien sein Unbehagen zu bemerkten. „So verhält er sich seit zwei Tagen. Es hat urplötzlich angefangen. Er hat nicht mehr geredet und nicht mehr geschlafen, nur ein Name kam ihm immer wieder über die Lippen..."

Sie brauchte nicht weiterzusprechen. „Quatre?", riet Heero und dies veranlasste sowohl Catherine zu einem überraschten Ausruf und Trowa zu einem Zucken. Endlich eine Reaktion.

„Trowa, ich bin es, Heero. Erkennst du mich nicht?" Unverändert starrten ihn die Augen an. „Komm doch mit nach draußen.", versuchte er es und zog an Trowas Handgelenk als eine Reaktion auf seine Worte ausblieb. Er wollte Trowa einmal am Tageslicht in Augenschein nehmen. Doch in dem Moment, in welchem er den Mann berührte, stieß dieser einen gequälten, hohen Schrei aus. Heero hatte so einen Laut noch nie bei einem Menschen gehört. Er würde ihn eher einem Tier zuordnen.

„Seit zwei Tagen ist er so.", wiederholte Catherine als sich Trowa wieder beruhigt und begonnen hatte sich vor- und zurückzuwiegen. „Wir haben nichts mit ihm getan.", beteuerte sie voller Sorge in der Stimme.

Heero glaubte ihr dies gern und hatte sich an den Eingang des Zeltes zurückgezogen. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Er hatte zwar Trowa gefunden, aber was nun?

„Trowa... ich kann dich zu Quatre bringen."

Der Kopf fuhr ruckartig nach oben und zu ihm herum. Keine Frage, diese Worte hatte Trowa verstanden. „Aber dazu musst du zu mir kommen."

Trowa schien lange darüber nachzudenken, so dass Heero fast schon wieder jegliche Hoffnung verloren hatte. Doch dann kroch Trowa auf ihn zu und kam sogar mit nach draußen. Vorsichtig nahm Heero das Gesicht des Sklaven in die Hände, jetzt ließ Trowa diese Berührung zu. Heero suchte in dessen Augen nach einem Funken von Verstand, doch es waren nur blicklose Höhlen. Es war unheimlich. Fast so als ob Trowa eine willenlose Puppe wäre, so wie sie die Schausteller oft in ihren Bühnenstücken verwendeten. Eine Puppe, die von einigen Fäden gelenkt wurde, selbst jedoch zu keiner Bewegung fähig.

„Was werdet ihr mit ihm tun? Und wer ist dieser Quatre?"

„Quatre war sein Geliebter. Sie sind im Streit auseinander gegangen." Wieder zuckte Trowas Körper bei der Erwähnung des Namens. „Es erscheint mir das Beste ihn zu Quatre zu bringen. Vielleicht erlöst ihn dies von seinem unglücklichen Zustand." Heero hoffte es. Und falls nicht, nun wo Quatre war, da war auch Sally und womöglich gelang es ihr Trowa zu helfen.

„Wo ist dieser Quatre denn jetzt?"

„Nun, das ist in der Tat ein Problem."

Heero befand, dass es bizarr war und mit Unbehagen versuchte er im Sattel seines Pferdes ein winziges Stückchen nach vorn zu rutschen. Hinter ihm saß Trowa, er spürte den Atem des Mannes in seinem Nacken. Er sah die Hände, die Trowa um Heeros Hüfte gelegt hatte, um sich festzuhalten. Und doch... Heero glaubte, dass eine Leiche hinter ihm im Sattel saß. Kein Laut kam über Trowas Lippen.

Nur mit Mühe konnte er den Sklaven dazu bewegen etwas Nahrung zu sich zu nehmen. Meist mit der Versicherung, dass dies auch der Wunsch Quatres wäre.

Beängstigend.

So etwas war Heero noch nie untergekommen. Mittlerweile glaubte er, dass Magie hinter diesem sonderbaren Verhalten stecken musste. Wie sonst, konnte man es erklären? Doch welcher Zauber sollte steckte dahinter? Mit welchem Ziel? Hoffentlich bekamen sie alle eine Antwort auf diese Fragen, wenn sie in Ägypten waren. Doch wie er es bereits Catherine versucht hatte zu erklären, zuerst mussten sie zurück nach Rom. Zu einer ganz bestimmten Frau.

Catherine hatte auch darauf bestanden, dass Trowa sollte er geheilt sein, zu ihr zurückkehren sollte. Wenigstens für ein letztes Mal. Anscheinend glaubte sie tatsächlich, dass Trowa und Trinton, ihr verschwundener Bruder, ein und die selbe Person wären.

Heero zügelte Wing vor dem prunkvollen Tor das den Eingang zur Villa der ehrwürdigen Une markierte. Der Diener an der Pforte erkannte ihn nicht, doch war gehorsam genug seiner Herrin den Besucher zu melden. Nur ungern ließ Heero Trowa hier draußen auf der Straße zurück. Die Blicke der Sklaven beachtete er nicht, als er Trowa kurzentschlossen hinter sich herzog. Trowa leistete nur kurz Widerstand, dann trottete er hinter Heero her. Er hatte weder Augen für die Schönheit des Hauses oder des Gartens durch welchen sie geführt wurden.

Inmitten einer Traube von jungen Männer saß die Frau, mit der Heero reden wollte. Sie hob den Kopf als sie die Besucher sah und erhob sich elegant. Ihre Gäste, denn mit Sicherheit waren es solche, vertröstete sie mit einigen wohlgemeinten Worten und bedeutete Heero mitzukommen.

„Wie ich sehe hast du Trowa gefunden.", meinte Une als sie ungestört waren. Heero wunderte sich nicht darüber, dass Une über das Verschwinden Trowas Bescheid wusste. Mit Sicherheit wusste sie auch um Quatres Vergehen. Ob nun Treize ihr dies erzählt hatte oder Sally oder ob sie es von ihren eigenen Informanten erfahren hatte, war Heero gleich. Er benötigte ihre Hilfe.

Schnell erläuterte er ihr die Situation und Une nickte bedächtig. „Es erscheint mir die einzige Hilfe, die wir ihm bieten können." Fasziniert musterte sie Trowa. „Aber warum fragst du mich?", wandte sie sich an Heero.

„Zum einen verfüge ich nicht über genügend Bargeld um jetzt noch eine Überfahrt nach Ägypten bezahlen zu können." Die Preise waren in den letzten Tagen gestiegen als die Kunde mehrerer gesunkenen Handelsschiffes Rom erreicht hatte. Die Stürme waren schon sehr stark, obwohl es noch nicht einmal Winter war. „Zum anderen habe ich meine Befehle. Ich muss die Legion im Winterlager beaufsichtigen. Nicht, dass ich es den Centurionen nicht zutrauen würde, diesen Dienst zu erfüllen, doch Befehl ist Befehl und den kann nur der Kaiser wieder zurücknehmen."

„Was darauf hinausläuft das...?"

„Ihr müsst mit dem Kaiser reden. Sagt ihm, ihr würde das Klima nicht ertragen und wolltet nach Ägypten reisen. Doch nicht ohne geeignete Begleitung."

„Oh Tribun. Das würde der Kaiser mit nicht abkaufen."

„Das sucht euch einen anderen Grund. Mir ist es gleich, nur benötige ich die Freistellung des Kaisers um Trowa nach Ägypten zu bringen. Es würde Treizes Ansehen schaden sollte sein Tribun eigenmächtig handeln."

„Mhm." Sie stolzierte den Raum entlang, der Saum ihres langen Kleides streifte über den Boden. „Eines steht außer Frage, ich fahre selbstverständlich mit." Sie formulierte es als Bedingung.

„Etwas anderes habe ich nicht erwartet."

„Doch überlasst es mir einen geeigneten Grund zu finden. Die Idee mit der Reise ist so schlecht nicht, jedoch merkt man, dass ihr nur Soldat seid Heero. Ihr könnt nicht lügen."

„Das muss ich auch nicht. Ein Soldat sieht dem Feind ins Auge. Ihr hingegen..."

Sie lachte. „Ja, ich weiß um meinen Ruf." Une galt als skrupellose Frau, die immer bestens informiert war und aus diesem Wissen unendlichen Profit hätte ziehen können. Die Leute fürchteten sie und mehr als einmal bewunderte Heero seinen Konsul. Treize war klug, dass er sich Une nicht zur Feindin machte und sie auf seiner Seite stand.

„Also, ich werde sofort meinen Dienerinnen Bescheid geben." Sie klatschte bereits in die Hände. „Wir fahren nach Ägypten!"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Eine kleine Bemerkung zur historischen Korrektheit: In der Tat ist es unklar, ob Octavian Caesarion selbst umgebracht hat (stranguliert) oder ob Caesarion auf der Flucht erschlagen wurde. Man scheint sich auch uneinig zu sein, warum Octavian ihn getötet hat. Caesarion wäre von der römischen Gesellschaft wohl ohnehin nicht als Herrscher akzeptiert worden, jedoch wurde seine Herkunft auch propagandistisch ausgeschlachtet.

Meine Version ist also eine Mischung aus all diesen Fakten.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Kapitel V

Es war erstaunlich, dachte Zechs während er beobachtete wie Treize mit sichtlichem Genuss an einer Schale kräftiger Hühnerbrühe nippte. Ebenso skeptisch betrachteten Sally und Duo dieses Vorgehen. Duo hielt hinter seinem Rücken schon die Schüssel bereit, falls Treize sich wieder übergeben sollte. In den letzten Tagen hatte er nicht einmal eine schlichte Suppe bei sich behalten können.

Treize übersah dieses Misstrauen in seine Verdauung großzügig und schöpfte sich bereits eine zweite Schale. Die Vorstellung, dass sie morgen Früh bereits Alexandria erreichen würden, wirkte Wunder, Treize ging es mit jeder Stunde besser.

Auch Quatre schlürfte vorsichtig an der heißen Brühe. Er saß in seinem Bett, aufgestützt von einem halben Dutzend Kissen und noch immer schrecklich schmal und eingefallen. Doch er war endlich aufgewacht. Natürlich hatte er zuerst nach Trowa verlangt und es war an Treize gewesen ihm zu erklären, dass Trowa nicht bei ihnen war. Zechs war dankbar gewesen, dass es nicht an ihm war diese bittere Wahrheit auszusprechen.

Quatre war in Tränen ausgebrochen und Treize hatte ihm versichert, dass Heero bereits in Caere nach Trowa suchen würde. Überhaupt hatten Quatre und Treize den gesamten Nachmittag miteinander geredet. Quatre hatte sich mehrfach für seine Taten entschuldigt, die ihn erst ihn seine missliche Lage gebracht hatte. Treize hatte dem Tribun doch schon längst vergeben und war heilfroh, dass es Quatre jetzt wieder besser ging.

So war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass Treize neben Quatre auf dem Bett saß und sich der jüngere Römer regelrecht an Treize lehnte.

Zechs hatte den Anblick zwar zuerst als etwas verwirrend empfunden, doch Duo hatte ihm auf Deck zugeflüstert, dass dies durchaus üblich war zwischen nahen Verwandten. Denn schließlich waren Treize und eine von Quatres Schwestern schon so gut wie verlobt gewesen. Dies war allerdings vor dem Feldzug nach Germanien gewesen.

Sally streckte sich genüsslich und lehnte sich gegen Zechs Schulter, der mit ihr auf dem Boden neben der Tür saß, denn die Kajüte war einfach zu klein um noch mehr Stühle darin unterzubringen.

„Müde?", fragte er vorsichtig. Oh, Sally war auf ihn wütend gewesen. Das arme Huhn, das für die Suppe gestorben war, hatte diese Wut hautnah erleben müssen. Denn niemand anderes als Sally hatte es geköpft, ihm die Federn gerupft und dabei hässliche Flüche und Verwünschungen vor sich hingemurmelt.

Zechs hatte sich entschuldigt und ihr angeboten all ihre Instrumente, die sie für die Wundversorgung benötigt hatte, gründlich in kochendem Wasser zu spülen. Sie hatte nur knurrend genickt.

Jetzt gähnte sie und dies war auch eine Antwort. Jetzt wo ihre beiden Patienten wieder auf dem Weg der Besserung waren, fiel auch von ihr eine große Anspannung ab. Zechs begann ihr die Schultern zu massieren. Er bereute es zwar nicht Quatre mit Hilfe obskurer Geisterbeschwörungen gerettet zu haben. Allerdings hätte er Sally vielleicht doch einweihen sollen, egal was Treize gesagt hatte. Er konnte ihren Ärger durchaus nachvollziehen.

Tatsächlich schloss sie die Augen und entspannte sich, doch bevor sie einschlummern konnte, klatschte Treize vergnügt in die Hände. Ja, er hatte schon wieder beste Laune.

„Natürlich sind wir nicht ohne Grund nach Ägypten gekommen.", erklärte er ohne große Vorrede. „Wir haben eine Auftrag."

„Wir? Vielmehr doch du.", stellte Zechs richtig, hörte nicht damit auf Sallys verspannten Nacken zu kneten. Sally kicherte und machte sie nicht mal mehr die Mühe es als Schnarchen oder Husten zu tarnen. Auch Quatre lachte und dieses Geräusch ließ sie alle grinsen. Zu lange hatten sie es missen müssen.

Treize - wie immer – ignorierte diese Seitenhiebe von Zechs und fuhr fort. „Ich seid alle in genügendem Ausmaße mit der großartigen Geschichte unseres Reiches vertraut. Deshalb spare ich mir unnötige Erklärungen. Kurzum, es geht um Caesarion."

Zechs blickte verdrießlich drein und Treize genoss sichtlich seine kleine Retourkutsche.

„Jetzt vertragt euch Kinder.", Sally richtete sich wieder auf. „Treize, erklär es ihm."

Treize drohte ihr mit der Suppenschale, gab dann aber nach. „Das alte Land am Nil: Ägypten.", begann er zu erzählen und seine Stimme wurde zunehmend schwärmerischer. „Noch lange bevor wir die Republik gegründet haben, war Ägypten schon eine bedeutende Macht. Die Pharaonen herrschten hunderte von Generationen über die zwei Länder: Ta-schemau und Ta-mehet, Ober- und Unterägypten. Mächtige Bauwerke künden noch heute von ihrer Größe und den Leistungen dieses Volkes. Aber jede noch so großartige Epoche findet irgendwann ihr Ende. Ägypten wurde zunächst von den Griechen erobert und sie herrschten als Pharaonen wiederum mehrere Generationen lang. Ihre letzte Königin hieß Kleopatra, sie war an der Macht als Julius Caesar, unser erster Kaiser, in Ägypten eintraf. Sie wurde seine Geliebte und gebar ihm einen Sohn. Sie nannte ihn Ptolemaios Caesar, was die Römer als ungeheure Anmaßung empfanden. Sie waren nicht gut auf die ‚ägyptische Hure' zu sprechen."

Treize nahm einen Schluck Brühe, bevor er weitersprach.

„Nach Caesars Tod teilte sich das Reich in zwei Hälften und es kam zum Bürgerkrieg: Die Fraktion um Octavian und die Gruppe um Marc Anton. Marc Anton selbst hielt zu Kleopatra und sie wurde wiederum seine Geliebte. Als sich Fortuna gegen ihn wendete, geriet auch Kleopatra zunehmend in Bedrängnis. Sie beendete ihr Leben als die Truppen Octavians begannen Alexandria einzunehmen. Dabei wurde auch ihr Sohn, Caesarion, getötet... Oder zumindest, ist dies die Geschichte, die jeder glaubte. In Wahrheit jedoch, hat Caesarion, so wurde er spöttisch genannt, überlebt. Er wurde von Octavian mit einer großzügigen Summe, nennen wir es Schweigegeld, ausgestattet und nach Indien ins Exil geschickt."

„Warum hat er ihn nicht getötet?" Es war Duo, der diese Frage stellte, die ihnen allen auf den Nägeln brannte.

„Octavian war gerissen. Seine Streitmacht war ohnehin schon geschwächt eine weitere Schlacht hätten sie nicht überstanden. Hätte er ein Exempel an Caesarion statuiert, hätten sich die Ägypter gegen ihn gewandt. Einen weiteren Bürgerkrieg im Reich, das konnte er nicht riskieren. Deshalb ließ er Caesarion das Exil."

„Was hat dies mit uns zu tun?"

„Mhm, was wird ein Mann im Exil schon tun? Sicherlich hat er Kinder gezeugt.", Quatre lehnte sich nach vorn, um der Geschichte besser folgen zu können.

„Ja, so war es und das heißt, es gibt nun direkte Nachkommen von Julius Caesar, dem ersten römischen Kaiser und Kleopatra, der letzten ägyptischen Pharaonin. Einer dieser Nachkommen ist vor kurzem in Theben aufgetaucht. Die ägyptischen Adligen unterstützen ihn heimlich. Natürlich, wer könnte es ihnen verdenken, denn sie sind nicht gut auf uns Römer zu sprechen."

Zechs überlegte und presste dabei die Lippen aufeinander. „Dieser Nachkomme, hätte er ein Anrecht auf den Kaiserthron?"

„Das käme auf die richtige Propaganda an. Aber er könnte die Doppelkrone für sich beanspruchen. Die Ägypten würden ihn unterstützen. Ihnen ist eine Marionette lieber, die von ihnen gelenkt wird als weiterhin römische Provinz unter einem fremden Herrscher zu verbleiben."

„Und wir sollen das verhindern?"

„Ja, so etwas in der Richtung." Treize breitete die Hände aus. „Ich habe den Befehl den Nachkommen Caesarions zu töten. Aber..." Er blickte jedem der Anwesenden offen in die Augen, einem nach dem anderen. „Ich sage es euch offen und vertraue auf eure Verschwiegenheit und Freundschaft. Ich werde keinen Mann einfach so töten, nur weil der Kaiser in ihm eine Gefahr sieht. Ich will mir zunächst selbst einen Eindruck von ihm verschaffen."

Zechs nickte. Da konnte er nur zustimmen.

„Doch ich brauche eure Hilfe. Eure Augen und Ohren. Festbankette und Empfänge sind eine Sache, die Küche und Unterkünfte der Sklaven eine andere." Treize fixierte Duo, der als Leibdiener ohne Verdacht zu erregen in die Sklavenunterkünfte und Arbeitsstätte der Diener gelangen konnte. „Oder die Kasernen." Er blickte Quatre an, der lächelte und nickte. „Oder die Priester und Heiler." Sally grinste bereits. Sie hatte noch sehr gute Kontakte zu den ägyptischen Heilern.

„Und was ist mit mir?" Zechs hatte sich in der Aufzählung nicht wiedererkannt.

„Du bist unser Trumpf, denn einem dummen ausländischen Germanen wird niemand für ernst nehmen. Wahrscheinlich werden dir die ägyptischen Frauen so einiges erzählen, wenn sie in deinen Armen liegen."

Die andere lachten, doch Zechs fand es nicht so amüsant. „Wir werden sehen."

Den Rest des Abends verbrachten sie in ihrer gemütlichen Runde. Sally und Treize lehrten sie einige Wendungen und Ausdrücke in der ägyptischen Sprache.

Zechs erfuhr, dass das Ägyptische ganz anders als das Latein der Römer war. Er hatte es bereits unheimlich faszinierend gefunden, dass die Römer eine Schrift hatten um ihre Erlebnisse und Reden nieder zuschreiben. Die Germanen kannten keinerlei Form von Schrift.

Die Ägypter jedoch benutzten keine Buchstaben, sondern winzige kleine Bilder von denen jedes eine andere Bedeutung hatte. Jedoch nur noch wenige Priester und traditionsbewusste Adlige beherrschten die alten Hieroglyphen, die mehr und mehr von den römischen Schriftzeichen verdrängt wurden und nur noch auf den Monumenten und Statuen Verwendung fanden.

Treize war wie immer voll in seinem Element, wenn er jemandem etwas erklären konnte. So beobachtete Zechs amüsiert wie nun auch Duo neben Treize auf dem Bett saß und dieser seinem Diener zeigte, wie man ‚Duo' in der Hieroglyphenschrift schrieb.

„Wer hat dir das beigebracht?", wollte Sally wissen.

„Ein Freund,", nuschelte Treize, denn er kaute auf einer Binse herum um sie in die richtige Form zum Schreiben zu bringen. „,Merenptah. Wir werden in Memphis bei ihm wohnen."

Dies musste dann wohl einer der Bekanntschaften sein, die Treize während seiner Zeit in Ägypten gemacht hatte. Treize schwieg sich ihnen gegenüber noch immer aus, warum er damals nach Ägypten gegangen war. Zwar geriet er sichtlich ins Schwärmen sobald er von diesem Land am Nil erzählte, aber darunter verborgen lag etwas Düsteres. Er schien dem Aufenthalt mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegenzusehen.

Zechs ging es da ganz ähnlich, er freute sich bereits auf dieses fremde Land, das womöglich das Heimatland seiner Vorfahren war. Wie sonst war es denn möglich, dass seine Mutter ihn als Kind mit ägyptischen Kosenamen bedacht hatte. Oder, dass er Heilkünste anwenden konnte, die Sally als ägyptische wiedererkannte?

Aber andererseits fürchtete er sich vor den Enthüllungen, die diese Reise mit sich bringen konnten, denn er spürte, dass die alten magischen Kräfte in diesem Land noch besonders stark waren. Jene Kräfte, die zu nutzen er sich stets geweigert, ja sogar gefürchtet hatte.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Eigentlich war dieses Kapitel etwas kürzer angelegt, aber da euch offenbar so sehr die Geheimnisse um Zechs' Kräfte und Vergangenheit interessieren, kam in dieser Richtung noch was dazu. Passend zu diesem Kapitel auch ein neuer Teil zu „Amors Pfeile", bei dem es dieses Mal äußert interessant wird. Ich empfehle es unbedingt zu lesen, um zu verstehen wie Treize tickt. *zwinker*

Kapitel 6

Das Schiff hatte seine Ladung in Alexandria gelöscht und gerne hätte Zechs gemeinsam mit Sally die Stadt erkundet. Sie hatte ihm angeboten die Stadt zu zeigen, doch Treize und der Kapitän drängten auf eine schnelle Weiterfahrt.

So durchquerten sie das sumpfige, üppige Nildelta in dem es von merkwürdigen Getier nur so wimmelte. Alles, so schien es, war in ein sattes Grün getaucht und ein starker Kontrast zu dem Blau des Meeres, das sie in den vergangenen Tagen gesehen hatten.

Es war schwül und jeder an Bord trug so wenig Stoff am Körper wie möglich. sämtliche Kleidung wäre ohnehin gleich durchgeschwitzt gewesen.

Als sie das Nildelta verließen, wich das üppige Grün einem sandigen Braun und ebenso wurde das Klima wieder etwas erträglicher.

Oft saß Zechs am Bug des Schiffes und sog jedes Detail dieser fremdartigen Landschaft in sich auf. Die Hügel außerhalb von Rom, dort wo Treizes Villa stand, waren für ihn schon faszinierend genug gewesen. Diese großen freien Flächen, die einzelnen Bäume, Zypressen und Olivenhaine, Lavendelsträucher. Alles Pflanzen, die es in Germanien nicht gab. Aber hier sah er keine Bäume. Vereinzelt eine Palme am Nil oder weiter im Landesinneren in einer Oase. Er vermochte es sich kaum vorstellen: Ein Land ohne Bäume und Wälder!

Bevor er weiter über die seltsame Vegetation sinnieren konnte, fiel ihm ein kleines, sonderbares Gebilde am Horizont auf. Auf den ersten Blick konnte man es für einen Berg oder Hügel halten. Aber nein, es war viel zu regelmäßig geformt um natürlichen Ursprungs zu sein. Nach einer Weile tauchten noch zwei weitere dieser Hügel am Horizont auf.

„Die Pyramiden." Treize trat neben ihn an die Reling. „Als ich sie das erste Mal gesehen habe, konnte ich es auch kaum glauben."

„Was sind sie?", fragte Zechs verblüfft. Unter dem Namen ‚Pyramiden' konnte er sich nichts darunter vorstellen.

„Grabmäler für Pharaonen. Erbaut vor hunderte von Generationen von unzähligen von Bauern, Sklaven und Kriegsgefangenen. Heute Abend werden wir im Schatten der Pyramiden schlafen."

„Wir schlafen an Land?" Bis jetzt hatten sie die Nächte an Bord verbracht und Zechs würde es mehr als begrüßen der stickige Enge der Kajüten entfliehen zu können.

„Ja."

Doch so sehr Zechs die Änderungen der Schlafgewohnheiten zunächst begrüßte. Sie schaffte auch neue Probleme. So gab es nur drei Zelte für die Passagiere des Schiffes. Auch wenn Sally dagegen protestiert hatte, Zechs und die anderen hatten darauf bestanden, das sie allein ein Zelt für sich hatte. Zechs fühlte sich auch noch immer etwas schuldig für das was er an Bord mit Quatre getan hatte.

Er hatte geplant mit Duo oder Quatre im Zelt zu schlafen, doch da hatte er nicht mit den ungeschriebenen Gesetzen der römischen Gesellschaft gerechnet. Quatre weigerte sich strikt mit Treize im Zelt zu schlafen, weil dieser zum einen sein Offizier war und zum anderen gesellschaftlich höher stand.

Duo hingegen fand es unschicklich mit seinem Herren das Zelt zu teilen. Da sie jedoch auch nicht zu dritt in einem Zelt schlafen konnte, blieb es wohl an Zechs hängen mit Treize das ‚Schlafgemach' zu teilen.

Am Abend saßen sie alle am Lagerfeuer und als die Gespräche verstummt, alle Lieder gesungen waren, fiel Zechs auf, das Treize nicht mehr bei ihnen war. Er wandte sich um und meinte einen dunklen Schatten einen Steinwurf weit entfernt zu sehen.

Da fiel ihm ein, das es Treize Probleme machte neben einem anderen Menschen einzuschlafen. Sally hatte so etwas in dieser Richtung angedeutet und Treize selbst war überrascht darüber gewesen als er eines Morgens an Zechs' Seite aufgewacht war. Damals nach seinem Drogenrausch in Rom.

Zechs wickelte die Decke fester um seine Schultern und legte sich eine weitere über den Arm. Vorsichtig tastete er sich über den Wüstenboden voran. Er hatte keine Fackel bei sich und das Mondlicht musste ausreichen. Er fluchte leise als er über einen der faustgroßen Steine stolperte, die hier den Boden bedeckten und den er nicht rechtzeitig erkannt hatte.

Treize saß auf einem Steinblock, den wohl die alten Baumeister der Pyramiden hier zurückgelassen hatten. Er wandte sich um als er Zechs gehört hatte und dieser würde eine Linsenmahlzeit darauf verwetten, dass Treize bereits einen Dolch gezogen hatte um sich zu verteidigen falls sich jemand Fremdes mit unlauteren Absichten genähert hätte.

Ohne ein Wort zu sprechen, legte er Treize die zweite Decke um die Schultern. Zechs war nicht entgangen, dass der Konsul vor Kälte gezittert hatte. Die Temperatur war rapide gefallen seit die Sonne untergegangen war.

Dankbar nickte Treize und Zechs setzte sich neben ihm auf den Steinblock. Sie saßen direkt vor der größten der drei Pyramiden und ihre Ausmaße waren so enorm, dass sie die Sterne am Firmament verdeckte.

„Wolltest du hier draußen übernachten?", fragte Zechs leichthin und legte den Kopf in den Nacken um die Spitze der Pyramide ausmachen zu können. „Es ist viel zu kalt", bemerkte er weiter als Treize nicht antwortete.

„Du hast mir doch eine Decke gebracht."

„Das ist wohl kaum ausreichend."

„Es muss wohl ausreichen."

„Treize." Zechs seufzte. „Oh ja, ja. Ich weiß, du vertraust niemandem. Woher auch immer dieses Trauma herrührt..."

„Du hast keine Ahnung Zechs." Treize schüttelte den Kopf. „Du kennst mich nicht", murmelte er leise.

„Oh doch. Ich glaube, ich kenne dich gut genug. Besser als die meisten zumindest. Du selbst wolltest das so", unterband Zechs den Widerspruch der Treize schon auf den Lippen lag. „Ich denke, ein Mensch, dem du in der Vergangenheit sehr vertraut hast, hat dieses Vertrauen ausgenutzt. Du hast ihm das nie verziehen und dir selbst auch nicht."

Treize schwieg und dies gab Zechs Gewissheit, das er mit seiner Einschätzung so falsch nicht gelegen haben konnte. „Ich habe Recht, nicht wahr?"

„Mit allem, ja." Treize senkte den Kopf und kratzte mit seiner Sandale im Sand. „Dieses Land weckt einfach zu viele Erinnerungen."

„Unangenehme Erinnerungen nehme ich an."

„Vorwiegend." Treize zog die Knie an und stützte das Kinn darauf.

„Willst du es mir erzählen?"

„Ah, nein. Nicht heute Nacht."

„Dann sollten wir uns jetzt schlafen legen." Zechs erhob sich und ergriff Treizes Hand um ihn mit sich zu ziehen.

„Ich kann wieder einen kleinen Zauber wirken, wenn es dir beim Schlafen hilft", versuchte er Treize zu locken.

Der murrte nur unwillig und war in seiner Ehre gekränkt: „Ich bin doch kein Kind mehr."

„Vertraust du mir?"

„Das habe ich dir bereits schon einmal gesagt."

Zechs erinnerte sich genau an diese Nacht, inmitten welcher Treize diese Worte gesprochen hatte. „Und ich habe dir gesagt, das ich bei dir bleiben werde.", erwiderte er. Zuerst noch widerwillig folgte im Treize in Richtung Lagerplatz. Wenigstens schien er es eingesehen zu haben, dass es durch und durch unlogisch und seinem noch etwas geschwächten Zustand nicht dienlich sein konnte hier im Freien zu bleiben.

Treize schien nun einigermaßen beruhigt zu sein als er und Zechs nun endlich in ihrem Zelt lagen. Doch noch war Schlaf nicht zu denken, denn das Geräusch von Treizes klappenden Zähnen störte die sonst so idyllische Ruhe.

Zechs war an die Kälte wohl besser angepasst. Die Winternächte in Germanien waren sogar noch unangenehmer, vor allem wenn der Nordwind durch die Wälder peitschte.

Aber etwas musste er gegen das Klappern tun. Er rutschte enger an Treize heran und breitete die Hälfte seiner eigenen Decke über Treizes Schultern. Doch Treize schien noch mehr im Sinn zu haben. Er tastete nach Zechs' Hand und zog diese zu sich. Treize drehte sich auf die Seite und gezwungenermaßen fand sich Zechs nun an Treizes Rücken gepresst, denn Treize ließ seine Hand nicht los. Sie ruhte auf dessen Brust, Zechs konnte spüren, wie der Herzschlag des anderen Mannes sich leicht beschleunigte.

Zechs erging es nicht anders, aber er müsste lügen, wenn er die Wärme des menschlichen Körpers vor ihm abschlagen würde.

Er holte tief Luft. „Komm ja nicht auf dumme Gedanken.", warnte er Treize, wobei er mit den Lippen dessen Ohr streifte – absichtlich. Mit Genugtuung bemerkte er die Abfolge von schnellen Herzschlägen unter seiner Hand und lächelte hämisch.

„Wer hat jetzt dumme Gedanken.", knurrte Treize, bewegte jedoch seine Hüften und nun war es an Zechs zu knurren.

„Himmel noch mal. Seid leise und wenn ihr es schon miteinander treiben müsst, dann macht hin und beeilt euch. Manche Leute brauchen ihren Schlaf!", schallte es quer über ihren Lagerplatz.

„Duo!", mahnte Quatre leise. Doch man hörte eindeutig das unterdrückte Lachen in der Stimme des Tribun.

„Niemand treibt es hier mit irgendjemandem", gab Treize zurück. „Schließe nicht von dir auf andere."

Duos Antwort blieb im allgemeinen Gelächter ungehört. Treize jedoch ließ Zechs' Hand los, gab ihm die Möglichkeit wieder auf seine Seite des Zeltes zu rutschen. Aber Zechs blieb an seiner Position. Schließlich musste doch jemand dafür sorgen, dass sich der Konsul keine Erkältung in der kühlen Nachtluft holte. Zumindest redete er sich das ein.

Ein ungeduldiges Rütteln an der Schultern weckte ihn erneut nach nur wenigen Augenblicken, zumindest dachte Zechs das er nur eine kurze Zeit geschlafen hätte. In Wirklichkeit waren etliche Stunden vergangen, doch es herrschte noch tiefste Dunkelheit um sie herum. Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen.

Nichtsdestotrotz, von den anderen Zelten hörte er ebenfalls leises Gemurmel und Rascheln. „Ist etwas passiert? Werden wir überfallen?", flüsterte er.

Doch Treize beruhigte ihn sogleich. „Nein, aber wir müssen uns beeilen. Hier nimm das." Er reichte Zechs einen Umhang und legte sich selbst einen solchen an.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte Zechs als sie aus dem Zelt krochen und Treize ihm eine Fackel in die Hand drückte. Duo und Sally waren ähnlich ausgerüstet, Quatres Kopf lugte unter der Zeltplane hervor und er betrachtete die Expedition mit einem traurigen Lächeln. „Vielleicht auf der Rückreise.", tröstete Sally den jungen Offizier und der nickte tapfer.

„Wir steigen auf die Pyramide.", geruhte sich Treize nun endlich das Geheimnis zu lüften.

Ungläubig musterte Zechs den steinernen Koloss mit großen Augen. „Wie?", brachte er nur hervor als sich die anderen Drei schon in Bewegung setzten.

„Es gibt einen Aufgang auf der Rückseite. Jemand hat ihn schon vor Jahrhunderten in den Stein gehauen. Wir müssen uns beeilen, wenn wir bis Sonnenaufgang oben sein wollen."

Kein Wunder also, dass Quatre zurückblieb. Der Tribun konnte nicht einmal ohne Stock laufen, wie dann ein solches Monument erklimmen.

Sie schwiegen als sie die Stufen empor kletterten. Zuerst nur aus Respekt und Achtung vor dem Toten, zu dessen Ehren diese Pyramide erbaut worden war. Später weil sie sich auf jeden Tritt konzentrieren mussten. Sollte einer von ihnen auf der Treppe ausrutschen, so würde er die anderen mit in den Tiefe reißen. Geländer oder Seile zum Festhalten gab es hier nicht und als Zechs einmal einen Blick über seine Schulter warf, musste er schwer schlucken und sich für einen Moment auf einer höher gelegenen Stufe abstützen. Diese Höhe war wahrlich angsteinflösend!

„Immer nur auf die nächste Stufe schauen", riet Sally, die sein Zögern bemerkt hatte und gerne nahm er diesen Rat an.

Oben angekommen erkannte er, dass das was vom Boden wie eine makellose Spitze aussah, in Wirklichkeit ein kleines Plateau war, das gerade Platz für ihre Gruppe bot.

„Sicherlich war es früher eine Spitze", mutmaßte Treize als ihn Zechs darauf ansprach, „aber angesichts der Tatsache wie alt sie ist, ist ein Teil sicherlich der Witterung zum Opfer gefallen und ein noch größerer Teil als Baumaterial wiederverwendet worden."

„Dann war sie früher komplett verkleidet?" Er nahm neben Treize Platz, der sich an die Kante des Plateaus gesetzt hatte.

Schon auf dem Aufstieg war ihm aufgefallen, das im oberen Drittel die großen Steinquader eine helle Verkleidung aufwiesen.

„Mit Kalkstein, ja. Sie muss im Sonnenlicht weiß geschimmert haben, wie ein Diamant. Es muss ein atemberaubender Anblick gewesen sein."

Es war wärmer geworden und die ersten orangeroten Sonnenstrahlen waren im Osten auszumachen. Sie hatten es noch rechtzeitig zum Sonnenaufgang geschafft.

Eine merkwürdige Stimmung herrschte hier oben. Zechs fühlte sich seltsam entrückt als ob er der Welt der Lebenden entflohen wäre.

‚So müssen sich die Göttern fühlen, wenn sie auf uns herabblicken.', dachte er als er den Nil und ihr Schiff betrachtete, die weit unter ihnen lagen. Er konnte gerade noch einen der Matrosen ausmachen, er war so winzig klein wie eine Ameise.

Selbst Duo stand ganz still in der Mitte der Platte und starrte gebannt auf das Firmament.

Zechs schüttelte sich unwillkürlich. Er spürte die Präsenz der Ahnen und Geister. Sie waren so stark vertreten wie an einem der geweihten Bäume in Germanien. Es stand außer Frage, dass dies hier ein ähnlich mysteriöser und heiliger Ort war.

Er murmelte eine Beschwörung, die Geister mögen ihnen wohlgesonnen sein und ihnen ihr Eindringen vergeben.

Sally hatte ihren Umhang abgelegt und stand an der Kante, die Arme zum Himmel erhoben. In dem Moment als die Scheibe der Sonne zu sehen war, begann sie mit monotoner Stimme einen fremdartig klingenden Singsang anzustimmen.

„Eine Loblied auf Chepre, der Gott der aufgehenden Sonne", flüsterte Treize um die Anbetung der Heilerin nicht zu stören.

Auch wenn sie alle an verschiedene Götter glaubten: Treize an Apollo und Jupiter, Zechs an Odin und Wotan, Duo an den alleinigen Gott und seinen Sohn Jesus Christus, Sally an die uralten ägyptischen Gottheiten. Sie alle spürten die Magie dieses Ortes, egal welcher Religion sie auch angehörten.

Er wusste nicht wie lange sie dort oben blieben, doch Zechs war froh als sie sich zum Abstieg bereit machten. Diese Magie übte einen großen Einfluss auf ihn aus, zuerst war ihm dies gar nicht bewusst gewesen. Doch jetzt bemerkte er ihn und wollte sich nur schnell diesem Wirkungsbereich entziehen.

Es war so ähnlich wie in jener Nacht als er Quatre geheilt hatte. Mehr und mehr verlor er die Kontrolle über seinen Körper und sein Denken. Irgendetwas anderes, eine tiefere Macht lenkte ihn.

Treize fiel es zunächst nicht auf, dann jedoch bemerkte er, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Etwas fehlte. Richtig, hinter ihm vernahm er keinerlei Schritte mehr. Dabei sollte ihm doch Zechs direkt folgen. Er blieb stehen und drehte sich auf der schmalen Steinstufe um, Zechs war nicht zu sehen.

Die Stirn in Falten gelegt blickte er nach oben. Auch hier nichts. Sollte Zechs gestürzte sein? Aber das hätte sie doch bemerken müssen. Schon stieg er wieder die Stufen hinauf und suchte die Steinquader rechts und links neben der Treppe ab.

Da war Zechs ja! „Zechs!", rief er und formte mit seinen Händen einen Trichter vor dem Mund. „Was soll das? Komm zurück! Das ist gefährlich!"

Das war es in der Tat. Zechs spazierte hier auf diesen großen Quadern herum, abseits der Treppe. Niemand wusste wie stabil diese Steinblöcke noch waren. Schnell konnten sich Teile davon ablösen und in die Tiefe fallen.

Duo und Sally waren durch sein Rufen aufmerksam geworden, doch er befahl ihnen weiter hinabzusteigen. Er würde sich allein um Zechs kümmern.

So gut es ging, ließ er Zechs nicht aus den Augen. Auch wenn er sich auf die Stufen konzentrieren musste. Dann war er in etwa auf der gleichen Höhe angekommen und mit klopfenden Herzen verließ er die relative Sicherheit der Treppe und tastete sich vorsichtig auf der Kante eines Quaders entlang. Er hörte wie der Sand unter seinen Sandalen knirschte und sich kleinere Steine aus dem Block lösten. Hier waren schließlich schon seit Urzeiten keinerlei Menschen mehr herumspaziert. Was dachte sich Zechs nur dabei?

Der Germane indes bewegte sich immer weiter auf die Kante der Pyramide zu und schien Treizes Rufen gar nicht vernommen zu haben. Schließlich setzte er sich auf einen Vorsprung und rutschte hinab auf die unter ihm liegende Ebene von Quadern.

„Bei Apollo, ist er noch ganz bei Trost!", entfuhr es Treize und er sah sich gezwungen dieses riskante Manöver zu wiederholen. Die Kanten schürften ihm die Beine auf als er entlang schlitterte und fast wäre er bei der Landung ausgerutscht.

„Zechs!" Er beeilte sich nun zügiger voranzukommen. Zechs war endlich stehen geblieben und tastete mit den Händen auf dem Boden vor sich.

„Zechs!" Treize griff nach dessen Schulter. „Was soll...?", weiter kam er nicht, denn Zechs drehte sich erbost zu ihm um und Treize zuckte zurück.

Dies war nicht Zechs!, schrie sein Innerstes und wahrlich diese Person sah zwar wie Zechs aus und doch... Die Augen, es waren die Augen. Die Pupillen waren geweitet und die eigentlich so hellblaue Iris war nur noch ein schmaler, dünner Streifen. Auch der Blick. Treize würde ihn nicht als wirr oder verrückt bezeichnen, jedoch lag etwas darin, das ihm sagte, das hier kein menschliches Wesen vor ihm stand.

‚Nein, das ist Unsinn.', wies ihn sein letzter Rest von logischem Verstand zurecht. ‚Dies ist Zechs. Wer sonst?'

Ja, wer sonst. Aber unbestreitbar, war irgendetwas mit Zechs auf der Pyramide geschehen. Treize hatte in der Vergangenheit nie an Geisterbeschwörungen und Magie geglaubt, doch Zechs hatte ihm schon zweimal gezeigt, dass es solche Mächte und Elemente zwischen Himmel und Erde gab, die man nicht mit Logik erklären konnte. War dies hier auch so etwas?

Er blieb wie versteinert stehen und endlich wandte sich Zechs wieder ab. Dieser Blick fixierte ihn nicht länger und erst jetzt gestattete sich Treize wieder zu atmen. Ihm war nicht bewusst gewesen, die Luft angehalten zu haben.

„Zechs?", versuchte er leiser den anderen anzusprechen.

Keinerlei Reaktion. Zechs tastete wieder den Boden ab, er schien etwas zu suchen. Dann wurden seine Bewegungen hektischer, fast schon panisch kratzten die Fingernägel an einer Spalte im Gestein.

Treize riss verblüfft die Augen auf als ein Teil des Felsen sich löste und vor ihnen auf die Füße fiel. Das Gestein zersplitterte bei dem Aufprall und ein Medaillon kam zum Vorschein.

„Was ist das?", verlangte Treize zu wissen und mochte kaum den Blick von dem im Sonnenlicht glitzernden Stück abwenden. Es schien aus purem Gold geschmiedet zu sein.

Wieder antwortete Zechs nicht, doch diese Kräfte, die ihn in Besitz genommen hatten, schienen seinen Körper wieder zu verlassen. Zechs schwankte von rechts nach links und schnell trat Treize einen Schritt nach vorn um ihm an den Schultern zu packen, nicht, dass Zechs noch den Halt verlor und in die Tiefe stürzte.

„Was ist passiert?", stotterte Zechs und blickte sich verwirrt um.

Treize ließ ihn gegen den Steinblock in ihrem Rücken sinken und zur Ruhe kommen. Zechs war schweißgebadet und schrecklich blass.

„Erklär du mir das! Du spazierst hier plötzlich auf den Stufen herum und bist nicht mehr ansprechbar." Wie beiläufig bückte sich Treize bei diesen Worten und drehte Zechs den Rücken zu. Schnell hob er das Medaillon auf. Es löste sich überraschend leicht aus dem Gestein, wo es noch zuvor in einer Spalte gesteckt hatte. Ohne dass Zechs es überhaupt bemerkte, ließ er das Schmuckstück in die Tasche seines Umhangs gleiten.

„Du warst nicht du selbst." Treize hatte regelrecht Angst vor dem Germanen bekommen, wie ihn dieser mit diesen stieren Augen angesehen hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum das passiert. Auf dem Schiff war es genau so als ich Quatre geheilt habe." Zechs rieb sich über das Gesicht. „Ich erinnere mich nicht daran, überhaupt etwas getan zu haben. Ich verstehe diese Kräfte nicht, warum sie jetzt auf einmal wieder zum Vorschein kommen."

„Nun, ich habe nie an solche Dinge geglaubt. Also bin ich die falsche Person, die du um Rat fragen solltest. Aber ich weiß dies: Es passt auf die Prophezeiungen, von denen mir erzählt wurde. Der Sohn des Peacecrafts soll ein mächtiger Druide sein."

„Ich dachte, gerade du scherst dich einen Dreck um die Prophezeiungen eines versklavten Volkes."

„Prophezeiungen können nützlich Waffen sein." Treize kniff die Augen vor den grellen Strahlen der Sonne zusammen und spähte die Pyramide hinab. Sally und Duo waren heil unten angekommen. Sie blickten suchend nach oben und er winkte ihnen zu.

„Besser wir brechen auf. Meinst du, du schaffst es?"

Zechs nickte und ließ sich dann von Treize in die Höhe helfen. Doch mit jedem Schritt wurde der Germane wieder kräftiger und als die aus dem Fels gehauene Treppe wieder erreicht hatten, schritt er schon wieder aus eigener Kraft voran.

„Meinst du, die Kräfte der Druiden und die der Ägypter sind sich ähnlich?"

Darüber hatte Treize noch nicht nachgedacht, aber dieser Gedanke erschien ihm durchaus logisch. „Es würde erklären, warum deine Kräfte stärker geworden sind." Mehr sagte er nicht, aber nur zu genau erinnerte sich noch Treize an den Abend als Zechs ihm aus Zufall offenbart hatte, dass er mehr über die alten ägyptischen Gottheiten wusste, als es für einen Germanen aus dem Norden möglich sein konnte.

Hätte er Zechs das Medaillon zeigen sollen? Treize ließ eine Hand in die Tasche gleiten. Das Gold hatte sich bereits aufgewärmt und fühlte sich angenehm warm in seiner Hand an. Schließlich schienen diese Kräfte, Ahnen oder Gottheiten, was auch immer sich von Zechs bemächtigt hatte, es hatte das Ziel verfolgt dieses Stück freizulegen.

Auf alle Fälle war Treize froh, dass Zechs wieder in Ordnung war. Treize wusste nicht, wie er dem Germanen helfen sollte, wenn dieser so ‚entrückt' war. Vielleicht wusste Sally mehr, sie war ja auch in die ägyptischen Mysterien eingeweiht.

Nein, er würde das Medaillon Zechs nicht zeigen. Noch nicht.

Zunächst würde er es selbst in Augenschein nehmen und versuchen herauszufinden, was es damit auf sich hatte.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Eigentlich wollte ich mir noch etwas Zeit lassen mit dem nächsten Kapitel, aber in den letzten Tagen ist etwas sehr unerwartetes passiert: Der erste Teil von Ehre und Stärke wurde von den Fanfiction Emmy in der Kategorie „Anime, Manga / Beste Fanfic" nominiert. Vielen Dank an dieser Stelle an die stillen, treuen LeserInnen, die dies möglich gemacht haben.

Nun, und da die Story zum Voting bereit steht, würde ich mich natürlich auch über Stimmen freuen. ^^

Hier die Seite: ./

Kapitel VII

Noch am späteren Nachmittag des gleichen Tages erreichten sie Memphis. Wieder saß Zechs gemütlich auf der Reling und lehnte an eine Kiste. Ein Bein ließ er in die Tiefe baumeln und betrachtete den schmalen grünen, fruchtbaren Streifen auf welchem die Ägypten ihr Getreide anbauten. Dieser fruchtbare Boden war es, der Ägypten den Ruf als wahre Kornkammer eingebracht hatte.

Jetzt war es Winter, zwei Monate nach dem Rückgang des Nil in sein Flussbett. Auch so eine Besonderheit, die Zechs nicht verstand. Jedes Jahr trat der Nil über seine Ufer und schuf so neues Ackerland für die Bewohner. Dieser Zyklus war für die Bauern lebenswichtig und so war es kein Wunder, dass in regelmäßigen Abständen Tempel oder Schreine für Hapi, den Gott des Nils, den Fluss säumten. Die Qualität und Menge der Ernte, alles hing einzig von der jährlichen Überschwemmung ab. Sally hatte ihm gerade gestern die uralte Regel zitiert, die wohl jedes ägyptische Kind aufzusagen vermochte: „Bei zwölf Ellen Hunger, bei dreizehn Ellen Genüge, bei vierzehn Ellen Freude, bei fünfzehn Ellen Sicherheit und bei sechzehn Ellen Überfluss."

Die Tempel, die Zechs auf ihrer Fahrt gesehen hatte, waren allesamt aus Stein erbaut, mit wundersamen Statuen, die noch wundersameren Göttern geweiht waren. In Alexandria hatte er aus der Ferne einen großen Tempelkomplex bewundern können. In seinen Ausmaßen größer als die größte germanische Siedlung, die er kannte.

Doch die Seeleute hatten ihm versichert, dass nichts an den Glanz und die Geschäftigkeit von Memphis gleichkam. Auch wenn Alexandria die größte Stadt war und der letzte Sitz der ägyptischen Herrscher, den sogenannten Pharaonen. Memphis war seit Menschengedenken die Hauptstadt Unterägyptens.

Fremde Götter, sonderbare Städte, dieses Land war schon etwas Angst einflößend. Vor allem nach dieser Eskapade auf der Pyramide. Zechs vermochte sich an nichts zu erinnern. Erst an jenen schrecklichen Gedanken, dass er gleich in die Tiefe stürzen würde. Hätte ihn Treize nicht rechtzeitig am Arm gepackt, dann wäre er jetzt mit Sicherheit schon nicht mehr am Leben. Zechs hatte Angst, dass es wieder passieren konnte. Treize hatte ja gemeint, er hätte auf der Pyramide nicht mehr einen Menschen vor sich stehen gehabt. Zechs wäre nicht mehr er selbst gewesen. Was, wenn er Treize oder Duo in einem solchen Wahn verletzte?

Zechs musste versuchen in Ägypten Priester zu finden, die ihm helfen konnten. Die vielleicht ihm auch lehren konnten, wie er die Kräfte richtig einzusetzen und zu kontrollieren hatte. Seine Mutter hätte diese Unterweisung vornehmen sollen, doch sie war damals gestorben. In jener schicksalhaften Nacht, die ihm alles genommen hatte. Danach hatte er seinen Namen abgelegt und niemand der Germanen, bei denen er seitdem gelebt hatte, hätte vermutet, dass er Druidenblut in sich trug.

Quatre gesellte sich zu ihm und bot so eine willkommene Unterbrechung von Zechs' düsterem, grüblerischem Gedankengang. Der Tribun stützte sich auf das Holz seines Stocks. Mit einem Blick voller Bedauern blickte Zechs auf die Gehhilfe. Es war so gekommen, wie es Sally vorhergesehen hatte: Quatre konnte nicht mehr richtig laufen. Zu viele Muskeln waren in seinem Bein beschädigt worden. Als Soldat konnte er nicht mehr länger im Heer dienen. Niemand hatte diese Wahrheit bis jetzt laut ausgesprochen, doch Quatre musste sie längst klar sein.

Er wusste nicht, was Quatre und Treize alles besprochen hatten und ob Treize seinem Tribun die Realität klar gemacht hatte.

„Ich schätze, ich stehe erneut in deiner Schuld." Quatre lächelte und auch wenn er Zechs' nachdenklichen Blick bemerkte, der noch immer auf dem Stock ruhte, so ging er nicht darauf ein. „Aber vielleicht hättest du mich besser in der Arena sterben lassen."

„Sag so etwas nicht." Zechs rüttelte Quatre am Arm. „Wenn die Götter gewollt hätten, dass du stirbst, dann wären wir zu spät nach Caere gekommen und hätte nichts mehr tun können. Nein, sag so etwas nicht", wiederholte er.

Quatre schien nicht überzeugt, er starrte auf die zahllosen kleinen Boote, die neben ihnen den Fluss auf und ab fuhren. Je näher sie Memphis kämen, desto mehr Boote, Kähne und Flöße trieben über den Nil.

„Ich weiß, dass es nicht so... einfach ist." Zechs blickte wieder auf das verletzte Bein. „Aber ich glaube, die Götter haben dir eine Entscheidung abgenommen."

„Welche Entscheidung wäre das?"

„Du bist nicht mehr länger Soldat. Du fühlst dich frei, denn diese Bürde belastet dich nicht mehr. Auch wenn du dies bestimmt nicht vor Treize zugeben möchtest. Aber ich glaube, so ist es."

Das traurige Lächeln Quatres war Antwort genug. Zechs hatte schon immer vermutet, dass Quatre nicht aus Überzeugung in den Kriegsdienst eingetreten war und lieber früher als später seinen Posten verlassen hätte. Nun, rein formal gesehen, war Quatre auch noch immer Tribun der römischen Truppen. Doch sicherlich war seine Entlassung nur noch eine Formsache.

Beide betrachteten sie in Stille die Fischer, die ihre Netze auswarfen. Als sie an ihnen vorüber gesegelt waren, ergriff Quatre erneut das Wort. „Ich weiß, dass Trowa noch lebt. Er wird bald wieder bei mir sein."

Zechs drehte sich überrascht zu ihm herum und blickte ihn zweifelnd an. „Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?"

„Ich weiß es einfach. Trowa war bei mir. Damals auf dem Schiff, er hat mich aus den Fängen des Fiebers befreit."

In Zechs' Innersten krampfte es sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Nein, nicht Trowa war es gewesen, der Quatre damals geholfen hatte. Nur Zechs und eine plumpe Beschwörung, die dem geschwächten Geist von Quatre etwas vorgegaukelt hatte. Zechs hatte ihn nur glauben lassen, es wäre Quatres geliebter Trowa, der da an seinem Bett stünde. Er hatte sogar Quatre aus diesem Zweck geküsst!

Doch er nickte nur und drückte Quatre die Schulter. „Ich hoffe es, dass er noch lebt. Heero wird ihn sicher auffinden." Die Hoffnung den Geliebten wiederzusehen gab Quatre Hoffnung und Kampfgeist, Zechs würde diese Hoffnung nicht zerstören.

Da gesellte sich plötzlich Duo zu ihnen, der bis jetzt unter Deck gewesen war. Er stöhnte so gequält, dass alle Augen auf ihm ruhten. „Ein Leibdiener sollte seinen Dienst quittieren, wenn ihm sein Herr Vorträge darüber hält, wie er ihn zu schminken hat", rief er aus und riss theatralisch die Hände in die Höhe, dann lehnte er sich gegen die Reling und spuckte ins Wasser.

„Wie bitte?" Quatre und Zechs sahen sich verwundert an. Sie vermochten sich keinen Reim auf diese Bemerkung zu machen. Was sollte das heißen? Das Treize sich geschminkt hatte? So wie eine adlige Römerin?

Einzig Sally, die hinter Duo das Deck betreten hatte, schien zu verstehen, denn sie lachte amüsiert. „Er tut es wirklich? Oh, das muss ich sehen." Sie wollte sich schon wieder abwenden um unter Deck gehen, doch Duo hielt sie zurück.

„Bemüh dich nicht." Der Leibdiener schüttelte den Kopf und starrte finster auf die immer näher kommenden Häuser und Paläste von Memphis. „Er wird sowieso gleich hochkommen."

„Was ist das?", entfuhr es einem der Matrosen, der über ihnen in den Segeln des Bootes hing.

„Das ist nur Treize." Duo blickte noch immer auf die Stadt und machte keinerlei Mühen sich umzudrehen. Zechs hingegen schon und er glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen. Er konnte dem Matrosen nur zustimmen. Was war das?

Dem Kapitän ging es wohl ebenso. Er starrte die Gestalt an, die plötzlich auf den Holzstufen erschienen war.

Treize schien das Wort an ihn zu richten und stotternd gab der gestandene Seemann Antwort. So als ob er einer Gottheit gegenüber stehen würde, schließlich streckte er die Hand aus und half Treize an Deck. Ganz so wie man einen Königssohn behandeln würde.

„Ah, Memphis." Treize schlenderte zu ihnen und betrachtete die Stadt so, wie jemand einen alten Freund ansieht, den er schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

Zechs hatte keine Augen für die Silhouette der Stadt mehr. Er versuchte zu verstehen, was Treize getan hatte. Da war die Kleidung. Der Konsul trug nur einen Schurz, der ihm zwar bis zu den Knien reichte, doch wohl nicht als Kleidungsstück qualifiziert war. Der Saum war mit Gold durchwirkt und ebenso der Gürtel, der den Schurz hielt. Die Füße des Konsuls steckten ihn Sandalen, die nicht für lange Fußmärsche gemacht waren, denn auch ihre Riemchen waren mit Gold beschlagen.

Auf den Schultern trug Treize so etwas wie ein breiter Kragen, nur nicht aus Stoff gewebt, sondern aus kleinen, farbigen Perlen. Noch dazu eine Kette mit einem Amulett, das ihm bis auf die Brust hinabfiel. Es stellte einen Käfer da, der wohl irgendeine Gottheit symbolisierte, wie Zechs inzwischen wusste, darauf waren diese sonderbaren ägyptischen Schriftzeichen angebracht.

Darüber trug Treize einen dünnen Umhang, der mit einer Brosche befestigt war, die nur aus einem einzigen blauen Edelstein zu bestehen schien. Der Stoff war so fein gewebt, dass man beinahe hindurchsehen konnte.

Seine Haare waren unter einem merkwürdigen weißen Kopftuch verborgen, dessen Kante quer über die Stirn verlief und bis auf seine Schultern reichte. Zechs hatte ein oder zwei Matrosen mit ähnlichen Kopftüchern gesehen, anscheinend war es eine typisch ägyptische Tracht. Es war durch und durch eine verschwenderische Pracht an Stoffen und Schmuck, die Treize hier zur Schau stellte. Jede Römerin wäre neidisch gewesen.

Gut, die Kleidung und der ganze Tand, damit hätte sich Zechs noch anfreunden können. Aber nicht mit der Schminke. Ganz so wie Duo es zuvor gesagt hatte: Treize war tatsächlich geschminkt wie eine Frau! Die Augenlider waren mit Goldstaub und einer schimmernden bläulichen Farbe belegt und die Augen selbst waren dick mit Schwarz umrandet.

Selbst vor seinen Händen hatte Treize nicht halt gemacht, denn seine Handinnenflächen waren mit roter Farbe bemalt.

Hatte Treize den Verstand verloren, oder waren die Ägypter ein so komisches Völkchen, dass sich sogar die Männer schminkten? Zechs hatte einige Römer gesehen, die sich ihre Haare geölt hatten und jeden Tag die Thermen aufsuchten. Aber selbst das war ja harmlos im Gegensatz zu dieser angeschmierten Statue, die hier vor ihm stand.

Sally indes schien die Verwandlung ganz und gar nicht so merkwürdig zu finden. Sie starrte Treize ebenfalls an, wie eine wieder geborene Gottheit, doch war es bei ihr eindeutig Bewunderung, die in ihrem Blick lag. „Steht dir sehr gut. Man würde dich glatt für einen Ägypter halten."

„Oh, danke. Ja, nur müsste meine Haut dazu noch etwas dunkler sein." Treize lächelte selbst noch als er Zechs' stieren Blick auf sich sah. „Ich schätze, das schockiert dich.", stellte er fest.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung." Zechs wollte, konnte sich aber nicht von Treizes Anblick losreißen. Treize schien eine andere Person zu sein. Ein Fremder, den er nicht kannte. Er wirkte so exotisch, dass es schon wieder anziehend war!

Am Hafen von Memphis wartete bereits eine regelrechte Abordnung auf sie. Hatte sich Treize deswegen so herausgeputzt?

Etliche Beamte und Adlige säumten den Kai und alle schienen die Köpfe zu strecken nur einen möglichst guten Blick auf den Römer erhaschen zu können.

„Wieso sind so viele Ägypter hier?", fragte er Quatre.

Der überlegte nur kurz: „Treize ist römischer Konsul und selbst die Ägypter dürften wissen, dass er der Favorit des Kaisers ist, was die Nachfolge auf dem Thron angeht. Sicher wollen sie es sich nicht mit ihrem verscherzen."

Ein etwas beleibterer Herr im mittleren Alter hielt gerade eine Begrüßungsrede, wahrscheinlich war es der Bürgermeister von Memphis. Da Zechs des Ägyptischen sowieso nicht mächtig war, beobachtete er unterdessen die übrigen Anwesenden.

Ganz in der Nähe des Bürgermeisters stand ein junger Adliger, der nur Augen für Treize zu haben schien. Dies fiel Zechs sogar von seinem Platz an Bord des Schiffes auf.

Schlussendlich richtete nun auch Treize seine Worte an die versammelte Abordnung und mit wohlwollenden Applaus wurde ihm dafür gedankt. Zechs konnte sich trotzdem nicht ganz dem Eindruck erwehren, dass die Ägypter in Treize mehr sahen als nur einen Konsul.

Die Menge zerstreute sich und der Ägypter, der Zechs bereits aufgefallen war, lief geradezu auf Treize zu.

„Nedjem!", rief der Ägypter und lachte vergnügt.

„Merenptah!"

Die beiden umarmten sich herzlich, dann betrachteten sie einander wie alte Freunde, die sich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

„Und wer ist das?", wollte Duo wissen.

„Woher soll ich das wissen?", gab Sally zurück und blickte zu Zechs, doch auch er konnte nur mit den Achseln zucken. Es war wohl dieser Freund von dem Treize gesprochen hatte, bei welchem sie unterkommen würden. Jedoch die Begrüßung fiel ausgesprochen herzlich und vertraut aus, wenn Treize und dieser Merenptah ‚nur' Freunde wären.

„Gehen wir erstmal an Land", entschied Quatre.

Die beiden Männer waren ins Lateinische gewechselt, so dass Zechs sie verstehen konnte. Der Ägypter bot Treize gerade an in dessen Villa zu übernachten, als ob dies nicht schon im Vorfeld so arrangiert worden wäre. Wohl eine Frage der Höflichkeit und Gastfreundschaft diese Tatsache noch einmal zu erwähnen.

Außerdem erkundigte er sich nach dem Verlauf der Reise und ob Treize müde sei.

Zechs fiel auf, dass dieser Ägypter Treize mit geradezu leuchtenden Augen anhimmelte. Sally musste es wohl ebenso aufgefallen sein, denn sie gab ein leises „Hmpf", von sich und grinste viel sagend. Die Ärztin schien schon jetzt Gefallen an dieser Konstellation gefunden zu haben.

„Deine Sklaven können natürlich die Quartiere meiner Diener benutzen.", erklärte der Ägypter gönnerhaft während er mit Treize zu seiner Sänfte zurückging.

„Sklaven!", entfuhr es Zechs und Sally in schockiertem Tonfall.

„Verwöhntes, ägyptisches Bürschchen!", setzte Zechs noch hinzu, nicht gerade diskret und sie musterten Treizes Freund feindselig, der sich umgewandt hatte bei diesem Ausruf. Eine perfekte, schwarz nachgezogene Augenbraue hob sich und Treize legte Merenptah eine Hand auf die Schulter, während er sich näher zu ihm hinbeugte und ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte.

Duo kratzte sich nur verlegen am Kopf und Quatre schien schon längst nichts mehr zu schockieren, er zuckte nur entschuldigend die Achseln.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Ich wollte dieses Kapitel schon längst hochladen. Aber mehrere Dinge sind mir dazwischengekommen. Weil der letzte Upload schon so lange her ist, deshalb gleich drei Kapitel.

Von ‚Amors Pfeile' gibt es auch ein neues Kapitel, in welchem sich Treize und Merenptah zum ersten Mal kennenlernen.

Beim nächsten Upload gibt es auch ein Wiedersehen mit lang vermissten Freunden. ^^

Kapitel VIII

Schon vom ersten Augenblick an mochte Zechs diesen aufgeblasenen Ägypten nicht leiden. Hatte er sie nicht alle – sogar den adligen Quatre! - als Sklaven bezeichnet? Was für eine Unverschämtheit! Treize hatte das Missverständnis zwar aufgeklärt und sie hatten die Gästequartiere des Anwesens bezogen und nicht die zuvor angebotenen Kammern der Sklaven. Doch es war klar ersichtlich, dass Merenptah ganz besonders ihn nur für ein lästiges Anhängsel hielt. Der Ägypter hatte ganz eindeutig nur Augen für Treize.

Treize schien aber auch in jeder Stadt sich einen Liebhaber zu halten, dachte Zechs.

Sally hingegen schien Merenptah mehr Respekt zu zollen, sicherlich weil sie die Sprache der Ägypter beherrschte und damit geprahlt hatte einst Schülerin dieses bekannten ägyptischen Arztes gewesen zu sein. Zechs hatte den Namen vergessen.

In der Tat hatten einige Priester von der Ankunft der Ärztin erfahren und eine Delegation zu ihr entsandt. Sallys verstorbener Lehrmeister musste den Status einer Legende unter den ägyptischen Heilern und Magiern innegehalten haben.

Wahrscheinlich würde Sally die nächsten Tage in den Tempeln der Stadt verbringen und Zechs musste allein zurecht kommen.

Auf Treizes Gesellschaft wollte er erst gar nicht zählen, er konnte sich denken, wo sich Treize gerade im Moment aufhielt: In Merenptahs Bett!

Zechs wollte gar nicht wissen, was die beiden Männer alles verband. Es stand völlig außer Frage, die beiden waren einmal ein Paar gewesen. Wieder nur konnte Zechs mutmaßen was damals passiert war als Treize mit sechzehn Jahren nach Ägypten gegangen war. Aber noch hatte ihm Treize dazu keinerlei Antworten gegeben und er bezweifelte es doch stark, dass Merenptah gesprächiger wäre.

Zechs überlegte ob er die Fensterläden seines Gästezimmers verschließen sollte. Die Luft im Zimmer war schon ohnehin stickig, aber selbst mit offenen Fenstern wehte kein nennenswerter Luftzug, der Erleichterung hätte bringen können.

Am liebsten würde er sich nackt zwischen die Laken liegen. Jeder noch so kleine Fetzen Stoff war ihm auf der Haut unerträglich. Es schien ihm ein Rätsel wie die Menschen hier leben und arbeiten konnten. Zumal es zur Zeit der Überschwemmung, in einigen Monaten war es wieder so weit, noch viel wärmer und feuchter werden würde.

Ganz zu schweigen von den Städten, die noch weiter im Süden des Landes gelegen waren. Zechs zog sich die vom Schweiß fleckige Tunica über den Kopf. Eigentlich sollte er ein Badehaus aufsuchen. So langsam wunderte es ihn nicht mehr, warum die Ägypter sich jeden Tag so ausgiebig reinigten. Es schien in diesem Lande geradezu eine Notwendigkeit zu sein. Wenn er da an Germanien dachte... Nein, seine Heimat im Norden und die ägyptische Provinz, das mochte inzwischen alles zum Römischen Reich gehören, aber für Zechs waren es gänzlich unterschiedliche Welten.

Am Kopfende seines Bettes stand eine traditionelle ägyptische Kopfstütze. Ein aus Holz gefertigtes Stück, das die Form einer Sichel hatte, worauf der Nacken ruhen sollte. Zu unbequem befand Zechs nach einem skeptischen Probeliegen und nahm mit den Kissen Vorlieb. Er schloss die Augen und zog das Bettlaken über seinen Körper. Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit wurde es ihm zu warm und er drehte sich auf den Bauch.

Er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass er einmal in seinem Leben zu dieser Feststellung gelangen würde, aber seine langen Haare, die ihm bis weit über den Rücken reichten, wurden ihm lästig. Er wischte sich die Strähnen aus der Stirn und fasste sie dann zu einem Zopf zusammen.

Er rutschte weiter in die Mitte des Bettes und warf die übrigen Kissen auf den Boden. Ein neuer Gedanke schlich sich in sein Bewusstsein und verankerte sich doch. Seine Kehle war trocken und jetzt wo er darüber nachdachte: Er hatte Durst... und Hunger.

Doch bevor ihn diese neue Erkenntnis weiter beschäftigte, öffnete sich die Tür zu seinem Zimmer. Für einen kurzen Moment fiel ein Lichtstrahl in den Raum und jemand schlüpfte hinein und ebenso hastig wurde die Tür wieder geschlossen.

Verstohlen schielte Zechs über seine Schulter hinweg zur Tür. Er fragte sich, ob es nicht einfach besser war sich schlafend zu stellen. Die Silhouette der Person deutete auf Treize hin und wenn der Römer etwas mit ihm zu besprechen hatte, dann zog es Zechs vor hungernd und durstig im Bett liegen bleiben. Zu Diskussionen und spitzfindigen Gesprächen war er nach so einem anstrengenden Tag nicht mehr in der Lage. Jedoch schien Treize nicht aufs Reden aus zu sein. Sein Umhang fiel raschelnd zu Boden und schon hatte er sich, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, zu Zechs ins Bett gelegt.

„Was fällt dir ein?" So viel zu der Idee sich schlafend zu stellen. Zechs zog an dem Bettlaken um sich darin einwickeln zu können. Weniger aus dem Grund, dass ihm auf einmal kalt geworden wäre, sondern vielmehr weil er nackt war. „Hast du denn nicht ein eigenes Zimmer?"

„Natürlich."

„Und..."

„Und was?", gab Treize zurück, der dieses Verwirrspiel eindeutig zu genießen schien. „Ich werde heute Nacht hier schlafen, das ist alles."

„Warum? Du bist doch sonst nicht so anhänglich", stichelte Zechs und setzte sich auf. Er blickte auf Treize hinab, der sich auf mehr als der Hälfte des Bettes breit gemacht hatte.

Noch zu gut erinnerte sich Zechs an die Nacht bei den Pyramiden, da hätte es Treize doch in der Tat vorgezogen die Nacht im Freien zu verbringen als mit Zechs in einem Zelt zu schlafen und jetzt wollte er sogar bei Zechs übernachten!

„Verglichen mit Merenptah bist du das kleinere Übel." Treize gähnte und doch konnte man den Humor in seiner Stimme hören.

„Was für ein Kompliment." Zechs trat nach seinem unfreiwilligen Bettnachbar. „Wenn du hier schon schlafen willst, dann hol mir wenigstens etwas aus der Küche. Ich habe Durst... und Hunger."

„Kann ich dann hier schlafen?"

„Ja", gab Zechs zurück und war überrascht als Treize sich in der Tat noch einmal in die Höhe stemmte und wenig später mit einem Tablett, nebst Krug und Schale, und einem Öllicht, das etwas Licht spendete, zurückkam.

Vorsichtig roch Zechs an der dunklen Flüssigkeit in seinem Becher, den Treize ihm reichte.

„Bier. Ägypter trinken zu allen Gelegenheiten Bier", erklärte Treize, während er Zechs noch die Schale reichte, die Melonenstücke enthielt. Anschließend legte er sich wieder ins Bett und gähnte. Anscheinend war der letzte Tag ihrer Reise auch nicht spurlos an Treize vorübergegangen.

„Was ist mit Merenptah?"

„Was soll mit ihm sein?"

„Kannst du diese Gegenfragen nicht lassen?"

Ein tief blaues Auge blickte ihn schelmisch an und Treize grinste. Zechs verbot sich jeden weiteren Kommentar, wenn Treize so eine Laune hatte, war es sinnlos etwas aus ihm herauszupressen. Er probierte ein Stück der Melone. Es schmeckte sehr gut, süß und wässrig.

„Ich kenne Merenptah. Er wird heute Nacht noch mein Zimmer aufsuchen. Aber nur, weil ihm danach ist, werde ich nicht das Lager mit ihm teilen."

„Das ist ja ganz was Neues." Sonst ließ Treize keine Gelegenheit aus, sich mit einem Mann im Bett zu vergnügen.

„Ich sage nicht, dass es mir nicht recht wäre. Aber für Merenptah bin ich noch der sechzehn jährige Junge, der damals mit ihm zusammen auf die Jagd gegangen ist. Aber nicht ein mächtiger römischer Konsul, der ich heute bin. Das werde ich ihm klarmachen müssen, aber nicht in dieser Nacht. Soll er ruhig vor meinem leeren Bett stehen."

Zechs müsste lügen, wenn er verstünde, was genau Treize Problem war. Als er seine nächtliche Zwischenmahlzeit beendet hatte, löschte er das Öllicht und legte sich zurück auf das Bett.

„Was macht es für einen Unterschied, ob du ihn jetzt nagelst oder erst morgen?", versuchte er dennoch die Problematik zu verstehen. Doch Zechs erhielt keine Antwort, stattdessen vernahm er nur den gleichmäßigen und ruhigen Atem seines Zimmergenossen. Es war unglaublich, dass der Römer so schnell einschlief.

Treize erwachte früh mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen des neuen Tages. Re war wieder geboren und hatte seine nächtliche Wanderung durch das Totenreich beendet.

Ein unverständliches Murmeln drang an sein Ohr als er sich bewegte und dann wurde ihm klar, dass das Gewicht auf seinem Rücken nichts anderes als Zechs' Kopf war.

Der Germane benutzte doch glatt seinen Rücken als Kissen. Treize presste die Lippen aufeinander um nicht zu lachen. Würde Zechs jetzt erwachen, es wäre dem Germanen unendlich peinlich und Treize wollte ihm das ersparen. Ja, er hatte seinen Spaß daran, wenn er Zechs piesackte. Doch war er schließlich kein Unmensch und auch wenn er damit Schwierigkeiten gehabt hatte es zuzugeben, Zechs war ihm über die nervenaufreibenden Wochen des Herbstes in Rom zunehmend ans Herz gewachsen. Mehr sogar...

Vorsichtig rückte er zum Rand der Matratze und schob Zechs ein anständiges Kissen unter den Kopf.

Treize hielt inne, dann streckte er erneut die Finger aus. Unglaublich sanft und fast schon sehnsüchtig wie ein Liebhaber glitt die Kuppe seines Zeigefingers über die Wangenknochen, die sich unter Zechs' schmalen Gesicht abzeichneten.

‚Ansehnlich. Äußert ansehnlich', dachte Treize und erinnerte sich noch zu gut an jenen Abend in Germanien. Als Zechs bewusstlos vom Fieber und geschwächt von den Kämpfen und Verletzungen vor ihm gelegen hatte. Schon damals hatte er diese latente Begierde in sich gespürt und sie war seit jenem Augenblick stetig gestiegen. Würde sich Zechs ihm anbieten, er würde nicht zögern wie bei Merenptah.

Doch schließlich riss er sich von dem Anblick des schlafenden Germanen los, sammelte seine Kleidung auf und drapierte seinen Mantel locker um seinen Körper. Dann verließ er Zechs' Zimmer. Die beste Art den Tag zu beginnen war ein anständiges Bad und natürlich verfügte Merenptahs Villa über ein geräumiges Badehaus.

Seine Hand ruhte noch auf der Türklinke als er Merenptahs Gestalt um die Ecke des Flurs gehen sah. Merenptah hatte ihn gesehen und blieb so abrupt stehen als ob er gegen eine unsichtbare Wand gelaufen wäre.

Treize verbarg ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen. Dies war auch ein Grund, warum er die Nacht bei Zechs verbracht hatte. Er hatte gehofft, dass die Diener diese Tatsache in den nächsten Tagen an Merenptahs Ohr tragen würden. Doch dass ihn Merenptah mit eigenen Augen sah, nun dieser Ausgang war sogar noch wünschenswerter. Natürlich würde sein ägyptischer Freund sofort den falschen Schluss ziehen und glauben Zechs und er hätten die Bettlaken in einem Anflug von Leidenschaft zerwühlt.

Er straffte sich und wanderte bedächtig den Flur hinab, vorbei an Merenptah und – dieses Vergnügen gönnte er sich – er ließ den Mantel über seine Schulter gleiten. Merenptah schnappte hörbar nach Luft und Treize musste sich nicht umwenden um Gewissheit zu haben, dass der Ägypter ihm folgte.

‚Fast wie Katze und Maus.', dachte Treize. Merenptah würde es gefallen und sich in Sicherheit wiegen. Doch jede Maus konnte zuschnappen und zurückbeißen. Wie er es bereits gegenüber Zechs gestern Nacht gesagt hatte, er war nicht mehr der blauäugige, unerfahrene Junge. Eine Lektion, die Merenptah lernen musste.

Am Eingang zum Badehaus ließ er seine ohnehin schon sehr provisorische Kleidung zu Boden fallen. Merenptahs verstorbener Vater hatte bereits vor Jahren römische Wasseringenieure angeheuert, die ihm das Badehaus mit Wasserleitungen ausgestattet hatten. So waren keine Sklaven mehr nötig, die das erwärmte Wasser über ihre Herren ausschütteten.

Treize griff nach der Schüssel mit Natron und spülte sich den Mund damit aus, ein uraltes ägyptisches Reinigungsritual. Er wusste, dass Merenptahs gierige Augen auf ihm ruhten als er seinen Körper unter dem Wasserstrahl wusch.

Er spürte ein nicht ganz unangenehmes Prickeln in seinem Nacken, auf seinem Rücken und es pflanzte sich über seine Beine hinweg fort.

Dann endlich kam Merenptah zu ihm, nackt wie Treize. Er stemmte seine Arme rechts und links neben Treize an der Wand auf.

„Nedjem", raunte Merenptah leise und seine Lippen legten sich an Treizes Hals, der den Kopf an die Wand gelehnt hatte.

‚Nedjem.' Allein dieser Name weckte alte Erinnerungen. Merenptahs Kosewort für ihn, damals...

Merenptahs Finger glitt über seine nasse Haut, strich an seiner Flanke entlang. „Nedjem."

Und von einem Augenblick zum nächsten ging eine Veränderung in Treizes Körper vor, er blickte Merenptah an und dieser zuckte zurück, wie überrumpelt. Treize hob eine Hand und griff nach Merenptahs Kinn, nicht fest genug, dass er blaue Flecken hinterließen, aber doch schmerzhaft.

„Meri", gurrte Treize. „Eines bin ich nicht mehr: Den Treize, den du gekannt hast." Jetzt war es an ihm seine Lippen an Merenptahs Körper zu legen und befriedigt vernahm er das heisere Stöhnen des Ägypters.

„Du hast mich besessen, aber das gehört der Vergangenheit an, Meri." Er legte eine Hand auf Merenptahs Schulter und drehte ihn um. Seine Fingernägel kratzten über Merenptahs Rücken, gruben sich in das feste Fleisch des Hintern.

„Niemand besitzt mich."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kapitel IX

Treize kehrte erst sehr spät in der Nacht zu Merenptahs Villa zurück. Doch keineswegs hatte er die halbe Nacht in der Gesellschaft des jungen Adligen verbracht. Er hatte auch keines der rauschenden Feste besucht, die hier – wie in Rom auch – zur Erheiterung und Zeitvertreib der Oberschicht abgehalten wurden.

Nein, Treize hatte die Nacht mit den Priestern und Wissenschaftlern, allen voran den Sterndeutern, verbracht. Die ägyptischen Astronomen waren ausgesprochen gut ausgebildet und galten seit Menschengedenken als die besten Sterndeuter. Nicht verwunderlich, verfügten sie ja auch über einen Erfahrungsschaft, der unermesslich war. Treize war mit den Grundlagen der Astronomie vertraut und hatten den anregenden Dialog mit den Priestern genossen.

Er selbst hatte jedoch auch Skrupel die Sterndeuter zu jener Sternenkonstellation zu befragen, die zu seiner Geburtsstunde am Firmament gestanden hatte. Jene Konstellation die für das Leben eines Menschen den prägendsten Einfluss hatte.

Treize hatte sich auch heute wieder gekonnt herausgeredet als ihm eine Priesterin der Hathor sein Horoskop für die nächsten Wochen auslegen wollte. Wenn seine Handlungen doch ohnehin unumstößlich in den Sternenbewegungen festgeschrieben waren, was sollte er dann dagegen tun? Wenn alles festgesetzt war, warum sich dann gegen den Willen der Götter stellen?

Die Götter hatten ihn – und auch alle anderen Menschen – mit den Gaben des Verstandes und der Vernunft ausgestattet, sie konnten ihre Entscheidungen ohne die Konsultation von Himmelskörpern treffen. Doch gerade die Ägypter waren in diesem Irrglauben gefangen und selbst der arme Bauer am Nil ließ sich von Priestern das Horoskop legen.

Nichtsdestotrotz das Wissen um die Sterne, die Sternbilder und die regelmäßig immer wiederkehrenden Phänomene am Himmel, wie Kometen, Verdunkelungen des Mondes und der Sonne waren zutiefst faszinierend.

Federnden Schrittes steuerte Treize die Villa an. In der Innersten Kammer des Tempels war er Zeuge eines Orakelspruchs geworden. Treize hatte den rätselhaften Äußerungen des Orakels gelauscht und während er selbst immer mehr der Dämpfe eingeatmet hatte, die die Kammer des Orakels durchschwebten, war er sogar versucht gewesen, ihr das Medaillon zu zeigen, das er auf der großen Pyramide gefunden hatte. Es wäre interessant gewesen, was die Priesterin darin gesehen hätten. Doch so wenig wie Treize daran glaubte, dass sein Schicksal in den Sternen festgesetzt stand, so wenig traute er einem Orakel.

Wobei Treize sich auch zugestehen musste, dass er bis vor einigen Wochen auch nicht an rätselhafte Zaubersprüche von germanischen Heilern glaubte. Zechs hatte sein Weltbild in dieser Hinsicht ordentlich auf den Kopf gestellt.

Er beachtete die Sklaven kaum, die ihm den nach Weihrauch duftenden Umhang abnahmen und ihm die Füße wuschen. Treize grübelte indes weiter darüber nach, ob er das Medaillon zuerst Merenptah oder doch gleich einem Priester zeigen sollte. Er rieb sich über die Stirn. Wie es schien, war er zu keinem klaren Gedanken mehr fähig. Besser er legte sich schlafen. Auf den Kohlebecken im Tempel war nicht nur das Harz des Weichrauchbaumes verbrannt worden. Auch berauschende Kräuter waren zur Anwendung gelangt. Ein Phänomen das er schon häufig beobachtet hatte, die Verehrung der Götter schien immer auch der Rauschmittel zu bedürfen.

Diese Beobachtung fand er selbst so amüsant, dass er leise vor sich hin lachte. Zechs würde es gar nicht gefallen, dass Treize wieder einmal Drogen eingenommen hatte. Aber dieses Mal war es ja nicht aus eigenen Willen gewesen. Vielleicht sollte er Zechs einmal mit in den Tempel nehmen. Es wäre doch interessant zu sehen, wie der Germane reagierte. Vielleicht wurde Zechs redselig oder warf sich ihm an den Hals. Das wäre ja mal eine lohnenswerte Erfahrung!

Treize lachte wieder und die ersten Diener sahen ihn schon verwirrt an. Diese Dämpfe hatten ihn doch mehr benebelt als er gedacht hatte.

Wie aufs Stichwort wurde er bei diesem Gedanken einem Schatten gewahr, der sich ruhelos von einer Seite der Terrasse zur anderen bewegte. Die Sklavin, die ihm gerade die Hände trocknete und ihm dabei kokett zublinzelte, raunte: „Der Germane."

„Ah", machte Treize und entzog ihr seine Hände. „Das ist genug." Sie verneigte sich und konnte ihr müdes Gähnen nicht gänzlich verbergen als sie davoneilte.

Was Zechs wohl so spät noch zu tun hatte? Treize beschloss nachzusehen und trat abermals nach draußen in die schwüle Nachtluft.

„Probleme einzuschlafen?" Er wollte Zechs kameradschaftlich auf die Schultern klopfen als dieser an ihm vorüberging.

Zechs zuckte nur schmerzgepeinigt zurück. „Nicht", stöhnte er.

„Bist du verletzt?", alarmiert zog ihn Treize zurück in die Halle, wo ein paar Öllichter aufgestellt waren. Sobald er genügend Licht hatte, sah Treize, was Zechs' Problem war. Seine Arme, Beine, ja selbst das Gesicht, waren in zorniges Rot getaucht. Die Haut verbrannt von den Strahlen Res.

„Ich kann nicht schlafen."

„Das glaub ich dir gerne. Re war nicht gerade milde mit dir."

„Ich bin im Garten eingeschlafen, den gesamten Nachmittag."

„Ist Sally nicht da?" Die Heilerin hätte Zechs doch längst etwas Salbe geben können, mit denen er die Verbrennungen behandeln konnte. Treize wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass Zechs sich so nicht wohl in seiner Haut fühlte. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

„Nein, ich weiß nicht, wo sie ist."

„Nun ja." Bevor Zechs auf einer Liege Platz nehmen konnte, zog ihn Treize mit sich. „Ich weiß auch, was in solchen Fällen zu tun ist. Komm mit." Während sie nach oben gingen, wies er eine der Sklavinnen an Zechs etwas zu trinken auf das Zimmer zu bringen. Vor allem benötigte Zechs jetzt viel Flüssigkeit.

„Mit ist speiübel.", wimmerte Zechs wehleidig als er wenig später auf Treizes Bett Platz genommen hatte und den Kopf in die Hände stützte.

Treize legte seine Tunica und die Sandalen ab. Duo, sein Leibdiener, war nicht zur Stelle, Treize selbst hatte ihn angewiesen, nicht auf ihn zu warten.

„Ich habe es selbst erlebt als ich zum ersten Mal in Ägypten war und die Kraft Res völlig unterschätzt habe." Treize setzte sich vor den Schminktisch und durchstöberte die zahlreichen Tiegel und Krüge, die hier ausgebreitet standen. Jede noch so hochrangige Römerin wäre vor Neid erblasst angesichts der Tatsache, dass dies nur die üblichen Kosmetikutensilien eines ägyptischen Mannes waren.

Treize hatte den Krug gefunden, den er gesucht hatte. „Vor allem musst du jetzt viel trinken und gegen die Verbrennungen hilft Aloe am besten. Nilschlamm tut es zur Not jedoch auch. Ich spreche da aus Erfahrung."

„Du hast dich im Schlamm des Flusses gewälzt? Wie ein Schwein?", drang Zechs' Stimme gedämpft aus den Kissen hervor. Er hatte sich inzwischen niedergelegt, auf den Bauch wohlgemerkt, denn auf seinem Rücken konnte er in diesem Zustand nicht liegen.

„Oh, ich war jung", gab Treize zu seiner Verteidigung an. Ein kurzer, aber heftiger Schmerz durchzuckte sein Innerstes als er sich diese Erinnerungen wachrief. Merenptah hatte ihn damals für nicht ganz richtig im Kopf gehalten und für wahr Treize hatte ihm dazu allen Anlass gegeben.

Zechs hob den Kopf und auf Treizes Gesicht musste sich wohl ein Echo der leidvollen Vergangenheit abgezeichnet haben. „Falls du irgendwann darüber reden willst...", bot er an.

„Ist gut", beschwichtigte Treize und gerade als er sich zu Zechs auf das Bett gesellen wollte, trat die Sklavin mit Zechs' Trunk ein.

Treize übernahm es selbst dem Germanen einen Becher damit zu füllen. „Hier trink das."

Zechs wollte schon den gesamten Inhalt des Bechers in einem Zug hinabstürzen, da hielt ihn Treize zurück. „Immer langsam", mahnte er und nahm Zechs den Becher aus der Hand. „Jetzt leg dich wieder zurück."

Er griff in den Topf, den er neben das Bett gestellt hatte und verteilte eine großzügige Portion der Salbe auf seiner Hand. Er wollte Zechs nicht noch mehr Unbehagen bereiten, dessen Haut würde auf jede noch so kleine Berührung reagieren.

Sogar Zechs' Füße waren zornig rot verfärbt und so fing er dort an die Paste aufzutragen. „Von nun an, wirst du etwas vorsichtiger sein, wenn du dich in der Sonne aufhältst.", riet Treize.

Gemurmelte Zustimmung von den Kissen und Treize lachte. „Und du wirst dir die Haare entfernen lassen." Zechs hatte noch nicht von diesem germanischen Brauch losgelassen und weigerte sich vehement seine Körperbehaarung entfernen zu lassen. So auch jetzt wieder.

„Das sehe ich gar nicht ein!"

„Ach Zechs. Das ist ganz und gar nicht ästhetisch. Deine Beine würden so viel anziehender..." Weiter kam er nicht, denn die so anziehenden Beine traten nach ihm und Treize hielt Zechs' Fußgelenk fest, während er lachte. „Die Ägypter praktizieren dies schon seit Hunderten von Generationen und glaube mir, es hat seinen Grund, warum sie sich die Körperhaare entfernen.

Genau wie das Schminken. Es ist nicht nur eine Frage des Aussehens. Die Paste schützt die Augen vor den Sonnenstrahlen und den Sandkörnchen."

Noch immer hielt er Zechs' Fuß fest und konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen seinen Zeigefinger über die rechte Fußsohle streichen zu lassen. Lachend wiederholte er es als Zechs sich in seinem Griff wand.

„Hör auf", bettelte der schließlich, nach Luft ringend. Zechs war außerordentlich kitzlig an den Füßen.

„Erst wenn du zustimmst, dass Duo diesen wahren Urwald auf deinen Beinen entfernen darf."

Wohl oder übel stimmte Zechs zu und Treize fuhr damit fort die Salbe aufzutragen. Mit der Zeit wanderten seine Hände immer höher zu dem Saum von Zechs' Schurz.

„Zieh ihn aus", bat Treize leise.

„Na hör mal, ich bin doch nicht nackt im Garten gelegen!"

„Das mag schon sein, aber deine Haut wird trotzdem verbrannt sein." Treize schob den Stoff etwas zur Seite und wurde in seiner Vermutung bestätigt als er Zechs' Hintern sah. Zwar war die Rötung dort nicht ganz so schlimm, doch bedurfte sie der Behandlung. Zumindest redete sich Treize das ein und er spürte schon einen leichtes Ziehen in seiner Lendengegend.

Widerwillig griff Zechs unter sich und löste den Knoten, der den Schurz hielt. Der weiße Fetzen Stoff segelte auf den Boden und Treize schluckte trocken als er jetzt Zechs' Rückenansicht in all ihrer Pracht genießen konnte.

„Das gefällt dir jetzt, nicht war?" Zechs blickte ihn über die Schulter hinweg an und ertappte Treize so dabei, wie dieser seine Augen gar nicht mehr losreißen wollte.

Treize zuckte mit den Schultern und griff wieder nach der Salbe. „Ich habe nie behauptet, ich hätte dich nicht gerne in meinem Bett", gab er es unumwunden zu und nun gesellte sich auch noch eine tiefe Röte, die nicht von den Verbrennungen herrührte, auf Zechs' Wangen hinzu.

„Und jetzt liege ich in deinem Bett... nackt.", gab Zechs zu bedenken.

„Ich würde es nie tun, wenn du es nicht auch willst." Treize verteilte die weiße Salbe auf Zechs unterem Rücken und war sich des Blickes bewusst, der noch immer auf ihm ruhte. Er sah auf und Zechs direkt in die Augen.

Für einen Augenblick schien die Zeit still zu stehen als sie einander in die Augen sahen. Treizes Hand ruhte auf Zechs' Rücken und keiner bewegte sich. Ein Wort. Es genügte nur ein Wort aus Zechs' Mund und Treize hätte alles getan.

Langsam richtete sich Zechs auf und so saßen sie einander auf dem Bett gegenüber. Treize hatte die restliche Salbe längst vergessen, die seine Finger schlüpfrig und fettig machte, als er eine Hand auf Zechs' Schulter legte und ihn näher zu sich heran zog.

Näher, immer näher... Langsam, er neigte den Kopf und...

„Was ist mit deinen Augen!" Doch statt einem zärtlichen Kuss wurde sein Kinn grob angefasst und Zechs drehte es ins Licht, damit er Treizes Augen besser begutachten konnte.

„Wie?", machte Treize und war ganz und gar überrumpelt. So hatte das nicht abzulaufen! So etwas passiert nicht ihm, nicht Treize Khushrenada, der jeden Mann und jede Frau in sein Bett locken konnte.

Zechs lehnte sich näher an ihn und schnupperte an Treizes Haaren. „Den Geruch kenne ich doch." Er schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge. „Drogen... wahrscheinlich wieder Stechapfel, mhm?"

„Nur im Tempel", gab Treize zurück und fühlte sich wie ein kleiner Junge, der beim Früchtestehlen ertappt worden war.

„Wenn du mich küssen willst, dann musst du dazu schon nüchtern sein."

„Ich bin nüchtern!", protestierte Treize und musste doch mitansehen, wie sich Zechs wieder ankleidete.

Er bedankte sich knapp für Treizes Fürsorge. „Aber den Rest kann ich allein." Nahm sich den Tiegel mit Salbe und verließ dann einfach das Zimmer.

Treize ließ sich schwer auf das Bett fallen. Es war ihm noch nie passiert, dass ihm ein Mann einfach so aus dem Zimmer spazierte, nachdem er ihn einmal in sein Bett gelockt hatte.

Draußen auf dem Flur hörte er Zechs lachen und konnte sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass er es dieses Mal war, mit dem gespielt worden war.

Merenptah hätte er so etwas nicht durchgehen lassen, bei Zechs jedoch wusste Treize selbst nicht wie ihm geschah.

Doch eines wusste er, es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis Zechs zu ihm kommen würde, aus freien Stücken und weil der Germane es wollte.

Was hatte ihm das Orakel heute Nacht im Tempel doch gleich noch prophezeit: „Glückliche Stunden und nicht versiegende Manneskraft."

Vielleicht sollte er so langsam anfangen an diese Dinge zu glauben.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kapitel X

Seit Merenptah und Treize wieder regelmäßig das Lager teilten, war der Ägypter umgänglich wie ein zahmes Lamm. Er sah sogar von den Sticheleien gegenüber Zechs ab. Obwohl Treize gerade diese kleine Streitereien zwischen den beiden Männern, die sein Leben so sehr beeinflusst hatten, genoss. Jedoch war es sehr zu begrüßen, dass Merenptah sich nicht mehr wie eine störrische Kuh verhielt und außerdem seine Grenzen wusste. Der Ägypter hatte nicht wieder versucht Treize anzurühren und wenn sie des Nachts ihre Leidenschaft stillten, dann bekam Treize stets seinen Willen. Merenptah indes unterwarf sich ihm nur zu gerne.

Damals war dies ganz und gar nicht so gewesen, aber Treize zog es vor nicht mehr länger den Erinnerungen nachzuhängen.

Er stellte den Kelch beiseite aus dem er gerade Wein getrunken hatte und bedeutete den Sklaven sich zu entfernen. Was er und Merenptah zu bereden hatten, war zu wichtig als dass es die Sklaven mit anhören sollten.

Auch Merenptah hatte diesen Wink verstanden und setzte sich gerade auf der Liege hin. „Wirst du mir jetzt sagen, warum du nach Ägypten gekommen bist?"

Eigentlich war es erstaunlich, dass sie beide dieses Gesprächsthema so lange geschnitten hatten, denn Treize und seine Begleiter lebten bereits fast zwei Wochen bei ihrem ägyptischen Gastgeber.

Ganz der Stratege und Feldherr hatte sich Treize bereits genauestens überlegt, was er Merenptah offenbaren konnte und was er lieber für sich behielt. Nur, weil sie früher Geliebte gewesen waren und auch jetzt wieder einander körperliche Nähe schenkten, hieß dies nicht dass er Merenptah bedingungslos vertraute. Acht Jahre waren zudem eine zu lange Zeit. Ein Mensch vermochte sich zu ändern, gerade in einem so langen Zeitraum.

„Der Kaiser in Rom ist besorgt um die neuesten Entwicklungen in dieser Provinz."

Merenptah schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. Treize studierte diese Reaktion bis ins kleinste Details. Absichtlich hatte er von Ägypten als römische Provinz gesprochen. Also war Merenptah noch immer der stolze Aristokrat, der sich lieber einem Pharao als einem fernen römischen Herrscher unterworfen hatte. Dies an sich war kein Geheimnis, die Großzahl der ägyptischen Adelsfamilien dachte so, auch wenn sie dies nie offen darlegen würden.

„Welche Entwicklungen denn im Besonderen?", erkundigte sich Merenptah gelangweilt.

„Caesarion."

Die nun folgende Reaktion war noch interessanter, denn Merenptah begann laut zu lachen. „Deswegen bist du hier?" Er wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln was den Khol und Lidschatten verwischte, der ihm sein Leibdiener am Morgen so sorgfältig aufgetragen hatte.

„Der Kaiser hält die Bedrohung für so real, dass er eine Untersuchung wünscht." Treize verschwieg, dass seine Befehle noch weiter reichten: Nämlich den Nachkommen von Caesar und Kleopatra zu töten.

„Ich hörte von der Bewegung um dieses Bürschchen. Aber ich muss dich insofern enttäuschen, in Memphis bist du am falschen Platz. Du solltest nach Theben reisen." Theben lag noch weiter im Süden Ägyptens. Eine Stadt, die für die Ägypter große sakrale Bedeutung hatte. Dem Gott Amun wurde dort gehuldigt. Einst war Theben glanzvolle Hauptstadt des Reiches gewesen.

„Kannst du mehr in Erfahrung bringen? Wie stehen die Adligen zu ihm und du sagst, es ist nur ein Kind?"

„So hörte ich es."

„Wer steht dann hinter seinem Auftauchen?"

Merenptah beugte sich nach vorn und streckte den Zeigefinger aus. „So viele Fragen." Dabei strich er über Treizes Stirn. „Ich hoffe, du bekommst keine Falten."

Spielerisch schnappte Treize nach dem Finger und küsste die dazugehörige Hand.

„Ist dir in den Sinn gekommen, dass der Kaiser dich vielleicht noch aus einem anderen Grund hierher geschickt hat?"

„So wie du fragst, hast du dir selbst schon Gedanken darüber gemacht", schmeichelte Treize lächelnd.

„Mhm, ja. Natürlich weiß der Kaiser um deinen Ruf hier in Ägypten. Jene Sache damals, dein glorreicher Sieg und die Niederschlagung des Aufstands, das ist den Adligen im Gedächtnis geblieben. Sie halten dich von den Göttern gesegnet und wenn sie auch einen römischen Kaiser verabscheuen..." Er legte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause ein. „Dir würden sie sich unterwerfen."

Treize sah Merenptah mit einem Blick an, der Wasser zu Eis gefrieren lassen könnte. „Solche Worte sind Verrat! Mäßige dich!"

„Es ist die Wahrheit und ich bin mir sicher, der Kaiser weiß dies ebenso. Für den nächsten Caesar auf Roms Thron wäre es doch eine enorme Erleichterung, wenn ihm die Schatzkammer Ägyptens treu ergeben wäre." Merenptah setzte sich neben Treize und beugte sich nach vorn. „Es war eine kluge Wahl dich als Nachfolger zu adoptieren. Oh, ich darf mich glücklich schätzen, den zukünftigen Kaiser gevögelt zu haben."

„Eine Wahl die ich abgelehnt habe", stellte Treize klar und ignorierte geflissentlich den letzten Kommentar.

„Oh Nedjem. Früher oder später wirst du annehmen."

„Warum bist du dir da so sicher, Meri?" Wenn Merenptah schon Kosenamen benutzen wollte, bitteschön, das konnte er haben.

„Weil du eines weißt, für das römische Volk und auch das ägyptische ist es die beste Alternative. Du bist viel zu pflichtbewusst als dass du dies nicht erkennen würdest."

Treize unterließ es hierauf zu antworten. Doch insgeheim musste er Merenptah Recht geben. Wie konnte er es guten Gewissens ertragen, dass so jemand wie Marcus, der leibliche Sohn des Kaisers, den Thron bestieg. Marucs, der nicht einmal davor zurückschreckte ein unschuldiges Mädchen für seine Zwecke zu benutzen. Marcus hatte einfach so in Kauf genommen, dass durch seine Intrigen Mariemaia hätte ums Leben kommen können.

„Ich habe noch eine Frage. Oder besser einen Gefallen, um den ich dich bitten muss", wechselte Treize das Thema und holte das Bündel Stoff hervor, das er bis jetzt hinter seiner Liege deponiert gehabt hatte. Er legte es auf den Tisch und schlug den Stoff zur Seite. Darunter kam der Dolch zum Vorschein, den Treize in Germanien gefunden hatte. Schon damals hatte Treize die starke Vermutung gehegt, dass die Waffe ursprünglich von ägyptischen Schmieden gefertigt sein musste. Die Art der Verzierung ließ nur diesen Schluss zu. Doch ein Experte war Treize auf diesem Gebiet nicht.

Daneben legte er das Medaillon das er auf der großen Pyramide gefunden hatte. Oder besser gesagt, Zechs hatte es gefunden.

Merenptah blickte ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und erwartete die Frage.

„Ist der Dolch ägyptisch?"

„Das steht außer Frage", kam die gelangweilte Replik des Ägypters.

„Ich habe ihn in Germanien gefunden."

Dies ließ Merenptah aufhorchen. „Was? Diesen Dolch?"

„Ja, in einem Fluss. Dem Fundort nach, müsste er dort bereits mehrere Jahre gelegen haben, doch er schimmert wie neu."

Vorsichtig wiegte Merenptah die Waffe in der Hand, besah sie von allen Seiten. „Er ist schon alt. Solche rituellen Gegenstände werden heute nicht mehr gefertigt."

„Du meinst, es war eine Ritualwaffe?"

„Kämpfen kann man damit wohl schlecht."

Dem musste Treize zustimmen, eine Klinge aus purem Gold war ganz und gar ungeeignet in einem Gefecht. „Kannst du mir sagen, wo er geschmiedet wurde?"

„Schwierig... Mhm... Ich kann dir nur sagen, dass dieser blaue Stein hier," er tippte auf den fraglichen Edelstein, der an der Stelle zwischen Klinge und Heft angebracht war, „diese Steine gibt es nur in einer Mine im Süden. Ganz in der Nähe von Theben, nebenbei bemerkt. Aber die Mine ist bereits seit langen Zeiten erschöpft. Manchmal jedoch tauchen Amulette auf, die diese Steine tragen. Grabräuber schrecken in diesen Tagen vor nichts mehr zurück. Die meisten diese Schmuckstücke stammen aus der Zeit der großen Pharaonen, damals als Ägypten noch unabhängig war und ihr in Rom noch in einem nassen Schlammloch gesessen seid."

„Interessant, und das Medaillon?"

Merenptah hielt es unschlüssig in den Händen. „Es ist unvollständig. Diese Widmung..." Er kratzte mit dem Daumen etwas Schmutz von der Oberfläche. „Ich habe so etwas noch nie gesehen, aber es ist fast wie ein Siegel, das den Träger auszeichnet. Der Weihespruch ist Seth gewidmet und bezieht sich auf eine nette kleine Legende, die dir sicher gefallen wird..."

„Da war jedoch nur dieses eine Medaillon. Nichts weiter. Aber was ist mit dieser Legende?"

„Nun, es gibt verschiedene Legenden über Seth, Osiris und Horus, das weißt du."

Treize nickte und bedeutete Merenptah fortzufahren.

„Diese eine Sage, erzählt von Seth und Horus, die sich im Kampf befinden. Seth möchte Alleinherrscher werden und ihm ist jedes Mittel dazu recht. Also wendete er eine List an und schlief gemeinsam mit Horus in einem Bett, um diesen dann in der Nacht zu schänden und ihn sich unterlegen zu machen."

„Nicht sehr klug von Horus sich mit seinem Feind ins Bett zu legen."

„Du sprichst von einem Gott, Nedjem. Mäßige dich bitte!" Doch Merenptah lächelte während er weitersprach. „Doch Horus war so geschickt und fing Seth' Samen mit der Hand auf. Unter uns gesagt – Seth muss ein rechter Tölpel gewesen sein, wenn er diesen Unterschied nicht bemerkt hat."

Treize verschluckte sich bei diesen Worten beinahe am Wein, so sehr musste er lachen. „Worauf willst du hinaus?"

„Ich denke, es muss ein zweites Medaillon geben, das Horus geweiht ist und ich finde es außerordentlich interessant, dass dir das an Seth gerichtete Medaillon in die Hände gefallen ist."

„Warum?"

„Nun, wurde nicht dein Vater Rutilus genannt? Was bei euch Römern doch so viel wie der Rote bedeutet? Der Rote ist auch Beinahmen mit dem man Seth bezeichnet."

„Du siehst Verbindungen wo keine sind."

„Manche Leute glauben an solche Dinge. Ich denke, es war der Plan der Götter, dass du dieses Medaillon gefunden hast. Wer weiß, vielleicht wird der Träger des Gegenstücks dein Geliebter? Wie eins Horus und Seth?"

„Versuch realistisch zu bleiben", mahnte Treize. „Außerdem bekämpften sich Horus und Seth, nicht gerade eine nette Vorstellung dem Geliebten auf dem Schlachtfeld gegenüber zu stehen."

Treize griff wieder nach dem Dolch. Er wusste nicht, wie es passieren konnte. Wahrscheinlich war er einfach unachtsam gewesen, aber irgendwie kamen seine Finger mit der Klinge in Berührung. Eigentlich hätte sie stumpf sein müssen vom jahrelangen Lagern im Wasser. Doch bevor er auch nur zurückzucken konnte, hatte er sich bereits geschnitten.

Blut tropfte auf die Klinge und den Boden und Treize ließ die Waffe auf den Tisch fallen. Es war kein schlimmer Schnitt, blutete nur etwas stark und er presste den Saum seiner Tunica dagegen.

„Soll ich deine Ärztin rufen?", bot Merenptah an.

„Unsinn. Das ist nur ein Kratzer. Also, diese Mine, woher der blaue Stein stammen könnte, du sagst sie ist im Süden?"

„Ja, liegt auf dem Weg nach Theben."

Zechs hielt inne und drehte sich zu der Villa um, die in seinem Rücken lag. Wie erstarrt blickte er auf das Haus. Ihm war als ob von dem Gebäude ein mächtiges Donnergrollen ausgehen würde. Wie bei einem Gewitter.

„Zechs!", rief ihn Quatre ungeduldig. „Jetzt wirf ihn schon.", forderte der Tribun.

„Ja.", Zechs wandte sich wieder Quatre zu, der einen guten Steinwurf von ihm entfernt stand. Horus, der zahme Falke, saß ungeduldig auf Zechs' Handschuh und gab einen schrillen Laut von sich. Er hatte die Schnüre, die an den Füßen des Falken befestigt waren, unwillkürlich zu fest angezogen. „Entschuldige", murmelte er dem Tier zu und hob dann den Arm in einer kraftvollen Bewegung. Augenblicklich breitete Horus seine Schwingen aus und segelte empor.

Treize hatte ihnen verboten in Sichtweite der Villa mit dem Falken zu üben. Überhaupt war Treize nicht erfreut gewesen als er entdeckt hatte, dass Zechs sein Schoßtier mit nach Rom genommen hatte. Der Konsul hatte sogar Sally Vorhaltungen deshalb gemacht. Die Ägypter würden es als Frevel ansehen, wenn jemand das Tier des Gottes Horus zu solch niederen Tätigkeiten wie die Jagd missbrauchen würde.

Für Zechs und Quatre war es jedoch die einzige Zeitbeschäftigung sich um den Falken zu kümmern. Sonst gab es für sie nicht viel zu tun. Außerdem ging Quatre so an die Luft und übte zu laufen. Er kam schon ganz gut mit dem Stock zurecht. Geradezu verbissen stapfte Quatre jeden Tag über die angelegten Wege des Gartens und Park. Sally hatte zwar wenig Hoffnung, dass Quatre je wieder normal gehen konnte, doch Quatre kämpfte mit jedem Schritt. Zechs wusste, was Quatre diese Kraft und den eisernen Willen gab: Diese Hoffnung, die fast schon wahnsinnig zu nennen war, dass Trowa noch lebte und sich auf dem Weg zu ihm befand. Zechs betete zu den Göttern, dass Quatre nicht erneut enttäuscht wurde und sich dem Irrsinn verschrieb. So wie in Rom.

Erneut weckte etwas hinter ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit und er drehte sich zu der Villa um. Durch die Blätter der Sykomoren hindurch versuchte er zu erkennen, ob es irgendeine Änderung gab. Irgendetwas was dieses plötzliche Gefühl hervorrufen konnte.

Er hörte wie Quatre nach dem Falken ruf, ihn mit Pfiffen zu sich lockte. Alles schien ganz normal.

Dann plötzlich war es als ob ein kalter Finger seinen Rücken berührte und Zechs zuckte unbehaglich zusammen. Er hatte dieses Gefühl im Sommer in Rom einmal gehabt. Warum jetzt wieder? Schnell schlug er ein Zeichen gegen böse Mächte und ging einen Schritt auf das Haus zu. Zechs war sich sicher, da war etwas. Dort in dieser Villa gab es etwas, das diese Empfindungen in ihm hervorrief.

„Zechs? Was ist?", rief Quatre ungeduldig.

„Mach alleine weiter.", beschwichtigte er Quatre und zog sich den Lederhandschuh von den Fingern. Als er dem Haus ein paar Schritte näher gekommen war, spürte er einen kurzen, sengenden Schmerz an seiner rechten Hand, fast als ob er sich geschnitten hätte. Natürlich war dies absurd, aber trotzdem blickte er auf seine Finger nur um dort nichts zu entdecken.

Diese Kräfte, diese Mächte. Das konnte nicht sein! Das war unmöglich. Zechs erinnerte sich an seine Kindheit als ihm diese Kraft in die Hände gelegt worden war: Der Wegweiser. Das magische Amulett das den Auserwählten den Weg zur mächtigsten und bedeutendsten Waffe der Germanen zeigte.

Aber wieso hier? Hier in Ägypten?

Dann traf es ihn mit voller Wucht als er gerade die Stufen zur Halle emporschritt. Er musste sich an einer der Säulen abstützen, die den Weg flankierten. Zechs murmelte die Schutzformeln zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen.

Schon hörte er bereits von dem oberen Stockwerk, dort wo die Gemächer von Treize und Merenptah waren, einen aufgeregten Ruf. „Holt einen Arzt!"

Es war Merenptah, der dies gerufen hatte und Zechs nahm zwei Stufen auf einmal, rannte den Gang entlang zur einzig offenen Zimmertür. Etwas hatte die Macht freigesetzt. Nur Blut konnte dies tun, aber das hieß...

„Treize!" Er stürzte neben Treize zu Boden und achtete nicht auf Merenptah, der ihn wieder wegziehen wollte. Auch warf er dem Dolch, der neben Treize auf dem Tisch lag, keinen zweiten Blick zu. Wozu auch? Er wusste auch so, dass dies der Wegweiser war. Aber wie konnte er in Treizes Hände gelangen? Oder gehörte er etwa Merenptah?

„Hat er sich an dem Dolch geschnitten?", verlangte Zechs zu wissen und griff bereits nach der Hand Treizes. Die Hand, er hatte es gespürt. Es war genau jene Stelle, die ihn draußen im Garten geschmerzt hatte.

Treize war bereits merklich blasser geworden und sein Herz raste wie Zechs feststellte als seine Finger über das Handgelenk streiften. Bitte nein! Flehte er die Götter an.

„Ja, er sagte noch, ihm würde schwindlig und dann ist er umgefallen."

„Odin steh mir bei", betete Zechs. Blut setzte die Kräfte des Dolchs frei, doch war dies mit einem schrecklichen Opfer verbunden: Dem Tod.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kapitel XI

Je näher ihr Schiff der großen Stadt Memphis kam, desto unruhiger wurde Heero. Nicht, weil er etwa die Rüge seines befehlshabenden Offiziers fürchtete – schließlich hatten Heeros Order nicht vorgesehen, dass er Treize und seinen Begleitern nachreiste. Auch nicht, weil er unter der Seekrankheit litt oder die Fahrt als unangenehm empfunden hätte. Heero war Soldat und als solcher daran gewöhnt sich an jegliche Umstände, und seien sie noch so unvorteilhaft, anzupassen. Auch die Ungewissheit, was mit Trowa geschehen sollte, vermochte nicht sein Herz so in Unruhe zu versetzen als die Tatsache, dass er seinen Geliebten in Memphis wiedersehen würde.

In Ostia bevor Duo mit seinem Herren in See gestochen war, hatten sie sich hinter einer Taverne ein letztes Mal geliebt. Im Freien, auf einem Fass angefüllt mit Fischtunke und voller Hast. Es war ein Abschied auf unbestimmte Zeit gewesen, dass sie jetzt so schnell wiedervereint waren, empfand Heero als Geschenk der Götter.

Eines hatte ihm diese Trennung aufgezeigt, er konnte nicht mehr ohne Duo leben. Er brauchte den Geliebten so sehr wie die Pflanzen die Sonne, wie ein Reiter ein Pferd. Er funktionierte nicht ohne Duo. Heero nahm sich vor Treize darum zu bitten ihm den Sklaven zu verkaufen. Was Treize mit Sicherheit nicht gefallen würde, denn Duo war sein Leibdiener und noch dazu ein sehr guter.

Nun, eine Kunst die Heero ebenso als Soldat gemeistert hatte, war die Erkenntnis, dass es müßig war sich über Zukünftiges Sorgen zu machen. Zuerst hatte er in der Gegenwart genügend Probleme zu bewältigen und das nahe liegendste aller Probleme war: Wie machten sie Treize in Memphis ausfindig? Und war Treize überhaupt noch in Memphis? Womöglich waren er und Zechs flussabwärts gereist, in Richtung Theben.

Je näher sie der Stadt kamen, desto deutlicher vermochte Heero die weiß getünchten Villen der Adligen und wohlhabenden Händler ausmachen. Sicherlich würde sich Treize in diesen Vierteln aufhalten. Am anderen Ende der Stadt erkannte er die Struktur eines römischen Lagers. Wie gut, dass er in seiner vollständigen Rüstung angetan war. Auch wenn ihn der hiesige Legat nicht kannte, die Rüstung und die Vollmacht des Kaisers, die er bei sich trug, sollten ihm die Auskünfte verschaffen, die er benötigte. Der Kommandant der örtlichen Legion wusste mit Sicherheit über Treizes Aufenthaltsort Bescheid. Treize war ja schließlich kein Niemand, sondern ein römischer Konsul. Die Anwesenheit eines so hohen Beamten blieb nicht unbeachtet.

Une stand mit Trowa am Bug des Schiffes und wie so oft richtete sie erfolglos das Wort an den Diener. Zwar war Trowa umtriebiger geworden je näher sie Memphis kamen, doch er sprach noch immer kein Wort oder ließ erkennen, dass der Irrsinn langsam von ihm abfiel.

„Nun Heero? Was wirst du tun?", richtete Une das Wort an ihn als er sich zu ihnen gesellte.

„Ich werde zum römischen Lager gehen. Der Kommandant weiß mit Sicherheit wo sich Treize aufhält. Ihr solltet so lange in einem respektablen Gasthaus warten." Er betonte dies besonders, denn er war für die Sicherheit von Une verantwortlich. Die adlige Witwe hatte keinerlei Leibwächter oder Diener bei sich. Lediglich eine junge Sklavin, die ihr zur Hand ging. Treize würde Heero sofort den Hals umdrehen, sollte Une etwas zustoßen. Treize und sie waren immerhin einmal ein Liebespaar gewesen und noch immer einander sehr zugetan. Freundschaftlich zumindest, das Bett teilte Une seit einiger Zeit mit Sally.

Natürlich verstand Une den Wink und lachte nur vergnügt. Für sie war diese Reise nur ein äußert aufregendes Abenteuer, das sie ihr im Grunde eintöniges Leben in Rom vergessen ließ. Trotz allem verzichtete sie jedoch nicht auf die feine Kleidung und den teuren Schmuck, der ihrer gesellschaftlichen Stellung zustand. Eine adlige Römerin, wohlhabend ohne Leibwächter: Kurzum ein gefundenes Fressen für jeden ägyptischen Dieb und Räuber. Viel zu gefährlich sie ohne Bewachung auf offener Straße zurückzulassen.

Der Kapitän des Schiffes bot sich nach kurzer Unterredung an, Une, ihre Sklavin und Trowa zu einer passenden, respektablen Gaststätte zu geleiten. Doch kaum hatten sie Fuß auf den ägyptischen Boden gesetzt, bewegte sich Trowa zielstrebig in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Jedes noch so laute Rufen und Drohen bewog den Pferdeknecht nicht dazu umzukehren und notgedrungen folgten ihm Heero und Une.

„Wieso glaube ich, dass er uns genau an den Ort führt, den wir suchen?", fragte sich Une halblaut. Die Sklavin lief zwei Schritte hinter ihr mit einem aufgespannten Schirm, der die helle Haut der Adligen vor der heißen Sonne schützen sollte.

Heero, der über keinen solchen Komfort verfügte, spürte wie sich das Metall seiner Rüstung immer weiter aufwärmte und schon beinahe reute es ihn, den Panzer angelegt zu haben. Er begann unter den Metallplatten und dem dicken Leder zu schwitzen. Er würde ein Bad benötigen.

Doch er gab Une Recht, auch er würde ein mittleres Vermögen darauf verwetten, dass Trowa sie geradewegs zu Quatre führen würde. Aber das war doch immerhin ein gutes Zeichen. Quatre lebte noch! Ihre Ärztin Sally war sich bei der Abreise nicht so sicher gewesen, ob sie das Leben des unglücklichen Tribun retten konnte.

Ihr Weg führte sie in die wohlhabenderen Wohlgegenden von Memphis. Die Straßen leerten sich merklich und schon bald fiel Une in ihrer eleganten, modischen Tunica nicht mehr unter den übrigen Damen auf. Auch wenn sie hinter vorgehaltener Hand mit ihrer Sklaven über den provinziellen Kleidungsstil der ägyptischen Frauen lästerte. Es dauerte wohl einige Zeit bis die neueste Mode die ägyptische Provinz erreichte.

Selbstverständlich schaltete sich Heero in diese Unterhaltung nicht mit ein. Über was für Dinge Frauen auch reden konnten! Er achtete stattdessen darauf Trowa zu folgen und ihn nicht aus den Augen zu verliefen. Endlich hielt der Pferdeknecht vor einem hochherrschaftlichen Torbogen an. Prächtig verziert mit Mosaiken und lackierten Kacheln. Oder besser gesagt, Trowa wurde grob von den Wachen angehalten.

„Trowa, ist Quatre hier drin?" Heero legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und sah in die leeren grüne Augen. Keinerlei Anzeichen von Wiedererkennen oder irgendeiner Regung.

„Wohnt hier der Konsul des Römischen Reiches, Treize Khushrenada?", wandte er sich dann an die beiden Wachen. Sie schienen sein Latein nicht zu verstehen, aber immerhin erkannten sie den Klang den Namen, denn sie nickten eifrig. Heeros so offenkundig römische Rüstung und Unes hoheitliches Gebaren taten ihr übriges, dass man sie durch den Park des Anwesens in die Empfangshalle führte.

Doch kein Diener war hier um sie zu empfangen, auch kein Hausherr oder Treize. Dabei hieß es doch gerade die Ägypten würden viel Wert auf die Wahrung der Etikette legen. Ganz im Gegenteil die Ankömmlinge spürten sofort, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Trowa natürlich hielt sich nicht im Mindesten an die gesellschaftlichen Regeln und wollte schon auf eigene Faust durch die Villa spazieren. Heero war nahe daran ihm zu folgen als er von dem oberen Stockwerk den erbosten Ruf von Sally hörte: „Zechs, du germanischer Hund, mach sofort die Tür auf!" Keine Frage sie waren am richtigen Ort gelandet.

„Sally!", entfuhr es Heero und Une unisono und weder beachteten sie die Sklaven, die jetzt auf sie aufmerksam wurden und sie in holprigen Latein fragten, wen sie zu sehen wünschten, noch auf Trowa, der jetzt zügig in den Garten hinausschritt.

Heero bog um die Ecke des nächstbesten Flures. Wo war denn die Treppe? Diese Villa glich nicht im geringsten dem Grundriss einer römischen Villa. Doch bevor sie ziellos herumirrten, sah Duo um die Ecke biegen, geradewegs in Heeros Arme

„Heero!", rief der Sklave und warf sich förmlich an Heeros Hals. Kurz berührten sich ihre Lippen zu einem Willkommensgruß.

„Was ist hier geschehen?", forderte nun Une zu wissen und Heero schloss sich der Frage brummend an.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Zechs, Quatre und ich waren im Park mit dem Falken", begann Duo zu erklären während er sie in das oberste Stockwerk führte, wo nun heftiges Hämmern und wütende germanische und ägyptische Flüche zu hören waren. „Plötzlich ist Zechs im Haus verschwunden, dann suchten die Sklaven nach Sally, weil Merenptah nach einem Arzt forderte." Mehr wusste auch Duo nicht, doch endlich erreichten sie Sally.

Die Ärztin hielt sich nicht lange mit Vorstellungen oder Begrüßungen auf. Heero vermutete, dass der Ägypter neben ihr, wohl jener Merenptah sein musste, von dem Duo gesprochen hatte. „Heero, hilf mir diese Tür aufzubrechen! Schnell!"

„Was ist geschehen?"

„Wenn ich das nur wüsste! Zechs, mach auf!", versuchte es Sally erneut und von hinter der Tür hörten sie das Klappern einer Schale und unverständliches Gemurmel. „Treize!", versuchte Sally nun den Konsul zu rufen, aber auch keine Reaktion.

Nun, mit seinem Kurzschwert konnte Heero gegen diese massive Tür auch nichts ausrichten und mit bloßer Körperkraft schon gar nicht. „Duo, besorg mit eine Axt!"

Sogleich machte sich Duo auf die Suche nach dem passenden Utensil. Merenptah riss nur erschrocken die geschminkten Augen auf. „Axt? Das ist eine Tür aus feinstem Zedernholz, direkt importiert aus Lybien!"

„Was schert mich lybisches Zedernholz!", stieß Sally den Ägypter zur Seite und hämmerte wieder gegen die Tür. „Zechs! Ich zieh dir das Fell über die Ohren, sofern du nicht sofort öffnest! Dieser Hund verbarrikadiert doch glatt die Tür. Was lässt du dich von ihm aber auch aus dem Zimmer jagen!", richtete sie ihre Wut nun auf Merenptah.

„Er sagte, ich solle dich suchen", verteidigte sich Merenptah und klopfte nervös mit dem Fuß auf den Boden. „Treize sah nicht gut aus, es muss etwas mit diesem Dolch zu tun haben an dem er sich geschnitten hat."

„Davon fällt man nicht gleich um."

„Es war auch kein gewöhnlicher Dolch..."

„Duo, wo bleibst du!", brüllte Sally in den Flur hinaus, obwohl Duo dies womöglich gar nicht hören konnte. Aber so war Sally. Eine erzürnte wütende Löwin, die alles daran setzte, wenn es darum ging einem Verwundeten zu helfen.

Wieder Gemurmel aus dem Zimmer, dann ein kehliger Schrei und ein dumpfes Geräusch, das Heero nur zu gut erkannte: Ein Mensch, der bewusstlos zu Boden fiel.

„So, das reicht jetzt." Sally zog Heero sein Schwert aus der Scheide und hieb damit auf den Bolzen ein, der die Tür verschloss.

„Das nützt nichts." Heero umfasste von hinten ihre Schultern und hob sie hoch, weg von der Tür.

Endliche tauchte Duo mit der Axt auf und nach einigen gezielten Hieben, schwang sie auf.

Das Bild, das sich ihnen bot, war unbegreiflich, grauenhaft, erschreckend. Ein jeder murmelte aus Reflex irgendeine sinnlose Beschwörung oder formte ein Schutzzeichen mit der Hand.

In der Mitte des Zimmers lag Treize, seine Arme und Brust mit merkwürdigen Schriftzeichen übersät, die allesamt mit einer roten Farbe aufgetragen waren. Nein, keine Farbe, das war Blut! Ebenso der Boden um ihn herum, ein nahezu perfekter Kreis war um ihn bezogen und auch ihn füllten Schriftzeichen, alles mit Blut geschrieben.

Doch zumindest schien Treize am Leben zu sein, sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich wie bei einem Schlafenden. Von dem Blut abgesehen, Heero wusste nicht, ob es Treizes eigenes war oder nicht, schien er unverletzt zu sein.

Dies traf nicht auf Zechs zu. So wie er auf dem Boden lag, schloss Heero daraus, dass er derjenige gewesen sein musste, der zu Boden gefallen war. Neben ihm lag ein Dolch, dessen Griff und Klinge rot gefärbt. Heero ging zu dem Germanen und drehte den Körper vorsichtig um, auf den Rücken. „Oh Jupiter! Sally, komm her!"

Daher das Blut, Zechs hatte sich diese Verletzungen selbst zugeführt. An seinen Unterarmen waren tiefe Schnitte, die noch immer stark bluteten. Zwar hatte dieser dumme Germane glücklicherweise keine lebenswichtige Blutgefäße verletzt doch die klaffenden Wunden hatten zu einem bedrohlichen Blutverlust geführt. Fluchend machte sich Sally an die Arbeit.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Ich hoffe, das Kapitel bringt etwas Licht in die dunkle Vergangenheit unseres Lieblingsgermanen.

Hi Tiny, wow, hier auf ist das meine erste Review seit Ewigkeiten! Danke dafür. :)) Ich wollte schon stellenweise aufhören hier zu posten.

Kapitel XII

Sie hatte wieder schlecht geschlafen. Seit drei Nächten schreckten verschwommene Visionen sie aus ihrem Schlummer.

Der Stamm erachtete sie trotz ihres jungen Alters von gerade einmal sechzehn Sommern als Seherin und mächtige Druidin. Dementsprechend beunruhigt waren auch die übrigen Bewohner des Dorfes. Sie alle machten sich Sorgen. Was konnte so mächtig sein und die Druidin aus ihrem Schlaf reißen?

Relena Darlian war sich noch nicht sicher, was diese mächtigen Kräfte zu bedeuten hatten, die sie seit ein paar Tagen so deutlich spürte. Immer wenn sie die Augen schloss, war es als ob dort irgendwo weit entfernt ein Sturm toben würde. Gerade außerhalb ihres Machtbereiches. Sie hatte meditiert, doch die Götter schienen sie in Unkenntnis lassen zu wollen.

Relena ahnte, ein Mensch hatte fern ab der Wälder Germaniens eine solche Macht entfesselt, dass sie es sogar hier noch spürte. Sie kannte den anderen Druiden nicht, aber irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass es eine vertraute Person war.

Sie hatte das Orakel, aber auch die mit Runen bezeichneten Holzstäbchen hatten ihr nur widersprüchliche Aussagen beschert und dabei war sie doch sonst so bewandert auf diesem Gebiet.

Schließlich beschloss sie ihren Vater aufzusuchen. Auch wenn er kein Druide war, so war er doch ein Mann von großer Weisheit und schon oft, hatten die Gespräche mit ihm ihr geholfen den Willen der Götter besser zu verstehen.

Darlian war früher ein Vertrauter des Peacecraft gewesen. Jenes charismatischen Stammesführer, der die Germanen friedlich einen wollte. Deshalb war er auch unter den Männern und Frauen des Dorfes so hoch geachtet.

Die Gefährtin des Peacecraft war eine sehr mächtige Druidin gewesen. Ein Jammer, dass diese wertvolle Quelle an Wissen und Kraft dem Volk der Germanen verloren gegangen war, als die gesamte Familie der Peacecrafts hinterrücks ermordet worden war. Damals vor mehr als dreizehn Jahren.

Sanft murmelte Relena ein Gebet um die Geister der Ahnen zu besänftigen. Es war nicht gut über die so qualvoll zu Tode gekommen nachzudenken. Solche Gedanken weckten die Geister und verschafften ihnen nicht die Ruhe, die sie so sehr benötigten um ihren Qualen des Diesseits zu entfliehen.

Ihr Weg, sie hatte bei einer alten Eiche ihre Gebete verrichtet, führte sie durch zwei mächtigen Tannen hindurch zu der Quelle des Baches, der dem Dorf als Wasservorrat diente. Ihr Vater würde sich dort mit den anderen Männern für die Jagd vorbereiten. Die letzte große Jagd vor dem strengen, kalten Winter. Es war unerlässlich, dass die Männer genügend Wild erlegten um so das Überleben des Dorfes zu sichern.

Wieder kam ein Winter ins Land, das bedeutete es war nun mehr ein Jahr her als die Römer die letzte große Schlacht gegen die Germanen geschlagen hatten. Hier im Norden waren sie zum Glück im Großen und Ganzen von der Machtgier der Römer verschont geblieben. Doch die Stämme im Süden hatten sehr gelitten und waren fast vollständig ausgerottet worden. So erzählten diejenigen, die das Dorf regelmäßig besuchten und die Schlachtfelder mit eigenen Augen gesehen haben wollten.

Sobald die Männer die junge Druidin sahen, legten sie ihre Messer und Bögen nieder, die sie gerade überprüft hatten. Relena wusste, was von ihr verlangt wurde. Sie segnete die Jäger und ihre Waffen, dann suchte sie weiter nach ihrem Vater.

Er sah ihr schon an, dass sie etwas Wichtiges zu bereden hatte. Gemeinsam gingen sie tiefer in den Wald hinein, so dass sie niemand belauschen konnte. Relena erzählte ihm von den erneuten Visionen und beobachtete sorgenvoll, wie ihr Vater die buschigen Augenbrauen zusammenzog.

„Meine kleine Relena. Es tut mir leid, dir so viel Kummer bereiten zu müssen. Doch ich fürchte, es ist an der Zeit dir die Wahrheit zu sagen."

Relena erschrak bei diesen ernsten Worten. Welche Wahrheit? Was meinte er?

„Du bist nicht meine leibliche Tochter, sondern die des verstorbenen Peacecrafts. Meine Frau und ich haben dich aus dem Feuer gerettet, welches das Dorf damals niedergebrannt hat. Du bist eine Peacecraft. Daher auch deine seherischen Fähigkeiten. Du hast sie von deiner leiblichen Mutter."

Sie wollte das nicht hören. Ihr Vater war Darlian, nicht Peacecraft. Sie hatte diesen Peacecraft doch nicht einmal gekannt! Dieser Mann über den so viele Legenden erzählt wurden und sie sollte seine Tochter sein?

Relena wehrte sich gegen die Vorstellung, die Darlians hätten sie wie ihr eigenes Kind angenommen. Die Darlians waren ihre Familie. Nie hätte sie ahnen könnten...

„Wozu ist dieses Wissen gut? Ich habe bis jetzt auch sehr gut so leben können", klagte sie als sich diese aufregende Neuigkeit etwas gesetzt hatte und trotzig schob Relena das Kinn nach vorne.

„Es ist wichtig. Du hast noch einen Bruder. Wir dachten, er wäre von den Römern letztes Jahr getötet worden. Aber anscheinend lebt er und nun sind auch seine Kräfte erwacht. Anders ist es nicht zu erklären, dass du diese Visionen hast."

Ihr Bruder! Sie hatte einen Bruder! Dabei erzählte man sich die Kinder des Peacecrafts wären alle gestorben. Doch sie selbst war ja auch noch am Leben, wie sie sich ins Gedächtnis rief. Relena wurde mit einem Mal bewusst, dass sie selbst Gegenstand von Legenden war, die sich um verzweifelten Hoffnungen der Freiheit und Einigkeit rankten.

Doch ein Bruder, das wäre eine mögliche Erklärung, warum sich diese Macht so vertraut anfühlte. „Wo ist er?"

„Er muss von den Römern verschleppt worden sein." Traurig schüttelte Darlian den Kopf. „Wir könnten seine Stärke so gut gebrauchen. Doch womöglich erkennt er jetzt den Ruf seines Volkes und kehrt zurück. Milliardo war damals sechs Jahre als und flüchtete alleine in den Süden. Dort lebte er unter einem falschem Namen: Zechs Merquise."

Von diesem Mann hatte Relena schon gehört. Selbst hier im Norden kannte man den Namen. Er war ein junger germanischer Krieger, der seine eigene kleine Streitmacht gegen die römischen Besetzer geführt hatte.

„Er hat sich immer geweigert seinen wahren Namen anzunehmen, weil er nicht nach den Idealen seines Vaters lebte. Aber ihm bleib auch keine andere Wahl als zu den Waffen zu greifen. Ich schätze sein Vater hätte das schon verstanden", fuhr Darlian fort. „Doch was noch schlimmer ist: Ihm war der Wegweißer zum Tallgeese anvertraut worden. Ich hoffe nur, die Römer sind mittlerweile nicht im Besitz dieses Heiligtums."

Doch nicht nur im fernen Norden waren Magier auf Zechs' wachsende Macht aufmerksam geworden. Auch im Süden, einen halben Tagesritt von Theben entfernt, störte sie eine eingeschworene Gesellschaft fünf Männer.

Sie hausten in einer schon längst verlassenen Siedlung. Die Handwerker, die hier gelegt und gearbeitet hatten, waren schon vor Jahrhunderten weggezogen. Nur sie lebten hier in den Ruinen nahe einer stillgelegten Mine. Eifrig bestrebt ihrer Bestimmung nachzugehen. Eine Bestimmung, an die sie selbst schon nicht mehr glaubten und die ihnen vor ihren alten Meistern überliefert worden war.

Sie waren die Bewahrer der ältesten, mächtigsten Kräfte. Einst hatten die Mitglieder ihrer Gruppe in den schönsten Tempeln gelebt. Waren geachtet gewesen wie Pharaonen, waren selbst schon zu Lebzeiten als Götter verehrt geworden. Doch diese Zeiten waren vorbei. Seit die Ptolemaer und später die Römer die Herrschaft am Nil ergriffen hatten, waren die alten Kulte und Traditionen am ausbluten.

Sie hatten auf ihre Weise versucht sich gegen die Besatzer zu wehren. Ihre Gruppe hatte magische Waffen geschmiedet. Schwerter, die mit sonderbaren Zaubersprüchen versehen waren. Dolche, die Kräfte innen hielten, die für Normalsterbliche tödlich waren.

Und eine dieser Waffen war benutzt worden. So etwas war seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr vorgekommen. Dementsprechend aufgeregt waren die fünf Seher und ein jeder versuchte mit seiner ihm eigenen Kraft mehr über den Träger der Waffe zu in Erfahrung zu bringen.

Doch nur eines konnten sie feststellen, er würde bald zu ihnen stoßen und er würde nicht alleine kommen.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Ja, Relena lebt, aber sie ist außer Reichweite irgendwo in Germanien also keine Angst. Sie wird nicht irgendwann in Ägypten auftauchen. Wobei... es wäre sicher lustig... :-P

Aber endlich sind Trowa und Quatre wieder zusammen! Das verlangt doch nach einer Feier! Sie waren immerhin 44 Kapitel lang getrennt.

Kapitel XIII

Quatre bekam von dem Aufruhr in der Villa nichts mit. Zu sehr erfreute er sich an dem zahmen Falken, der Zechs gehörte. Immer und immer wieder ließ er den Raubvögel aufsteigen und rief ihn dann zu sich zurück. Natürlich belohnte er das Tier für dessen Gehorsam, so dass es lernte seinem Herren zu trauen. Ein einfaches Prinzip und doch war Quatre fasziniert, wie Zechs es mit Beharrlichkeit und Übung geschafft hatte das Vertrauen des Vogels zu erringen.

Er zweifelte keineswegs mehr an den Geschichten des Germanen, dass man die Vögel zur Jagd abrichten konnte. Zwar hatte Quatre noch nicht miterlebt, wie so eine Jagd von statten ging, aber sicherlich würde Zechs die Fähigkeiten des Falken erproben wollen. Sofern Treize davon nicht Wind bekam. Treize hatte sich mehr als skeptisch gezeigt und wollte auf keinen Falls seine ägyptischen Freunde vor den Kopf stoßen in dem seine Begleiter mit einem Falken ‚spielten'. Falken galten für die Ägypter als heilige Tiere, die Personifizierung des Gottes Horus. Einer der Schutzgötter des Landes und der Pharaonen.

Zechs hatte den Falken auch noch passenderweise ‚Horus' genannt. Womöglich erachteten die Ägyptern das bereits als Blasphemie.

Glücklicherweise war der Park, der zu Merenptahs Villa gehörte, im hinteren Teil überwuchert und undurchdringlich. Wie so vieles im Land am Nil fehlte die nötige Sorgfalt und Pflege, um die alten überlieferten Schätze zu bewahren.

Ungestört konnten Zechs und Quatre, manchmal auch Duo, hier mit dem Falken üben.

Sie hatten auch sonst nicht viel zu tun. Treize ging meistens alleine auf die Festbankette. Quatre verspürte hierzu nicht den rechten Reiz, auch wenn Treize es gerne gesehen hätte, wenn sich Quatre unter die Adligen mischen würde. Doch Quatre war sich sicher, dass Treize auch so die Informationen erhielt, die er für die Ausführung des kaiserlichen Auftrags benötigte.

Quatre schirmte seine Augen vor dem Sonnenlicht ab und beobachtete Horus' Flugbahn. Gerade setzte der Falke zu einem seiner Sturzflüge in das Unterholz an. Hatte er einen Vogel dort entdeckt oder ein anderes Tier?

Doch da vernahm Quatre hinter sich das Rascheln der Blätter. Er vermutete, dass Zechs wieder zurückgekehrt war und während er sich halb umwandte und den Germanen schon fragen wollte, was den plötzlich in ihn gefahren sei so schnell zu verschwinden, stockte er. Fast glaubt er die Götter hätten ihn sterben lassen, denn wie konnte es sonst sein, dass sein innigster Wunsch gewährt worden war?

Seine Lippen formten den Namen des geliebten Menschen, doch kein Ton drang aus seiner Kehle hervor, die auf einmal wie zugeschnürt war.

Dort zwischen den Palmen, gleich neben dem Teich, stand Trowa. Quatre wollte es nicht glauben, jeden Morgen und jeden Abend betete er zu den Göttern für diese Gnade und jetzt... Nein, er war nicht tot. Dort stand wahrhaftig Trowa. Sein Trowa!

„Bist du es wirklich?", flüsterte er als ob er einer jener rätselhaften Erscheinungen gegenüberstünde, von denen die Menschen sich hier erzählten. Trugbilder, die sich jeden Moment in der Hitze des Tages wieder auflösen würden.

Überhastet stolperte Quatre auf seinen Geliebten zu und vergaß dabei sogar seinen Stock, den er doch sonst immer benötigte. Zu sehr war sein Bein noch von der Verletzung geschwächt, die er in der Gladiatorenarena von Caere davongetragen hatte.

Er stolperte, seine Sandale verfing sich in einer Wurzel, doch Trowa fing ihn auf. Die Berührung dieser Hände war so vertraut, als ob sie nie getrennt gewesen wären.

Blind, denn Tränen trübten seine Sicht, umarmte er Trowa. Hungrige Küsse wurden getauscht und überhaupt waren keinerlei Worte zur Verständigung notwendig.

Trowas Hände hielten ihn fest an sich gepresst, auch er weinte nun hemmungslos und seine Tränen netzten Quatres Tunica.

„Wie bist du hierher gekommen?", fragte Quatre endlich und rückte von seinem Liebsten ab, so schwer dies auch fiel.

„Ich..." Trowas Gesicht verdüsterte sich. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Ich stand einfach da."

„Trowa!" Quatre umfasste das schmale, braun gebrannte Gesicht des Pferdeknechts und sah ihm forschend in die Augen. Trowa schien einigermaßen verwirrt zu sein, er schüttelte den Kopf und seine Stirn legte sich in Falten.

„Das letzte an das ich mich erinnern kann ist der Abend an dem wir uns gestritten haben."

Das lag schon so weit in der Vergangenheit, als ob es ein anderes Leben gewesen wäre und Quatre hätte diese Episode gerne für immer aus seinem Gedächtnis gestrichen. „Wieso bist du damals verschwunden?"

„Bin ich nicht, ich war in der Nacht spazieren und habe über uns nachgedacht. Ich wollte gerade zu dir zurückgehen und dann..." Verzweifelte schüttelte Trowa erneut den Kopf. „Ich kann mich an nichts mehr erinnern!"

„Ist gut. Ist schon gut.", besänftigte Quatre und zog sich mit Trowas Hilfe in die Höhe. Er vermutete stark, dass Heero mit Trowa angekommen war. Treize hatte den Tribun doch angewiesen nach Trowa zu suchen. Hoffentlich wusste Heero mehr und konnte ihnen erklären, was vorgefallen war. Denn es war offensichtlich, dass es Trowa nicht konnte und das verstörte den Sklaven.

„Ich habe immer gewusst, dass du zu mir zurück kommst." Quatre stützte sich auf Trowas Arm und humpelte so zurück zur Villa. „Keiner wollte mir glauben, aber ich wusste es!" Es klang triumphierend. „Du warst damals auf dem Schiff bei mir. Du hast mich gerettet! Ich meine, natürlich warst du nicht leibhaftig da, aber ich habe dich gespürt. Du hast mir die nötige Kraft gegeben zu den Lebenden zurückzukehren."

„Quatre, ich..."

„Schon gut. Wir haben viel zu erzählen. Lass es uns nicht überstürzen. Aber zuerst müssen wir Treize aufsuchen. Er wird sich freuen dich wiederzusehen."

Als Trowa und er zur Villa zurückkehrten, hatten die Diener schon damit begonnen das Zimmer zu säubern, in welchem sich Treize und Zechs aufgehalten hatten. Quatre hatte wahrlich schon viele blutige Anblicke als Soldat erdulden müssen, aber diese roten Schriftzeichen auf dem Boden, bescherten auch ihm einen unbehaglichen Schauer.

Sally hatte die beiden Verwundeten in Treizes Gemächer schaffen lassen. Dort befanden sich auch Duo und Heero. Vor allem Heero musterte Trowa mit einem undefinierbaren Blick und schien nur mühevoll seine Neugier zügeln zu können.

Merenptah saß neben Treize auf der Bettkante und seine Finger tasteten über das Handgelenk des Konsuls. Augenscheinlich schien es Treize gut zu gehen, er schlief und seine Nasenspitze zuckte. Fast sah es so aus als ob er gleich erwachen wollte. Lediglich wirkte er noch etwas blass.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Zechs dieses Mal getan hat." Sally wusch ihre Hände in einer bereitgestellten Schüssel. Gerade hatte sie dem Germanen die letzten Verbände am Arm angelegt. „Ich würde zu gern wissen, was er sich dieses Mal als Ausrede einfallen lässt."

„Er hat ihm das Leben gerettet." Merenptah ließ Treize nicht aus den Augen als er dies bemerkte. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Treize sonst gestorben wäre."

Der Ägypter hatte mitangesehen wie Treize plötzlich in sich zusammengesunken war. Laut Merenptahs Schilderung war der Konsul mit jedem Herzschlag blasser und lebloser geworden. Als ob ihm jegliche Lebenskraft entzogen worden wäre. „Warum wisst ihr nicht mehr darüber? Über diese Praktiken und Dinge." Merenptah deutete auf den Dolch und das Medaillon, die nun in sicherer Entfernung von ihnen auf einem Tisch lagen. Einzig Sally hatte den Mut aufgebracht die beiden Gegenstände zu berühren und ins Zimmer zu tragen.

Merenptah fuhr fort: „Sally, euer Lehrmeister war ein so mächtiger Heiler und Magier!" Es klang direkt anklagend und so hatte es Sally auch verstanden.

Erbost stemmte sie die Hände in die Hüften und funkelte Merenptah an. Sie glich jetzt wahrlich der wütenden Göttin Sachmet, die mit dem Löwenkopf.

„Sag du mir nicht, wie ich meine Patienten zu behandeln habe! Mein Meister mag ein großer Magier gewesen sein, aber ich habe gesehen, wohin ihn das führte. Sich benebeln lassen mit Mohnsaft und anderen Drogen und dann nicht mehr wissen, wie man die Kranken richtig zu behandeln hat", sie schnaubte auf. „Gesunder Glaube kann einem Kranken helfen, aber blindes Vertrauen nicht. Ich glaube an Beweise, an Wissen..."

„Aber du hättest Treize nicht retten können", hielt Merenptah dagegen.

„Das behauptest auch nur du! Was glaubst du eigentlich...", begann Sally erneut und nur Unes Hand, die sie ihrer Freundin auf die Schulter legte, hielt sie von weiteren Tiraden ab, denn Treize war in der Tat erwacht.

„Sei nicht zu streng mit Zechs", waren seine ersten Worte. Er musste Sallys Tirade teilweise vernommen haben und glaubte wohl Zechs war das Ziel ihres Unbills. Wo er ja auch nicht ganz Unrecht hatte.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", platzte es aus Merenptah heraus noch bevor Sally nachfragen konnte.

„Wie nach einer Woche voller Orgien und Besäufnisse." Treize rieb sich den Kopf und setzte sich sogar auf, was Sally mit einer warnenden Bemerkung quittierte. Sie war noch immer ziemlich verärgert.

Treize sah sich in seinem Krankenzimmer um. „Oh, Trowa und Heero... Une, meine Liebe." Trotz seiner augenscheinlichen Schwäche gelang es ihm ein kokettes Lächeln aufzusetzen, was Sally schier zur Weißglut brachte.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du Trowa gefunden, das ist gut", wandte er sich an Heero und legte sich dann wieder zurück. Seine Stimme klang bereits schläfrig.

„Herr, es tut mir Leid, dass ich euch solche Sorgen bereitet habe. Bitte bestraft mich, wie es euch gefällt, wenn ich nur in euren Diensten verbleiben darf." Trowa war nach vorne getreten, eine Hand auf der Brust.

„Was?" Treize blinzelte und wedelte nur mit der linken Hand. „Meine Strafe wird sein, dass du dich hingebungsvoll um Quatre kümmern wirst."

Sally nickte dem Diener zu und bedeutete ihm, dass er es dabei bewenden lassen sollte. Denn Trowa wollte schon zu einer erneuten Rede ansetzen und Treize war ganz eindeutig noch viel zu geschwächt.

„Zechs, wie geht es ihm?" Treize drehte sich dem Germanen zu und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Wange.

Sally seufzte und stieß zähneknirschend hervor: „Ich weiß nicht, was er angestellt hat und will es auch gar nicht wissen, aber wahrscheinlich wird er sich erholen. Wie immer."

„Hoffentlich... Merenptah, wir brauchen ein Schiff, das uns nach Theben bringt. So schnell es geht."

„Aber du bist noch viel zu schwach!", ereiferte sich der Ägypter.

„Ich kann mich auf der Fahrt erholen. Für Zechs ist es besser..." War das Letzte was Treize murmelte, bevor er endgültig die Augen schloss und sofort in einen tiefen Schlummer fiel. Seine Hand ruhte noch auf Zechs' Brust.

Schließlich zogen sie sich aus dem Zimmer zurück. Sally scheuchte auch Merenptah hinaus und einzig Une blieb bei ihr. Sally würde die Nacht bei den beiden Männern bleiben, zur Sicherheit. Auch sie traute Zechs nicht mehr und befürchtete wohl, er würde in der Nacht erneut ein so obskures Ritual vollziehen. Sie alle waren neugierig, was genau Zechs getan hatte, auch wenn Sally dies natürlich vehement abstritt. Aber mussten wohl abwarten bis sich Zechs erholt hatte und ihnen selbst davon berichten konnte. Quatre konnte es nicht verhindern, aber ihm wurde der Germane unheimlich. Duo hatte ihm davon erzählt, wie Zechs ihn auf dem Schiff während der Überfahrt aus den Klauen des Fiebers gerettet hatte. Oder besser gesagt, das was Duo davon mitbekommen hatte. Der Leibdiener hatte hinter verschlossenen Türen gestanden und angestrengt sein Ohr gegen das Holz gelegt, um lauschen zu können.

Zechs schien mystische Kräfte sein Eigen nennen zu können. Vielleicht war er ja ein germanischer Priester? Einer dieser Druiden, von denen schon der große Julius Caesar berichtet hatte. Was verheimliche Zechs ihnen? Oder war womöglich Treize eingeweiht in die ganze Sache?

Sie gingen in Quatres Zimmer, der in einem anderen Teil der Villa untergebracht war und Heero erzählte von seiner Suche nach Trowa und wie er ihn in Caere bei den Schaustellern gefunden hatte.

„Er konnte sich an nichts mehr erinnern." Heero hatte es sich auf der Liege bequem gemacht. Seine Rüstung hatte er abgelegt und er trug nur noch die rote Tunica aus Stoff. Duo kniete hinter ihm, drohte dabei jeden Moment hintenüber zu fallen und massierte ihm die Schultern.

Quatre wandte sich Trowa zu, der neben ihm saß. Trowa schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann mich an nichts mehr erinnern."

„Die Frau, die dich gepflegt hat, meinte, sie hätten dich bewusstlos im Wald gefunden. Womöglich bist du bei deinem nächtlichen Spaziergang gestürzt und hast dich am Kopf verletzt."

„Das könnte sein." Quatre überdachte diese Erklärung. Brutale Schläge auf den Kopf hatten schon bei so manchen Soldaten zu Gedächtnisverlust geführt.

„Etwas Wein, Tribun?" Duo beugte sich quer über Heeros Körper um sich den kunstvoll verzierten Pokal zu angeln. Es war unschwer zu erkennen, dass Duo sich einen Dreck um diese Unterhaltung scherte. Er wollte Heero ganz für sich alleine haben.

Heero schien es ähnlich zu gehen, doch er verbarg es hinter seinem stoischen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Sagte die Frau auch, warum sich Trowa dann mit einem Mal so verstört und merkwürdig verhalten hat?"

„Sie wusste keinerlei Erklärung und ich ebenso wenig. In Wahrheit bin ich den Göttern dankbar, dass wir jetzt unseren Trowa wieder bei uns haben. Es war unheimlich, wie du dich verhalten hast."

Trowa entschuldigte sich, auch wenn er sicherlich nichts für sein Benehmen konnte.

„Du sagt, zwei Tage bevor du Trowa gefunden hast, wäre dieses unerklärliche Verhalten eingetreten?"

„So hat Catherine es erzählt." Heero konnte sich jetzt nicht mehr zurückhalten und seine Hand wanderte unter den Saum von Duos Schurz. Duo grinste wissend.

Trowa erhob sich von seinem Platz und schenkte sich ebenfalls Wein ein. „Ich bin sicher, Sally weiß Rat", beschloss er sachlich das Gespräch. „Duo, warum zeigst du Heero nicht seine Gemächer? Merenptahs Sklaven können dir helfen es für ihn herzurichten." Schon in Treizes Haushalt war Trowa die uneingeschränkte Führungspersönlichkeit unter den Dienern gewesen. Er schien in der Tat wieder ganz der Alte zu sein und übernahm seine gewohnten Pflichten.

Noch bevor er fertig zu Ende gesprochen hatte, waren Duo und Heero schon in den Flur hinausgetreten.

„Was ist noch? Beschäftigt es dich so?" Er setzte sich wieder neben Quatre und schlang einen Arm um dessen Schultern.

„Diese Wochen in Rom nach deinem Verschwinden waren die reinste Folter für mich. Ich habe mich verändert." Quatres Hand strich unbewusst über die dicke Narbe an seinem Bein. „Aber du bist so wie damals. Als ob es diese Zeit nie gegeben hätte."

Trowa drückte ihn sanft nieder bis Quatre auf dem weichen Polster der Liegen ruhte. Er schob den Schurz zur Seite und seine Fingern erkundeten mit unendlicher Zärtlichkeit die besagte Narbe an Quatres Bein. Er drückte einen Kuss auf das weiße Fleisch. „Kannst du mir verzeihen?"

„Ich soll dir verzeihen? Wofür denn? Eher ist es an mir sich zu entschuldigen. Ich war blauäugig und naiv. Ich hätte dir nichts versprochen sollen, was ich ohnehin nicht halten kann. Darum kam es doch überhaupt erst zu unserem Streit." Und unmittelbar auch zu Trowas Sturz und dessen Gedächtnisverlust.

„Ich mag mich nicht mehr an den Sturz und die Zeit danach erinnern. Aber ich weiß noch genau, was ich an jenem Abend überlegt habe. Ich wollte zu dir gehen. Ich wollte dir sagen, dass ich immer bei dir sein werde. Egal, ob du heiratest, Kinder zeugst oder nicht. Ich alleine darf keinen Anspruch auf dich haben."

„Oh Trowa." Er zog den Geliebten fest in die Arme. Wie lange hatte er dieses vertraute Gewicht auf seinen Gliedern entbehren müssen? Wie hatte er sich in den dunklen, einsamen Stunden in der ludi danach gesehnt diese Lippen zu spüren?

Erst als ihr gemeinsames Verlangen gestillt und die Kerzen längst verloschen waren, begann Quatre zu rechnen.

Beunruhigt setzte er sich auf und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Was hatte Heero berichtet? Wann waren sie von Ostia aufgebrochen?

Erneut zählte er die Tage an der Hand ab. Ja, es gab keinen Zweifel. Trowas verstörtes Verhalten fiel genau mit jenem Tag zusammen an dem Zechs dieses Ritual zu seiner Rettung mit ihm vollführt hatte.

Quatre hatte in dieser Nacht geglaubt Trowas Präsenz bei sich gespürt zu haben. Zuerst hatte er dies für Wahnvorstellungen gehalten, hervorgerufen durch das Fieber.

Jetzt glaubte er, dass ihm Trowas Geist viel näher gewesen war, als er sich das jemals hatte denken können.

Wieder dachte er mit Unbehagen an heute Nachmittag, an die roten Schriftzeichen auf dem Fußboden. War Trowas Geist womöglich die ganze Zeit bei ihm gewesen und erst wieder in dessen Körper zurückgekehrt als sie sich wiedergesehen hatten? Eine unheimliche, unbegreifliche Vorstellung.

Was war Zechs für ein Mensch?


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Ich nehme die Kritik meiner Leser sehr ernst und da mir gesagt wurde in „Ehre und Stärke II" wäre zu wenig Heero x Duo drin gewesen, hier ein besonderes Kapitel für alle Fans dieses Pairings. :)

Was leider heißt, dass diejenigen, die gerne mehr über Zechs wissen möchten, noch etwas warten müssen.

Kapitel XIV

Gleich hinter der nächstbesten Biegung des Flures, der von Quatres Zimmer wegführte. Drängte sich Duo an Heero und endlich konnten sie einen ersten richtigen Kuss tauschen, der ihre Freude über das Wiedersehen zum Ausdruck brachte.

„Oh Heero", leise stöhnte Duo und drückte den Geliebten näher an sich. Er spürte den drahtigen, harten Körper unter seinen Händen. Heero schien nur aus Muskeln zu bestehen, keine kleines bisschen Fett, gab es an ihm.

Muskeln und Stärke und... Härte! „Oho!"

Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte leise. Heero schien es nicht schnell genug gehen zu können, aber auch Duo verspürte dieses machtvolle Verlangen und wenn sie nicht in einem fremden Haus wären, hätten sie es wahrscheinlich gleich hier miteinander getrieben. Treize hätte ihm dann eine Rüge erteilt, dass er sich ungehörig benahm. Es war wohl völlig in Ordnung, wenn sich der Hausherr mit seinem römischen Gast mitten auf den Fluren im Stehen vergnügte, aber eben nicht bei einem Sklaven.

So standen sie gezwungenermaßen nur eng aneinandergepresst da. Schwer atmend und ein jeder versuchte wieder die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zurück zu erlangen. Mit mehr oder weniger großem Erfolg.

Duo murmelte: „Du bist doch sicher verdreckt von der Reise. Gehen wir ins Badehaus."

Natürlich hatte Heero keinerlei Einwände dagegen, was gab es schon Sinnlicheres als einen attraktiven Badesklaven in einem Badehaus zu vernaschen?

Duo schickte die ägyptischen Sklaven weg. Er hatte so einige Brocken der Sprache aufgeschnappt und konnte sich mittlerweile ganz gut verständig machen. Er übernahm es selbst Heeros Körper einzuseifen.

Heero wollte zuerst den Gefallen erwidern, wollte seine Hände über Duos nackte Haut wandern lassen. Jedoch ließ es dieser nicht zu und bestimmend drückte er Heeros Hände weg.

Danach gingen sie einen der beheizten Räume. Ähnlich wie bei den römischen Thermen, war der Boden angenehm warm und lud geradezu ein sich darauf niederzulassen. Einige Kissen und Decken waren zudem bereitgestellt um es den Herrschaften, die sich hier von den Sklaven pflegen ließen, so angenehm als möglich zu machen.

Heero schob sich ein Kissen unter den Kopf und nahm Duos Angebot zu einer Massage dankbar an. Duo sah es seinem Geliebten genau an, dass dieser in den letzten Wochen große Lasten auf sich geladen hatte, die ihm Tag und Nacht Sorgen bereitet hatten.

Lange knetete er die Schultern bevor er sich nach unten vorarbeitete. Er geizte nicht mit Öl und schon bald war Heeros Rückseite so glänzend wie bei einem griechischen Ringer.

Einem spontanen Impuls heraus setzte sich Duo auf Heeros Beine und goss noch mehr Öl in seine Hände. Er hatte jetzt etwas ganz anderes im Sinn, das er massieren wollte. Er frage Heero nicht, ob dieser ihn ließe, denn er wusste, dass Heero ihm vertraute und falls er sich nicht gut dabei fühlen, dann ihm dies auch mitteilen würde.

Langsam glitt er mit seinen Fingern durch die Furche zwischen Heeros Pobacken. Erkundete sie in ihrer ganzen Länge.

Da kannten sie einander schon so lange, aber dies hatte Duo noch nie getan. Es war ihm als ob er absolutes Neuland vor sich hätte.

Kurz zögerte er als sein Finger auf Heeros Pforte zum Ruhen kam, die schon erwartungsvoll zuckte, fast so als ob sie den Eindringling willkommen heißen und tiefer in sich ziehen wollte.

„Worauf wartest du?", verlangte Heero mit heiserer Stimme zu wissen. Er stützte sich auf einen Ellbogen auf und warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick über seine Schulter zurück zu Duo. „Ich wünsche mir schon lange, das du das tust", bekannte der römische Tribun mit sichtlicher Mühe und einer tiefroten Färbung im Gesicht.

„Ach so?" Duo grinste sein anzüglichstes Grinsen und beugte sich nach vorn. Das Spiel begann ihm zu gefallen. Er stahl einen Kuss von Heeros Lippen und so ungewohnt die Rolle war, er gefiel sich in seinem dominanten Part. „Wie weit darf ich gehen?", fragte er jedoch zur Sicherheit nach und war mehr als erfreut die Antwort zu hören.

„So weit du gehen willst."

Jetzt konnte es Duo fast gar nicht schnell genug gehen. Doch er bemühte sich um Ruhe als seine Finger in Heero eindrangen. Er wusste, dass Heero diese Art von Erfahrung noch nicht oft – wenn überhaupt – je gemacht hatte. Nein, er würde jetzt nicht danach fragen. Vielleicht mit Trowa? Duo wusste, dass vor seiner Zeit Heero und Trowa das Lager geteilt hatten. Aber nein, diesen Gedankengang kappte Duo gleich bevor er sich in seinem Kopf einnisten konnte.

Spätestens als Heero sein Stöhnen nicht mehr länger unterdrücken wollte und er mit sichtlichem Verlangen seine Hüfte bewegte, goss Duo den letzten Rest Öl über sein nun steifes Glied.

Er legte eine Hand auf Heeros Hüfte: „Willst du wirklich so...?" Gerne hätte Duo das Gesicht seines geliebten Tribuns gesehen. So kam es ihm irgendwie unpersönlicher vor, mehr wie ein bloßer körperlicher Akt.

„So ist es gut. Mach schon." Es war beinahe schon ein Befehl, so harsch und knapp vorgebracht. Aber das war Heero und Duo liebte es. Liebte jeden noch so kleinen Moment. Heero war kein Mann, der wie ein rohes Ei behandelt werden wollte. Dies bemerkte Duo schon bald als Heero ihn immer weiter antrieb, dass er schneller machen sollte.

Schließlich war er gänzlich in Heeros Körper eingedrungen. Schier versagten Duos Arme ihren Dienst als er sie neben den Schultern seines Geliebten aufstützte und einen dicken Kuss auf Heeros Nacken setzte, der schon feucht von der Hitze im Badehaus und Schweiß war.

Wie aufregend dieses salzige Aroma, es erinnerte Duo an Heeros ureigenen Geschmack, wenn er Heero selbst und das Resultat von dessen Lust gekostet hatte.

Danach lag er schweratmend auf Heeros Rücken, der weit weniger erschöpft schien. Duo spürte mehr Heeros Lachen unter sich als dass er es hörte. Ehe er es sich versah, lag er unter dem römischen Tribun und starrte nur wie hypnotisiert in diese dunkelblauen Augen.

„Ich würde sagen, wir müssen uns noch einmal waschen."

Duo wollte schon protestieren, doch Heero hob ihn ohne Mühe hoch. Ganz so als ob Heero eine Braut tragen wollte, ruhte Duos Kopf an Heeros Brust und die Arme hatte er in dessen Nacken verschränkt.

„Kannst du stehen?", fragte Heero mit einem spöttischen Lächeln als er ihn vorsichtig in dem Wasserbecken auf die Füße stellte. Über ihnen sprudelte das Wasser direkt aus der Wand, wie in den besten römischen Häusern. Duo war dankbar, dass Merenptah diesen römischen Luxus schätzte. Er wollte jetzt keine anderen Sklaven um sich haben.

Jetzt war es an Heero ihn zu waschen.

„Schließ die Augen", bat der leise und Duo gehorchte.

„Das vorhin war übrigens viel zu kurz!", protestierte Duo als er sich so verwöhnen ließ.

„Das ist doch nicht meine Schuld!" Heero lachte wieder. Überhaupt schien er heute in sehr gelöster Stimmung zu sein, so kannte ihn Duo gar nicht. Aber er würde sich nicht beschweren schon oft hatte er seinen Gott angefleht, Heero möge von Zeit zu Zeit mehr Mensch als Soldat sein.

„Darf ich dann wenigstens noch einmal?" Duo lehnte sich an diesen starken, warmen Körper direkt hinter ihm. Heero hielt ihn mit einem Arm fest, mit dem anderen strich er Duos Brust hinab, den Bauch, dann die Innenseite seiner Schenkel.

„Wann du willst."

Noch immer hielt er seine Augen geschlossen. Zuerst war das Sprudeln des Wassers unerträglich laut, doch es geriet immer mehr in den Hintergrund. Er konzentrierte sich auf die Bewegungen von Heeros Finger, Heeros Herzschlag hinter ihm. Dann sein eigener, der wieder Fahrt aufnahm und dann seine Knie, die endgültig ihren Dienst versagten.

Zuerst glaubte Duo er würde haltlos auf den Boden stürzen, aber natürlich fing in Heero auf. Nun knieten sie da, im warmen, parfümierten Wasser, das noch immer auf sie hinab fiel.

Duo legte den Kopf in den Nacken, Heero hinter ihm. Sie küssten sich.

Heeros Finger schoben sich in seinen Mund und gierig, wie ein Baby, lutschte Duo daran.

Zum zweiten Mal vereinigten sie sich und wie Heero in ihn hineinstieß, bewegten sich auch seine Finger in Duos Mund und die rechte Hand, die sich um seinen Speer geschlossen hatten.

Duo schien, dass es keinen Ort gab, an dem sein Geliebter nicht war.

So richtig kamen sie erst zur Ruhe als es draußen schon fast dämmerte. Irgendwann im Laufe der Nacht hatten sie es aus dem Badehaus zurück in Heeros Gemächer geschafft. Die waren natürlich luxuriös ausgestattet, wie es einem Gast des Hauses gebührte. Ein breites, bequemes Bett, das in der Nacht seinem Härtetest unterworfen worden war.

Das Zimmer war nicht in der Nähe von Treizes und Merenptahs Gemächern, worüber sie beide froh waren. Nur Quatre, der schlief ihnen gleich gegenüber und auch aus dessen Zimmer drangen während der dunklen Stunden der Nacht mehrmals recht eindeutige Geräusche, die vermuten ließen, dass Trowa seinen Auftrag, sie ausgiebig um Quatre zu kümmern, sehr ernst nahm.

Heero hielt den Geliebten, der sich wie ein kleines Äffchen an ihn klammerte, fest in seinen Armen. Längst hatte sich Duos schwerer Zopf gelöst und die langen Strähnen des braunen Haares verteilten sich wie ein Fächer auf dem Bett.

Er konnte nie davon lassen diese Strähnen um die Finger zu wickeln, zu beobachten wie sich das Sonnenlicht darauf brach. Manche Frauen beneideten den Sklaven glatt um diese Haarpracht.

Ein Soldat konnte sich solche langen Haare niemals erlauben, sie waren gänzlich unpraktisch und würden sich nur in den Panzerplatten verheddern. Vielleicht war Heero deshalb auch so fasziniert davon.

Doch wenn er die Nacht so sehr genossen hatte und für einige Stunden alles vergessen konnte, jetzt holte ihn die Realität ein. Heero hoffte, dass Treize ihn nicht wieder zurück nach Rom schickte. Er würde bei dem Konsul vorsprechen und darum bitten ihn auf dessen Reise in den Süden begleiten zu dürfen. Keineswegs wollte er wieder von Duo getrennt werden. Hoffentlich befand sich Treize schon bald wieder auf dem Weg der Besserung und je eher er mit ihm darüber sprach desto besser.

Es wäre die beste Alternative für die Legion und Treizes Stellung in Rom, wenn Heero wieder zurückkehre. Die Centurionen, denen nun die Führung der Legion übergeben war, sie waren fleißig, treu und bestrebt, aber größtenteils noch jung und unerfahren. Und jetzt war auch noch Une, Treizes treueste Quelle an Informationen, hier in Ägypten. Treize war nun auf Berichte und Informationen aus zweiter Hand angewiesen und wer wusste schon, das Barton, Dermail oder auch Marcus planten, um Treize zu schaden.

Auch wenn Treize der erklärte Favorit des Kaisers war, beliebt im Volk und mit der Unterstützung der Legionen. Diese Männer würden nicht davor zurückschrecken ihn zu töten, sofern es in ihre Pläne passen würde.

Doch dies war ein gewichtiger Grund, warum Heero lieber hier in Ägypten an der Seite seines Offiziers blieb, um ihn vor möglichen Attentätern oder Anschlägen zu schützen. Quatre konnte nicht mehr kämpfen, so sehr er sich mühte, die Verletzung an seinem Bein war nun einmal schwerwiegend.

Und der Germane? Heero tat sich schwer Zechs zu vertrauen. Nicht nur, weil er ein Germane war, sondern auch weil er solche unerklärlichen Dinge tat.

Treize schien ihm zu vertrauen und dies war womöglich ein Fehler.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Es tut sich etwas zwischen Treize und Zechs. Außerdem erfahren wir mehr über den Dolch. Wer mehr über das erste Mal von Treize und Merenptah lesen möchte, was Treize Spitzname „Nedjem" bedeutet und wie er dazu gekommen ist, sollte das fünfte Kapitel von „Amors Pfeile" nicht verpassen!

Das klingt ja schon, wie in der Werbung. :)

Vielen Dank auch für all die Kommentare und Anregungen!

Kapitel XV

Treize und Zechs erholten sich unterschiedliche schnell von den Strapazen dieses aufregenden Nachmittags.

Bereits nach zwei Tagen hielt es Zechs nicht mehr im Bett aus und entkam so Sallys wachen Augen. Im Gegensatz zu Treize hatte Zechs auch wieder eine gesunde Gesichtsfarbe und schwankte nicht, wenn er auch nur die Beine aus dem Bett schwang, so dass Sally ihn gerne aus ihrer Obhut entließ.

Treize hingegen... nun, es war beschämend. Seine Konstitution hatte zwar große Fortschritte gemacht, doch diese weitere, merkwürdige Begegnung mit den Geistern, Ahnen - oder was immer sie waren – hatte ihn entkräfteter zurückgelassen als zuerst vermutet.

Auch fand er des Nachts kaum Ruhe und musste auf Schlafmittel zurückgreifen, um wenigstens ein, zwei Stunden zu schlafen. Schlaf, den sein Körper dringend benötigte. Sally selbst gestand es ihm zu, dass er Mohnsaft nahm und dies war ein untrügliches Warnsignal dafür wie schwach er noch war.

Er würde Zechs heute Nacht darum bitten, wieder solch einen Zauber zu wirken, um ihm einen ruhigen Schlaf zu schenken. So wie damals in Rom. Aber Treize dachte auch mit einem gewissen Schaudern an die Aussicht wieder mit der mysteriösen Macht des Germanen in Berührung zu kommen. Doch gab es einen anderen Weg? Diese Drogen benebelten zunehmend seinen Verstand und bescherten ihm im wachen Zustand bestialische Kopfschmerzen.

Außerdem waren er und Zechs bestrebt mehr über diese ‚Begabung' des Germanen in Erfahrung zu bringen. Das Schiff, dass sie nach Theben bringen sollte, würde in weniger als einer Woche aufbrechen. Treize musste bei dahin wieder genesen sein. Auf der Fahrt in den Süden würden sie der alten, verlassenen Mine einen Besuch abstatten. Dort wo Merenptah vermutete, dass der Dolch geschmiedet worden war.

Zechs hatte sich ausgeschwiegen, was seine Kenntnisse über den Dolch anging, doch Treize hatte da so seine eigenen Vermutungen und würde sie bestätigt wissen wollen sobald er wieder stark genug war sich mit Zechs zu messen. Es ließ sich nicht gut mit dem Germanen debattieren, wenn er selbst im Bett lag und Zechs es einfach vorzog das Zimmer zu verlassen, wenn ihm Treizes Fragen zu unbequem wurden. Was in den letzten Tagen öfters vorgekommen war.

Außerdem verabscheute es Zechs, wenn Treize Drogen nahm. Auch deshalb hatten sie in den letzten zwei Tagen auch kaum miteinander gesprochen.

Ein leises Stöhnen kam über Treizes Lippen und er rieb sich die Stirn. Die Mittagssonne blendete ihn. Warum waren keine Sklaven da um die Fensterläden zu verschließen? Neben dem Bett stand noch der Becher mit Mohnsaft, den er in der Nacht nicht völlig aufgebraucht hatte.

Warum etwas so Kostbares verschwenden? Treize schluckte den Trunk hinunter und tappte dann zu einem der Fenster. Es würde ein bisschen dauern, bis die Droge wirkte und er schläfrig werden würde.

Er setzte sich auf den Sims des Fensters und beobachtete die Geschehnisse im Park. Zechs saß im Schatten nahe des Wasserbeckens, ganz in Gedanken versunken, oder war auch er eingeschlafen?

Gerade betrat Quatre den Garten und selbst von Treizes Standpunkt aus, konnte er ganz genau erkennen, wie Quatre unbehaglich die Schultern in die Höhe zog als er Zechs erblickte.

Quatre hatte Treize von seiner Vermutung erzählt, Zechs' Beschwörung an Bord des Schiffes hätte Trowas sonderbares Verhalten zu Folge gehabt. Treize hatte dies Zechs erzählt und dieser war ehrlich schockiert, ja beinahe schon geängstigt gewesen ob dieser Vermutung. Diese Reaktion zeigte Treize, dass Zechs selbst am wenigstens über seine Kräfte wusste.

Treize würde mit ihm reden... Quatre... und Zechs besser auch. Er gähnte und schloss die Augen.

Der Mohnsaft begann endlich zu wirken.

Merenptah wurde zunehmend eifersüchtig auf dieses germanische Pack, das auf den Namen ‚Zechs' hörte.

‚Zechs' so würde der Ägypter noch nicht einmal einen Hund nennen! Und das Schlimmste an der Sache war, Treize vertraute diesem germanischen Hund!

Er war sich nicht gänzlich sicher, ob Treize und Zechs auch zusammen das Lager teilten. Natürlich hatte er Treize an jenem Morgen nach seiner Ankunft in Memphis aus Zechs' Gemächer gehen sehen, noch dazu in einem Zustand sehr nachlässiger Bekleidung, der für sich allein genommen schon Bände sprach. Doch glaubte Merenptah trotzdem nicht, dass die beiden Männer die körperliche Nähe teilten, die er und Treize einander in den letzten Tagen geschenkt hatten.

Aber da war noch etwas anderes: Treize war nie an seiner Seite eingeschlafen oder am Morgen danach zusammen mit ihm erwacht. Schon damals als Treize zum ersten Mal in Ägypten geweilt hatte, war dies so gewesen. Es gab die Leidenschaft und Lust, mehr war es für Treize nicht. Irgendwie kam sich Merenptah dabei zunehmend ausgenutzt vor. Früher hatte ihm das weniger ausgemacht.

Treize schien dagegen keinerlei Bedenken zu haben neben Zechs einzuschlafen. Merenptah hatte es nach dem mysteriösen Zwischenfall mit dem Dolch selbst beobachten können, als er an dem Krankenbett von Treize ausgeharrt hatte. Also vertraute Treize wohl dem Germanen mehr als Merenptah!

Selbst unbewusst, im tiefsten Schlummer gefangen, war Treizes Körper immer näher an Zechs' herangekommen.

Nun, dies alles hätte keinerlei Eindruck auf Merenptah gemacht, wäre Zechs ein junger, naiver Tempelknabe oder Pferdeknecht, jemand der gesellschaftlich und auf physischer Ebene nicht mit Merenptah in Konkurrenz stand. Mochte Zechs hier in Ägypten als nicht viel mehr als ein Sklave gelten, hoch im Norden, so hatte man Merenptah erklärt, hatte Zechs eine gewisse Stellung innerhalb der Stämme bekleidet. Und was den körperlichen Aspekt betraf: Merenptah war auch hier im Nachteil. Er war attraktiv und hatte noch keinen Wohlstandsspeck angesetzt wie so viele der gleichaltrigen Adligen, doch war er kein Kämpfer, kein Soldat. Er konnte ganz passabel mit Pfeil und Bogen umgehen, zur Jagd genügte es allemal. Und immerhin schnitt er sich nicht selbst, wenn er denn einmal Hand an einen Schwertgriff legte. Mehr jedoch nicht, er hatte noch keinen Menschen töten müssen. Zechs und Treize jedoch... Zechs war Treize in diesem Punkt durchaus ebenbürtig.

Wegen oder gerade trotz dieser Tatsachen führte sein Weg ihn auch jetzt zu Treizes Zimmer. Fast glaubte er, wenn er mehr Zeit mit Treize verbringen würde, würde auch ihr gegenseitiges Vertrauen und Liebe wieder wachsen.

Fast erwartete er den verhassten Germanen an Treizes Bett sitzen zu sehen. Doch Treize war alleine und saß auf dem Fenstersims, anscheinend tief in Gedanken versunken.

Treize reagierte kaum auf ihn, obwohl er doch sehr wohl das Öffnen der Tür bemerkt haben musste. Da fiel Merenptah das Fläschchen mit Mohnsaft auf, das neben dem Bett stand. Die Ärztin hatte Treize eine kleine Portion davon genehmigt und anscheinend hatte Treize es gerade getrunken.

„Treize?" Merenptah trat zu ihm ans Fenster.

Treize selbst hatte die Augen geschlossen und schien trotz der unbequemen Haltung eingeschlafen zu sein. Merenptah fühlte sich um Jahre zurückversetzt. In diesem Moment hatte er wieder den jungen, unerfahrenen Mann vor sich, der in seine Arme, in sein Bett geflüchtet war.

Es kostete ihn einige Mühe, aber dann hob er den Körper des Geliebten in seine Arme und trug ihn ins Bett.

Treize schien es wenig zu stören, er drehte sich gleich auf die Seite als sein Kopf das Kissen berührt hatte und murmelte etwas, das Merenptah nicht verstand.

Zärtlich ließ er eine Hand durch Treizes Haar gleiten. Er beugte sich herab, um Treizes Worte besser zu verstehen.

„... ich muss immer stark sein, nur bei dir nicht...", glaubte Merenptah zu verstehen und lächelte bei diesen Worten und ein wahres Triumphgefühl erfüllte ihn. Also vertraute ihm Treize doch! Wie hatte er sich so täuschen lassen können. Was war schon dieser Zechs verglichen mit ihm.

„Warum du Zechs? Warum ausgerechnet du?", murmelte Treize weiter und Merenptah war, als ob ihn jemand mit einem Eimer kaltes Wasser übergossen hätte. Seine Hand verharrte regungslos auf Treizes Kopf.

„Warum hörst du auf?" Treize drehte sich um, griff nach ihm und zog ihn in das Bett.

Es waren die Drogen, der Mohnsaft, die Treize jene Dinge sehen ließ, von denen er glaubte sie sehen zu wollen.

Das wusste Merenptah ganz genau und doch tat er es. Er beugte sich herab und küsste den Römer. Zum ersten Mal seit ihrem Wiedersehen war er es, der Treize dominierte. Dass er für Treize jedoch jemand ganz anderes war, dass Treize dieses Vertrauen jemand anderem schenkte, versuchte er zu verdrängen.

Wie es so üblich war nach einigen Stunden Nachtruhe, die unter dem Einfluss von Mohnsaft standen, war Treize am Morgen danach noch immer etwas benebelt.

Zwar wusste er nicht mehr, wie er in sein Bett gekommen und wie er sich entkleidet hatte doch nahm an, dass alles seine Richtigkeit hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihn Duo ins Bett gebracht.

So saß er mit den anderen auf der Terrasse, von der man einen wundervollen Blick über den Park des Anwesens hatte und genehmigte sich ein stärkendes Frühstück, zum ersten Mal nach dem Zwischenfall mit dem verwunschenen Dolch – wobei Treize noch immer nicht glaubte, dass die Ritualwaffe wirklich ‚verwunschen' war. Viel wahrscheinlicher und logischer war die Erklärung, dass der Klinge ein sehr starkes Gift anhaftete und Zechs irgendwie das Gegengift dazu beigesteuert hatte, was Treize vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrt hatte. Treize hatte zwar noch nie von so einer Art von Gift gehört oder gelesen, aber diese Argumentation gefiel seinem logischen, kühlen Geist einfach besser.

Während er so darüber nachdachte, ob Zechs selbst wohl mehr über die Natur der Waffe wusste, störte ihn Une in seinen Überlegungen: „Hattest du eine angenehme Nacht?"

Treize nickte ihr abwesend zu und beachtete die Freundin nicht weiter. Doch irgendetwas musste ihm dabei entgangen sein.

Ein empörtes Schnauben, lautes Klirren von Geschirr und Zechs stürmte sprichwörtlich davon. Nun, das bemerkte Treize. Er blickte zuerst auf den nun leeren Platz ihm gegenüber und dann zu Une und Sally, die zu seiner Linken saßen.

„Nun, ich denke, er war es nicht", stellte Sally ohne die geringste Spur von Verlegenheit fest. „Das hätte ich Zechs auch gar nicht zugetraut."

Duo begann zu kichern und Heero legte seinem Geliebten warnend eine Hand auf das Knie.

„Bitte?" Treize verstand nicht. Doch erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass nicht nur Zechs an der Tafel fehlte. Merenptah teilte nicht das Morgenmahl mit ihnen. Das sah dem Ägypter gar nicht ähnlich.

„Vielleicht holst du deinem Herren einen Spiegel damit er es selbst sieht?", wurde Duo von Une angewiesen.

Treize wollte bereits nachfragen, was er denn sehen sollte, da dämmerte es ihm so langsam. Unauffällig bewegte er sich auf seinem Diwan und die Erkenntnis traf ihn so schmerzhaft wie ein Peitschenhieb. Schamesröte stieg ihm in die Wangen, er konnte es nicht verhindern und Sally verkniff sich gerade noch ein Lachen.

Merenptah! Dieser Hund hatte doch nicht etwa! Aber Treize kannte seinen Körper und kannte auch dieses Gefühl noch, selbst wenn das letzte Mal, das ihn ein Mann so genommen hatte, schon Jahre zurück lag.

Der Spiegel, den Duo ihm nun brachte, zeigte ihm die verräterischen, dunkelblauen Flecken von Liebesbissen auf seinem Hals und Brust. Und war dies hier ein Abdruck von Zähnen?

Treize hielt noch immer einen wertvollen Becher aus gefärbten Glas in der Hand, der nun mit beachtlicher Kraft, die ihm Sally in seinem angeschlagenen Zustand gar nicht zugetraut hatte, gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde.

„Wo ist dieser verfluchte Hurensohn von einem Ägypter?"

Nachdem Treize den Ägypter ausfindig gemacht hatte und Stunden später wieder zurückkehrte, fand er Zechs im vorderen Teil des Gartens sitzend, den Rücken an die raue Rinde einer Sykomore gelehnt, den Eingang der Villa genau im Blickfeld. Treize wusste also, dass Zechs ihn sofort bemerkt haben musste als er aus der Sänfte gestiegen war und zum Haupthaus ging.

Er zögerte auf dem Weg ins Innere. Treize gehörte wieder ins Bett, sein Körper hatte diesen Ausflug nicht gerade sehr gut verkraftet. Doch einem spontanen Entschluss folgend, gesellte er sich zu Zechs und ließ sich mit einem hörbaren Ächzen auf den Boden neben ihm sinken.

„Du sollst dich nicht überanstrengen", kommentierte Zechs dieses Vorgehen. In seiner Stimme lag keinerlei Wut, also hatte er sich auch wieder beruhigt.

Ja, das sollte er wirklich nicht. In Treizes Ohren rauschte das Blut und er war außerordentlich dankbar darum, dass er nun saß.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte er lakonisch und schloss die Augen. Er hatten allen Grund dazu gehabt die Villa zu verlassen und Merenptah in den Räumen seines Geschäftshauses aufzusuchen. Dieser feige Ägypter hatte sich schon am Morgen davongemacht und vorgegeben dringende Geschäfte erledigen zu müssen. Dies allein zeigte doch schon, wie schuldig sich Merenptah gefühlt hatte. Dennoch war er überrascht gewesen Treize zu sehen und noch mehr überrascht als Treize ohne Worte auf ihn zugegangen war und ihm einen Faustschlag verpasst hatte, der noch einen viel stärkeren und schweren Mann als Merenptah von den Füßen gehauen hätte.

Voller Genugtuung ballte Treize bei der Erinnerung daran die rechte Faust und schlug dann überrascht die Augen auf, als Zechs seine Hand ergriff. „Was ist das?"

Die Abschürfungen an seinen Knöcheln waren nicht zu übersehen und jede Sehne seiner Hand schmerzte von dem Schlag, aber das war es allemal Wert gewesen. Zechs war nicht auf den Kopf gefallen und konnte sich denken woher diese Art von Verletzungen an seiner Hand rührten.

„Merenptah hat es verdient." Selbstzufrieden lehnte sich Treize zurück. Was hatte sich dieser Ägypter überhaupt dabei gedacht? Ihn einfach so – noch dazu drogengeschwängert – ins Bett zu zerren und ihn ranzunehmen! Im nüchternem Zustand hätte er das nie erlaubt, noch dazu, dass Merenptah alles andere als zärtlich gewesen war, wie der Biss an seinem Hals zeigte.

Treize war durchaus ein Liebhaber von Männern, die einen raueren Ton anschlugen, aber er ließ sich nicht ungefragt dominieren. Nur weil er dies Merenptah in der Vergangenheit zugestanden hatte, hieß das noch lange nicht...

„Ich verstehe dich nicht. Du hast doch sonst auch mit ihm geschlafen", unterbrach Zechs knurrend seinen Gedankengang und so wie der Germane die Stirn in Falten legte, verstand er es wohl in der Tat nicht. Wahrscheinlich verstand Zechs auch sich selbst nicht, warum es ihn so eifersüchtig machte.

Eifersucht, ja wie sonst war seine Reaktion beim Frühstück zu erklären.

„Das ist etwas völlig anderes. Merenptah hat mich ausgenutzt, ich wollte es nicht", hier stockte Treize und legte den Kopf schräg. „Nein, das stimmt nicht, ich wollte es, aber nicht so."

Zechs quittiert dies mit einem undefinierbaren Laut und schwieg weiter.

„Du bist eifersüchtig", konstatierte Treize und stellte amüsiert fest, wie Zechs sich mit einem völlig überrumpelten Gesichtsausdruck umwandte.

Doch dann, zu Treizes Überraschung nickte er grimmig und ein tiefes Rot überzog seine Wangen.

„Du hast keinen Grund dazu." Treize fuhr dem anderen durch die blonde Mähne. „Es ist eher so, dass Merenptah auf dich eifersüchtig ist. Deshalb hat er auch letzte Nacht mit mir geschlafen."

„Wieso sollte er auf mich eifersüchtig sein?", Zechs schluckte.

„Ich vertraue dir."

„Du teilst mit Merenptah das Lager!"

„Aber das ist doch etwas völlig Anderes. Das eine hat mit dem anderen überhaupt nichts zu tun."

Zechs schüttelte resigniert den Kopf, sagte etwas auf Germanisch und musterte Treize abschätzig.

Treize mochte diesen Blick ganz und gar nicht: „Was?"

Da beugte sich Zechs nach vorn und küsste ihn, direkt auf die Lippen. Seine Zunge schlängelte sich sanft um Treizes Mund und nach der Länge von ein paar Herzschlägen zog er sich wieder zurück.

Zechs fuhr sich nun selbst mit der Zunge um die Lippen. „Kein Mohnsaft, ich dachte schon, du stündest schon wieder unter Drogen. So wie du sprichst."

Treize fehlten die Worte, etwas was bei weitem nicht häufig vorkam. „Du hast mich geküsst, weil du...", stammelte er. „Du wolltest wissen, ob ich Mohnsaft...", versuchte er es ein zweites Mal.

„Ich hätte den Saft geschmeckt, aber du bist anscheinend völlig nüchtern." Zechs klang so, als ob er das nicht begrüßen würde. Fast so als wäre es ihm lieber gewesen, wenn Treize nicht ganz er selbst gewesen wäre.

„Leg dich hin, du bist ja ganz blass." Zechs zog ihn auf den Boden und Treizes Kopf ruhte auf dessen Schoß. Gedankenverloren strich ihm nun Zechs durch die Haare. Es hatte es unheimlich Beruhigendes.

Treize musste lächeln bei dem Gedanken, dass sie ausgerechnet unter einer Sykomore saßen. Es war der Baum der Liebesgöttin Hathor. Ob er Zechs dies sagen sollte?, überlegte er während er hinauf in das Blätterdach des Baumes blickte.

„Gib es endlich zu", murmelte Treize stattdessen und legte eine Hand auf Zechs' Knie.

„Was soll ich zugeben?" Verwirrt blickte ihn Zechs von oben herab an.

„Dass du mich magst." Bei diesen Worten sandte Treize ein kurzes Gebet an besagte Göttin Hathor.

„Nein."

„Ein kleines Bisschen aber doch schon."

Wieder nur jener undefinierbare Laut aus den Tiefen von Zechs' Kehle. „Manchmal", flüsterte er leise.

„Ha!" Treize schloss die Augen und genoss diesen seltenen Moment von Ruhe. Kein Merenptah, der ihn mit Argusaugen musterte, keine Sally, die nicht mit frechen Kommentaren gegeizt hätte oder einer der Diener, die irgendetwas von ihm wissen wollten.

Doch schon bald merkte er, dass Zechs in Gedanken ganz woanders war. „Was beschäftigt dich?" Treize reckte sich und seine Finger glitten über Zechs' Stirn. So als ob er versuchen wollte die Falten zu glätten, die sich dort eingegraben hatten.

„Die Sache mit Trowa."

„Es hat sich doch alles zum Guten gewendet", warf Treize ein. Wenn Zechs nicht gewesen wäre, dann würden er und Quatre höchstwahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr unter Apollos Augen wandeln.

„Aber was wäre geschehen, wenn Trowa nicht wieder zu sich selbst gefunden hätte? Ich habe das verschuldet! Was wäre geschehen, wenn er sich etwas angetan hätte, so verwirrt wie er war? Und hast du bemerkt wie Quatre mich nun ansieht? Er hat Angst vor mir. Und Sally auch!"

„Quatre ist römischer Tribun, der hat keine Angst vor einem Germanen."

„Treize, nimm mich ernst."

„Gut." Treize setzte sich auf. „Du hast auch mir Angst gemacht", gestand er. Es war wohl an der Zeit, dass er von der Begebenheit auf der großen Pyramide erzählte. Oder besser gesagt, dass er Zechs die volle Wahrheit erzählte. Zechs wusste noch nichts von dem Medaillon und wie es in Treizes Hände gelangt war.

Als er seine Erzählung geendet hatte, stützte Zechs sein Gesicht in den Händen. „Ich verstehe das alles nicht", bekannte er mit sichtlicher Mühe.

„Deshalb fahren wir auch nach Theben. Ich habe an jenem Nachmittag, an dem ich zusammengebrochen bin, das Medaillon und den Dolch Merenptah gezeigt. Er meint, der Stein auf dem Dolch stamme aus einer alten Mine in der Nähe von Theben. Ich glaube, dort finden wir Antworten auf deine Fragen." Oder zumindest hoffte er es stark.

„Der Dolch, woher hast du ihn?" Zechs gab sich Mühe nicht bemüht zu klingen, aber diese Frage schien ihm unter den Nägeln zu brennen.

„Es ist der Wegweiser, nicht wahr?" Treize war schließlich zwei Tage ans Bett gefesselt gewesen und hatte Zeit genug gehabt sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Er erinnerte sich ganz genau an diesen Tag als Zechs vom Kaiser befragt worden war und er zum ersten Mal von dieser Legende gehört hatte. Den Tallgeese und das Amulett, das den Weg zu ihm zeigte. Auf ihrer Überfahrt nach Ägypten hatte er Zechs damit konfrontiert. Zechs hatte zugegeben, dass er in Wirklichkeit Milliardo Peacecraft war und dass es den Wegweiser in der Tat gegeben hatte.

„Es ist der Wegweiser", bestätigte Zechs und lachte freudlos auf. „Er wurde mir anvertraut als meine Eltern gestorben waren! Es ist meine Schuld, dass er jetzt nicht mehr in Germanien ist, sondern in der Hand von euch Römern."

„Wie alt warst du damals? Du warst sicher noch ein Knabe!"

„Als mein Vater diesem Komplott zum Opfer fiel war ich sechs Jahre alt. Die wenigen Getreuen, die mich und... und eine Handvoll andere gerettet haben, gaben mir den Wegweiser zur Verwahrung."

Treize überhörte taktvoll die kurze Pause. Zechs sprach nicht ganz die Wahrheit, wusste wieder einmal mehr als er Treize erzählen wollte. Es kränkte ihn, wie Treize sich eingestehen musste. Zechs schien ihm noch immer nicht rückhaltlos zu vertrauen.

„Keinem Kind sollte man so eine Bürde auferlegen." Treize schlang einen Arm um Zechs' Schultern und drückte ihn. „Du hast sicher dein Bestes getan."

Zechs ging nicht auf die tröstenden Worte ein: „Wo hast du ihn gefunden? Du hast ihn doch in Germanien gefunden."

„Am Tag nach der letzten Schlacht. Kannst du dich noch daran erinnern? Trowa und ich trafen dich morgens im Wald."

„Flüchtig, vieles von damals war zu schrecklich als dass ich mich daran erinnern möchte", gab Zechs mit belegter Stimme zurück.

„Nachdem Trowa dich ins Lager gebracht hatte, bin ich zur Jagd geritten, habe einen Hirsch erlegt und bin danach zum Fluss gegangen. Dort habe ich ihn gefunden."

Zechs schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Dann lag er all die Jahre dort. Ich war damals auf der Flucht, habe in den Wälder gelebt, ganz allein auf mich gestellt bevor ich den Mut aufbrachte mich wieder einem Stamm anzuschließen.

Eines Nachts musste ich mein Lager aufgeben, weil mir Jäger zu nahe gekommen waren. Sie hatten mich entdeckt und verfolgten mich, dabei habe ich den Dolch verloren. Ich habe noch tagelang nach ihm gesucht. Und ausgerechnet du findest ihn dann!" Ein bitteres Lachen folgte. „Aber der Wegweiser sucht sich seinen Besitzer, so war es schon immer gewesen."

„Dann schreibe ich diesem Amulett keine hohe Urteilskraft zu." Treize nahm dieses Gerede nicht gänzlich ernst. „Ich war wohl nicht die richtige Wahl."

„Nun, wie sagst du immer? Fortunas Wege sind unergründlich."

Da konnte Treize nichts darauf erwidern und brummte nur etwas in sich hinein. Gerade er, wo doch noch nie einen Deut auf Magie, Beschwörungen, Vogelschau und diesen ganzen Kram gegeben hatte, steckte bis über beide Ohren darin fest.

Es wurde Zeit, dass sie nach Theben aufbrachen. Diese Mine fanden und dort hoffentlich ein paar Anhaltspunkte, was es mit dem Dolch, dem Medaillon und Zechs' Kräften auf sich hatte.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Ach ich weiß, ich habe schrecklich lange für das neue Kapitel gebraucht. Aber dafür kommt Kapitel 17 schon in den nächsten Tagen. Freut euch schon darauf. Überhaupt werden jetzt so einige Geheimnisse gelüftet!

Kapitel XVI

Die Fahrt nach Theben gestaltete sich für alle Beteiligten recht ungemütlich. Aber nicht, weil der Wind ungünstig gegen sie gestanden hätte. Treize litt auch nicht unter seiner Seekrankheit. Die ständige, beruhigende Nähe des Ufers schien ihm zu helfen.

Doch sein Verhältnis zu Merenptah war noch immer angespannt und dies bekamen alle anderen zu spüren. Um noch gleichsam Öl ins Feuer zu gießen, zeigte sich Treize immer nur zusammen mit Zechs an Deck des luxuriös ausgestatteten Schiffes. Beide lungerten sie unter dem Sonnensegel herum, lasen sich Gedichte oder andere literarischen Werke vor, nur um dabei von Merenptah mit eifersüchtigem Blick beobachtet zu werden.

Der Ägypter wiederum hatte es sich in den Sinn gesetzt Treizes Eifersucht zu erregen und hielt sich auffällig oft in der Nähe von Une auf. Was Sally ganz und gar nicht gefiel und Treize drohte, sie würde diese „schleimige Ausgeburt eines Krokodils" vergiften, wenn Treize „seinen Schoßhund nicht zurückpfiff".

Gerade hatte sie wieder eine solche Drohung ausgesprochen und sie musterte Merenptah und Une, die gemeinsam über irgendeine scherzhafte Bemerkung lachten.

Treize, Zechs und Sally saßen unter der Stoffbahn des Sonnensegels und beobachteten wie die kleinen Dörfer und Felder an ihnen vorüberzogen.

„Lass Une doch den Spaß." War Treize ganzer Rat und nahm sich noch eine Handvoll Trauben. Die Schiffsbesatzung hatte am Morgen frischen Proviant geladen und ihnen fehlte es an Bord wahrlich an nichts. Zechs griff nach Treizes Handgelenk und führte so die Trauben zu seinem Mund.

Von der anderen Seite des Decks war ein ungläubiges „Ach!" zu hören und Treize unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein Grinsen. Merenptah war so leicht zu lenken!

Stattdessen tätschelte er Zechs' Wange.

„Mach dir das nicht zur Gewohnheit", zischte Zechs und entgegen seiner barschen Worte, lächelte er nur zuckersüß.

„Was für einen Kuhhandel habt ihr denn abgeschlossen?" Sally musterte die beiden scheinbar so verliebten Männer.

„Gar keinen", bekannte Treize flüsternd. „Zechs kann Merenptah nicht leiden und spielt gerne mit... Schläfst du heute Nacht wieder bei mir in der Kabine?", wandte er sich mit so lauter Stimme an Zechs, dass es Merenptah am anderen Ende des Schiffes sicherlich gehört hatte.

Duo und Heero, die auf der Reling saßen, drehten sich überrascht um. Duo begann lauthals zu lachen und auch Heero blickte eindeutig amüsiert drein.

Jeder wusste, dass Zechs nie und nimmer mit Treize das Lager teilen würde. Undenkbar so etwas! Ein Germane und der Konsul von Rom! Einzig Merenptah dachte nicht so und mit einem puterroten Kopf rauschte er die Treppen hinab, die ihn unter Deck führten.

Sogleich rückte Zechs von Treize ab, keine Spur mehr von Verliebtheit. „Wann werden wir ankommen?"

„Morgen. Wenn wir früh genug sind, können wir noch mit dem Streitwagen zur Mine fahren. Sie ist landeinwärts gelegen." Treize hatte sich bereits die Karten eingeprägt. Selbst eine Bootsmannschaft konnte den in Einzelteile zerlegten Streitwagen in kürzester Zeit zusammenbauen und die Pferde, die auf einem extra Boot transportiert wurden, waren sowieso begierig auf Auslauf. Es würde ein netter kleiner Ausflug werden.

„Hat Trowa noch etwas Verdächtiges entdeckt?" Sally senkte ihre Stimme. Gestern hatte der Pferdeknecht ihnen berichtet ein gewisse Zeit lang wäre ein Streitwagen entlang des Ufers ihrem Schiff gefolgt.

„Nein, habe ich nicht." Trowa trat zu ihnen und tat so als ob er die Häppchen auf dem silbernen Tablett neu arrangieren wollte.

„Vielleicht war es nur ein Kurier", versuchte Zechs zu beruhigen.

„Möglich." Doch Trowa sah nicht überzeugt aus. „Doch ich glaube es nicht."

Treize war klug genug die Intuition seines Sklaven zu respektieren. Wenn Trowa sich unbehaglich fühlte und glaubte, sie würden verfolgt, dann maß er dieser Tatsache eine große Bedeutung bei.

„Wer könnte es sein?" Zechs sah ihn fragend an und Treize konnte nur leicht mit dem Kopf schütteln. Er wusste es nicht. In Memphis war ihm nichts zu Ohren gekommen, dass ihnen jemand aus Rom gefolgt wäre. Und dies war die einzig denkbare Option. Warum sollte ihn ein Ägypter verfolgen? Es musste jemand aus Rom sein.

Bevor der Koch das Abendmahl auftragen ließ, ging Treize in seine Kabine. Doch gerade als er die Tür öffnen wollte, trat Merenptah aus seinem Gemach hinaus auf den Flur. Ganz sicher hatte er nur darauf gewartet, dass Treize unter Deck kam.

Merenptah fasste mit einer Hand hinter ihn um die Tür aufzustoßen mit der anderen zog er Treize in das Zimmer.

„Ich dachte, du kommst zusammen mit deinem Germanen?"

„Später." Treize sah förmlich wie die Wut in Merenptah hochkochte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Willst du dich zu uns gesellen? Zu Dritt bereitet es noch mehr Vergnügen."

Damit hatte er Merenptah ordentlich überrumpelt und der glotzte ihn regelrecht an. „So eine Unverfrorenheit!", ereiferte er sich als der erste Schock abgeklungen war. Wie ein trotziges Kind stampfte der Ägypter mit dem Fuß auf dem Holzboden auf. „Was fällt dir ein..." Dann stoppte er als Treize lachte und erkannte das Spiel, dem er aufgelaufen war. „Dann sind wir jetzt quitt?"

Treize nickte und griff nach Merenptahs Gürtel, zog ihn näher zu sich heran. Merenptah sträubte sich zwar, doch es war kein ernsthafter Widerstand.

Zwar hatte Treize Hunger und freute sich bereits auf die gebratenen Wachteln, die der Koch zubereitet hatte, doch mit Merenptah die Bettlaken zu zerwühlen hatte durchaus ebenso seine Reize. Vielleicht konnten sie ja auch im Bett essen.

Die Idee gefiel ihm und schon landeten sie auf besagter Ruhestätte.

Wäre Treize alleine gewesen, dann hätte er das sonderbare, schabend-klickende Geräusch des Tieres sofort bemerkt. So jedoch waren seine Sinne anderweitig beschäftigt.

Sie küssten sich innig, draußen rief der Koch schon zum Essen doch Treize störte es nicht. Er bewegte seine linke Hand als er dort eine Bewegung spürte, wie von einer Mücke. Kein Wunder, sie befanden sich hier mitten auf dem Nil. Doch es schien, dass sich das lästige Getier nicht so leicht verscheuchen ließ.

Treize öffnete gerade weit genug die Augen, um nach seiner Hand sehen zu können und erstarrte schlagartig zu Stein. Merenptah bemerkte es und sah auf. Er runzelte die Stirn, ob Treizes stieren Blick und folgte der Richtung.

„Isis!", rief er und wollte zurückweichen. Treize konnte ihn gerade noch daran hindern.

Auf seinem Handrücken saß ein weißer, kleiner Skorpion. „Halt still", wies ihn Treize an. Leichter gesagt als getan, wenn er selbst am liebsten vom Bett gesprungen wäre.

Der giftige Stachel des Tieres senkte sich bedrohlich nahe an Treizes Haut, dann wurde er zurückgezogen und acht Beine setzten sich zögerlich in Bewegung. Krabbelten seinen Arm empor.

Treize wagte selbst kaum mehr zu atmen, er wusste, dass gerade diese kleinen Tiere am giftigsten waren. Ein Stich dieses Stachels konnte selbst ein Pferd töten. Merenptah rutschte vom Bett herunter und dies veranlasste den Stachel dazu, sich wieder gefährlich weit abzusenken.

Treize zermarterte sich bereits das Hirn, ob er eine ägyptische Gottheit kannte, die dem Skorpion zugeordnet war und die er um Hilfe anrufen konnte. Da fiel sein Blick auf eine Vase, die gleich neben seinem Waschtisch stand.

„Die Vase, Meri", flüsterte er. Die Öffnung der Vase war gerade so groß wie der Skorpion. Wenn Merenptah es schaffte, sie über das Tier zu stülpen.

Merenptahs Hände zitterten sichtlich: „Ich hole Hilfe."

„Keine Zeit." Das Tier krabbelte wieder weiter und war schon auf seinem Oberarm angekommen. „Gib her." Treize griff selbst mit seiner rechten Hand nach der Vase.

Der erste Versuch musste gelingen, er würde keine Möglichkeit mehr für einen zweiten haben. Dreimal noch atmete er ein, dann stülpte er die Öffnung über das Getier. Er hatte richtig Maß genommen, passgenau schloss sich die Keramik über den Skorpion und er hörte das leise Schaben als sich das Tier wehrte und der Stachel gegen den gebrannten Ton stieß.

Schnell richtete er sich auf und hoffte, dass der Skorpion auf den Boden der Vase fiel. Hauptsache weg von seinem Arm, von seinem Körper.

Treize warf einen Blick in das Innere der Vase und schon krabbelte das verdammte Vieh die Innenwände entlang. Dieses Mal nicht behäbig langsam, sondern eindeutig erbost.

Er presste eines der kleinen Kissen als provisorischen Deckel auf die Vase. „Festhalten!" Damit drückte er Merenptah diesen merkwürdigen Käfig in die Hände. Während er selbst zum Schminktisch eilte und einen besseren Deckel, etwas Festes, irgendetwas aus Holz, suchte. Gerade glaubte er etwas gefunden zu haben, da ließ Merenptah erschrocken die Vase fallen.

Mit einem lauten Klirren zerschellte sie auf dem Boden. Merenptah rettete sich auf das Bett, wohl in der Hoffnung, dass der Skorpion nicht aus eigener Kraft die Bettpfosten hochklettern konnte.

Treize sah das Tier schon auf sich zukommen. Zum Glück lag auf dem Schminktisch ein kleines Messer, wie man es benutzte um Papyrusbögen zurecht zu stutzen. Er dankte den Göttern, dass Duo das Messer nicht weggeräumt hatte.

Fein säuberlich stieß er es dem Tier in den Rücken und nagelte es förmlich auf dem Boden fest. Der Todeskampf dauerte einige qualvoll lange Herzschläge an, bis es reglos dalag.

Treize ließ sich schweratmend gegen den Tisch sinken. Jetzt begannen seine Hände zu zittern und er fühlte sich gar nicht mehr sicher auf seinen Beinen.

Die Tür zu seiner Kabine wurde aufgestoßen und Heero stürmte herein. Sicher alarmiert durch den Lärm und Merenptahs Schreie.

„Runter dem Bett", herrschte Treize den Ägypter an. „Vielleicht sind dort noch mehr!"

Doch eine gründliche Durchsuchung der gesamten Kabine förderte keine weiteren Tiere ans Licht.

Treizes war der Appetit gründlich vergangen als sie wieder an Deck saßen und nun ihr verspätetes Essen einnahmen. Une hatte seine Vermutung bestätigt, dass diese Sorte Tiere äußerst giftig waren. Dass ausgerechnet Une über solche Dinge Bescheid wusste, ließ Merenptah sichtlich auf Abstand zu der adligen Dame gehen.

„War er vielleicht schon an Bord?"

Diese Vorstellung ließ Duo erschaudern. Er war es der die Kabine säuberte, das Bett richtete, dass er all dies in den letzten Tagen gemacht hatte und dabei jederzeit hätte von einem Skorpion gestochen werden können!

„Dann wäre er schon viel früher herausgekommen." Wieder war es Une. „Nein, er muss erst heute Morgen dort platziert worden sein. Nachdem Duo das Bett gemacht hatte."

„Jemand von der Mannschaft?" Gleich drehte sich Heero alarmiert bei diesen Worten um, als ob schon der nächste Anschlag auf das Leben seines Konsul ausgeführt wurde.

„Das sind alles Bedienstete, die seit Jahren zu meinem Haushalt gehören. Undenkbar!"

Für Merenptah vielleicht, für Treize nicht. Er selbst hatte lange Zeit einem Verräter unter seinen Sklaven Arbeit gegen und erst spät gemerkt, dass Acht nur für seinen Onkel spioniert hatte.

„Heute Morgen haben wir frische Ladung aufgenommen, einige fremde Sklaven waren an Bord", versuchte sich Merenptah an einem anderen Erklärungsansatz.

„Woher hätten sie wissen sollen, dass ausgerechnet dieses Zimmer Treize gehört?", warf Heero ein.

Doch Merenptah bestand darauf, dass seine Leute unschuldig waren. So kam es noch am gleichen Abend zu einer eiligen Befragung sämtlicher Sklaven und der Bootsmannschaft. In der Tat hatte einer der Träger, die den Proviant an Bord gebracht hatten, verlangt seine Fracht, ein frisch geschnittener Strauß Lotusblüten, direkt in das Zimmer von Konsul Treize zu liefern. Die Blüten wären ein Geschenk des Bürgermeisters des Dorfes gewesen, in welchem sie Proviant gekauft hatten.

„Wahrscheinlich eine glatte Lüge."

Treize hatte zu all dem nichts gesagt. Jetzt jedoch blickte er zu Trowa, der bemerkte es und nickte unmerklich. Wie es schien waren die Befürchtungen des Pferdeknechtes wahr. Jemand verfolgte sie.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Die fünf Wissenschaftler im original Gundam Wing, sind ein ebenso komischer, merkwürdiger Haufen. Eigentlich kämpfen sie gegen OZ und dann blickt man doch wieder nicht, was sie eigentlich wollen.

Kapitel XVII

Der Fahrwind peitschte ihm seine langen blonden Strähnen um das Gesicht doch Zechs wagte nicht die Hände vom Lederriemen zu nehmen, der am Streitwagen befestigt war und dem Passagier als Haltegriff diente, um die Strähnen wegzustreichen.

Er fragte sich, wie es Treize fertig brachte sich bei dieser Geschwindigkeit aufrecht zu halten. Der Konsul benutzte keinerlei Riemen zur Befestigung, lediglich die Zügel der beiden Pferde hielt er in der Hand. Doch Treize schien mit dem Gefährt wie verschmolzen zu sein, blitzschnell federte er die Erschütterungen des Wagens mit seinen Knien ab und geriet kaum ins Schwanken wo Zechs schon mehrmals gegen die Wand gestoßen war.

Aber Zechs wusste, warum Treize so schnell durch die Wüste hetzte. Treize war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er verfolgt wurde, dass irgendeiner seiner Feinde in Rom ihm einen Spion nach Ägypten nachgeschickt hatten. Dieser Spion steckte wohl auch hinter dem feigen Anschlag auf Treizes Leben.

Sollten sie wirklich verfolgt werden, dann musste der Spion schon einen sehr guten Wagenlenker aufgetrieben haben, um jetzt noch Schritt halten zu können. Treize sich hatte den Weg zur Mine mit Hilfe der Karten vergegenwärtigt und Zechs konnte nur hoffen, dass Treize Orientierungssinn gut genug war. Wäre er auf sich alleine gestellt, er hätte schon längst aufgegeben. Zechs wusste, wie er sich in einem Wald zurechtzufinden hatte. Dort gab es natürliche Wegweiser wie besonders gewachsene Bäume, Felsen oder Bachläufe doch hier in der Wüste gab es nichts. Nur Sand über Sand und weiße, blank gescheuerte Knochen, die hier und da aus dem Sand emporragten. Knochen von Tieren, die hier verendet waren... oder Menschen. Mit Schaudern erinnerte er sich an den weißen Schädel eines Menschen, der ihn gleichsam höhnisch aus diesen leeren Augenhöhlen angestarrt hatte. War der Unglückliche hier in der Wüste verdurstet und verhungert? Hatte er sich verlaufen?

Er hoffte, dass ihnen nicht das gleiche Schicksal blühte.

Wie um seine düsteren Befürchtungen zu zerstreuen, konnte Zechs am Horizont plötzlich eine schwärzliche Felsenformation ausmachen. „Ist es das?", rief er Treize zu, um den Fahrtwind und das Lärmen der Räder und Pferde zu übertönen.

Der nickte grimmig und trieb die Pferde noch einmal zu einem letzten Spurt an. „Ja, das ist die Mine." Natürlich, die Mine nach der sie suchten musste in die Tiefen irgendeines Felsen oder Gebirges getrieben worden sein.

Nun erkannte Zechs auch alte, verfallene Katen. Die Überreste eines Dorfes, in welchem wohl die Arbeiter früher gewohnt hatten. Wie bei den Knochen tat auch hier der Wüstensand sein übriges um die kleinen Häuser abzutragen. Zechs' Hoffnung, dass er hier Antworten auf seine drängenden Fragen erhalten würde, sank rapide. Wo sollten hier noch Menschen leben, mit denen sie reden konnten?

Treize zügelte die Pferde an einem Platz, der wohl früher der Mittelpunkt der Siedlung gewesen sein musste. Überreste eines Brunnens waren zu ihrer Linken erkennbar und Zechs blickte den Schacht hinab: „Versandet."

So etwas hatte Treize schon erwartet und so führte er die Pferde in den Schatten eines Hauses, dessen Grundmauern und Dach noch im Großen und Ganzen intakt war und so einen behelfsmäßigen Unterstand abgab. Die Tiere waren vor der Sonne geschützt und zum anderen auch nicht von Außen sichtbar, sollte ihnen doch jemand gefolgt sein. Zum Glück hatte Treize zwei Eimer und genügend Wasser mitgenommen, das er nun den Pferden vorsetzte.

Schnell tranken auch er und Zechs einige Schlucke des köstlichen Nass' und erkundeten die übrigen Häuser. Wie Zechs vermutet hatte, trafen sie auf keine menschliche Seele und entdeckten auch keinerlei Inschriften oder etwas Ähnliches was Auskunft über den Platz hätte geben können. Es war nachweislich niemand hier und doch fühlte er sich beobachtet.

Zechs bemerkte, dass Treize ebenso fühlte. Immer wieder griff der Römer nach dem Griff seines Schwertes als ob er im nächsten Moment mit einem Angriff aus dem Hinterhalt rechnen würde.

„Jetzt bleibt nur die Mine selbst." Treize deutete zu einem schmalen, kaum mehr sichtbaren Pfad, der sich auf den Felsen emporschlängelte. Sicher befand sich der Eingang zu Mine irgendwo dort oben.

Es wäre ein geeigneter Platz für einen Hinterhalt, urteilte der erfahrene Krieger in Zechs. Leider verhalf diese Feststellung nicht gerade dazu, dass er sich jetzt weniger unbehaglich fühlte. Doch es stimmte. Ein gutes Dutzend Männer hätte sich hinter diesen Felsen verbergen können. Bereit sich ihnen in den Weg zu stellen, Geröll auf sie herabregnen zu lassen oder ihnen von hinten den Rückweg versperren.

Schweigsam erklommen sie den Pfad. Da drehte sich Treize unvermittelt zu ihm um, so dass Zechs stoppen musste. Die Stirn des Konsuls war in Falten gelegt. Sicher überlegte er, ob sie umkehren sollten oder den Weg weiter hinaufsteigen. Es war mehr als beunruhigend, dass sich neben Zechs auch Treize von diesem Ort so nervös machen ließ. Waren sie doch beide gestandene Kämpfer, die über genügend Erfahrung verfügten.

Schließlich setzten sie schweigend ihren Weg fort. Die Hände jedoch um die Griffe ihrer Schwerter gelegt. Zechs war überrascht gewesen als ihm Treize an Bord des Schiffes ein römisches Kurzschwert gereicht hatte. Noch vor einem Jahr hätte Treize niemals freiwillig einem Germanen eine Waffe in die Hand gegeben.

„Ich finde...", begann Treize, der unter ihm auf einem kleinen Plateau stand und wieder angehalten hatte, und noch bevor er weiterreden konnte, warf sich Zechs auf den Konsul. Hatte Treize es nicht gehört? Dieses leise, sirrende Geräusch wie von einem Pfeil. Etwas traf ihn als er und Treize auf dem Geröllboden landeten. Zum Glück hatten sie gerade dieses kleines Plateau erreicht, sonst wären sie wohl geradewegs in die Tiefe gestürzt.

Zechs hob seine Hand, etwas steckte in seinem Bein. Es war ein kleiner Pfeil und ihm wurde bewusst, dass er Treize gegolten haben musste. Hätte er den Konsul nicht weggestoßen, hätte das Geschoss wahrscheinlich Treizes Kehle durchbohrt.

„Zechs!" Treizes Stimme hörte er nur noch seltsam gedämpft und auch seine Sicht wurde zunehmend verschleiert.

Wieder dieses Geräusch und dieses Mal traf der Pfeil sein Ziel. Treize sackte auf ihm zusammen, sein Körper lastete so schwer auf Zechs, dass er kaum noch Luft bekam.

Gemeinsam stürzten sie in tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit.

Zechs konnte nicht sagen, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Doch anhand der Schatten auf den Wänden rings um ihn, glaubte er zu bestimmen, dass es inzwischen Abend geworden sein musste.

Er war allein, niemand befand sich in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe und doch hörte er leise Stimmen. Ihre Verfolger? Oder irgendwelche Bewohner der Mine, die sich von ihnen bedroht gefühlt hatten? Wer war es gewesen, der sie da angegriffen hatte?

Zu seiner Verwunderung lag er auf einer recht komfortablen Liege und jemand hatte ihm die kleine Wunde am Bein verbunden. Der Pfeil war fachmännisch entfernt worden.

Keine Fesseln oder Wachen an seinen Handgelenken oder Füßen. Langsam richtete er sich auf. Sein Kopf dröhnte noch. Ob vom Aufprall oder dem Gift...

Der Pfeil, der ihn getroffen hatte, musste in Gift getränkt gewesen sein. Wie sonst diese Lähmung, die sich so schnell seines Körpers bemächtigt und ihn schließlich das Bewusstsein hatte verlieren lassen.

Befand er sich jetzt in der Mine? Nein, dafür war es zu hell. Links neben seiner Liege befand sich eine Art Fenster. Eine Öffnung direkt aus dem Felsen gehauen und er konnte ein Stück Himmel erkennen. Wahrscheinlich war dieses ‚Zimmer' direkt auf dem Felsenkamm errichtet worden.

Irgendetwas in Zechs sagte ihm, dass er hier keinerlei Gefahr fürchten musste. Trotz dieses feigen Hinterhalts. Warum sonst hätte man ihn so zuvorkommend behandelt und ihm sogar sein Messer und das Schwert neben der Liege bereitgestellt.

Ganz anders jedoch Treize. Zechs erhob sich gerade von seinem Lager, um den Raum näher zu erkunden da bemerkte er die zusammengesunkene Gestalt in der hintersten Ecke. Treize hatte man nicht auf eine Liege gebettet. Es hatte den Anschein, dass man ihn einfach in die Ecke auf den blanken Boden geworfen hatte. Eine Blutlache hatte sich um den Kopf des Römers gebildet und mit Schrecken kniete Zechs neben ihm nieder. Sein letzter Gedanke als er das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, hatte Treize gegolten. Dass der Pfeil wahrscheinlich Treizes Kehle zum Ziel gehabt hatte. Panisch drehte er den Konsul auf den Rücken.

Treize war gefesselt, die Hände waren hinter seinem Rücken mit dicken Lederriemen zusammengebunden.

Das Blut rührte von einer Wunde am Kopf. War Treize geschlagen worden? Oder rührte die Wunde von dem Aufprall auf den Felsen.

Zechs nahm sein eigenes Kopftuch ab und presste es gegen die Platzwunde. Verletzungen am Kopf bluteten immer sehr stark, das wusste er und doch strich er Treize mit fahrigen Bewegungen die Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

Er spürte einen langsamen Herzschlag am Hals und Treizes Atem strich ihm beruhigend über die Finger.

Wahrscheinlich dauerte es einfach noch etwas länger bis er wieder zu sich kam. Treize schien ansonsten unverletzt zu sein. Schnell richtete Zechs ein Gebet an Odin, dass er diesen Krieger noch nicht zu sich rufen würde.

Aber warum diese unterschiedliche Behandlung? Warum hatte man Zechs so umsorgt und Treize wie ein lästiges Überbleibsel in die Ecke gelegt.

„Eigentlich hätten wir ihn sofort töten sollen", meldete sich eine Stimme hinter ihm.

Zechs wirbelte herum und brachte so Treizes Körper hinter ihn. Bereit ihn zu beschützen. Erst jetzt sah er, dass der Raum einen breiten Durchgang besaß und dort standen fünf Männer. Allesamt waren sich schon sehr alt und gezeichnet vom Leben, Qual, Sorge und Entbehrungen. Tiefe Falten hatten sich in ihre Gesichter eingegraben. Der Mann in der Mitte, der auch das Wort an Zechs gerichtet hatte, schien so etwas wie ihr Anführer oder Vorsteher zu sein. Er ging gebückt und benötigte einen Stock. Außerdem trug er eine Binde um die Augen. Vielleicht war er blind. Doch seine Stimme hatte einen so kalten und befehlenden Ton, dass Zechs nicht im geringsten zweifelte: Sie hätten Treize mit Sicherheit töten können. Das war kein leeres Gerede.

„Warum habt ihr es nicht getan?" Es war vielleicht nicht die beste Art und Weise das Gespräch zu beginnen. Aber die ersten Worte, die unbedarft seinen Mund verließen.

Demonstrativ richtete sich Zechs nun auf, ging zu dem Tisch auf welchem sein Messer lag und löste damit Treizes Fesseln. Dann bettete er den Kopf des noch immer bewusstlosen Römers auf seinem Schoß, während er sich auf den Boden setzte. Sie sollten ruhig sehen, dass ihm Treizes Schutz wichtig war.

„Bedauerlicherweise trug er das hier bei sich." Mit einem metallenen Klirren landete ein Medaillon vor Zechs auf dem Boden. Es war jenes Schmuckstück, das Treize auf der großen Pyramide an sich genommen hatte und welches Zechs angeblich gefunden hatte. Obwohl er sich nicht mehr daran erinnerte.

„Außerdem ist er durch dein Blut an dich gebunden", fügte ein der anderen Männer hinzu. Er war ähnlich klein wie der erste. Sein Gesicht zur Hälfte verdeckt durch dichte, struppige Haare. Eine Narbe zierte seine Wange.

Nummer drei, vier und fünf – Zechs bezeichnete sie in Gedanken so – hatten bis jetzt geschwiegen. Drei hatte ähnlich wie der Erste einen Streifen aus Leinen um sein Gesicht, der die Nase verdeckte. Vielleicht war er verstümmelt.

Nummer vier war etwas dicker, untersetzt, mit schwarzen Haaren und einem schmalen Bart. Nummer fünf war mit Abstand der Größte, ein bullig aussehender Kerl mit Glatze.

Sie waren eine seltsame Gruppe, so viel stand schon einmal fest.

Just diesen Augenblick hatte sich nun Treize ausgesucht um aus seinem Schlummer zu erwachen. Er blinzelte zu Zechs hinauf und stöhnte leise. Sofort fasste er sich an den Kopf, wo Zechs noch immer das Tuch gegen die Wunde gepresst hielt.

„Besser du setzt dich auf", raunte ihm Zechs zu und half Treize in eine sitzende Position. Verdutzt beäugte Treize die fünf Männer, die ihn mit sichtlicher Abscheu und Mordlust anblickten.

„Ein Römer in unseren Räumen." Einer spuckte aus, ein deutlicheres Zeichen der Abscheu und Missachtung gab es kaum und Zechs hielt es für nötig eine Hand auf Treizes Schulter zu legen. Einfach um zu signalisieren, dass er durchaus nicht so dachte.

„Wer seid ihr?", verlangte Zechs zu wissen. Treize war klug genug und schwieg fürs Erste. Vielleicht war ihm aber auch gar nicht nach reden zu mute. Sein Gesicht war noch kalkweiß und seine Augen schienen keinen festen Punkt fixieren zu können. Wahrscheinlich Nachwirkungen des Aufpralls.

„Das sollten wir nicht hier besprechen."

„Doch, genau hier und jetzt. Ihr betäubt uns..."

„Eigentlich sollte es nur Khushrenada treffen."

Da wurden sowohl Treize als und Zechs hellhörig. Diese Männer wussten offenbar ganz genau wen sie da vor sich hatten.

„Man stelle sich nur vor, der erklärte Liebling des Kaisers und wir können ihn nicht töten."

Treize warf Zechs einen Blick zu. Die Fünf waren wohl trotz ihrer abgeschiedenen Lage im ägyptischen Hinterland ganz gut im Bilde was die aktuelle römische Politik anging.

„Also gut..." Zechs rieb sich die Augen. „Zuerst einmal: Wir beide haben Hunger also entweder gebt ihr uns etwas zu essen oder wir müssen zurück zu unserem Wagen." Er fixierte die fünf Männer mit dem eisigsten Blick, den er zu Wege bracht. „Dann erwarte ich von euch eine Erklärung." Er sah schon wie die Fünf Treize zweifelnd anstarrten und sich zum Protest bereit machten.

Bei Odin und seinen Töchtern! „Und Treize wird dabei sein", fügte Zechs hinzu. Er würde die Hilfe des Römers benötigen, um aus dem Ganzen hier einen Sinn ziehen zu können.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Auch in der Originalserie ist es Trowa, der Acht tötet. Trowa und Heero befinden sich auf dem Weg nach Antarktis und Acht spioniert ihnen nach... Also fast so wie hier. *zwinker*

Kapitel XVIII

Quatre hatte sich mit seinem Spazierstock von Bord des Schiffes ans Ufer gekämpft und war dort ruhelos auf und ab gegangen. Immer wieder suchte er mit seinem Blick den Horizont ab. Dort wo sich ganz entfernt die Felsen und Berge abzeichneten. Die Mine, die Treize zusammen mit Zechs aufgesucht hatte.

Die Sonne war im Begriff zu sinken und die ersten kühlen Windböen der Nacht zerrten an seiner Tunica. Heero und er, sie waren Treizes Tribune, sie hätten ihn begleiten es doch ihre Pflicht ihren vorgesetzten Offizier zu beschützen. Treize hatte dergleichen natürlich nicht hören wollen. Einzig Zechs hatte er als Begleitung mitgenommen. Nun, einzig wegen Zechs waren ja sie überhaupt hier!

Unbehaglich fröstelte Quatre, er traute dem Germanen nicht mehr. Zugegeben, Zechs hatte ihm nie einen Anlass von Misstrauen gegeben. Aber seit diese mysteriösen Kräfte in ihm stärker geworden waren und er sie auch eingesetzt hatte... Quatre konnte es nicht so recht erklären.

Ja, er war dankbar darum, dass ihn Zechs vor dem sicheren Tod gerettet hatte. Zechs hatte ihm auch das Leben in der Arena gerettet. Zechs hatte auch die kleine Mariemaia gerettet als die Tochter Treizes Opfer eines heimtückischen Giftanschlags geworden war – Duo hatte ihm unlängst davon erzählt. Quatre hatte nicht gewusst, dass Treize eine uneheliche Tochter hatte. Doch im Laufe des Sommers in Rom hatte Treize es Duo und Sally gestanden. Zechs hatte diese pikante Tatsache schon viel früher gewusst, oder zumindest hatten Duo und Sally diesen Eindruck gehabt.

Also vertraute Treize diesem Germanen mehr als manch anderem Römer. Vielleicht sogar mehr als seinen Tribunen? Warum bloß?

Quatre seufzte und schleppte sich wieder zurück zum Schiff. Heero sah ihn näherkommen und eilte zu ihm herab ans Ufer. Auch ihm war die Sorge ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Treize hat klare Anweisungen gegeben." Es klang so als ob sich Heero selbst mit diesen Worten beruhigen wollte.

Jene Anweisungen lauteten, nicht nach ihnen zu suchen bevor die Sonne am nächsten Tag am höchsten stand. Treize hatte fest damit gerechnet, dass seine und Zechs' kleine Expedition länger dauern könnte.

„Vielleicht sind die Karten auch fehlerhaft und sie haben für den Hinweg länger gebraucht", mutmaßte Heero und nun suchte auch er zusammengekniffenen Augen den Horizont ab. Doch nirgends war die Silhouette eines zurückkommenden Streitwagens zu sehen.

„Vielleicht ist ihnen auch ein Rad gebrochen oder sie wurden von einer Düne verschluckt. Oder Räuber haben sie überfallen. Oder etwas noch viel Schlimmeres ist passiert." Beide dachten sie nun an Trowas Vermutung, dass sie im Stillen von einem Spion beschattet wurden auf dessen Rechnung auch der Skorpion in Treizes Gemächern ging.

Heero teilte Quatres Bedanken, aber sie waren an ihre Befehle gebunden. Mit einem letzten Gebet an Jupiter wandte sich Quatre ab und stieg mit Heeros Hilfe wieder empor zum Schiff.

Früher hatte er sich jegliches Zeichen von Schwäche gegenüber Heero verboten. Quatre hatte immer in direkter Konkurrenz zu Heero gestanden. Doch mittlerweile hatte er dieses Denken abgelegt. Sie beiden dienten Treize, ein jeder so wie es seine Begabungen und Talente zuließen. Und Treize wiederum, schätzte sie genau wegen jener Talente. Treize wusste, was er an Heero hatte. Welch guter Soldat und Kämpfer er war. Treize wusste aber auch um Quatres Sinn für Taktik und seine diplomatischen Kenntnisse.

Hatte ihn Treize nicht wie einen Bruder behandelt? Nur das Beste für ihn gewollt? Quatre erinnerte sich noch mit Schrecken an den Nachmittag an welchem er Treize mit Hilfe zweier Arbeiter in Rom festgehalten und eine Antwort bezüglich Trowas Verbleib von ihm hatte erpressen wollen. Er hatte dabei Treize verletzt! Sicher war es keine schwere Verletzung gewesen, doch niemand hätte es Treize verübelt, wenn er sich von da an gegen Quatre gewandt hätte. Aber nein, Treize hatte ihn sogar gegenüber seinem Vater verteidigt.

Quatre schuldete dem Konsul so viel. Nie in seinem Leben würde er diese Schuld abbezahlen können.

Gemeinsam mit Trowa und Duo aßen sie in Quatres Kabine zu Abend. Wie immer waren die Speisen exquisit und meisterhaft zubereitet. Doch heute hatte keiner der jungen Männer Apettit.

„Zechs und Treize können sich gut selbst verteidigen", versuchte Duo die finstere Laune zu vertreiben.

Alle nickten bestätigend und doch wussten sie auch, welche Gefahren in der Wüste lauern konnten.

„Wir haben nur noch Pferde für einen weiteren Streitwagen", dachte Quatre laut nach und schälte eine Traube.

„Trowa und ich gehen", entschied Heero.

Quatre hielt dies für das Beste. Auch wenn ihn das Warten noch nervöser und ruheloser würde werden lassen, doch er war kein Streitwagenfahrer. Im Gegensatz zu Trowa und Heero, die in dieser Disziplin eindeutig besser bewandert waren.

Am nächsten Morgen war der Streitwagen von der Schiffsbesatzung schon weit vor der Mittagsstunde einsatzfertig aufgebaut worden. Auch die Pferde wurden bereitgehalten. Zwar standen die Tiere noch im Schatten der Schiffe, doch innerhalb weniger Augenblicke wären sie angeschirrt.

Zwar hatte Treize sie angewiesen bis zum Mittag zu warten, doch Trowa und Heero brachen lieber zu früh als zu spät auf. Keiner hatte in der Nacht zu schlafen vermocht. Alle – auch Quatre und Duo – waren erfüllt von einer seltsamen Unruhe. Es schien als ob auch sie etwas in die Nähe dieser Felsen, dieser uralten Mine ziehen würde. Aber was?

Heero hatte sich die Karten genauesten eingeprägt und Trowa vertraute dem Orientierungssinn des Tribun bedingungslos.

Beide trugen sie Lederrüstungen und Schwerter, nebst Pfeil und Bogen. Trowa führte außerdem noch etliche Messer mit sich, die er zum Angriff oder Verteidigung werfen konnte. Er hatte diese Kunst während seiner Zeit bei den Artisten erlernt. Zwar erinnerte er sich nur dunkel an diese Wochen und die Menschen, die ihn während dieser Zeit begleitet hatten, doch das Messerwerfen beherrschte er noch immer.

Sie würden sich zu verteidigen wissen, egal ob gegen feindliche Spione oder wilde Tiere.

Sanft trieb Trowa die beiden Pferde, die vor den Wagen gespannt waren, zu einem leichten Trab an. Heero hielt sich grimmig an seiner Seite, die Hand permanent an den Griff seines Schwertes gelegt. Mit der anderen hielt er sich an der Kante des Wagens fest.

Von Zeit zu Zeit wies ihn Heero an den Kurs zu ändern, aber ansonsten schwiegen sie beide und rasten über den Wüstenboden dahin.

Es hätte ihm großes Vergnügen bereitet so mit den Pferden dahinzujagen und Trowa nahm sich vor einmal mit Quatre so eine Ausfahrt zu unternehmen. Vielleicht wenn sie in Theben angekommen waren.

Die Sonne stand nun genau über ihnen doch weder Heero noch Trowa verschwendeten einen Gedanken an Essen. Lediglich kurz hielten sie an um den Pferden Wasser aus den Schläuchen zu geben, die sie mit sich führten.

Bei dieser Gelegenheit entging es Trowa nicht, dass sich Heero mehrmals umwandte. Auch Trowa konnte sich dieses merkwürdigen Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass sie verfolgt wurden. Doch einen Verfolger müssten sie doch sehen!

„Mir gefällt es nicht", murmelte Heero als sie wieder weiterfuhren. Dann zeigte er unauffällig auf eine Düne zu ihrer Linken. „Umfahren wir diese Düne", wies er Trowa an. Der wusste zwar nicht, was Heero vorhatte, doch gehorchte er.

Kaum, dass sie die Düne hinter sich gelassen hatten und so mit für eine kurze Zeit dem Blick eines möglichen Verfolgers entzogen, sprang Heero ab. Flink, spann er die beiden Pferde aus und führte sie einige Meter vom Wagen weg.

Dann kippte er zusammen mit Trowa den Wagen um. Zum Glück fuhren sie eines der leichten Modelle, die oft von Adligen zur Jagd eingesetzt wurden, und keinen richtigen schweren Streitwagen, der für Schlachten ausgelegt war. Gerade so schafften sie es den Wagen aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen.

Von weitem mochte es tatsächlich wie ein Unfall aussehen. Heero wies Trowa an sich in den Wüstenboden zu legen. Er selbst kauerte in den Schatten des Wagens.

Sie mussten nicht lange warten. Bald vernahmen sie das Schnauben von Pferden. Zwei Pferde. Wahrscheinlich ebenfalls ein Streitwagen. Trowa signalisierte dies Heero und der nickte grimmig. Heero zog sein Schwert und Trowa tastete nach einem der Messer. Legte es sich zwischen die Finger, jederzeit bereit es zu werfen.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen einen Spalt weit und schielte zur Düne. Der Wagen musste jeden Moment dahinter hervorbiegen.

Er hielt die Luft an und versuchte so entspannt wie ein Bewusstloser dazuliegen.

Dann sah er die Pferde, der Fahrer zügelte sie als er den umgekippten Streitwagen sah. Vorsichtig, kam der andere Wagen näher. Trowa wagte kaum zu atmen. Er fühlte die kleinen Sandkörner unter seiner Wange, spürte sie in seine Nase eindringen, wenn er zu tief atmete. Die Sonne schien unbarmherzig auf seine Haut. Wie lange noch?

Erneut öffnete er die Augen ein klein wenig um einen Blick auf ihren Verfolger zu erhaschen.

Jetzt hielt der Streitwagen an und zwei Männer stiegen aus und den Kleineren der beiden, erkannte Trowa. Es war Acht! Dieser verräterische, hinterhältige Diener!

Duo hatte ihm davon erzählt, dass Treize dem falschen Hund auf die Schliche gekommen war und ihn zurück zu Dermail, seinem Auftraggeber geschickt hatte. Dermail, der auch Treizes Onkel war, hatte Acht nur in Treizes Haushalt eingeschleust um ein Auge auf seinen eigenwilligen Neffen zu haben.

‚Treize hätte Acht besser gleich töten sollen', dachte sich Trowa.

Heero musste den Diener auch wiedererkannt haben, dessen war er sich sicher.

Acht wechselte ein paar gebrochene Wörter mit seinem Fahrer und schickte den Ägypter dann näher an ihren umgekippten Streitwagen heran. Anscheinend traute Acht dem Frieden nicht. Aber was für ein feiger Hund er doch war, schickte einen Unbeteiligten vor, statt selbst die Gefahr auf sich zu nehmen.

Gerade beugte sich der Ägypter über den Streitwagen. Er war wachsam und trug ein kleines Schwert bei sich. Jeden Augenblick musste er Heero entdecken, der dort in den Schatten kauerte.

Da hörte Trowa auch schon das ekelhafte, feuchte Geräusch eines Messer, das sich in die Kehle eines Menschen schob. Das erstickte Gurgeln des Ägypters drang sogar bis zu ihm herüber.

Schnell erhob sich Trowa und warf Heero nicht einmal einen Blick zu. Heero kümmerte sich um den Ägypter, seine Aufgabe war Acht.

Der hatte schon die Flucht ergriffen und rannte zu seinem Streitwagen zurück. Trowa vermochte ihn nicht einzuholen, dafür hatte Acht einen zu großen Vorsprung.

Stattdessen holte Trowa aus und warf sein Messer, das er die ganze Zeit zwischen den Fingern gehalten hatte. Es fand sein Ziel und bohrte sich in den breiten Rücken des Flüchtenden.

Acht stürzte und versuchte sich mit seinen Händen näher an den Streitwagen zu ziehen. Trowa verspürte keinerlei Mitleid als er auf die ausgestreckte Hand trat und mit dem anderen Fuß Achts Körper herumdrehte, wie er es mit einem Haufen Aas machen würde. Das Messer glitt dabei tiefer in den Rücken und wahrscheinlich hatte es die Lunge getroffen.

Trowa hörte Heeros Schritte hinter ihm doch bevor der Tribun auch nur an seine Seite getreten war, hatte er ein weiteres Messer gezogen und Achts Leben ein Ende bereitet.

Sie entschieden sich dafür die beiden Leichen an der Düne liegenzulassen. Die Aasfresser und der Sand würden schon dafür sorgen, dass innerhalb weniger Tage keinerlei Spuren mehr blieben. Ganz ähnlich der Streitwagen.

Trowa hatte jedoch Skrupel die beiden Pferde in der Wüste zurückzulassen. So band er sie an ihren Streitwagen an und schweigsam setzten sie ihren Weg fort.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: So meine Lieben. Ein wichtiges Kapitel, das alle eure Fragen beantworten wird. Was es mit dem Medaillon auf sich hat, das Zechs auf der Pyramide gefunden hat. (Und erinnert ihr euch noch an den Anfang in Germanien, das allererste Kapitel? „Oder würde Odin ihn beschützen, wie es der mächtige Kriegsgott schon so lange tat? Zechs umfasste das aus Holz gefertigte Medaillon, das um seinen Hals hin und einen Raben zeigte." Behaltet das mal im Hinterkopf...)

Zechs' Herkunft, warum er diese Kräfte hat und sich so merkwürdig in Ägypten benommen hat. Welche Rolle Howard spielt...

Ach ja, für diejenigen, die Gundam Wing nicht kennen, Howard und die fünf Wissenschaftler waren es, die den Tallgeese und später die Gundams gebaut haben. Also ist meine Version nicht soooo weit von der Originalstory weg.

Kapitel IXX

„Was hältst du davon?"

Treize reagierte nicht auf die mit banger Stimme vorgebrachte Frage. Seine eigene Gedanken waren zu sehr in Aufruhr.

Er sah nur weiterhin auf die schier endlose Weite der Wüste, die sich unter seinen Füßen ausbreitete. So saß er auf einem Felsvorsprung und fast wünschte er sich Jupiter würde einen Blitz vom Himmel schicken, der den Felsen abspalten und ihn damit in die Tiefe stürzen ließ. Denn dann müsste er sich keine Gedanken mehr um die Offenbarungen der letzten Stunden machen. Dann müsste er nicht hören, wie Zechs ihn mit so ängstlicher Stimme ansprach, mit einer Stimme, die so gar nicht zu Zechs passen mochte. Eine Angst, deren Echo Treize auch tief in seinem Innersten verspürte. Eine Angst vor der Zukunft.

Die fünf Männer, man mochte sie fünf Verrückte oder fünf Weisen nennen. Es hing wohl vom Standpunkt des Betrachters ab. Sie hatten Zechs offenbart, was Treize schon lange vermutet hatte.

„Einst waren wir mächtige Priester und Ratgeber. Das Wohl der zwei Länder war unser höchstes Ziel." Die Stimme des Ältesten hatte schwärmerische Töne angenommen. Treize hatte sich den Vortrag schweigend angehört. Sie ließen ihn ohnehin nicht zu Wort kommen und wenn er eine Frage oder Anmerkung eingeworfen hatte, war sie mit Nichtbeachtung bestraft worden.

Er hatte in der vergangenen Nacht nur kurz geschlafen und glaubte, dass Zechs überhaupt keinen Schlaf gefunden hatte. Zu viele Fragen hatten Zechs beschäftigt und alle waren beantwortet worden. Das musste man den Fünf zugestehen.

Noch immer hielten diese handvoll Männer, die letzten, kümmerlichen Reste jener alten Bruderschaft, an ihrem Glauben und der Vision eines freien Ägyptens fest. Doch mehr und mehr waren sie in den vergangenen Generationen unter Druck geraten, so dass manche in den fernen Osten ausgewandert waren, andere wiederum in den Norden. So wie Zechs' Vorfahren.

Man hatte ihnen erklärt, dass die Bruderschaft viele Mittel und Wege gekannte hatte um Ägypten zu schützen. Manche waren logisch begründ- und erklärbar. So wie das Gift, das Zechs und Treize am Vortag betäubt hatte. Oder auch das Gift an der Klinge des Wegweisers. Treize hatte dies mit einer gewissen inneren Genugtuung vernommen.

Doch nicht alle Dinge waren so leicht zu erklären. Die mächtigsten Mitglieder der Bruderschaft waren in der Tat große Magier gewesen. Und einer dieser mächtigen Magier war mit dem Tallgeese und dem Wegweiser in den fernen Norden geflüchtet.

Die Männer wussten nicht genau zu sagen, wann dies geschehen war. Wahrscheinlich nach der Eroberung Ägyptens durch die Römer. Doch Zechs stammte von diesem Magier ab. Selbst die fünf Weisen fanden es äußert bemerkenswert, dass das alte Blut in Zechs so stark war. Normalerweise verwässerte das Blut, wenn es durch die Generationen weitergegeben wurde.

Viele der alten Bauwerke, denen Zechs auf seiner Reise in den Süden Ägyptens begegnet waren, standen noch unter dem uralten Einfluss der magischen Energie mit deren Hilfe sie errichtet worden waren. Deshalb waren seine Kräfte zunehmend stärker geworden als ob sich sein Blut an seinen Ursprung erinnert hätte.

„Du weißt nun, wer du bist", antwortete Treize endlich auf die zuvor gestellte Frage. Zechs saß dicht neben ihm und es fröstelte ihn obwohl Ra hoch am Himmel stand, die Strahlen warm auf ihrer Haut.

„Der Befreier Germaniens! Ich soll das Werk meines Vaters weiterführen. Nie und nimmer könnte ich das!" Zechs' Finger glaubten einen kleinen rötlichen Stein vom Boden auf. Er schloss die Faust darum und schien ihn wirklich zermalmen zu wollen. „Ich bin kein edler Friedensbringer wie mein Vater. Ich bin ein Krieger, mehr nicht."

„Sie sagen, du würdest den Tallgeese führen." Der Tallgeese, der Wegweiser all diese Dinge waren hier im Land am Nil geschmiedet worden. Lange bevor Zechs' und Treizes Ur-ur-ur-Eltern überhaupt gelebt hatten. Doch nur zu einem Zweck waren diese Waffen geschaffen worden, um die verhassten Römer zu besiegen. Deshalb hätten die Fünf Treize auch am liebsten sofort getötet. Er war ihr personifizierter Feind.

Zechs warf den Stein weit von sich und griff stattdessen in seine Tasche. Er holte die beiden Medaillons hervor. Das eine war Treize wohl bekannt, es war jenes Schmuckstück, das Zechs auf der großen Pyramide gefunden hatte.

Die andere goldene Scheibe, das Gegenstück, hatte sich die gesamte Zeit ohne ihr Wissen in Zechs' Besitz befunden!

Noch immer hafteten die letzten Reste Lehm und Teer an dem Schmuckstück. Zechs versuchte sie gerade mit seinem Finger zu entfernen.

„Du hast es die ganze Zeit um deinen Hals getragen", bemerkte Treize.

„Meine Mutter hat es mir damals gegeben." Jenes unscheinbare, dunkle Medaillon das Odins Raben zeigte und Zechs seit Jahren bei sich getragen hatte. Sally hatte es ihm damals nach der Schlacht in Germanien abgenommen und ihm später wieder gegeben. Es war ein Talisman und Glücksbringer gewesen. Demzufolge erbost war Zechs gewesen als einer der fünf Männer das so sorgsam gehütete Kleinod an einen Felsen geschmettert hatte. Treize hatte Zechs gerade noch zurückhalten können, sonst wäre der Germane tatsächlich auf den alten Mann losgegangen.

Doch unter dem Lehm und der groben Zeichnung von Odins Raben hatte sich pures Gold versteckt.

Die beiden Medaillons gehörten zusammen, bildeten eine Einheit. Ganz so wie es Merenptah vermutet hatte. Die fünf Waisen hatten auch Zechs die Geschichte um Horus und Seth erzählt, die Treize bereits von Merenptah vernommen hatte. Da war er wieder einmal erstaunt gewesen, was für ein gebildeter und intelligenter Geist hinter Merenptahs Fassade eines gelangweilten, vergnügungssüchtigen Adligen steckte.

„Glaubst du daran?" Zechs betrachtete die beiden Stücke. Sie fühlten sich warm in der Hand an als ob sie lebendig wären. „Ich meine, es kann doch kein Zufall sein, dass sie ausgerechnet uns beiden in die Hände fallen."

„Ich werde mich hüten mein Leben nach einer Legende auszurichten", erwiderte Treize aufgebracht. „Nur weil diese fünf Irren glauben die Sprüche auf den Medaillons würden sich auf uns beziehen!"

„Aber wenn es stimmt... Seth und Horus waren miteinander vertraut, sie kämpften gemeinsam und später standen sie sich dann im Kampf gegenüber." Zechs fielen die letzten Worte sichtlich schwer. Treize erkannte, dass Zechs wahrhaftig daran glaubte! „Was ist, wenn es unser Lebensweg ist?"

„Das hat nichts zu bedeuten", versuchte er dem Germanen diese wirren Gedanken sofort wieder auszureden.

„Warum nannte man dann Seth, den Roten und deinen Vater auch!"

„Zufall, nichts als ein Zufall! Irgendeiner meiner Vorfahren hat wohl eine keltische Sklavin geschwängert und ihr Kind wurde dann später adoptiert. Sieh dir doch Quatre an, das ist keine Seltenheit!", versuchte Treize die Angelegenheit einmal wieder kühl logisch zu erklären. „Daher meine rötlichen Haare."

„Mir jagt es Angst ein", bekannte Zechs offen und freiheraus. „Warum nannte mich dann meine Mutter Horus? Auch nur ein Zufall?"

‚Nicht nur dir jagt es Angst ein', stimmte Treize in Gedanken zu, hütete sich jedoch es laut auszusprechen.

„Aber mit Howard werde ich noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen haben", versuchte Treize wenig später die trübsinnige Stimmung etwas aufzulockern.

Wie sich im Laufe der Nacht herausgestellt hatte, bezogen die fünf Männer ihr Wissen um die aktuelle römische Politik unter anderem von Howard. Der Bildhauer und Tüftler für den Zechs und Treize in Rom Modell gestanden hatten.

„Howard gehört zu ihnen. Ob er es wohl geahnt hat als er mich damals zum ersten Mal gesehen hat?" Zechs hatte den schrulligen Bildhauer gemocht.

„Möglich, vielleicht wollte er dich gerade deswegen als Modell, um dich näher in Augenschein nehmen zu können. Dem alten Hund würde ich das durchaus zutrauen." Treize schüttelte den Kopf. Das war eine völlig neue Erfahrung für ihn. Normalerweise war er es, der mit seinen Untergebenen wie mit Spielfiguren umging. Sie für seine Zwecke benutzte, dass es ihm einmal so ergehen würde, noch dazu von einem Bildhauer. Das hätte er nicht für möglich gehalten.

„Was wirst du tun?", Treize ahnte bereits, dass Zechs hier bleiben wollte. Mehr über seine Wurzeln und seine Kräfte erfahren wollte.

Wie zur Bestätigung von Treizes Gedanken nickte Zechs bedächtig und musterte den Horizont: „Es gibt noch zu vieles, was im Dunkeln liegt. Ich habe diese Kräfte und es wäre unverantwortlich sie weiterhin in Unwissenheit anzuwenden." Mit ziemlicher Sicherheit dachte Zechs gerade an Trowa. Noch immer machte sich Zechs schwerste Vorwürfe, was Trowas Gedächtnisverlust anging. „Diese Männer hier können mich Dinge lehren, die mir meine Mutter vermittelt hätte, wäre sie nicht gestorben... und hier fühle ich mich ihr irgendwie näher. Klingt das merkwürdig?"

Treize war nahe daran zynisch zu erwidern, dass hier nur merkwürdige Dinge gab. Doch er schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte sanft. „Erinnerungen sind sehr mächtige Bande in uns." Wehmütig dachte er an die vielen Menschen, die er lieb gewonnen hatte und die bereits vor ihm aus dem Leben geschieden waren: Leia, die Mutter seiner Tochter. Aber auch Aurelia und seine Eltern.

„Wenn du hier bleibst, dann für immer?" Es war ihm bis jetzt bewusst geworden, wie sehr er dies fürchten würde: Zechs hier in Ägypten, nicht mehr an seiner Seite. Seit wann fühlte er sich dem Germanen überhaupt so verbunden? Seit wann fiel es ihm schwer die Stunden zu ertragen, an denen Zechs nicht bei ihm war?

Zechs selbst schien solche Überlegungen erst gar nicht in Betracht gezogen zu haben. Erstaunt und überrascht blickte er Treize an. „Für immer?", echote er. „Ganz sicher nicht. Ich dachte, während du in Theben den Auftrag des Kaisers erfüllst, bleibe ich hier. Du kannst mich dann wieder abholen, wenn ihr zurücksegelt."

Nun, damit würde er leben müssen und was waren schon diese paar wenigen Wochen. Er würde in Theben auch ohne Zechs zurechtkommen. Wahrscheinlich würden er und Merenptah sowieso nur jeden Abend auf Feiern und Feste der Adligen eingeladen werden.

Um Zechs brauchte er sich derweilen kein Sorgen machen. Die fünf Weisen würden ihn mit ihrem Leben beschützen und je eher er aufbrach, desto besser. Die Männer gaben ihm das Gefühl, dass er hier einfach nur unerwünscht war. Doch auch sie konnten es nicht verleugnen, dass Treize und Zechs ein tiefes Band aneinanderknüpfte. Geistig und auf diese mysteriöse magische Weise, die Treize nicht so recht durchdringen konnte – und es auch nicht wollte.

Was jedoch ihre körperliche Vereinigung anging... Treize glaubte, da würde er noch etwas länger als ein paar Wochen warten müssen. Leider, wie er mit einem leisen Seufzen feststellte als er Zechs betrachtete. Der heiße Wüstenwind spielte mit diesen hellblonden, langen Strähnen. Waren sie unter dem unerbittlichen Strahlen Ras noch heller geworden? Zechs' Haut jedenfalls hatte sich verändert, war dunkler geworden, war nicht mehr so blass. Überhaupt als Treize an den zerschundenen, von zahlreichen Schlachten und Entbehrungen ausgemergelten Körper dachte, den er in Germanien in den Armen gehalten hatte, da wurde ihm bewusst wie sehr sich Zechs gewandelt hatte.

Würden die Mitglieder seiner Sippe ihn wieder erkennen sollte er je nach Germanien zurückkehren? Die fünf Weisen waren hiervon überzeugt und Treize gefielt der Gedanke nicht. Falls Zechs nach Germanien ging, dann waren sie wieder Feinde. Und dann standen sich in der Tat Horus und Seth gegenüber...

Nein! Jetzt fing er auch schon an an diesen Unsinn zu glauben!

„Was ist das?" Zechs schirmte seine Augen mit der Hand ab und spähte zum Horizont. Dort war gerade ein kleine Staubwolke aufgetaucht.

„Wahrscheinlich Heero. Ich habe sie angewiesen nach uns zu suchen, falls wir am Mittag nicht wieder zurück beim Schiff sind."

„Dann steigen wir wohl besser hinab ins Dorf. Sicher haben sich alle bereits Sorgen gemacht und Sally wird mir den Tod wünschen, wenn sie deinen Kopf sieht." Zechs meinte die Platzwunde, die Treize sich zugezogen hatte und ihm noch immer Kopfschmerzen und die äußerst störende Tendenz zum Doppelsehen bereitete.

„Dann kommst du gar nicht mehr mit zum Schiff zurück?", fragte er als sie den schmalen, beschwerlichen Weg zum Dorf entlanggingen.

Dort standen auch noch immer die Pferde und der Streitwagen. Immerhin hatte einer der Weisen den Pferden frisches Wasser und etwas zu fressen gegeben. Zufrieden standen die Tiere in der Ruine, ganz genau so wie Treize sie am Vortag zurückgelassen hatte.

„Nein."

Jetzt vermochten sie bereits die zwei Gestalten auszumachen, die auf einem Streitwagen herangeprescht kamen. Es waren in der Tat Heero und Trowa. Das war gut, denn Treize traute sich in seinem Zustand nicht zu den Streitwagen zu fahren. Dann konnte Trowa dies für ihn tun. Aber warum hatten sie noch zwei zusätzliche Pferde bei sich? Das würde ihm Heero erklären müssen.

Doch bevor sie aus den Ruinen traten und sich den beiden zu erkennen gaben, griff Treize nach Zechs' Schulter. Fest drückte er den anderen in einer engen Umarmung an sich. Zechs erwiderte die Geste. Als wäre es ganz natürlich schlang er seine Arme um Treizes Nacken.

Für einen Moment schien selbst die Zeit stehen zu bleiben. Sie sahen einander tief in die Augen. Später vermochte es Treize nicht mehr zu sagen, wer den Anfang gemacht hatte. Plötzlich, so schien es, pressten sich ihre Lippen aufeinander. Ein hastiger, eiliger Kuss, der nichts von Zärtlichkeit hatte.

Aber ein Versprechen lag darin. Wenn Treize zurückkam, dann würde Zechs ihm nachfolgen.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kapitel XX

Oh nein, nein, nein! Treize lehnte den Kopf an die Säule, die sich hinter seinem Platz befand, und schloss leise seufzend die Augen. Die übrigen Gäste des Banketts applaudierten jedoch begeistert als die Sklaven den Saal betraten.

Die Luft des Raumes war förmlich durchdrungen von den Dämpfen des Weihrauchs – und sicher war es nicht nur das Harz allein das hier in den Kohlepfannen erhitzt wurde.

Zechs würde ihm wieder eine Standpauke halten, wenn er zurück zur Villa käme... Was Treize unwillkürlich zu der Quelle seines Unmuts brachte, der nicht einmal durch die Aussicht auf eine Orgie mit jungen, äußert attraktiven Männern zerstreut werden konnte.

Merenptah indes, er saß neben Treize, griff bereits nach dem Handgelenk eines der herbeigerufenen Lustsklaven und zog ihn zu sich hinab. Während Treize ihnen dabei zusah, dachte er, dass er wohl langsam zu alt für solche Art von Zerstreuung wurde. In ihm regte sich nichts, aber vielleicht hatte er auch einfach zu viel Wein getrunken und war deshalb nicht mehr fähig... Oh wie peinlich! Hoffentlich bemerkte Merenptah dies nicht, der Spott wäre Treize sicher.

Merenptah, der noch ein paar Jahre älter als er war, schien keinerlei Probleme zu haben, seine Manneskraft unter Beweis zu stellen.

Aber vielleicht war er auch einfach nur mit der falschen Gesellschaft hier. Merenptah bedeutete ihm schon lange nichts mehr und die übrigen Männer waren bestenfalls flüchtige Bekannte.

Einer dieser Bekannten starrte ihn schon seit Beginn des Festmahls an, Treize hatte es bis jetzt gekonnt ignoriert. Es war ihr Gastgeber, der Besitzer der Villa und Treize fragte sich unwillkürlich, wo heute Abend die Ehefrau des obersten Bauaufsehers untergebracht war. Treize lachte in seinen Weinpokal hinein, was besagter Bauaufseher zum Anlass nahm sich von seinem Platz zu erheben und zu ihm zu kommen. Er ging vor Treize in die Knie und küsste seine Hand. Treize ließ ihn fürs Erste gewähren, gespannt was sich noch entwickeln würde, aber mit dem Gedanken schon wieder ganz wo anders.

Was wohl Zechs gerade tat? Bereute er seinen Entschluss bei diesen verschrobenen alten Magiern geblieben zu sein? In was für uralte Geheimnisse war der Germane inzwischen eingeweiht worden? Ganz zu schweigen von Heero, Quatre, Duo und Trowa, die er ebenfalls in der ägyptischen Einöde zurückgelassen hatte. Nicht, dass es geplant gewesen wäre. Doch nachdem die fünf Magier seinen Tribun und Trowa in Augenschein genommen hatten, waren sie aufs Höchste erregt gewesen. Hatten irgendetwas von Prophezeiungen und fünf auserwählten Kriegern gefaselt. Schlussendlich hatte Treize seine beiden Tribune, seinen gerade erst wiedergefundenen Pferdeknecht und seinen besten Leibsklaven an diese verrückte Bande verloren. Alle studierten sie nun dort in der Wüste irgendwelche Kräfte von denen Treize sowieso nichts wissen wollte. Er hätte ja auch gar nicht zugestimmt, wenn ihn nicht Zechs davon überzeugt hätte, dass es alles seine Richtigkeit hätte.

Er schnaubte unwillkürlich auf bei der Erinnerung an das hitzige Gespräch zwischen ihm und Zechs als die fünf Magier darum baten Heero und Trowa testen zu können. Dieser Test hatte darin bestanden den Beiden die Hände aufzulegen und allein die Götter wussten, was dies bringen sollte. Jedenfalls hatten die Magier gespürt, dass da noch zwei Personen waren, die mit Heero und Trowa verbunden waren – eben Duo und Quatre. So waren nur noch er, Une, Sally und Merenptah geblieben, die ihre Reise nach Theben fortgesetzt hatten.

In Theben verweilten sie nun schon einen ganzen Monat. Niemand hatte mehr einen Anschlag auf sein Leben begangen, noch waren sie weiterhin verfolgt worden. Also war dieser falsche Hund namens Acht alleine unterwegs gewesen. Doch auf wessen Geheiß? Acht war lange Zeit ein Diener von Treize gewesen, eine Stelle, die ihm den besten Einblick in Treizes Haushalt und seine Entscheidungen gewährt hatte. Erkenntnisse, die Acht gleich Treizes Onkel mitgeteilt hatte, auf dessen Gehaltsliste er eigentlich stand. Kurz vor Treizes Aufbruch nach Ägyptern war er Acht auf die Schliche gekommen und hatte ihn entlassen. War sein Onkel darüber so erbost gewesen, dass er nun Acht befohlen hatte Treize zu töten? Oder steckte jemand anderes dahinter?

Treize stöhnte, doch nicht wegen der warmen, feuchten Lippen, die sich um seine Erektion schlossen – sein Körper ließ ihn wohl nicht völlig ihm Stich - sondern weil er an einen anderen Mann denken musste.

Marcus, ja, dieser verschlagene römische Bengel! Marcus hatte auch hinter dem letzten Giftanschlag auf Treize gesteckt. Sally hatte ihm damals jedoch versichert, dass es kein tödliches Gift gewesen war, mit welchem die Feigen präpariert gewesen waren, die ihm untergeschoben worden waren.

Marcus... er wusste, dass er sich mit ihm einen mächtigen Feind geschaffen hatte, doch dass der leibliche Sohn des Kaisers so weit gehen würde, konnte Treize auch wieder nicht glauben. Doch wie es schien, hatte er einen großen Fehler gemacht, in dem er Marcus unterschätzt hatte.

Wer wusste auch schon, was für Intrigen Marcus jetzt im Moment in Rom spann. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie zurückkehrten. Doch statt den Auftrag des Kaisers zu erfüllen, saß er unverrichteter Dinge in Theben fest.

Einen Monat angefüllt mir Empfängen, Festbanketten und eben auch Orgien wie diesen hier.

Treize gab sich für einen flüchtigen Moment der Vorstellung hin, es wäre nicht irgendein Ägypter, der da vor ihm kniete, sondern Zechs. Es wäre keinen kurz geschorenen schwarzen Locken durch die er seine Finger gleiten ließ, sondern diese helle, sonnengebleichte Mähne.

Allein der Gedanke und Treize schob verlangend die Hüften nach vorn. Fast beschämte es ihn, dass die Erinnerung an den blonden Germanen es vermochte seine Glut neu zu entfachen. Vielleicht würde er irgendwann einmal mit Zechs diese körperliche Nähe teilen. Wenn er doch nur hier wäre...

Unter halb geschlossenen Lidern beobachtete er den schwarzen Haarschopf wie er sich zwischen Treizes Beinen auf- und abbewegte.

Schwarze Haare, ganz wie Wufeis. Jener Gedanke trieb einen schmerzhaften Stich durch sein Innerstes, zu lange hatte er nicht mehr an den Geliebten gedacht. Schnell schickte er ein Gebet an die Götter, sie mögen Wufei auf seiner Reise in die ferne Heimat beschützen. Oder war Wufei womöglich schon dort?

Es war kurz vor den heißen Sommermonaten gewesen als eine Abordnung aus dem weit entfernten Seres nach Rom gekommen war und Wufei mitgenommen hatte damit er das Erbe seines Clans antreten konnte.

Wufei selbst war mehr als zwiegespalten gewesen. Er hatte seine Heimat jeden Tag mehr und mehr vermisst, aber auf der anderen Seite war ihm Rom eine neue Heimat geworden. Rom und die Menschen, die er dort hatte kennengelernt. Allen voran Treize mit dem ihn eine kurze, aber umso innigere Liebschaft verbunden hatte.

Treize machte sich nichts vor, wahrscheinlich würde er Wufei nie wieder sehen. Erst wenn er dereinst den Styx überquert und in das Reich der Toten eingegangen war, vielleicht würde er dann dem einstiegen Geliebten wieder gegenüber stehen.

Doch versuchte er sich auszumalen wie Wufei wohl die Reise in den Süden, nach Ägypten, gefallen hätte. Wufei war immer begierig gewesen neue Länder und Gebräuche zu entdecken.

Irgendwann mitten den Nacht stolperten Treize und Merenptah zurück zu ihren Sänften, die im Hof der Villa auf ihre Herren warteten. Treize betrachtete versonnen die ersten Anzeichen des Morgenrots am Firmament, während Merenptah die Gastfreundschaft des ägyptischen Beamten, der Treize so hingebungsvoll gedient hatte, noch weiter ausnutzte und in die wertvollen Blumenbeete am Eingang kotzte.

Treize selbst war viel zu benebelt als dass es ihn großartig stören würde. Er stand neben Merenptah, klopfte ihm auf den Rücken und wartete bis der Freund sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte.

Die Heimreise war kurz, denn Merenptahs Villa lag nur zwei Straßen weiter. Sie hätten genau so gut zu Fuß gehen können, doch welcher Adlige ging schon zu Fuß durch die Straßen, vor allem nicht Nachts.

Treize zog es am nächsten Tag vor so lange es ihm möglich war Tag im Bett zu bleiben – alleine! Nicht, dass Merenptah nicht allzu gerne zu ihm ins Bett gekrochen wäre, doch Isisnofret, Merenptahs Frau, bewohnte ebenfalls die Villa und Treize war so taktvoll gewesen Merenptah darauf hinzuweisen, dass er Isis keineswegs in eine peinliche Lage bringen wollte.

Treize hatte eine Schwäche für die zierliche Ägypterin – zumindest war sie in seiner Erinnerung zierlich gewesen. Die zahlreichen Geburten und die Jahre hatten sie etwas rundlicher werden lassen, aber auch dies stand ihr gut zu Gesicht.

Er hörte Isisnofret fröhliche Stimme im Garten, wo sie mit Sally und Une zusammen saß. Die drei Frauen verstanden sich blendend und während er ihrem sorglosen Klatsch zuhörte, verlor sich Treize in der Illusion einfach für immer hier in Ägypten zu bleiben. Schon einmal hatte er hier gelebt und dieses mysteriöse Land zu seiner Heimat werden lassen. Doch seine Pflicht und seine Ehre hatten es schlussendlich verhindert und es war der gefährliche und geheime Auftrag des Kaisers gewesen, der ihn vor all diesen Jahren wieder zurück nach Rom geführt hatte.

Und so war es auch jetzt. Er musste den Auftrag des Kaisers erfüllen: Den angeblichen Nachfahren von Kleopatra und Julius Caesar ausfindig machen und töten. Je eher Treize diese Mission erfüllt hatte, je eher konnte er wieder gen Norden segeln und je früher er dies tat, wären er und Zechs wieder zusammen.

Treize war sich selbst gegenüber so ehrlich. Die Aussicht Zechs so bald als möglich wiederzusehen, war ihm ein größerer Antrieb als nach Rom zurückzukehren. Rom, dieses verrottete Schlangennest. Jetzt spionierte ihm schon sein eigener Onkel hinterher. Denn wie sonst war Achts Anwesenheit in der Wüste zu erklären gewesen. Aber hatte sein Onkel Dermail auch den Giftanschlag befohlen?, fragte sich Treize erneut, obwohl er schon so oft darüber nachgedacht hatte. Oder doch, Marcus...

Aber da gab es noch jemanden in Rom, der seines Schutzes bedarf: Seine Tochter. „Oh Juno, große Mutter, lege deine schützende Hand auf Mariemaia", betete er leise mit geschlossenen Augen. Es verging kein Tag an dem er nicht an seine kleine Tochter dachte. Zwar wusste Senator Barton, Mariemaias Großvater, inzwischen, dass Treize der leibliche Vater des Mädchens war, und mit der gebotenen Wachsamkeit auf seine Enkelin achtete. Aber trotzdem würde Treize lieber selbst für ihre Sicherheit sorgen.

Er rief nach einem Sklaven und ging ins Badehaus. Als er später zu Merenptah ging, der über einer Papyrusrolle gebeugt saß, hatte er sich bereits überlegt, wie er vorgehen würde.

Treize schickte die Sklaven fort, er wollte mit dem Ägypter ungestört reden.

„Mhm, ich kenne diesen Blick", bemerkte Merenptah und lehnte sich zurück, ließ dabei den Papyrus sich zusammenrollen und klopfte mit dem Finger auf den Tisch. „Wie ein Raubtier, das sich im nächsten Moment auf seine Beute stürzt."

„Sehr schmeichelhaft, meri." Treize setzte sich auf den Tisch und blickte Merenptah von oben herab an. Mit einem amüsierten Zucken der Mundwinkel ließ er es geschehen, dass Merenptahs Hand sich auf sein Bein, unter seine Tunica, legte. „Du hast gesagt, ich würde in Theben fündig werden. Doch bis jetzt ist mir auf keiner Abendgesellschaft auch nur andeutungsweise der Name Caesarion untergekommen."

Caesarion war der Name des Kindes gewesen, das Kleopatra zur Welt gebracht hatte und der angebliche Nachfahre dieses Kindes nannte sich ebenfalls so.

Merenptah zog entschuldigend die Schulter nach oben. Nein, er wusste nichts, sonst hätte er es Treize längst gesagt.

„Ich möchte, dass du mich in den Tempelbezirk bringst."

„Das sollte kein Problem sein. Außerdem warst du doch schon selbst oft dort."

Treize grinste. „Du hast mich falsch verstanden. Nicht in die Räume, die der Bevölkerung offenstehen. Nein, in die heiligsten Hallen des Tempels."

Wenn jemand einen neuen Pharao, der uraltes adliges Blut in sich trug, auf den Thron heben wollte, dann doch die Priesterschaft des Amuns. Treize könnte sich selbst ohrfeigen, dass ihm dieser Gedanken nicht früher gekommen war. Die Diener des Gottes waren schon seit jeher ein wichtiger Machtfaktor im Land gewesen und seit Ägypten römische Provinz war, waren auch die Priester in ihrem Einfluss beschnitten worden. Keine Frage, sie würden alles tun um die römischen Fesseln abzuwerfen. Außerdem würden sie sich geradezu die Finger nach einem jungen, naiven Bengel lecken, den sie nach ihrem Belieben lenken konnten. Sollte Caesarion wirklich den Thron besteigen, die wirkliche Macht würde immer noch bei den Priestern liegen.

Und wäre Caesarion wirklich hier in Theben, dann hielt er sich mit sehr hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit in den innersten Bezirken des Tempelkomplexes auf. Ansonsten hätte er ihn schon längst einmal zu Gesicht bekommen, oder jemand hätte davon erzählt.

„Und wie, mein lieber nedjem, soll ich das anstellen?"

„Oh, ich bin mir sicher, du kennst da jemanden, der jemanden kennt, der ein bisschen Unterstützung gebrauchen könnte", deutete Treize vage an und verschränkte seine Beine, so dass Merenptahs Hand zwischen seinen Schenkeln gefangen war.

„Was bleibt mir eine andere Wahl? Aber ich werde etwas Zeit dazu benötigen."

„Gut."

Vor dem Arbeitszimmer hörten sie die helle Stimme von Merenptahs ältestem Sohn, der gerade seinem Kindermädchen entkommen war und zu seinem Vater wollte.

Treize ließ Merenptahs Hand wieder frei und betrachtete mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln, wie der Junge sich in die Arme des Vaters warf. Er war ungefähr in Mariemaias Alter. Nein, genau genommen war er ein bisschen älter, bei Treizes Rückkehr nach Rom war Merenptahs Frau schon schwanger gewesen.

Das ungeduldige Gequengel des Kindes verstummte erst, nachdem Merenptah seinem Ältesten versichert hatte, dass sein Onkel Treize später noch gerne mit ihm spielen würde. „Wirst du doch nedjem, oder nicht?"

„Wieso nennt dich Vater immer nedjem?", wollte der Junge wissen und zupfte an Treizes Tunica. „Das ist kein Name für einen Mann. Mutter nennt das Baby immer so."

„Nun, das weiß ich auch nicht", gab Treize zurück und schnitt eine Grimasse.

„Ich dachte, dass ich ihn in zwei oder drei Jahren nach Rom schicken werde", überlegte Merenptah laut als sie wieder alleine waren. „Isisnofret will davon natürlich nichts hören, aber wenn aus dem Jungen einmal etwas werden soll..."

„Ich wäre geehrt, wenn ich sein Tutor sein könnte. Sei versichert, ich würde ihn annehmen wie meinen eigenen Sohn." Etwas in seiner Stimme musste ihn verraten haben, denn der Blick, der Merenptah ihm nun zuwarf, war der eines Mannes, der gerade ein großes Geheimnis aufgedeckt hatte.

Doch bevor der Ägypter anhob zu reden, legte ihm Treize einen Finger auf die Lippen. Er war vorsichtig geworden, schließlich lauerten überall Spione. „Nicht", mahnte er bevor Merenptah eine unbedarfte Bemerkung aussprach. „Eine illegitime Tochter. Mehr brauchst du nicht zu wissen."

„Wie alt?"

„Nicht viel jünger als dein Sohn. Ihre Mutter starb früh. Sie weiß nicht, dass ich hier Vater bin und... und es ist auch besser so."

„Bei der süßen Mutter Isis, Treize das muss schlimm für dich sein." Plötzlich erhob sich Merenptah und schloss ihn fest in seine Arme. Es war die Umarmung eines Freundes, eines Mannes, der seine Kinder über alles liebte und es sich nicht vorstellen konnte, von ihnen auf diese Weise getrennt zu sein, wie Treize es von seiner Tochter war.

„Sie ist ein wundervolles Mädchen", erzählte Treize nun doch, wider besseren Wissens, mit stockender Stimme. „Sie hat die Haare ihre Mutter, aber meine Augen."

„Sie ist sicher bildhübsch und eines Tages wirst du es ihr sagen können." Merenptah sprach es mit so einer Überzeugung, dass Treize sich diesem Wunschdenken gerne hingab.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Ich präsentiere, eine antike Version des Zerosystems!... Wie komme ich bloß auf solche Ideen?

Kapitel XXI

In den letzten Tagen hatte Zechs mehr und mehr das Gefühl er wäre in seinem Leben bis jetzt blind gewesen. So viele Dinge, hatte er nicht erkannt oder überhaupt gar nicht beachtet und waren sie doch Fingerzeige der Götter oder der Ahnen gewesen.

Doch wenn er jetzt die Augen schloss, sich konzentrierte und seinen Geist öffnete, dann spürte er es: Den Fluss der Zeit, die Kräfte der Götter, wie sie mit ihren Gaben die Menschen lenkten, die Vergangenheit. Er sah seine Eltern. Die Zukunft, auch auf sie konnte er kleine Blicke erhaschen und es machte ihm Angst. Doch die Zukunft sei ständig in Bewegung, wie die fünf Waisen behauptet hatten. Jede Entscheidung – und sei sie noch so klein – die im Jetzt getroffen wurde, ließ die wabernden Muster, die die Zukunft waren, sich ändern.

Außerdem scheute Zechs sich diesen Visionen vollständig zuzuwenden, was wenn er darin diese alte Prophezeiung bestätigt sehen würde? Jene alte Legende, die die Besitzer der beiden Medaillons, Treize und ihn, als erbitterte Feinde sah.

Seine gesamte Konzentration floss dahin, wie so oft wenn er an Treize dachte. Um seinen Hals trug Zechs wie stets das besagte Medaillon, von dem er so lange gedacht hatte, es wäre ein Talisman der Germanen. Dass sich darunter eine ältere, weitaus mächtigere Macht verbarg, hätte er nie in Betracht gezogen. Das Gewicht der goldenen, kleinen Scheibe wog mit einem Mal so schwer wie ein Mahlstein. Schon ein paar Mal hätte er sich dieses Medaillon am liebsten vom Hals gerissen. Als ob dies die Prophezeiung nichtig werden lassen würde.

Treize hatte behauptet, er würde nichts davon glauben. Jedoch, insgeheim hatte auch der Konsul jedes Wort verinnerlicht, das die fünf Männer zu ihnen gesprochen hatten. Dass sie sich einst gegenüberstehen würden wie Horus und Seth in den uralten Überlieferungen der Ägypter. Noch vor einem Jahr hätte er an dieser Vorstellung nichts Schlechtes gefunden. Heute jedoch... er hatte seine Differenzen mit Treize gehabt und hatte sie auch heute noch, doch er wollte diesen Mann nicht als Feind haben.

Ein ungeduldiges Krächzen am Himmel über ihm ließ ihn aufblicken. Dort zog sein Falke dahin und schien darauf warten zu wollen wieder auf den Handschuh seines Herren zurückkehren zu können. Für den Falken, den Zechs damals in Rom auf den Namen Horus getauft hatte, gab es hier inmitten der Wüste auch kaum Beute, von einer verirrten Maus, die sich aus dem Schutz der Felsen traute, einmal abgesehen.

Zechs stieß einen hellen Pfiff aus und sofort setzte der Falke zu einem Sturzflug an, nur um die dargebotene Hand zu verschmähen und sich direkt auf Zechs' Schultern niederzulassen.

„Musst du das immer tun?", tadelte Zechs das Tier und versuchte ihn dazu zu bringen sich auf dem ledernen Handschuh niederzulassen. Doch Horus gefiel sein gegenwärtiger Platz und neigte nur den Kopf.

„Dann bleib eben sitzen."

Zum Glück trug Zechs eine genügend dicke Tunica aus Leinen. Sonst hätten die Krallen des Vogels ihm ein paar schöne Kratzer zugefügt. Duo hatte bereits eine Narbe auf seiner Schulter wo Horus überschwänglich gelandet war.

Doch abgesehen von der Angewohnheit des Falken sich nicht immer auf dem Handschuh niederzulassen, konnte Zechs mit der Abrichtung des Tieres zufrieden sein. Und doch war es immer wieder ein spannender Moment als er den Vogel fliegen ließ und sich fragen musste: Würde er wiederkehren? Oder würde er die Freiheit wählen?

So lange Duo jedoch den Falken so umsorgte und verwöhnte, war diese Frage müßig. Duo war es auch gewesen, der Horus mit hierher gebracht hatte, statt ihn auf dem Schiff in Richtung Theben zu lassen.

Überhaupt war Zechs insgeheim froh nicht alleine hier in der Wüste festzusitzen. Er zog die Gesellschaft von Duo und den anderen ganz eindeutig der der fünf Waisen vor. Mittlerweile glaubte er ja wirklich, das sie nicht ganz richtig im Kopf waren. Immerzu faselten sie von Legenden und alten Überlieferungen.

Es war unheimlich und Zechs mochte schon nicht mehr an Zufälle glauben. Nicht nur, dass die fünf alten Männer in ihm ein Nachfahre ihrer eigenen längst zerfallenen Bruderschaft sahen. Jetzt hielten sie Heero und die anderen auch noch für die auserwählten Krieger, die Ägypten von den Klauen der Römer befreien sollten.

Entweder war es göttliche Fügung und bei den Fünfen hatten die Strahlen Ras im Laufe der Jahre zu viel Hirn durchgebraten.

Aber es war schon unheimlich. Als Heero und Trowa gekommen waren um Treize abzuholen, da hatten die Fünf gleich nach den Gefährten der beiden gefragt. Zechs verstand auch heute noch nicht so recht, warum Treize es überhaupt erlaubt hatte, dass seine engsten Diener nun auch noch hier blieben. Vielleicht, weil es Treize lieber war, die anderen vier hatte ein Auge auf ihn. Natürlich vertraute Treize den fünf Priestern nicht.

Als jedoch einige Tage vergangen waren, sprach einer der Priester, der größte unter ihnen, ein wahrer Hüne von einem Mann, dass es noch einen weiteren Krieger geben würde. Ein Krieger von einem weit entfernten Land und wahrscheinlich hätten sie ihn sogar bereits kennengelernt.

„Er wird doch nicht Wufei meinen?", hatte es Duo dann Stunden später ausgesprochen als sie alleine waren.

Falls dies bedeuten sollte, dass Wufei eines Tages nach Rom zurückkehren würde, dann konnte Zechs mit dieser Prophezeiung gut leben. Manchmal vermisste er den jungen Mann aus Seres. Er war ein guter Ratgeber und Lehrmeister gewesen.

Treize würde es sicherlich auch freuen. Die beiden waren ja schlussendlich Geliebte gewesen. Eine neue Emotion mischte sich in diese Gedanken, ein kleiner Stich von Eifersucht als er an die beiden Männer dachten wie sie auf Treizes Villa zusammen die Tage verbracht hatten. Wie sie sich angesehen hatten und keinerlei Scham empfunden hatten, sich vor Zechs' erstaunten Augen zu küssen.

Den Gedanken und das daher eingehende Bild schob er wieder weit von sich.

Horus regte sich auf seiner Schulter und wurde unruhig.

Da hörte auch er aus nicht allzu weiter Entfernung aufgebrachte Rufe und Schreie. Schon war Zechs zum Rand des Felsens gegangen. Weit unter ihm, inmitten der Ruinen des alten Dorfes, konnte er Trowa und Quatre ausmachen.

Quatre ging es beträchtlich besser seit er hier war. Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass Zechs bewusst seine Magie für einen Heilzauber eingesetzt hatte. Quatre hatte sich zwar dagegen gewehrt, doch Zechs hatte sich ihm förmlich aufgedrängt und darum gebeten Quatre etwas von den Schmerzen in seinem Bein zu nehmen.

Auch wenn die schwere Wunde, die ihm damals ein Gladiator in Caere zugefügt hatte, längst verheilt war. Die Muskeln waren durchgetrennt gewesen und bei jedem Schritt litt Quatre Qualen. Sally hatte ja gesagt, dass Quatre wohl nie mehr würde kämpfen können. Er konnte ja noch nicht einmal richtig gehen und war auf die Hilfe eines Krückstocks angewiesen, wie ein alter Mann.

Deshalb war es nur umso erstaunlicher, dass er dort unten Quatre mit seinen zwei sichelförmigen Schwertern stehen sah. Anscheinend glaubten die Priester, dass zu jedem der geweissagten Krieger charakteristische Waffen gehörten. Heero hatten von ihnen ein Schwert bekommen, aus merkwürdig schimmernden Metall geschmiedet. Duo hatten sie eine Sense in die Hand gedrückt. Trowa etliche mit Magie versehene Messer und Kugeln, die zerplatzten sobald sie den Boden berührten und einen übelriechenden Rauch von sich gaben. Quatre eben hatte diese zwei gebogenen Schwerter zugesprochen bekommen.

Besonders Duo gefiel sich in seiner neuen Rolle als mystischer Krieger und nahm jede Gelegenheit wahr sich mit Heero im Kampf zu üben. Und da weder Heero noch Trowa eine andere sinnvolle Beschäftigung gefunden hatten als sich in Übungskämpfen die Zeit zu vertreiben, gaben sie ihr immensen Wissen der Kampfkunst an Duo weiter.

Quatre hatte sich da bis jetzt immer herausgehalten und es vorgezogen in einer stillen Ecke zu sitzen und vor sich hinzubrüten.

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht da unten. Mit sanftem Druck trieb er den Falken auf seinen Handschuh und warf ihn danach in die Luft. Sofort breitete Horus seine Flügel aus und segelte davon. Zechs würde sich später um ihn kümmern.

Wieder diese eindringlichen Rufe, die aus den Ruinen zu ihm hallten und bevor Zechs noch weiter darüber nachdachte, rannte er den steinigen Pfad hinab. Dabei stieß er immer wieder kleine Steine und Felsen lose und mehr als einmal rutschte er aus, schürfte sich dabei sogar die Knie auf.

Er musste einen solchen Lärm gemacht habe, dass er Duos Stimme von oben rufen hörte. Doch Zechs kümmerte sich nicht darum.

Da fiel ihm Heero auf, der ebenfalls zwischen den Ruinen auftauchte und sich auf Quatre stürzte, wohl bestrebt diesen aufzuhalten, der Art nach wie er sich auf Quatre warf und diesen mit aller Kraft zu Boden rang. Merkwürdig, normalerweise war Heero Quatre im Ringkampf mehr als überlegen.

Jetzt war Zechs nahe genug und konnte erkennen, dass Trowa verwundet war. Blut floss über sein linkes Bein und... steckte da noch ein Messer in seinem Schenkel? Schockiert blickte Zechs in das bleich gewordene Gesicht des Pferdeknechts. Feindliche Nomaden vielleicht?, schoss es Zechs durch den Kopf. Wo waren die Feinde hergekommen? Gab es noch mehr.

Quatre und Heero rangen noch immer miteinander. Schlussendlich wusste sich Heero nicht mehr zu helfen und schlug Quatre mit einem Kinnhaken nieder. Endlich erschlaffte dessen Körper.

Trowas Beine versagten den Dienst und er landete auf unsanft auf dem Rücken.

„Was ist geschehen?"

„Es war Quatre", berichtete Heero knapp. „Er ist plötzlich aufgetaucht und auf uns losgegangen."

Auch Duo hatte sie erreicht und beugte sich über Trowas Wunde. Sofort riss er einen Streifen Stoff von seiner Tunica ab und knotete dabei Trowas Bein ab. Ja, auch Duo hatte in den letzten Wochen so einiges gelernt.

Als er jedoch den Dolch aus Trowas Schenkel ziehen wollte, hielt ihn Zechs davon ab. Dies hätte den Blutfluss vielleicht nur noch verstärkt.

Mit vereinten Kräften brachten sie Trowa in den direkt aus Fels gehauenen Saal, der ihnen als Schlafstätte diente.

Trowa verlor immer wieder das Bewusstsein, ein alarmierendes Zeichen dafür, dass sein Blutverlust immens war.

Wenn Sally nur hier wäre. Was würde die Heilerin tun? Was hätte seine Mutter getan?

Zechs legte eine Hand um den Dolch, der noch immer in Trowas Bein festsaß. Er bemühte sich nicht daran zu denken, was für Folgen es für Trowa haben würde, wenn er jetzt scheiterte. Nein, diese Gedanken verbannte er aus seinem Geist, stattdessen flehte er die Ahnen und ganz besonders seine Mutter um ihren Beistand an. Doch dann hielt er inne.

„Was wirst du tun?"

Zechs schüttelte den Kopf und trat einen Schritt zurück, er brauchte Ruhe zum Überlegen. „Warte", wies er Duo knapp an und eilte davon zu einer der vielen Lagerkammern, in denen die fünf Männer die Gifte und Pflanzensäfte aufbewahrten.

Schnell stöberte Zechs die Regale mit ihren unzähligen Tiegeln und Krügen durch.

Wieder zurück bei Trowa flößte er diesem etwas von der gesuchten Flüssigkeit ein. „Das Gift verlangsamt den Herzschlag, das Blut fließt langsamer und sammelt sich im Körperinneren. Wir müssen nur noch etwas Geduld haben."

„Du hast ihm Gift gegeben?"

„Falls das Messer eines der Blutgefäße durchtrennt hat wird er sterben, wenn wir es ohne Vorkehrungen entfernen."

Dies musste sogar Duo einsehen und unruhig standen sie beide neben Trowa. Wie lange sollten sie warten?

Zechs zählte leise von 50 abwärts, dann zog er das Messer aus dem Fleisch.

Sofern sich die Wunde nicht entzündete, würde Trowa überleben. Der Dolche hatte glücklicherweise keines der großen Blutgefäße verletzt und die Versorgung der Wunde war nicht weiter kompliziert gewesen. Auch wenn Trowa in den nächsten Wochen körperliche Anstrengung besser meiden sollte.

Zechs fühlte sich ausgelaugt und sehr, sehr müde. Duo und Heero wachten nun am Bett ihres Freundes und hatten dabei auch ein Auge auf Quatre. Dieser müsste auch bald aus seinem Schlummer erwachen und sie hofften, dass er dann nicht erneut auf Trowa losgehen würde. Was auch immer dieses absonderliche Verhalten hervorgerufen hatte. Quatre liebte Trowa doch über alles, warum also hatte er seinen Geliebten verletzt?

Zechs brauchte eine Antwort auf diese Frage und er wollte nicht lange auf eine Antwort warten. Die fünf Waisen hatten sich merkwürdig ruhig verhalten, keiner hatte ihnen angeboten bei der Versorgung von Trowa zu helfen. Normalerweise hätten sie nicht mit Ratschlägen gegeizt und ihr enormes Wissen unter Beweis gestellt.

Kurzum, sie verhielten sich nicht gerade unverdächtig.

So stellte sie Zechs zur Rede, an seinen Händen klebte noch das getrocknete Blut von Trowa, ebenso war seine Tunica beschmutzt. Aber das alles konnte noch warten. Jetzt wollte er Klarheit.

„Was habt ihr mit Quatre getan?", fragte er freiheraus. Sie wichen seiner Frage aus und waren nicht bereit ihm zu antworten.

„Leugnen ist zwecklos, Quatre war nicht er selbst als er Trowa verletzt hat." Und mit Sicherheit würde sich Quatre die größten Vorwürfe machen, sobald er wieder erwacht war.

„Wir haben ihm eine Droge gegeben."

„Ihr habt was?" Zechs wollte nicht glauben, was er da hörte, auch wenn es seine Vermutungen bestätigte. „Warum?"

„Um ihn zu testen. Die erwählten Krieger müssen den Einflüsterungen von Zero widerstehen können. Nein, mehr noch, sie müssen sich diesen Visionen stellen und ihnen einen Sinn abgewinnen können, um noch besser gegen ihre Feinde zu bestehen."

„Aber er hat es wohl nicht verkraftet", bemerkte der Kleinste unter den Männern mit einem gewissen Bedauern.

„Ihr habt gewusst, dass es zu solchen Wirkungen kommen kann und trotzdem habt ihr Quatre diese Droge gegeben?" Zechs hatte schon immer empfindlich reagiert, wenn es um Drogen und Rauschzustände ging. Seine Mutter hatte ihn immer davor gewarnt und solche Praktiken nicht gutgeheißen. Er konnte ihr nur Recht geben. Quatre war so benebelt gewesen von dieser mysteriösen Substanz, die die Magier ‚Zero' nannten, dass er sogar in seinem geliebten Trowa einen Feind gesehen hatte!

„Ihr wollt besser sein als die Römer, doch in Wahrheit seid ihr der schlimmste Abschaum, der mir je untergekommen ist!", schleuderte Zechs den fünf Männern entgegen bevor er über diese Worte näher nachdachte. Er war einfach nur noch wütend.

„Es mag ein drastisches Mittel sein, doch es dienst nur dem einen Zweck: Die Herrschaft der Römer abzuschütteln."

„Aber doch nicht mit solchen Mitteln! Mit Drogen deren Wirkung ihr nicht kennt. Nicht einmal der Kaiser der Römer würde zu solchen Mitteln greifen!" Zechs' Bekanntschaft mit dem Kaiser war alles andere als tief, aber er wusste, dass es ein Mann mit Prinzipien war.

„Sobald Trowa und Quatre wieder bei Kräften sind, reisen wir ab", entschied Zechs.

Da hatte er ihnen einen Schlag versetzt. „Aber es gibt für euch noch so viel zu lernen", platzte es aus ihrem Anführer hervor und er stützte sich auf seiner Krücke, während er sich Zechs näherte.

Zechs trat zurück und schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein. Ich sehe hier nichts Erstrebenswertes, das es wert wäre zu lernen."


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kapitel XXII

Es war die sanfte Berührung an seinem Gesicht, die ihn langsam aus dem Reich der Träume zurückholte. Trowas Augen öffneten sich nur mühsam und es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis er in dem schummrigen Licht von Fackeln und Talglichtern erkannte, wer die Gestalt war, die da an seinem Bett kniete.

Zuerst hatte er gedacht, es wäre eine ihm unbekannte Gottheit. Das blonde Haar, die Gesichtszüge eines Jünglings... Doch es war kein Gott, nur Quatre.

Diese Erkenntnis war verbunden mit einem instinktiven Gefühl des Schocks. Seine Muskeln spannten sich wie zum Kampf an. Urplötzlich kam die Erinnerung zurück: Quatre, der mit seinen zwei gebogenen Schwertern auf ihn losging, auf keines seiner Worte reagierte. Egal ob Flehen, Befehl oder Liebkosungen. Quatre hatte sich wie ein Berserker verhalten. Zechs hatte ihm von diesen Kriegern erzählt: Einmal gefangen im Rausch des Blutes und der Schlacht waren sie nicht mehr ansprechbar, metzelten die Männer nieder, die sich ihnen in den Weg stellten, egal ob Freunde, Verbündete oder Feinde. Diesen Blutdurst hatte er auch in Quatres Gesichtszügen erkannt. Selbst in Germanien als sie beide so manche Schlacht Seite an Seite bestanden hatten, war Quatre nie solchen Gefühlen erlegen. Quatre war kein Mensch, der sich gänzlich solchen wilden Gefühlen hingab.

Als Trowa nun jedoch in Quatres Augen blickte, sah er dort keine Anzeichen von Wahnsinn mehr. Eher tiefe Verletzung und Enttäuschung über die so offenkundige ängstliche Reaktion, die Trowa ihm gegenüber gezeigt hatte.

„Oh Trowa..." Quatres Augen füllten sich nun mit Tränen, er senkte den Kopf und presste ihn an die Matratze auf die Trowa lag. Trowa bemerkte das heftige Beben von Quatres Schultern und er fragte sich, ob es nicht ein Albtraum gewesen sein konnte, diese schreckliche, unbegreifliche Tat.

Was wie hatte dies passieren können?

„Es tut mir so Leid", schluchzte Quatre. „Gerade habe ich dich wiedergefunden, da würde ich unser Glück schon zerstören. Aber vielleicht wollen die Götter nicht..." Er weinte nun hemmungslos und der Rest seiner Worte ging ungehört in seinem Schluchzen unter.

Welcher andere römische Tribun würde so seinen Gefühlen freien lauf lassen? Nur Quatre gestand sich so etwas zu.

„Quatre, du brauchst dir keine Vorwürfe zu machen."

Trowa hatte bis jetzt nicht bemerkt, dass noch andere Personen in ihrem Schlafgemach waren. Die Stimme gehörte Zechs und dies stand an der einzigen Tür, die in die weitverzweigten Höhlen führte, die die fünf Eremiten ihre Heimat nannten. Ihm gegenüber hatte Heero Stellung bezogen, sein eigentümliches Schwert in der Hand. Es sah fast so aus als ob sie den Eingang bewachen würden. Doch vor wem? Es gab doch nur sie und die fünf Männer hier. Hatten sie sich in der Zwischenzeit Feinde gemacht?

An seiner rechten Seite machte Trowa eine Bewegung in den Schatten aus. Es war Duo, der ihm half sich aufzusetzen und ihm einen Becher mit Wasser reichte.

„Kannst du reiten, Trowa?" Es schien als ob Zechs das Kommando über ihr kleinen Trüppchen übernommen hatte.

„Ich denke schon." Trowa leerte den gesamten Becher und Duo brachte ihm sogleich einen weiteren. Sein verletztes Bein schmerzte kaum. Er tastete unter der Decke, die über ihn gebreitet war, nach der Wunde und fand nur grobe Leinenbinden. Anscheinend hatte jemand den Schnitt versorgt.

„Du willst gehen?", wandte sich Heero an Zechs.

„Ich werde nicht länger als nötig hier bleiben."

„Ich dachte, es gibt noch so vieles, das du hier lernen kannst."

Zechs schnaubte und warf Quatre einen Blick zu. „Es gibt nichts, was ich von Männern lernen könnte, die Unschuldige unter Drogen setzen. Nur um die Auswirkungen auszutesten."

„Drogen?" Heero sprach das Wort mit eindeutiger Abscheu aus.

„Sie nennen es ‚Zero'. Es hilft den Verstand zu erweitern, die Sinneseindrücke zu verstärken und zu verschärfen. Es soll wohl einen Krieger unbesiegbar machen. Sie haben es Quatre eingeflöst."

Quatre stöhnte gequält. „Ich erinnere mich an nichts, da war nur dieses tiefe Gefühl von Wut. Trowa, es..."

„Shh, es ist gut. Mir ist nichts passiert." Der Schnitt war wirklich nichts Ernstes. Trowa hatte sich schon schlimmere Verletzungen zugezogen. Doch er kannte seinen Quatre und wusste, dass dieses sich seine Taten zu Herzen nahm. Egal ob er sie unter dem Einfluss von Drogen vollzogen hatte, oder nicht.

Er zog Quatre zu sich heran, es störte ihn nicht, dass die anderen drei sie dabei beobachteten.

Wie ein Säugling sich an seine Mutter klammert, so hielt sich Quatre nun an ihm fest und Trowa streichelte die blonden Haare, die tränennassen Wangen. Als ob er Quatre nicht alles verzeihen könnte. „Es ist gut", flüsterte immer wieder. Als ob er Quatre nicht schon längst verziehen hätte.

„Wir müssen durch die Wüste reiten." Nur mit halben Ohr verfolgte er das Gespräch zwischen Zechs und Heero, die begannen einen Plan zu schmieden.

„Wir haben zwei Streitwägen und sechs Pferde. Aber die Wägen lassen wir hier, dann bleibt für jeden ein Pferd und eines für Proviant."

„Proviant ist unser geringstes Problem. Wir haben genügend Geld, um uns in jedem Dorf etwas zu essen zu kaufen. Treize war sehr großzügig und so weit ist es auch gar nicht bis Theben."

„Wir müssen uns einfach südlich halten. Immer dem Nil entlang", stimmte Zechs zu.

„Aber werden sie uns ziehen lassen?"

Dies war wohl eine berechtigte Fragen, warum sonst würden Zechs und Heero die Tür mit gezogenen Waffen bewachen. Wer wusste schon zu was diese fünf Irren fähig waren. Oder was für Drogen und geheime Waffen sie noch aufbieten würden.

„Sie werden sich mir nicht widersetzen", Zechs klang durch und durch überzeugt, seine Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch.

Sie stießen in der Tat auf keinen Widerstand als sie wenige Stunden später die sechs Pferde sattelten und sich zum Aufbruch bereitmachten. Jetzt erschien es ihnen wie ein Glücksfalls, dass Trowa damals die zwei Pferde von Achts Streitwagen mitgenommen und nicht in der Wüste hatte verdursten lassen. Es waren gutmütige Tiere, stark und folgsam, gewohnt vor den Wagen gespannt zu werden und auch das Gewicht eines Mannes auf dem Rücken störte sie nicht.

Quatre hielt sich dicht neben Trowas Pferd, bereit ihm beizustehen falls er Hilfe benötigte. Doch saß er einmal im Sattel, kam er schon allein zurecht.

Auf der Spitze des Felsenkamms sahen sie die fünf Silhouetten der Eremiten. Plötzlich hatten sie es alle eilig die Ruinen der aufgegebenen Mine zu verlassen.

Zechs und Duo hatten genügend Proviant für vier Tage auf ihr Packpferd geladen und ihnen die charakteristische, weite Kleidung von Nomaden gegeben. Anscheinend hatten die Beiden ein Lager der fünf Männer geplündert. Die bequemen Roben schützten vor der Sonne und verbargen ihre Gesichter und vor allem die Haare. So dass sie auf den ersten Blick nicht als Ausländer durchgehen würden, zumindest so lange nicht, bis sie sprechen würden. Keiner von ihnen konnte mehr als ein paar Brocken ägyptisch.

Zechs hatte es ihnen freigestellt, ob sie diese neuen Waffen bei den Eremiten lassen oder mit sich nehmen sollten.

In einem merkwürdigen Gefühl des Gleichklangs hatten sie sich die Klingen und Schwerter umgeschnallt. Duo hatte sogar das längliche Schwert mitgenommen, das die Fünf für den letzten Krieger in ihrem Bund bestimmt hatte. Den letzten Krieger, den sie in Wufei vermuteten.

Auf die Frage hin, warum Duo das Schwert genommen hatte, hatte der nur mit den Schultern gezuckt. „Ich glaube, er wird es einmal brauchen."

Keiner wollte ihn darauf hinweisen, dass Wufei doch im fernen Seres weilte und wahrscheinlich nie mehr nach Rom zurückkehren würde.

Natürlich war der Ritt für Trowa mit seiner frischen Wunde am anstrengendsten. Zechs ließ die Pferde die meiste Zeit Schritt gehen. Doch auch dann noch verursachten die wiegenden Bewegungen des Pferdes ihm höllische Schmerzen. Tapfer biss Trowa die Zähne zusammen, kein Wort der Klage kam über seine Lippen und so erreichten nach einem halben Tag das Ufer des Nils.

Alle saßen ab und tränkten die Pferde, nur Trowa blieb sitzen. Quatre trat an sein Pferd und streckte die Arme aus. „Komm runter."

„Nein. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dann wieder in den Sattel komme." Er versuchte sich in einem zuversichtlichen Lächeln, was ihm nicht so recht gelingen wollte. „Aber bring mir doch bitte etwas Wasser."

Quatre ging der Bitte sofort nach, als sich Trowa jedoch zu ihm hinabbeugte um nach dem Beutel mit Wasser zu greifen, wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. Wenn Quatre ihn nicht aufgefangen hätte, wäre er ungehindert auf dem Boden aufgekommen. Die Ohnmacht dauerte nur kurz und Trowa hörte, wie Zechs ihnen versicherte, dass mit der Wunde alles in Ordnung sei.

„Von nun an reite ich mit dir." Quatres Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch und Trowa war sogar froh darum, die Zügel des Pferdes nicht mehr halten zu müssen. Alles was er tun musste, war sich gegen den Körper seines Geliebten zu lehnen.

Zwar rügte ihn Quatre von Zeit zu Zeit, dass er zu stur wäre und lieber glatt vom Pferd fallen würde als sich eine Schwäche einzugestehen. Trowa jedoch schmunzelte bei diesen Worten nur, wenn Quatre ihn schon wieder ausschimpfen konnte, hatte er so wenigstens den Kummer über seine Tat vergessen. So ließ er die Rüge über sich ergehen und schloss erschöpft die Augen.

Am dritten Tag nach ihrer Flucht nächtigten sie in einer kleinen Oase nahe des Nils. Die Dorfbewohner, denen sie am Mittag begegnet waren, hatten ihnen versichert es wären noch zwei Tagesritte bis nach Theben. Sofern sie die Bauern und ihren Bürgermeister richtig verstanden hatten.

Zechs wischte sich den Schweiß aus dem Nacken und lehnte sich an den Felsen zurück, der noch warm war und die Hitze des Tages nun langsam wieder abgab.

Sie hatten sich ein paar Fische gefangen und jeder hatte eine Handvoll Linsen gegessen. Nein, das karge Essen war es nicht, das Zechs hoffen ließ, dass die Einschätzung der Dorfbewohner sich als korrekt herausstellen würde. Es war auch nicht der Umstand im Freien schlafen zu müssen oder den ganzen Tag auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes zu verbringen.

Aber er wollte so schnell es ging zu Treize. Zwar, wusste er nicht, was ihn so nur Eile trieb, aber hatte die unbestimmte Ahnung, dass es besser war Theben so schnell als möglich zu erreichen.

Nein, es waren nicht seine Gefühle, die er für den römischen Konsul hegte. Zwar freute er sich Treize wiederzusehen und malte sich bereits das Gesichts des Konsuls aus, wenn dieser die neuen Waffen seiner Diener und Tribune sehen würde. Doch dies rechtfertigte keineswegs diese Unruhe in ihm.

Hinter ihm am Lagerfeuer war es verdächtig leise geworden. Zu leise. So als ob sich jemand besondere Mühe geben würde keinen Laut von sich zu geben. Zechs lächelte vergnügt. Er kannte das, damals noch in Germanien als er mit Noin und seinen Männern zusammen den Römern in den Wäldern aufgelauert hatten, hatten sie auch oftmals unter freiem Himmel geschlafen. Natürlich hatten es die Männer gewusst, dass er und Noin mehr als nur gute Freunde gewesen waren. Und doch hatten sie sich immer besonders ruhig verhalten, wenn sie einmal ihrer Leidenschaft nachgegangen waren, und hatten sich jeden Morgen gefragt, ob die anderen etwas gehört haben mochte.

Schnell sprach er ein Gebet für seine verstorbene Gefährtin und hoffte, sie würde über seine weiteren Wege wachen.

Zechs hatte sich schon gefragt, wie lange es dauern würde. Doch anscheinend hatten Quatre und Trowa nun endgültig alles bereinigt, was seit jenem Zwischenfall mit der Droge zwischen ihnen gestanden war.

Zechs würde sich hüten, sich jetzt umzudrehen und hinter dem Felsen hervorzuspähen. Aber er wagte kaum zu atmen und spitzte die Ohren. Ja, da war es: Trowas heiseres Keuchen und das charakteristische Rascheln von Kleidung.

„Quatre, etwa hier?", flüsterte Trowa leicht schockiert und heftete seinen Blick auf die Decken, die auf der anderen Seite des Lagerfeuers ausgebreitet waren. Dort wo Heero und Duo schliefen, deren Körper bewegten sich nicht. Hoffentlich schliefen die Beiden schon und hörten sie nicht. Zechs war ja auch irgendwohin verschwunden, was Quatre prompt zum Anlass genommen hatte sich auszuziehen und zu ihm unter die Decke zu schlüpfen.

„Hier und jetzt", gab sein Tribun zurück und beugte sich über Trowa. Eine Hand hatte er neben Trowas Kopf abgestützt, mit der anderen griff er unter Trowas Tunica und massierte ihn mit festen, geübten Handgriffen. Er würde gleich so fest stehen, wie der Mast eines Schiffes, kein Zweifel. Dies hier war kein zärtliches Liebesspiel, sondern eher das dringende, eilige Bedürfnis sich etwas Lust und Abhilfe zu verschaffen.

Schon seit drei Tagen ritten sie auf dem gleichen Pferd und mit jedem Schritt rieben ihre Körper aneinander, immer spürte Trowa den warmen Atem seines Geliebten an seinem Hals, seinem Ohr, spürte die Hand, die mal beiläufig an seiner Seite lag, oder auf seinem Bein.

Da wunderte es ihn eigentlich, dass sie es so lange ausgehalten hatten.

Quatre steckte sich zwei Fingern zwischen die Lippen und lutschte an ihnen als ob sein Leben daran hängen würde. Gleich darauf wurde die kostbare Feuchtigkeit über Trowas harte Lanze verteilt.

„Meinst du das reicht?"

„Mhm, du hast Recht. Nein." Quatres Kopf verschwand unter der Decke und fasziniert beobachtete Trowa nun das Wogen der Decke, die sich in einem beständigen langsamen Rhythmus hob und senkte.

Quatre wusste genau, wann es genug war und schon saß er wieder rittlings auf Trowa, grinste und hob seine Hüften an. Nur ein kurzes Stöhnen entschlüpfte ihm als er sich so auf Trowa niederließ und Trowa konnte nur hoffen, dass er ähnlich diskret gewesen war, denn sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht mehr. Er war den Launen dieses blonden Dämons ausgeliefert, der ihn hier unerbittlich ritt und schnell zum Höhepunkt führte. Quatre richtete sich auf und die Decke glitt von seinen Schultern doch ihn schien die kalte Nachtluft nicht im Geringsten zu stören.

Zechs schloss verzweifelte die Augen als er aus dem Lager hinter sich einen heiseren Schrei hörte, der nur ein bisschen durch die Decke gedämpft wurde, in die Trowa gebissen haben musste.

Wie lange musste er wohl hier ausharren bis er zu seinem Schlafplatz am Feuer zurückkehren konnte. Er war müde und wollte endlich etwas Schlaf finden. Zechs hoffte, dass Trowa und Quatre nicht zu einer zweiten Runde ansetzen würden und gleich darauf in einen tiefen Schlaf fallen, so dass er ihnen nicht ins Gesicht blicken musste. Diese Laute und Geräusche in seinem Rücken waren auch so schon aussagekräftig genug gewesen.

„Das ging aber schnell", schallte Duos Stimme unangenehm laut zu ihm herüber. Duo, der wie immer, überhaupt keine Scham kannte. Zechs glaubte Heeros leises Lachen zu hören, während Quatre auf diese Worte etwas erwiderte.

Also war Heero auch noch wach. Vermutlich hatten Duo und Heero dem anderen Paar sogar zugesehen! Zechs schoss bei diesem Gedanken das Blut ins Gesicht. Schon sah er Bilder vor sich: Zuckende, sich bewegende Körper in der Nacht, auf deren Haut die Flammen des ersterbenden Feuer Muster malte.

Er sah sich selbst dort am Feuer liegen und in diesem Moment wusste Zechs, dass er die Grenze vom Traum zur Vision überschritten hatte.

Doch er lag nicht auf dem harten Wüstensand Ägyptens, sondern auf warmen Fellen, die sie als Schutz vor der Kälte benötigten. Treize, ja er sah Treize. Der Römer betrat eine Art Zelt und bevor die Zeltplane wieder verschlossen wurde, konnte Zechs einen Blick ins Freie werfen: Schneebedeckte Wälder.

Flammen zeichneten ihre seltsamen Muster an die ledernen Wände der Unterkunft und dann änderte sich der Ort.

Flammen, die ihr Licht auf Körper warfen, auf kahle Wände, wie aus Stein. Doch keine Liebende lagen hier vor diesen Flammen, sondern Priester, gekleidet in ägyptischen Roben. Das Aufblitzen eines Messers, ein überraschter Schrei. Der dem Trowas wenige Augenblicke zuvor nicht unähnlich war.

Und Treize, wieder Treize! Zechs spürte, dass er die Kontrolle über die Vision verlor und er kämpfte dagegen an. Treize war dort, wo auch immer ‚dort' sein mochte. Ein bisschen länger, ein bisschen mehr. Er musste mehr sehen, mehr...

Ein letztes Bild bohrte sich in sein Innerstes. Wieder war es Treize. Der Konsul blickte ihn geradewegs an und hatte die Hand nach ihm ausgestreckt. Doch das Gesicht war als solches kaum zu erkennen: Rotes Blut überzog die feinen Gesichtszüge und die erhobene Hand. Alles voller Blut.

Schweißgebadet richtete er sich auf und ihm fröstelte als die kühle Luft seine nasse Haut trocknete.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kapitel XXIII

Merenptah und Treize waren in schlichte, weiße Leinengewänder gehüllt. Ihre Gesichter unter den weiten Kapuzen verborgen. Mit ehrfürchtig gesenktem Kopf gingen sie über den Tempelhof. Es war Abend, die Tore für die Bittsteller und die übrigen Gläubigen wurden gerade geschlossen und so war der Platz fast menschenleer.

„Dort drüben", wies ihn Merenptah leise auf den Priester hin, der frischen Weihrauch in die Becken legte.

Der Priester erwiderte ihr Nicken und geleitete sie dann in eine kleine Kammer abseits des Tempelhofes. Sie befanden sich nun im Wirtschaftsbereich des Komplexes in einer der zahlreichen Vorratskammern. Treize selbst zog die Tür hinter ihnen zu, doch nicht ohne sich noch einmal zu vergewissern, dass sie niemand beobachtet hatte. Dann nahmen sie ihre Kapuzen ab.

„Merenptah sagte mir, dass du in den Tempel willst, aber ich muss doch fragen, warum dies sein muss?", wandte sich der Amunpriester ohne weitere Begrüßung sofort an Treize.

„Kenne ich dich?", entgegnete er, irgendetwas in den Zügen des jungen Mannes kam ihm vage vertraut vor und nach dieser prompten Frage... „Du bist doch nicht etwa Aster!"

„Ha, ich sollte mich wohl geschmeichelt fühlen. Du kennst noch meinen Namen." Ja, da war das Lächeln. Keine Frage, dieser Priester war niemand anders als Aster, der junge Akolyth mit dem er sich vor so vielen Jahren des öfteren an die Ufer des Nils geschlagen hatte um dort alleine zu sein.

Das hätte ihm Merenptah aber auch sagen können und als er diesem einen missbilligenden Blick zuwarf, zog sein Freund nur scheinbar unbeteiligt die Schulter hoch. Als ob er sagen wollte. ‚Du kannst es dir nicht leisten wählerisch zu sein.'

„Ich habe den Verdacht, dass die Amunpriester im Geheimen einen Gast beherbergen."

„Diese alten, sturen Männer!" Anscheinend hatte Merenptah mit Aster doch keine so schlechte Wahl getroffen. Diesen Worten zu Folge hatte er für die Führungsriege der Priesterschaft nicht viel Sympathie übrig. „Sie hängen ihrer alten Macht nach, zelebrieren noch die alten Rieten, unten in den uralten Kammern des Gottes. Was für ein Gast soll das sein?"

„Ist dir nichts aufgefallen? Geschwätzige Diener, übermäßiger Verbrauch an Lebensmitteln?"

„Also wirklich Treize, dieser Tempel hier ist eine kleine Stadt für sich und ich bin nur ein gewöhnlicher Priester. Wenn sie hier tatsächlich jemanden vor den Augen der Römer verstecken wollten, dann könntest du Wochen damit zubringen sämtliche Gebäude und Kammern zu durchsuchen!"

Dies musste auch Treize einsehen, etwas konkretere Hinweise waren von Nöten. Er hoffte, dass Merenptah Aster gut bezahlt hatte und dieser sie nicht verriet. „Caesarion, hast du diesen Namen schon einmal gehört?"

„Nein." Es wäre auch zu einfach gewesen.

„Nochmal: Sind irgendwelche Gäste, oder Delegationen in den vergangenen Monaten hier eingetroffen?"

Aster wollte bereits empört protestieren, da fiel ihm Treize ins Wort: „Versuch dich zu erinnern. Vielleicht irgendjemand, der nicht wie ein Priester aussieht, aber hier häufig zu sehen ist. Ein Knabe, vielleicht?"

„Es gibt viele Jungen, die hier in die Mysterien eingeweiht werden...", da stockte er und Asters schwarze Brauen zogen sich zusammen. „Da war ein Junge. Kein Ägypter, er saß in einem der Gärten und ein Römer war bei ihm. Ich hielt ihn für einen Perser."

„Wann war das?"

„Lange noch vor der Nilschwemme. Genauer weiß ich es nicht mehr."

Treize rechnete nach. Zeitlich könnte es passen, aber ein ausländischer Junge und ein Römer, das waren nicht unbedingt die Art von Beweisen, die Treize weiterhalfen. Aber vielleicht war es ein Anfang.

„Warum ist er dir aufgefallen?", ergriff nun nach längerem Schweigen Merenptah das Wort. Er hatte sich auf einem der Säcke niedergelassen, die hier gelagert wurden. Wahrscheinlich Getreide, ab und zu hörten sie das leise Fiepen der Mäuse, die sich wohl in ihrer Ruhe gestört fühlten.

„Eine gute Frage", stimmte Treize zu. „Ja, warum?"

Aster grinste: „Das wird dir gefallen: Weil der Römer diesem Jungen Latein beigebracht hat."

Treize zeigte die Andeutung eines Lächelns. „Das ist in der Tat ungewöhnlich." Er stand auf, drückte Asters Schultern in einer Geste der Anerkennung und küsste ihn dann auf den Mund.

„Musstest du ihn küssen?", zischte Merenptah als sie durch die belebten Straßen von Theben gingen, zurück zur Villa.

„Ich habe mich nur seiner Wertschätzung versichert. Eifersüchtig? Es hat dich doch früher nicht gestört."

„Du änderst dich nie, was?" Sie schlenderte an einem Stand, der frisch gebratenes Hammelfleisch veräußerte, vorbei. Ihnen beiden lief buchstäblich das Wasser im Mund zusammen und sie kauften sich eine Portion.

„Was wirst du jetzt tun?" Mit einem herzhaften Bissen schlang Merenptah das Fleisch hinunter. Es schmeckte am Besten, wenn es frisch vom Grill war und Treize tat es ihm gleich.

Aster würde versuchen mehr über den merkwürdigen Besuch zu erfahren und sobald er den Jungen oder den Römer wieder sah, würde er Treize Meldung erstatten.

„Du weißt ja noch nicht einmal, ob es sich um die Leute handelt, die du suchst", gab der Ägypter zu bedenken.

„Es spricht so einiges dafür, aber natürlich hast du Recht und ich werde nicht voreilig handeln." Angenommen Aster sah diese zwei Gestalten wieder und konnte sogar ihren Aufenthaltsort im Tempel ausfindig machen, dann würde Treize selbst in den Tempel gehen und sich die Beiden aus nächster Nähe ansehen.

Er hoffte, dass sich diese Hinweise als heiße Spur erweisen würden. Andernfalls stand er wieder mit leeren Händen da und musste von vorn beginnen.

Dabei wollte er so schnell es ging wieder in Richtung Norden segeln und den Auftrag des Kaisers bald erfüllt wissen.

Die Nachricht Asters erreichte ihn nach dem Abendmahl. Treize hatte gerade das Badehaus aufsuchen wollen als ihm einer von Merenptahs Sklaven einen kleinen Fetzen Papyrus überreichte.

Aster hatte den merkwürdigen Jungen und den Römer erneut inmitten der Amunpriester erspäht. Besser noch, der Römer hatte sich mit dem obersten Priester selbst unterhalten. Doch besonders brisant war die Tatsache, dass die beiden sich jetzt wahrscheinlich noch immer im Tempel aufhielten, denn Aster hatte ihm sofort die Nachricht zukommen lassen.

Versonnen hielt Treize den Papyrus in ein Öllichts und starrte in die Flammen, die kurz aufleuchteten und dann nur Asche hinterließen.

Sollte er abwarten? Noch länger warten?

Nein, er hatte lange genug gewartet. Dies war die Gelegenheit. Zügigen Schrittes eilte er in sein Gemach und legte die weißen, weiten Roben an, die er und Merenptah getragen hatten, als sie Aster zum ersten Mal getroffen hatten. Ein goldenes Anch, das an einer Kette um seinen Hals baumelte, vervollständigte seine Aufmachung.

Zusätzlich schmierte er sich eine ölige, schwarze Paste ins Haar, so dass er nicht gleich auf den ersten Blick als Ausländer identifiziert werden konnte. Mit geübten Griffen hatte er ebenso die Augen schwarz umrandet.

Für die Zeitspanne eines Herzschlags dachte Treize darüber nach, ob er Merenptah bitten sollte ihn zu begleiten. Nein, besser nicht, Merenptah verlor in solchen Situation gerne mal die Nerven, aber die Vernunft gebot sich die Zeit zu nehmen und dem Freund zumindest eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen.

Schnell kritzelte er eine Mitteilung und legte sie auf sein Bett. Merenptah würde sie spätestens am nächsten Morgen erhalten.

Dann huschte er unbehelligt durch das Anwesen und verließ es durch den Hinterausgang. Auf der Straße beachtete man ihn kaum, er war nur ein Priester und je näher er dem Tempelkomplex kam, desto häufiger bestimmten weiße Roben und kahlgeschorene Köpfe das Bild.

An der Pforte des Tempels verlangte er in dem typischen Akzent, der in Memphis gesprochen wurde, den Priester der elften Stunde zu sprechen. An einem anderen Ort hätte er sich versucht den Zutritt mit einigen Münzen zu erkaufen, doch hier war dies ein fruchtloses Unterfangen wie er wusste. Doch sein herrisches Auftreten und seine Ungeduld veranlasste die Wache dazu ihn ins Innere zu führen und bat ihn in einer unscheinbaren Kammer zu warten. Sobald Treize den Rockzipfel der Wache um die nächstbeste Ecke biegen sah, schlüpfte er aus dem Zimmer und eilte in entgegengesetzter Richtung davon. Er musste näher an die Gemächer der höher gestellten Priester herankommen, in die innersten Bezirke, dort wo Aster die beiden merkwürdigen Gestalten zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte.

Treize hätte keine Skrupel den obersten Priester aufzusuchen, ihm das Messer auf die Brust zu setzen – Treize trug einen kleinen Dolch, gut verborgen in den Falten seiner Robe – und sich zu erkennen zu geben. Doch dazu musste er ihn erst einmal finden.

Seine Instinkte, die er sich auf unzähligen Schlachtfeldern erworben hatte, ließen ihn auch jetzt nicht im Stich. Sobald er verräterische Fußschritte vernahm oder Schatten an den Wänden sah, wich er in dunkle Ecken zurück oder verbarg hinter der nächsten Säule.

Und doch stand der Mond schon hoch am Himmel als Treize endlich die innersten Bezirke erreichte. Er trat hinaus in einen kleinen Garten und lehnte sich mit einem fast nicht hörbaren Seufzer an eine Palme. Trotz der relativen Kühle der Nacht schwitzte er, Infiltration war nun einmal eine heikle Angelegenheit, die zur jeder Zeit höchste Konzentration forderte.

Wenn er nicht in diesem Moment sich eine kleine Ruhepause gegönnt hätte, dann wären ihm die leisen Gesänge wohl auch nie aufgefallen. Die tiefen Männerstimmen, die zu einer Beschwörung ansetzen, waren kaum zu vernehmen. Fast glaubte Treize sogar, er hätte sich getäuscht, doch da trug ihm der Wind erneut einige gesungene Silben ans Ohr.

Es war wohl der Ratschluss und die Führung der Götter, die ihn nach der Quelle des Gesangs suchen ließ.

Er durchquerte den Garten und betrat wieder er die Gebäude des Tempels, seine Ohren mehr denn je gespitzt. Seine Lippen bewegten sich lautlos als er sich seinen Weg einprägte, den er durch die Korridore nahm. „Links abbiegen, zwei mal rechts, einmal links... links abbiegen, zwei mal rechts, einmal links, die Treppe hinab... links abbiegen..." Gerne hätte er Ariadnes Ratschlag gefolgt, erzählte man sich doch sie hätte dem Helden Theseus ein Knäul mit Wolle mitgegeben, dass dieser hinter sich abgewickelt hatte und ihm so wieder den Weg aus dem Labyrinth des Minotaurus gezeigt hatte.

Doch weder hatte Treize ein Wollknäul bei sich, noch wäre diese Form der Orientierung alles andere als subtil gewesen.

Nein, er musste sich wohl auf seinen Orientierungssinn und sein Gedächtnis verlassen. „...die Treppe hinab, links abbiegen..."

Die Gesänge und Stimmen wurden lauter, er war auf dem richtigen Weg. Wie gut, dass Merenptah nicht dabei war, der Ägypter hätte schon längst aufgegeben.

Weiter hinab führte ihn sein Weg, die Luft wurde zunehmend kühler und feuchter, ein sicheres Anzeichen dafür, dass er sich mittlerweile unter der Erde befand.

Da erinnerte er sich an Merenptahs Erzählungen von Orten an denen die alten Ägypter ihre Mysterien abgehalten hatten. Meistens unter der Erde verborgene Grotten, in Abydos hatte es anscheinend einen unterirdischen See gegeben, der Schauplatz der Mysterien zu Ehren des Gottes Osiris gewesen sein sollte.

Treize wusste nicht, ob solche Mysterien noch immer praktiziert wurden. Aber warum auch nicht. Die Römer hatten schließlich zu keiner Zeit verboten, dass die ägyptischen Götter angebetet wurden.

Doch was ihn stutzig machte: Der ägyptische Kalender sah heute kein solches Fest vor, es gab keinen Anlass für solch eine spirituelle Handlung. Da war sich Treize ziemlich sicher. Aber warum dann diese Gesänge?

Eine letzte Treppe und an ihrem Ende konnte er Fackelschein ausmachen, der Gesang der Priester war inzwischen fast unerträglich laut, er wurde von dem Gestein, das sie umgab, verstärkt und zurückgeworfen, wie ein tausendfaches Echo.

Vorsichtig warf Treize einen Blick um die Ecke, auch wenn dies vielleicht nicht sehr ratsam war. Doch er war nicht den gesamten Weg hierher gegangen, um dann nicht wenigstens einen Blick auf die Vorkommnisse zu erhaschen.

Was sich da jedoch vor seinen Augen abspielte, vermochte er zunächst nicht einzuordnen. Schnell huschte er um die Ecke und suchte Schutz hinter einer mächtigen Säule, die selbst trotz der zahlreichen Fackeln, die das Gewölbe erhellten, in relativer Dunkelheit verborgen blieb.

Etwa zwanzig Schritte von ihm entfernt sah er den alten Oberpriester des Amuns, gekleidet in seinem charakteristischen Tigerfell. Vor ihm kniete ein Jüngling, er mochte vielleicht gerade an der Schwelle zum Mannsein stehen. War dies etwa der Junge, den Aster auch im Park gesehen hatte? Treize vermochte es nicht genau zu erkenne, ob der Junge persische Züge trug.

Der Priester stimmte in den Gesang der übrigen Männer mit ein und erst jetzt bemerkte Treize die Gegenstände, die hinter ihm auf einem Podest bereitlagen: Die ägyptische Doppelkrone, Krummstab und Wedel. Die alten Symbole der Macht, die Insignien des Pharaos!

Da verstand Treize und er war bereit seine Stadtvilla in Rom zu verwetten, dies hier war eine Krönungszeremonie. Die erste, die seit Kleopatra in Ägypten abgehalten wurde. Dann bestand kein Zweifel mehr, dieser Junge, war niemand anders als Caesarion. Der angebliche Nachkomme von Kleopatra und Julius Caesar, der Anspruch auf den ägyptischen und römischen Thron hatte.

Ein weiterer Mann trat neben den Oberpriester, er jedoch in einer schlichten Tunica gekleidet. Er hielt ein Gefäß mit Weihrauch und trug einen äußert zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau. Gerade drehte er sein Gesicht in das Licht der Fackeln und wider besseren Wissens kam Treize ein kurzer Schrei der Fassungslosigkeit über die Lippen.

Für kurzen Moment war er nicht der mächtige römische Konsul, der schon unzählige Schlachten geschlagen und mehr Männer in den Tod geschickt hatte als ihm lieb war. Er war der verängstigte, verstörte Junge von gerade 16 Jahren, auf dem die Blicke seines Vaters und des Kaisers ruhten. Fast glaubte er den Griff des Schwertes, schlüpfrig von seinem Schweiß, in der Hand zu spüren

Lucius!


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Wer mehr über Lucius und Treize lesen möchte, sollte sich an „Amors Pfeile" halten. ^^

Ich bin froh, dass ich wenigstens mal dieses Kapitel hochladen konnte. *seufz* Zu mehr reicht gerade die Zeit nicht. Ich hoffe, ihr bleibt mir trotzdem treu. Auch wenn die Uploads etwas länger dauern.

Kapitel XXIV

Natürlich war es dumm gewesen. Außerordentlich dumm und jedem seiner Offiziere, die sich so wenig unter Kontrolle hatten, würde er gehörig die Meinung sagen. Doch weder Selbstmitleid noch Selbsthass brachten ihn hier weiter, das sah Treize ein und rückte an der steinernen Wand seiner Zelle ein Stückchen nach links. Wieder klopfte er gegen die Wand und wieder musste er erkennen, dass sich kein Hohlraum dahinter befand. Was hätte er auch tun sollen? Sich mit den bloßen Händen durch eine massive Wand graben? Doch untätige Herumsitzen und der Dinge harren, die noch kommen würden, war eben auch keine ernstzunehmende Alternative.

Die Zelle befand sich, ebenso wie die große Kammer, in welcher Treize die Krönung beobachtet hatte, tief unterhalb des Amuntempels und deshalb abgeschnitten von jeglichem Sonnenlicht. Natürlich hatten sie ihm keiner Fackel oder sonst eine Lichtquelle zurückgelassen. So saß er in der Dunkelheit.

Selbst wenn er sich die Kehle heiser brüllen würde, es würde ihn niemand hören. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ihm sowieso niemand zu Hilfe kommen würde.

Auch wenn Merenptah seine Nachricht wahrscheinlich längst gefunden hatte, was sollte der Adlige schon ausrichten können? Der Oberpriester würde abstreiten Treize jemals zu Gesicht bekommen zu haben. Selbst wenn Merenptah den gesamten Tempelkomplex durchsuchen lassen würde, sie würden ihn hier unten nie finden. Eher war ihm da bereits das vertrocknete Fleisch von den Knochen gefallen. Oder er war von Ratten angeknabbert worden. Er versetzte einem besonders großen Exemplar dieser Spezies, das gerade über seinen Fuß gelaufen war, einen Tritt mit der Sandale und hörte ein befriedigendes, feuchten Schnappen als der kleine Körper gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde. Mit Abscheu nahm er die Geräusche wahr mit denen nun die übrigen Tieren aus ihren Verstecken kamen und den Kadaver ihres Artgenossen als Zwischenmahlzeit vertilgten.

Seine Handgelenke schmerzten und seine Finger begannen unangenehm zu pochen. Vielleicht wäre es besser er legte in seiner Erkundung der Wände eine Pause ein. Die Bewegungen schienen die Blutzufuhr in seine Hände noch weiter einzuschränken als es die Fesseln schon ohnehin taten.

Nein, er hätte ganz ruhig in seinem Versteck kauern sollen. Er hätte abwarten sollen bis die Priester allesamt die Kammer verlassen hätten. Doch was tat er, törichter Narr, der er war? Er verriet sich selbst. Und das nur, weil er gedacht hatte, Lucius würde keinen Steinwurf von ihm entfernt neben dem Priester stehen. Dabei war Lucius doch tot, er selbst hatte ihn getötet. Aber dieser Mann in der Kammer hatte dem verstorbenen Verräter täuschend ähnlich gesehen und Treize vermochte nicht zu sagen, ob es Zufall war oder nicht. Und wenn es kein Zufall war, was dann?

Mit einiger Mühe richtete sich Treize wieder auf, seine Knie waren schon steif geworden, und ging ein bisschen auf und ab. Darum bemüht den Geräuschen der Ratten nicht zu nahe zu kommen.

Was würden sie mit ihm tun? Ganz offensichtlich hielt dieser mysteriöse Mann, den Treize für Lucius gehalten hatte, das Kommando inne und er hatte Treize sofort erkannt. Treize glaubte kaum, dass sie für ihn Lösegeld erpressen wollten. Wenn sie die Priesterschaft des Amuns hinter sich hatten, dann mangelte es ihnen nicht an Geld. Und wen wollten sie erpressen? Treize hatte hier in Ägypten keinerlei Familie.

Wenigstens konnte er sich mit der Erkenntnis trösten, dass seine Vermutung Caesarion würde sich bei den Priestern aufhalten, so falsch nicht gewesen war. Die Priester hatten diesen Jungen also zum Pharao gemacht, ob sie es auch offiziell ausrufen lassen würden?

Wahrscheinlich war es dazu noch zu früh, die Macht der Römer im Land am Nil noch zu groß. Aber was, würden die Priester und dieser mysteriöse Mann dann als nächstes tun?

Wäre Treize an ihrer Stelle, so würde er als erstes sich der Unterstützung der lokalen Adligen und hohen Beamten versichern. Doch was er tun würde, war hier nicht von Belang.

Seine Wange begann zu jucken, dort wo das Blut trocknete, und er verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. Treize hatte sich natürlich gewehrt und versucht zu entkommen doch es war zwecklos gewesen. Zwar hatte er noch zwei Priester mit seinem Dolch verletzt doch dann war dieser Mann gewesen, der ihn mit grober Kraft zu Boden gerungen hatte.

Verflucht seien die Geister! Sogar dieser Griff um seine Arme hatte sich so vertraut angefühlt! Doch es konnte nicht Lucius sein, oder doch? Nein, er hatte ihn getötet. Er spürte es noch heute, den Widerstand, auf den sein Schwert gestoßen war als er es dem Verräter in den Nacken gestoßen hatte.

Gerade hatte er sich gegenüber seiner Zellentür auf dem Boden niedergelassen als er hörte wie sich jemand am Schloss der Tür zu schaffen machte. Blitzschnell war er wieder auf den Beinen und richtete sich auf.

Die Tür schwang mit einem unerträglichen Kreischen, anscheinend wurde sie nicht oft benutzt, auf. Er war nicht so dumm einen Fluchtversuch zu wagen, es wäre sowieso zwecklos gewesen, denn er war augenblicklich geblendet von der Fackel, die nun neben der Tür in eine Halterung gestellt wurde und die Zelle schlagartig erleuchtete.

Stattdessen wartete er ab bis sich seine Augen an das Licht gewöhnt hatten und erkannte dann wer durch die Tür trat.

Treize wollte zurückweichen doch hinter ihm befand sich die Wand. War es der Geist des verstorbenen Lucius, der ihn hier heimsuchte?

Sah man es ihm an? Sah man ihm die Fassungslosigkeit und Wut an?

„Ich sollte mich wohl geehrt fühlen, dass der große Konsul der Römer sich an mich erinnert."

Treizes Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck und Panik schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Die Stimme. Diese Stimme! Nur mit äußerster Beherrschung zwang er sich ruhig zu atmen und still zu verharren. Es gab eine logische Erklärung, es musste eine geben. „Ich habe dich eigenhändig getötet. Du bist nicht Lucius. Das kann nicht sein." Seine Stimme klang glücklicherweise weder schreckhaft noch panisch.

„Du hast damals meinen Bruder getötet, nicht mich. Ich stand auf den Mauern der Kaserne und musste zusehen."

„Bruder?", wiederholte Treize. Selbst für Geschwister sahen sie sich verblüffend ähnlich, vielleicht Zwillinge? Oder erlag er hier nur einem äußert eindrucksvollen Schwindel? Womöglich hatte er auch Halluzinationen von dem Schlag, den er auf den Schädel erhalten hatte. Das wäre auch eine Möglichkeit.

„Ah Treize. Ich kann förmlich sehen, wie die Gedanken in deinem hübschen Kopf hin- und herschwirren." Lucius lachte und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, jedoch nicht ohne die Zellentür hinter sich zu schließen.

Seine Hände legten sich auf Treizes Schultern und drückten ihn grob an die Wand hinter ihm. Jetzt waren sie gleich groß, damals hatte Lucius mühelos auf ihn herabblicken können.

Treizes Hände wanden sich in den Fesseln, er versuchte sie freizubekommen. Reiner Instinkt, war es doch zwecklos.

„Du bist damals ohnmächtig geworden, wie ein Mädchen. Ich habe es gesehen."

„Oh, ich würde heute ganz sicher nicht mehr ohnmächtig werden, wenn ich so einem verräterischen Hund wie dir die Kehle durchschneiden würde." Worte waren nun einmal die einzige Waffe, die Treize momentan zur Verfügung stand.

Lucius lachte und noch immer hielt er Treize fest. „Dazu wird es nur leider nicht kommen." Er musterte Treize einen Augenblick lang. „Zum Glück bleibt es mir dieses Mal erspart dich zu verführen damit du kooperierst."

Bevor Treize auch nur fragen konnte, was dies zu bedeuten hatte, schlug ihm Lucius mit eisenharter Faust in den Magen.

Geschickt fing er Treizes fallenden Körper auf und noch bevor er aus der Zelle geschleift wurde, verlor er abermals das Bewusstsein.

Wahrhaftig großartige Feldherren vermochten ihre Männer in jeder Situation – und sei sie noch so aussichtslos – anzutreiben. Heero Yuy hatte darüber gelesen. Zwar war er kein Adliger, der eine klassische Bildung genossen hätte, doch Odin, sein Ziehvater, hatte eine Vorliebe für die alten Sagen und Erzählungen gehabt. Der große Hannibal, den die Römer verabscheuten, hatte seine Männer über die eisigen Gipfel der Alpen geleitet. Der große Makedone, Alexander, hatte seine Männer durch eine Wüste geführt und selbst den Zug der Todgeweihten angeführt.

Heero hatte es jedoch auch schon selbst erlebt: In Germanien. Treize hatte in Germanien eine gesamte Centurie mit seinen gebrüllten Befehlen durch einen Schneesturm gelotst und nur der Beharrlichkeit und Unerbittlichkeit des Konsuls, damals war er noch ein Legat gewesen, hatten sie ihr Leben zu verdanken. Die Männer hatten schon längst aufgegeben gehabt und sich hätten sich auf Thanatos' Schwingen hinwegtragen lassen.

Zechs passte ebenfalls in diese Kategorie von Feldherren. Zwar befehligte er keine Armee, doch trieb er Heero und die anderen unerbittlich voran. Seit zwei Tagen ritten sie, ohne Unterbrechung. Lediglich letzte Nacht hatten sie ein paar Stunden geschlafen. Zumindest hatten sie geschlafen, selbst Heero war erschöpft von seinem Pferd gestiegen. Doch er bezweifelte, dass Zechs Ruhe gefunden hatte. Irgendetwas schien den Germanen umzutreiben, schien ihn so zu beschäftigen, dass er nicht einmal an Schlaf dachte. Mit seiner Ungeduld und seinem Eifer trieb er auch die anderen immer weiter, trieb sie an ihre Grenzen.

Heero wandte den Blick, neben ihm ritt Quatre und reichte ihm seinen Wasserschlauch. Dankbar nahm Heero an und obwohl es schales, abgestandenes Wasser war, erfrischte es ihn für für einige Augenblicke. Trowa ging es schon wieder besser, er ritt jetzt alleine und Heero ahnte, dass Quatre dies nicht ganz so lieb war. Zu offensichtlich war es gewesen, dass Quatre es gerade zu genossen hatte sich mit Trowa eines der Pferde zu teilen.

„Was ist nur mit ihm los?", raunte Quatre ihm zu als sie Zechs, begleitet von einer großen Staubwolke, zu ihnen zurückreiten sahen. Einmal wieder war der Germane mit seinem Pferd vorausgaloppiert um die nächste Umgebung auszukundschaften. Zwar konnten sie Theben unmöglich verfehlen, da sie strikt den Nil entlangritten doch wussten sie nicht genau, wann sie endlich in der alten Hauptstadt des ägyptischen Königreiches eintreffen würden.

„Hast du ihn gefragt?", erkundigte sich Heero.

„Nein, du etwa?"

„Nein." Und sie beide nannten sich römische Tribune! Ließen sich einfach so von einem Germanen vereinnahmen und folgten ihm durch halb Ägypten ohne zu fragen, warum er es überhaupt so eilig hatte.

„Treize würde jetzt sagen... Nein, er würde gar nichts sagen, er würde nur die Augenbraue hochziehen und die Nase rümpfen." Quatre zeigte eine äußert gelungene Nachahmung der beschriebenen Mimik ihres Konsuls und entgegen aller Widrigkeiten musste sie beide herzhaft lachen.

Zechs betrachtete sie irritiert als er sein Pferd zügelte und sich ihrem gemächlicheren Tempo mit sichtlichem Widerwillen anschloss. „Wir sollten die Pferde noch schonen und wenn es dunkler wird sie galoppieren lassen. Morgen sind wir endlich in Theben."

„Die Götter seien gepriesen", murmelte Trowa hinter ihnen. Wenn einer von ihnen dringend ein Bett und einige Tage Ruhe brauchte, dann Trowa, um sich vollständig von seiner Wunde zu erholen. Und Heero und Duo erhofften sich ebenfalls einige ruhige Tage, um... Nein, besser er dachte nicht daran, was er am liebstem mit seinem Wirbelwind alles anstellen wollte.

Unbehaglich rutschte er in seinem Sattel ein Stückchen nach vorn. Allein der Gedanke ließ ihm das Blut in die unteren Körperregionen schießen.

„Warum diese Eile?" Quatre schien sein Unbehagen nicht bemerkt zu haben und beugte sich zu Zechs hinüber. „Wir werden doch nicht verfolgt, oder?"

Nein, das hätten sie alle bemerkt, wenn dem so wäre. Sie waren alle Soldaten und hatten ein Gespür für solche Dinge. Allen voran Heero und Zechs.

Zechs schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Er schien es sich selbst nicht so recht erklären zu können und zögerte merklich bevor er sprach: „Ich hoffe, dass es nur eine Ahnung ist. Aber... ich fürchte es war eine Vision..." Und dann erzählte er ihnen von seiner Vision, von diesem Anblick, der Treize blutüberströmt gezeigt hatte.

Schweigend ritten sie weiter. Früher hätte Heero keinen Deut auf Visionen und Ahnungen gegeben doch die Zeit bei den fünf Magiern in der Wüste hatte so manches Weltbild in ihm zum Einstürzen gebracht.

Quatre erging es da nicht anders. Er und Heero tauschten einen bedeutungsschwangeren Blick. Treize war ihr Offizier, ihr Vorgesetzter und immer noch der rechtmäßige Erbe des Römischen Reiches, wenn es nach dem Willen des Kaisers ging. Als seine Tribune war es ihre Aufgabe ihn zu beschützen. Zur Not mit ihrem Leben.

„Worauf warten wir dann noch!", knurrte Heero und schlug seinem Pferd die Hacken in die Seiten.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Danke für euer Verständnis, dass es letztes Mal so lange zum Upload gedauert hat.

Kapitel 26 gibt es ziemlich bald.... jetzt wo es gerade so spannend für unsere Helden ist.

Kapitel XXV

Gleich in dem Moment als er aus seiner Benommenheit erwachte, wurde Treize speiübel und das konnte nur eines bedeuten: Sie befanden sich auf einem Boot. Einen kurzen Augenblick lang malte sich sein Hirn die alle möglichen Schreckensszenarien aus: Dass ihn Lucius – er konnte und wollte es noch immer nicht wahrhaben, dass dieser Verräter noch lebte – an einen Sklavenhändler verkauft und ihn ans andere Ende der Welt verschiffen ließ, wo er als Eunuch seine Tage besiegeln würde.

Aber nein, er vernahm deutlich das leise Gerede der ägyptischen Ruderer und er würde darum wetten, dass der Körper, den er ganz in seiner Nähe spürte und dessen Füße ihm in den Rücken stießen niemand anderes als Lucius war. Natürlich hatte Lucius bereits bemerkt, dass er wieder wach war. Man hatte ihm die Augen verbunden.

Treize spürte die rauen Planken des Ruderbootes unter seiner Wange und als sie erneut eine Welle erfasste, tat sein Magen einen Satz in die Tiefe.

„Wenn ich nicht deine Füße vollkotzen soll, dann entferne die Augenbinde", versuchte er sein Glück auf Latein. Wohl eher aus Überraschung und Neugier kam Lucius dieser Bitte nach und sobald Treize wieder sehen konnte und sich orientiert hatte, wo das Wasser war, beugte er sich über die niedrige Reling. Wenn er denn wollte, könnte er den gesamten Kopf unter Wasser tauchen und er hoffte, dass Lucius nicht auf solch eine hinterhältige Idee kommen würde.

Es war schon erbärmlich genug wie er sich hier die letzten kümmerlichen Reste seiner letzten Mahlzeit entledigte. Als er alles den heiligen Wassern des Nils anvertraut hatte – die Götter würden dies wohl kaum als Opfergabe gelten lassen – wandte er den Kopf und sah, dass sie sich immer weiter von Theben entfernten. Sie ruderten auf die andere Seite des Nils, das Westufer. Es war noch kühl, ein frischer Wind fegte über den Nil. Es war kurz vor Sonnenaufgang. Die Morgenröte stand über den Dächern der alten Stand, er konnte die Umrisse des Tempels ausmachen. Den alten Königspalast.

Was wollten sie am Westufer? Vor allem diese Frage drängte ihn. Dort gab es nichts außer verlassene Grabstätten, die kein rechtschaffener Ägypter anrühren würde, und einige kleine Siedlungen von Bauarbeitern.

Lucius beobachtete ihn genau, wohl rechnete er fest damit, dass sich Treize in den Nil stürzen wollte. So lebensmüde war Treize dann doch nicht. Zwar war er ein guter Schwimmer, doch nicht mit gefesselten Händen und Füßen. Doch Lucius ließ es erst gar nicht auf einen Versuch ankommen und zog ihn grob von der Reling weg. Doch statt ihn erneut auf den Boden zu werfen, wie ein Sack Mehl, oder ihn mit einem gezielten Schlag außer Gefecht zu setzen, rückte er auf seiner Bank zur Seite. Treize musste notgedrungen neben ihm Platz nehmen.

„Du weißt wohin wir fahren?" Außer diesem gab es noch drei weitere Boote. Alles in allem musste sich wohl zwei Dutzend Männer sein. Ein paar Priester waren auch mit dabei.

„Das Tal der Könige", antwortete Treize mit so ausdrucksloser Stimme wie ihm nur möglich war.

„Ja, du solltest dich geehrt fühlen dort zu sterben und deine Leiche in der Gesellschaft der großen Pharaonen wissen."

Seltsamerweise verspürte Treize bei diesen Worten nicht den leisesten Anflug von Furcht oder Panik. „Warum? Bringe ich euch als Geisel nicht mehr Geld ein?"

„Vielleicht, aber du bist unserem Caesarion doch nur im Weg, wenn es um den Platz auf dem Thron geht." Lucius deutete hinter sich. Erst jetzt erkannte Treize, dass dort jener halbwüchsige Bursche saß, der angeblich der Nachfahre des großen Juliers sein sollte. Er sah überhaupt nicht römisch aus, noch nicht einmal ägyptisch. Der Junge, der gerade an der Schwelle zum Mannsein stand, hatte viel mehr von einem Perser. Dunkle Haut, schwarzes Haar wie Ebenholz. Er wäre in manchen Kreisen ein durchaus beliebtes Objekt der Begierde.

Das brachte Treize auf eine Idee: „Das ist nicht Caesarion, das ist nur ein armer Bengel, den du aus der Gosse geholt hast."

Der ‚arme Bengel' verstand wohl in der Zwischenzeit ausreichend Latein und senkte verlegen den Blick, was Treize in seiner Vermutung bestätigte. Er erkannte eine Hure, wenn er sie sah und die Haltung des Jungen strahlte nichts von Stolz und Arroganz aus, was durchaus zu erwarten wäre, wenn er wirklich Caesarion, Sohn von Julius Caesar und Kleopatra, Erbe des ägyptischen und römischen Throns, sein sollte.

„Wie heißt du, Junge?", sprach Treize ihn direkt auf Persisch an. Er beherrschte die Sprache nicht gut, sein Akzent war lächerlich und mehr als ein paar Floskeln würden ihm nicht über die Lippen kommen. Doch der Junge verstand und sein Gesicht erhellte sich in einem hinreißenden Lächeln. Er hatte wohl schon lange nicht mehr den Klang seiner Muttersprache vernommen. Lucius verstand Treize wohl auch, denn er stieß ihm auf äußerst schmerzhafte Weise den Ellbogen in die Seite.

„Bago... Caesarion", berichtigte sich der Junge bevor ihm sein vollständiger Namen über die Lippen kam. Doch auch so drohte ihm Lucius mit ein paar gezischten Worte. Vor den Augen der Ägypter würde er ihn nicht schlagen.

Treize störte sich nicht weiter an Lucius. Sollte er ihm ruhig noch eine reinhauen. Er hatte hier einen Verbündeten gefunden, da war er sich sicher. „Bagoas?", riet er und wieder dieses Lächeln, das ihn bestätigte. „Ein schöner Name. Ein Name mit einer Geschichte. Der treue Geliebte des großen Alexander hieß so."

Bagoas setzte schon zu einer Frage an, doch hielt er inne als er Lucius' Blick gewahr wurde.

„Sei still." Wieder ein Schlag in Treize Seite. „Diese Geschichte habe ich dir damals erzählt."

Ja, Lucius hatte ihm so manche alte Legende erzählt. Die von Bagoas, einem persischen Eunuchen, und dem großen Alexander war nur eine unter vielen gewesen.

Ihr Götter, er hatte geglaubt die große Liebe gefunden zu haben. Wie naiv er damals gewesen war. Wie leicht zu beeinflussen und wie geblendet von ungekannter körperlicher Leidenschaft. Hatte Lucius den Perser auf die gleiche Weise bezirzt?

„Warum?", erkundigte sich Treize als sie das andere Ufer fast erreicht hatten.

„Da deine Stunden nun ohnehin gezählt sind, schadet es auch nicht, dass ich dir diesen Triumph gönne, den dir die Erkenntnis und das Wissen bereiten wird." Das war ein Makel von allen schwachen Männern, dass sie mit ihren ach so großartigen Taten und Plänen prahlen mussten. „Und mache dir keine falschen Hoffnungen Treize. Selbst wenn du den Priestern sagen würdest, wer du in Wirklichkeit bist. Wer würde dir schon glauben. Mhm? In diesen Kleidern, verschmierten, gefärbten Haar. Wer würde glauben, dass der römische Konsul in diesem Boot sitzt. Oder sich nachts in den Kammern unterhalb des Tempels herumtreibt. Alleine wohlgemerkt. Nein, du hast keinerlei Chance zu entkommen und deshalb werde ich es dir erzählen..."

„Wie du vielleicht schon in den Sinn gekommen ist, Treize", begann Lucius ausschweifend nachdem er die Fesseln an Treizes Handgelenken überprüft hatte, „handle ich nicht in meinem eigenen Interesse."

„Wäre ich nie darauf gekommen", knurrte Treize.

„Deine Kommentare werden dir noch vergehen. Der Anschlag auf den Kaiser vor so vielen Jahren, den dein verdammter Vater vereitelt hat, die Machtübernahme in Ägypten, die du vereitelt hast... das alles waren Pläne von Romefeller gewesen."

‚Was? Nein. Das kann nicht sein!', wollte Treize rufen. Doch er blieb still, aber seine Fassungslosigkeit musste ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben stehen.

Nicht Romefeller, nicht dieser illustre Kreis von römischen Adligen. Er selbst war Mitglied von Romefeller, er hatte sogar den Vorsitz über diesen Kreis geführt. Ja, sein Onkel stand seit seiner Rückkehr aus Germanien gegen ihn. Und sein Onkel Dermail war ein hochrangiges Mitglied von Romefeller. Doch war diese ganze geheime Gesellschaft verderbt?

„Was glaubst du, warum man dich so hohe Ämter innerhalb des Kreises hat übernehmen lassen. Man hoffte dich kontrollieren zu können. Ich muss sagen, es war wohl die schwerwiegendste Einschätzung, die wir uns geleistet haben. Du lässt dich nicht kontrollieren, deshalb wirst du hier auch sterben und es wird mir ein besonderes Vergnügen sein, dir den Dolch in dein Herz zu rammen."

Lucius war ihm bei diesen Worten so nah gekommen wie es ein Liebhaber in der höchsten Ekstase zu tun pflegte. Treize konnte die dunklen Stoppel auf seinen Wangen erkennen, die kleine Narbe neben dem rechten Nasenflügel. Treize hatte ihn dort in jugendlichem Leitsinn mit einem Holzschwert in einem Übungskampf geritzt. Vor so vielen Jahren...

„Entgegen aller Gerüchte über den Tod deines Vaters. Ich sah nie einen Mann, der sich ehrenvoller in die kalten Arme des Todes begeben hätte. Ich hoffe, du folgst seinem Beispiel."

Buchstäblich sah Treize rot. Ungewohnt heftige Gefühle der Rache und Blutdurst wallten in ihm auf. „DU! Du warst es! Du hast meinen Vater ermordet?", brüllte er hilflos und war nahe den Tränen. „Du, du... verdammter, verabscheuungswürdiger..."

Es war nicht Treizes Art so zu fluchen, schon gar nicht in der Öffentlichkeit. Auch nicht vor fremden Sklaven, einem persischen Jungen und diesem Verräter, aber diese letzte Offenbarung war so schmerzhaft wie ein Dolch zwischen die Rippen. Er wollte keine Schwäche zeigen und konnte doch nicht verhindern, das lange zurückgehaltene Tränen über seinen Wangen liefen.

Er hatte den Tod seines Vaters nie richtig beweint oder betrauert. Er hatte stark sein müssen, kurz danach hatte er seine Mutter verloren. Beide Eltern hatte er zu Grabe getragen, hatte ihre Knochen neben denen seiner kleinen Schwester beisetzen müssen.

Danach hatte er sich selbst jegliche Gefühlsregung und Schwäche versagt. Nur so hatte er überlebt. Er war kalt geworden und unbarmherzig gegenüber seinen Feinden und misstrauisch selbst seinen Freunden gegenüber gewesen.

Und jetzt, mit einem Mal war es, als ob dieser Panzer von ihm gerissen worden war und ihn hilflos und verängstigt zurückließ.

„Und ich werde Rache für meinen Bruder nehmen." Lucius ging nicht auf Treizes schwache Flüche ein. „Es war ein übler Zug der Glücksgöttin, dass er an diesem Abend zu dir in den kaiserlichen Palast gekommen ist. Es wäre meine Aufgabe gewesen. So musste ich sehen, wie er von dir den Tod empfangen hat. Seit jenem Tag bete ich dafür, dir den selben Gefallen zu erweisen."


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Wie versprochen ziemlich zügig das nächste Kapitel. :)

Kapitel XXVI

Zechs wartete erst gar nicht bis einer der Sklaven aus dem Torbogen der Villa heraustrat, um sie zu begrüßen. Er sprang von seinem Pferd und rannte geradewegs in das Gebäude hinein.

Es war noch vor Sonnenaufgang, die ersten Vorboten der Morgendämmerung waren gerade am Horizont auszumachen. Ein Glück für ihre kleine Gruppe, dass sie so spät – oder man konnte auch sagen ‚so früh' - in Theben angekommen waren. Ungestört waren sie bis zur römischen Garnison geritten. Natürlich hatte der Kommandant noch geschlafen und nur Heeros unerbittlichen Härte und seiner zur Schau getragenen Rüstung war es geschuldet, dass man sie trotzdem vorgelassen hatte.

Aber es war die schnellste und sicherste Methode gewesen den Aufenthaltsort von Treize auszumachen. Auch wenn Zechs ein mehr als mulmiges Gefühl gehabt hatte, eine römische Garnison zu betreten.

Es war gut, dass ihn Treize während ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit nie pflegte explizit darauf hinzuweisen, dass er im Grunde ein großer, bedeutender römischer Feldherr war, der Befehle gegeben hatte Zechs' Leute zu töten.

In der Regel konnte Zechs diese Seite von Treize verdrängen, was ihm mit zunehmender Zeit immer leichter gefallen war, dass er ausgerechnet jetzt daran erinnert wurde, als er sich anschickte Treizes das Leben zu retten... Das Leben eines Mannes zu retten, der im Grund sein Erzfeind sein sollte. Nun, das kam ihm doch bizarr vor.

Aufmerksam stellte Zechs fest, dass auch die adligen Bewohner der Villa keine ruhige Nacht hinter sich hatten. Merenptah eilte ihm schon entgegen, entweder musste man Zechs' Ankunft gemeldet haben oder Merenptah war schon wach. Der Ägypter schwenkte einen kleinen Streifen Papyrus.

„Wo ist Treize?", verlangte Zechs zu wissen, dabei war ihm die Antwort doch ohnehin klar: Treize war nicht hier.

Er las die kurze Botschaft, die Treize in seinem Zimmer hinterlassen hatte und zufällig von einem Sklaven kurz nach dem Abendmahl gefunden worden war.

Der Tempel des Amun. Zechs wusste nicht, was Treize dort hatte tun wollen und das war jetzt auch egal.

„Warum hast du keine Männer dorthin geschickt?", verlangte er von dem Ägypter zu wissen. „Wenn du schon von Treize keinerlei Nachricht erhalten hast."

„Das ist nicht irgendein ein Tempel, das ist die Priesterschaft des Amun", geruhte der Ägypten ihn zu belehren. „Wenn sie ihn in diesem Tempel gefangenhalten, dass könnten wir mit der gesamten römischen Garnison ankommen und würden ihn wahrscheinlich immer noch nicht rechtzeitig finden."

„Aber..."

„Er hat leider Recht, Zechs." Une war zu ihnen getreten und auch sie hatte in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf gefunden. Tiefe Ringe zeichneten sich unter ihren Augen ab, sie hatte sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht sie zu kaschieren. „Wir überlegen schon die gesamte Nacht, was wir tun können. Vielleicht ist auch alles in Ordnung und er..." Sie verstummte, niemand hier in diesem Raum wollte sich an solch eine naive Hoffnung klammern.

„Er ist nicht im Tempel," Zechs wusste nicht woher er diese Gewissheit nahm, doch er spürte es einfach.

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Aus dem gleichen Grund, der mich veranlasst hat so schnell es geht nach Theben zu reiten. Heero und die anderen warten draußen, wie reiten weiter."

„Aber wohin denn?" Une hielt ihn am Arm fest. „Es hilft doch nichts blindlings zum Tempel zu reiten und zu hoffen dort irgendeine Spur zu finden."

„Wir reiten auch nicht zum Tempel..." Er verstummte. Zufällig streifte sein Blick das große Fenster, das in den Raum eingelassen war und nicht gegen die Kühle der Nacht mit Läden verdeckt war. Undeutlich, noch im dunklen Grau der Nacht verborgen, sah er die Felsformation am westlichen Ufer des Nils, genau gegenüber der Stadt.

„Was befindet sich dort drüben?" Mit einer Gewissheit, die er eigentlich gar nicht verspüren dürfte, wusste er einfach, dass dies der richtige Ort war.

Noch war Zeit, Treize befand sich noch auf dem Nil. In seinem Magen verspürte Zechs einen kurzen Anflug von Übelkeit, als ob es ein kurzes Echo wäre... Treize würde eine Nilüberfahrt in einem kleinen Boot ganz sicher gar nicht gut wegstecken.

Als er dann den Namen jenes Ortes vernahm, von dem er so fest überzeugt war, dass Treize dorthin gebracht wurde, hoffte er, dass es kein Omen war.

„Das Tal der Könige, die Begräbnisstätte der Pharaonen."

Sie hatten kostbare Zeit verloren einen Fischer zu finden, der sie übersetzte. Eng zusammengedrängt saßen nun in dem kleinen Boot und ruderten so schnell es ging auf das andere Ufer zu.

Mit zunehmender Unruhe lotste Zechs den Fischer an eine ganz bestimmte Stelle, um dort an Land zu gehen. Eine kleine natürliche Bucht. Dort sahen sie etliche andere Boote. In der Bauart ganz ähnlich wie das Fischerboot.

Zechs und die anderen sprangen an Land und zogen zur Vorsicht ihre Waffen. Der Fischer würde nun Merenptah und Sally und ein paar der Wachleute übersetzen. Doch Zechs wollte nicht auf sie warten. Die Sonne ging jeden Moment auf und er wusste, dass dies ein bedeutender Moment sein würde. Sie mussten Treize auf der Stelle finden.

Allerdings benötigten sie keine übersinnlichen Kräfte um den Spuren im Sand zu folgen. Erst vor kurzem war hier eine größere Gruppe – Zechs und die anderen waren gnadenlos unterlegen, wie sie mit Bedauern feststellen mussten – vorbeigezogen. Die Spuren führten geradewegs tiefer in das Tal hinein.

Der Falke, der die ganze Zeit ruhig auf Duos Schulter gesessen hatte, grub seine Krallen tiefer in die Tunica des Leibsklaven, die ohnehin schon recht mitgenommen aussah. Sie hatten in der Eile nicht einmal daran gedacht den Vogel in der Obhut von einem zurückzulassen Sklaven. Bis jetzt hatte der Falke auch keine Regung von sich gegeben oder sie sonst irgendwie gestört.

„Lass ihn fliegen", raunte Heero dem Sklaven zu.

Duo suchte Zechs' Blick und der nickte stumm bevor er weiterging. Der Falke würde sie womöglich noch verraten, wenn er sich weiterhin so gebärdete. Da nahm Duo dem Tier die Haube ab, die den Kopf des Raubvogels bedeckt hatte. Augenblick streckte das Tier die Flügel und schraubte sich in luftige Höhen.

Es war als ob die Sonnenstrahlen ihn begrüßen würden.

Gerade als die Sonne aufging stimmte der Hohepriester des Amun einen Gesang an, in welchen die übrigen Priester sofort einfielen. Die Stimmen wurden auf gespenstische Weise von den Wänden des Tales zurückgeworfen und verstärkt.

Der falsche Caesarion, dieser junge Perser, stand neben ihm und sah ganz und gar nicht wie ein furchtloser, frisch gekrönter Pharao aus. Flehend blickten seine dunklen Augen Treize an, doch Treize konnte nichts mehr tun. Sein Körper bestand in diesen Momenten nur noch aus unausprechlicher Trauer und Verzweiflung.

Lucius hatte ihn mit Gefühlen von Liebe und Leidenschaft geblendet, Lucius' Taten hatten es erforderlich gemacht, dass Treize früher zu einem Mann hatte werden müssen als ihm lieb gewesen war. Er hatte Jahre im Exil verbringen müssen und als ob dies nicht genug wäre, hatte dieser Mann auch noch seinen Vater ermordet und danach noch boshafte Gerüchte über die Vorlieben und Liebschaften des Rutilus Khushrenada verbreitet. Dass es eine unzufriedener Knabe gewesen war, den Rutilus aufgesucht hatte. Dass der Khushrenada nicht genügend bezahlt hätte und der Lustknabe ihn daraufhin regelrecht kastriert hatte. Den stark blutenden, fast besinnungslosen, Mann danach in den Tiber geworfen hatte.

Und das alles auf das Geheiß von adligen Männern. Männern, die Treize als ehrenvoll erachtet hatte, die seine Vertrauten gewesen waren. Sein Onkel, sogar seine eigenes Fleisch und Blut war die gesamte Zeit gegen ihn gewesen? Hatte die Ermorderung des Mannes seiner Schwester befehligt!

Was für einen Sinn hatte es da noch zu leben? Wenn die ganze Welt gegen ihn stand.

Fast hieß er den nahenden Tod willkommen. Wäre da nicht dieser Gedanke. ‚Sein Fleisch und Blut'... Mariemaia. Er dachte mit einem bitteren Geschmack von Galle in seinem Mund an seine Tochter. Wer sollte sie beschützen, wenn nicht er? Und dann waren da noch Duo und Trowa, überhaupt seine gesamten Sklaven, deren Wohlergehen mit dem seinen so eng verknüpft waren. Und Zechs...

Doch bevor er diesen Gedanken weiter verfolgen konnte, stieß ihn Lucius nach vorn in den Kreis des Priester. Die Sonne war mittlerweile aufgegangen und Treize landete im Sand vor dem Hohepriester, der hielt eine silberne Schale in die Höhe, gefüllt mit Wein. Brachte sie den ersten Strahlen Ras dar und versprach dem Gott gleich ein noch größeres Opfer dazubringen.

„Ja richtig, du bist das Opfertier", murmelte Lucius in sein Ohr und in einer grässlichen Parodie einer Liebkosung strich die scharfe Klinge eines Messers über seinen Hals, nachdem er Treizes Fesseln durchschnitten hatte. Selbst Opferlämmer waren nie gefesselt als sie auf den Altären der Tempel lagen.

Ein paar Tropfen des Weins wurden auf Treizes Gesicht vergossen.

Da durchschnitt der laute, fast zornige, Ruf eines Falken die Gesänge der Priester.

Stille.

„Horus!" Treize wusste nicht, was ihn zu diesem Ausruf verleitet hatte. Vielleicht war es die unmittelbare Nähe des Todes, die jeden noch so standhaften Mann unerklärliche und unverständliche Dinge tun ließ.

Der Falke, der über ihnen kreiste und wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war, konnte unmöglich der zahme Vogel sein, den Zechs in Rom zu sich genommen und abgerichtet hatte. Wie sollte er nach Theben gelangt sein.

Ihm war auch gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er so laut gesprochen hatte. Noch immer hatte er den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und spürte die Klinge des Schwertes, die ihm Lucius an den Hals gelegt hatte. Doch musste er wohl die Aufmerksamkeit der ägyptischen Priester auf sich gelenkt haben. Sie folgten seinem Blick und gaben teils schreckhafte, teils erfreute Schreie von sich.

Schreckhaft, weil es wohl ein schlechtes Omen war, dass ihr Opfer den geheiligten Falken als erster erblickt hatte. Es wäre wahrscheinlich schicklicher gewesen, wenn Caesarion den Vogel gesehen hätte. Die anderen Priester deuteten die Anwesenheit des heiligen Tieres als glückbringendes Zeichen, war der Falke und der Gott Horus doch seit jeher der Beschützer des Pharaos gewesen.

Lucius selbst war wie erstarrt, er trat einen Schritt zurück als der Falke zu einem Sturzflug ansetzte und auf die versammelte Gemeinschaft zugerast kam als hätte er dort unten ein Beutetier späht. Das machte den Priestern Angst und sie warfen sich zu Boden. Die Sklaven drängten sich zurück und einzige Treize verharrte noch in seiner knienden Stellung.

Zuerst begriff er nicht, doch dann sah er wie der Vogel seine Krallen nach vorne streckte. Ganz so als ob er gleich ein Tier reißen würde. Doch stattdessen landete er auf Treizes rechter Schulter und die scharfen Krallen rissen ihm die Haut auf. Der Schrei des Falken dröhnte ihm unangenehm im Ohr als das Tier seine Flügel auf dem Rücken faltete.

Treize wagte kaum den Kopf zu drehen. Es musste Zechs' Vogel sein, ein wilder Falke würde nie auf der Schulter eines Menschen landen und Zechs selbst hatte erfolglos versucht dem Vogel diese Unart statt auf dem Handschuh auf der Schulter des Jägers zu landen, auszutreiben.

Wenn Horus hier war, hieß das auch, dass Zechs und Heero, Quatre und die anderen in der Nähe waren? Hoffnung war ein mächtiges Gefühl und es glühte in seinem Innersten wie die sich erhebende Sonne. Hatten sie ihn gefunden? Seine Getreuen.

Ihnen hatte er immer vertraut und sie hatten sein Vertrauen nie missbraucht!

Und selbst wenn Zechs und die anderen nicht hier waren, die Götter hatten ihm eine Chance gewährt, einen Aufschub und er würde ihn für sich nutzen. Er zwang sich die Verzweiflung und Trauer der letzten Minuten weit von sich zu schieben und bedächtig erhob er sich. Die Priester knieten noch immer im Sand und hatten die Augen weit aufgerissen.

„Ein Zeichen, ein heiliges Zeichen!", raunten sie immer und immer wieder. Selbst der Oberpriester wirkte betroffen und starrte auf das Blut, das Treize über die Brust rann.

„Der Wille des Gottes!", raunte ehrfürchtig ein Priester zu Treizes Rechten.

Dies war wohl Treizes Stichwort! Jetzt musste er die Verwirrung und Unruhe der Ägypter für sich nutzen, bevor Lucius einschreiten konnte. „Ja, sehr her. Horus hat gesprochen. Ich bin der rechtmäßige Thronerbe. Ich habe für dieses Volk und die zwei Länder", er benutzte absichtlich die alte Formulierung der Pharaonen und sprach die ganze Zeit über Ägyptisch, „gekämpft. Ich bin Treize Khushrenada, Bote der Maat"

‚Bote der Maat': Es war nicht mehr als ein Spitzname, eine Floskel der Bewunderung bestenfalls, die ihm die jungen ägyptischen Adligen nach der Schlacht gegen die korrupten, verräterischen römischen Abtrünnigen zugedacht hatten. Doch selbst das einfache Volk hatte schon von diesem Namen gehört. Ganz sicher dann diese Priester.

Niemand widersprach ihm jetzt. Pures Entsetzen zeigte sich auf den Gesichter derjeniger die erkannten welche Macht Treize hatte, sollte er wirklich der sein, für den er sich ausgab. Skepsis dagegen auf den Minen der anderen.

„Dieser Mann hat auch belogen und getäuscht." Er deutete auf Lucius. Der Falke saß noch immer auf seiner Schulter und ließ nun ein zustimmendes Krächzen von sich hören.

Ungläubiges Gemurmel entsprang unter den Priester und dann ein hasserfüllter Schrei als Lucius das Schwert in seiner Hand hob und zum Sprung ansetzte. Treize spürte kaum wie der Falke davonflatterte. Die Spitze der Schwingen streifte seine Wangen. Der Vogel war mit Sicherheit aufgeschreckt durch die plötzliche Bewegung. Doch in Treize gewannen nun die Instinkte des Kämpfers und Kriegers die Oberhand. Er überlegte nicht einmal, schon war er unter Lucius' Schlag weggetaucht und konnte dabei dem Verräter ein Bein wegziehen, so dass dieser zu Fall kam.

Zeit genug sich eine Waffe zur Verteidigung zu besorgen. Doch die Priester und ihre Knechte wichen zurück. Keiner war Willens ihm ein Schwert oder ein Messer zu geben. Doch da trat der junge Perser aus den Reihen und warf Treize eines dieser ägyptischen Schwerter zu. Geschickt fing Treize es auf und vollführte einige eindrucksvolle Drehungen aus dem Handgelenk, so dass die gebogene Klinge gefährlich in Ras Licht aufblitzte.

„Wenn ihr der seid, der ihr behauptet zu sein. So wird euch Maat auch in diesem Kampf beistehen." Der Oberpriester erhob die Hände gen Himmel und sprach ein Gebet. Die Priester umringten Treize und Lucius, schufen so eine Arena. Einen Kampfplatz für die beiden Männer.

Ein Gottesurteil also, er musste Lucius töten. Nur so hatte er überhaupt eine Chance selbst zu überleben.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Gerne möchte ich an dieser Stelle Werbung für den Fanfiction General Award 2010 machen.

/

Dieses Jahr gibt es sogar eine Kategorie für „Gundam"! Also nominiert eure Lieblingsautoren und -geschichten, wenn ihr mögt... oder eine meiner Gundam Stories... ;)

Kapitel XXVII

Treize hatte all die Jahre in Rom nie aufgehört mit dem ägyptischen Schwert zu üben und es ebenso zu meistern, wie das Schwert der römischen Legionäre oder dem Speer. Er hoffte, dass ihm dies nun zum Vorteil gereichte, denn Lucius war ein mindestens ebenso guter Schwerkämpfer wie er selbst. Lucius hatte auch nicht eine Nacht in einer dunklen, feuchten Zelle mit gefesselten Gliedern verbracht. Treizes Gelenke fühlten sich steif an und die nun mittlerweile zerschlissenen und befleckten Priesterroben, die er zur Tarnung angelegt hatte, waren nicht gerade seine bevorzugte Kleidung zum Kämpfen.

So riss er sich seine Robe zuerst vom Körper, bis er nur noch einen kurzen Rock anbehielt und ebenso die Sandalen, die im Sand landeten. Lieber kämpfte er barfüßig, wie er es als Kind getan hatte als dass ihn einer dieser dünnen Riemchen behinderte und fallen ließ.

Trotz seiner Lage, er grinste verschlagen und provozierte Lucius so zu dessen ersten Angriff.

Zechs hielt inne als eine nicht gekannte, nie da gewesene Traurigkeit ihn erfasste. Er konnte sich zuerst nicht erklären, woher diese Gefühle stammten. Da lief er mit den anderen durch diese Schlucht, die früher nur von den Trauernden betreten worden waren. Die Spuren, denen sie zuerst gefolgt waren, waren nicht mehr sichtbar denn der Untergrund war zunehmend felsiger geworden. Sie wussten nicht, ob sie nicht schon zu weit gegangen waren. Zechs war außer Atem und er wusste nicht, ob sie rechtzeitig eintreffen würden, um dieses grässliche Bild zu verhindern, das er in seinen Visionen gesehen hatte. Warum dann diese tiefe Enttäuschung, dieses Verletzlichkeit?

War es etwa Treize? So wie er gewusst hatte, dass sich Treize hier am Westufer Thebens befand. Und hatte er zuvor nicht einen Anflug von Übelkeit verspürt? Treize wurde doch leicht übel, sobald sich dieser auf einem Boot befand.

War ihr Band so eng? Er wusste mittlerweile, dass ein Blutzauber ein viel mächtigeres Instrument war als er es je für möglich gehalten hatte. Er hatte einmal in Rom einen solchen Zauber für Treize ausgesprochen – aus einer Laune heraus. Dann noch einmal in Memphis als Treize das Messer von Zechs' Vorfahren berührt und sich daran geschnitten hatte. Zechs hatte damals wie in Trance gehandelt und den Götter und Ahnen sein eigenes Blut als Opfer dargeboten. Hatte dieses Riten sie so eng verbunden?

Die Vorstellung behagte ihm nicht. Aber darüber konnte er sich jetzt im Moment nicht den Kopf zerbrechen. Sie mussten Treize finden und dieses verdammte natürliche Labyrinth von einem Tal war wohl gerade dazu ausgelegt, dass man sich darin verlief. Wohl um ungebetene Gäste, wie Grabräuber, abzuschrecken. Vielleicht hätten sie einen ortskundigen Führer mitnehmen sollen?

Da erschütterte der Schrei eines Falken die Schlucht. „Horus?", entfuhr es Trowa mit fragender Stimme.

„Hoffen wir es", Heero war schon an Zechs vorbeigerannt. Geradewegs in die Richtung, von der sie den Ruf vernommen hatten.

Kurz darauf hörten sie eine Stimme. Die Worte waren ägyptisch, doch es war ganz eindeutig Treizes Stimme. Ein kurzes Gefühl von Erleichterung durchflutete Zechs: Der Konsul lebte noch.

Doch wo hielt er sich auf? Fast fürchtete er darum, dass sie einer Täuschung erlagen. Eine Stimme konnte hier weit getragen werden durch die aufragenden Felswände, die sie hin- und herwarfen.

Dann folgte das charakteristische Klirren von Waffen.

Treize kämpfte um sein Leben, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Schon längst hatte er vergessen, gegen wen er hier das Schwert führte. Es war nicht der alte Liebhaber, nicht der Verräter, sondern einfach nur ein Mann, sein Feind. Denn Gefühle wie Rache oder Leidenschaft waren in einem Kampf fehl am Platze. Später... falls er überlebte, würde er sich später damit auseinandersetzen.

Aufmerksam umkreisten sich die beiden Kontrahenten, nachdem sie nun eine Weile gekämpft hatten und sie zum ersten Mal außer Atem waren. Ein jeder achtete auf jedes noch so kleine verräterische Zeichen, das einen bevorstehenden Angriff ankündigen würde. Eine Gewichtsverlagerung oder ein nervöses Zucken im Gesicht.

Dann griff Treize an, das Schwert, absichtlich in einem größeren Bogen als nötig schwingend, zu einem Überkopfschlag ausholend, seine Flanken ungeschützt. Eine frei liegende Einladung für den Gegner. Doch dies hatte Treize einkalkuliert und hoffte geradezu, dass Lucius auf diese Finte eingehen würde.

Allerdings machte es Lucius ihm nicht so leicht und trat einen Schritt zurück, was Treize, der nun sein Schwert hinabsausen ließ, aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte. Ein schneller horizontaler Schnitt und schon hatte Lucius' Klinge Blut geleckt, die Haut an Treizes Bauch angeritzt.

‚Verdammt', schalt sich Treize in Gedanken. ‚Pass besser auf!'

Lucius lachte höhnisch auf als Treize sich reflexartig mit einer Hand den Bauch hielt. Der Schnitt war keineswegs dramatisch und doch störend. Schweiß von seiner Haut drang ein und brannte höllisch. Außerdem bemerkte Treize, dass er nicht viel länger durchhalten würde. Lucius war einfach ausgeruhter und frischer, seine Schläge kräftiger und Bewegungen flinker.

Vielleicht hatte die Götter erneut mit ihm erbarmen. Treize wusste wie er mit seinem Schwert eine andere Klinge abfangen konnte. Die Klinge des Gegners musste genau in die Rundung des Schwertes gleiten, die so charakteristisch für ägyptische Schwerter war, dann konnte man mit einer schnellen, scharfen Drehung aus dem Handgelenk die Waffe des Gegners wegschleudern. Wusste Lucius dies auch?

Schon kurz darauf traf Lucius' Schwert das seine in der passendes Weise und mit aller Kraft riss Treize sein Handgelenk herum. Die Kraftanstrengung spürte er selbst noch in der Schulter doch die Überraschung war ihm gelungen. Lucius' Schwert fiel zur Seite, außer Reichweite.

Aber er hatte sich zu früh in Sicherheit gewährt. Lucius wäre nicht Lucius, wenn er nicht noch eine zweite Waffe mit sich geführt hatte. Schon zog der Römer ein Dolch hervor, den er unter seiner Tunica verborgen gehabt hatte.

Er vollführte einen wilden Hieb damit und erneut traf er Treize. Wieder floss Blut, der Schnitt war gefährlich nahe an seinen Leisten. Etwas tiefer und es wäre eine lebensgefährliche Verletzung gewesen.

Treize stolperte und fiel vor Lucius auf die Knie. Kurz schloss er die Augen.

„So endet es also."

Der Dolch ruhte an Treizes Kehle, stieß jedoch noch nicht zu. Treize sah auf, sein Blick voller Trauer und Leid, Hilflosigkeit.

Lucius erkannte es und weidete sich förmlich daran. Er grinste und unmerklich zog er den Arm zurück um zum Stoß auszuholen.

„Ich habe dich immer geliebt", wimmerte Treize flehentlich mit der Stimme des sechzehnjährigen Jungen, der es einst gewesen war. Der mit diesem Mann im frischen Sommergras außerhalb den Hügeln Roms gelegen hatte.

Überrascht zögerte Lucius kurz, nur für die Zeitdauer eines Wimpernschlags... es war sein Tod.

Zechs hatte es die Luft abgeschnürt als er beobachten musste, wie Treize auf die Knie fiel. Wie dieser andere Mann sein Messer an den Hals des Konsul legte. Er wollte sich in Bewegung setzen, auf die beiden Kämpfenden zurennen. Doch wusste er, dass er zu spät kommen würde und so blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen.

Er konnte erkennen, dass sich Treizes Lippen bewegten, der andere stockte kurz und dann sprang Treize nach vorn. Wie eine dieser Raubkatzen, die Zechs in der Wüste gesehen hatte. Eine einzige, kraftvolle Bewegung.

Der Konsul führte sein Schwert mit beiden Händen, die Klinge glitt tief in das Fleisch des anderen Mannes. Doch Treize hielt nicht inne, er vollendete seinen Schlag, hielt das Schwert noch in der Hand als er sich aufrichtete.

Nun war es an Lucius vor ihm auf dem Boden zu knien. Nichts in Treizes Gesicht zeugte noch von der Trauer und Hilflosigkeit, die er Sekunden zuvor so offen gezeigt hatte.

Er ließ das Schwert fallen, die Klinge vollständige beschmutzt mit Blut. Ohne Mitleid sah er herab auf Lucius und wusste schon, welcher Anblick ihn erwarten würde. Mit seinem Schlag hatte er den Bauch des Römers aufgeschlitzt. Lucius hielt buchstäblich seine Eingeweide in der Hand, die aus dem Schnitt quollen. Doch noch lebte er. Treize hatte die Schlagader im Bauch wohl nicht getroffen, anderenfalls wäre Lucius bereits tot.

Er hob den Dolch auf mit dem er noch Augenblicke zuvor bedroht worden war. Kurz begegneten sich ihre Blicke, dann hatte Treize das Kinn des Mannes gepackt und schnitt ihm in einer einzigen Bewegung die Kehle durch. Er wartete nicht, bis die Leiche den Boden berührt hatte und stieß ihm das Messer in den Oberkörper, zog es heraus und noch einmal und noch einmal.

Dann warf er das Messer weit von sich.

Etwas riss ihn fast zu Boden und der Einschlag raubte ihm die Luft zum Atmen. Das germanische Gestammel und die weißblonde Mähne sagten ihm, dass es niemand anderes als Zechs war, der ihn gerade umklammerte. Treizes Hirn war noch zu sehr mit Lucius' Tod und Treizes eigenem Überleben beschäftigt, dass er diese Tatsache als solche hinnahm und sich nicht im geringsten wunderte, was Zechs im Tal der Könige, in Theben, machte, wo er doch bei den fünf Magiern mitten in der Wüste sein sollte.

Dann fielen ihm die Priester auf, die von seinen beiden Tribunen, von Duo und Trowa in Schach gehalten wurden.

Heero brüllte einige barsche Befehle, dass sie sich ja nicht rühren sollten.

„Bist du...?" Zechs legte eine Hand auf Treizes Bauch wo die dünne Blutspur seiner Verletzung zu sehen war und der blutgetränkte Rock.

„Es geht mir gut", antwortete Treize rau und drückte ihn weg. Er stand auf, hob das blutbesudelte Schwert und hielt es für jeden sichtbar in der Hand als er auf die Priester zuging.

Er schwieg, stand nur vor ihnen und maß sie mit abschätzenden Blick. ‚Seht nur her, ich bin der Gesandte der Maat. Ich bringe Gerechtigkeit', schien seine Haltung zu sagen. ‚Wer widersetzt sich mir?'

Erneut kam ihm Zechs' abgerichteter Falke zur Hilfe. Jeder vernahm des Schrei des Vogels und mit ehrfürchtigem Staunen beobachteten die Priester, wie der Vogel des Gottes Horus sich auf Treizes Schulter niederließ.

Schließlich war es der alte Oberpriester, der sich als erster vor ihm verneigte. Seine Nase berührte fast den Sandboden, dann folgten die übrigem seinem Beispiel.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: So, jetzt soll es hier aber auch einmal wieder zügig vorangehen. Leider gab es wohl nicht genügend Nominierungen für Gundam – Stories beim Fanfiction Award. Das ist schade. Ich habe immer mehr das Gefühl, dass das Fandom so langsam stirbt.

Kapitel XXVIII

Die Priester waren gegangen, doch nicht ohne die ausschweifenden Beteuerungen des Oberpriesters, dass sie dem römischen Kaisers bedingungslos ergeben waren und nicht gewusst hätten, wer Treize in Wirklichkeit wäre. Lucius, dieser Römer, den Treize getötet hatte, hätte sie alle getäuscht. So recht wollte niemand den Worten des Priesters Glauben schenken, doch Treize ließ sie fürs Erste gehen.

Kurz darauf trafen Merenptah, Sally und eine Centurie römischer Soldaten aus der Garnison ein.

Zechs verfluchte sie innerlich für diesen ungeschickten Zeitpunkt. Natürlich war ihm bewusst, dass sie großen Glück gehabt hatten und sie vielleicht doch die Unterstützung der hier stationierten Soldaten benötigt hätten, um Treize zu retten. Allerdings waren die Legionäre jetzt nur noch störend.

Treize hatte große Mühe sich auf den Beinen zu halten und dies war nicht nur ein allzu verständliches Zeichen von körperlicher Erschöpfung. Da lag noch mehr dahinter und so lange sich Treize nicht sicher unter seinen Vertrauten wusste, würde er die Fassade des starken Feldherren weiterhin aufrecht erhalten.

„Schaufelt ein Grab und sucht Steine damit die Hyänen nicht gleich den Leichnam wieder ausgraben." Dieser Befehl kam überraschend. Vor allem nachdem Zechs beobachtete hatte wie Treize diesen Mann getötet und dann noch auf den Toten mehrmals eingestochen hatte. Als letztes hätte Zechs erwartet, dass sich der Konsul um eine angemessene Bestattung der Leiche kümmerte.

Als die Legionäre ihre Arbeit begonnen hatten, trat Sally zu Treize und wollte ihn dazu bewegen doch mit ihr zu Merenptahs Villa zurückzukehren, um sich dort behandeln zu lassen. Natürlich würde Treize sich nicht die Blöße geben und seine Wunden von einer Frau und noch dazu vor all den Soldaten versorgen zu lassen.

„Nein, ich muss dabei sein", wehrte er Sally entschieden doch mit müder Stimme ab. Wenigstens konnten sie ihn dazu überreden sich auf einem der Felsen niederzulassen. Auch ließ er sich einen Umhang um die Schultern legen, doch Zechs glaubte, dass es Treize nicht einmal bemerkte. Er blickte nur auf die Leiche des Römers.

„Was ist das denn für ein hübscher Junge?"

Zechs war regelrecht dankbar für Merenptahs Versuch die Stimmung etwas aufzulockern. Wie sollte auch eine fröhliche Stimmung über Treizes Rettung aufkommen, wenn sie alle auf einen Leichnam und die immer tiefer werdende Grube, die als Grab dienen sollte, starrten.

Niemand hatte es gewagt ein Tuch oder einen Mantel über den Toten zu breiten und so begannen bereits die ersten Fliegen sich auf dem leblosen Körper niederzulassen. Ganz zu schweigen von dem säuerlichen Gestank, der zu ihnen herüberwehte und von den zerschnittenen Eingeweiden herrührte. Die ausgetretenen Verdauungssäfte hatten begonnen sich durch Organe und Muskeln zu fressen.

Da fragte sich Zechs, ob ihm Treize je erzählen würde, was ihn mit diesem Mann verbunden hatte.

Währenddessen hatte Treize seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den jungen Perser gerichtet, der Merenptah zuvor aufgefallen war. Jener Perser stand etwas verloren am Rande der Soldaten, die ihrerseits den äußerst attraktiven Mann musterten und begannen erste Worte an ihn zu richten.

„Lucius wollte ihn als Caesarion ausgegeben und die Priester ließen ihn bereits gestern Nacht als Pharao krönen", erklärte Treize mit gedämpfter Stimme.

„Aber er ist nicht wirklich der Nachkomme von Caesar und Kleopatra?", fragte Zechs dem nicht entgangen war, dass Merenptah bei der Nennung des Namens ‚Lucius' regelrecht aufgeschreckt und zu der Leiche hinübergestarrt hatte. Der Ägypter schien zumindest den Namen einordnen zu können. Er wusste wohl, was dies für ein Mann gewesen war. Dann würde Zechs zur Not eben Merenptah fragen, wenn ihm Treize schon keine Auskunft gab.

„Nein, natürlich nicht." Treize seufzte und wischte sich mit einem Zipfel des Umhangs über das Gesicht. „Ich brauche dringend ein Bad", stellte er fest und niemand wollte widersprechen. Über und über beschmiert mit Blut, Schweiß und dieser Paste, die er benutzt hatte um seine hellen Haare zu verbergen, bot Treize wirklich keinen angenehmen Anblick. „Es wird auch nicht nötig sein ihn umzubringen, sofern er unter Aufsicht steht und niemandem von dieser Sache hier erzählen kann. Er heißt Bagoas", erklärte der Konsul dann weiter.

Merenptah musterte den Perser mit sichtlichem Verlangen und schien seine Chancen abzuwägen. „Ist er ein Sklave?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Unsere Bekanntschaft war recht kurz." Wenigstens war Treize gewohnt zynisch.

„Hast du etwas dagegen, dass ich mein Persisch etwas aufpoliere?" Dabei hatte sich Merenptah bereits erhoben und klopfte den Sand von seinen Kleidern.

„Bitte. Tu dir keinen Zwang an."

Zechs war verwundert: „Du lässt ihn zu Merenptah gehen?"

„Warum auch nicht? So ist er unter Kontrolle und ein besseres Leben könnte Bagoas sich nicht wünschen. Ich bin mir sicher, er ist unserem ägyptischen Gastgeber nicht abgeneigt." Treizes Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem grimmigen Lächeln.

Mittlerweile hatten die Legionäre eine ausreichend tiefe Grube ausgehoben und machten sich nach kurzem Zögern und dem Befehl von Treize daran den Leichnam darin zu bestatten. Doch bevor sie das Grab wieder zu schaufeln konnten, erhob sich Treize und schickte die Soldaten weg. Er trat an den Rand der Grube und blickte auf den Toten hinab.

Doch nicht nur für einen letzten, flüchtigen Blick oder einen Abschiedsgruß. Treize stand wie gebannt an dem offenen Grab und schien sich nicht überwinden zu können den Befehl zu geben es zu Ende zu bringen.

Schließlich war es Zechs der neben den Konsul trat. Er redete sich ein, dass er es nur deswegen tat, weil er so schnell es möglich war die Annehmlichkeiten eines warmen Bades, eines guten Essens und eines weichen Bettes genießen wollte.

„Es gibt einen Zauber, eine Beschwörung, auf dass die Geister der Toten in ihrem Reich bleiben und nicht zu den Lebenden zurückkehren."

Treize drehte ihm den Kopf zu und lächelte grimmig. Nein, natürlich würde er nicht zugeben, dass er diese Befürchtung hegte. Doch dann nickte Treize und ließ Zechs die Beschwörung aufsagen.

„Wirst du jetzt gehen, oder müssen wir hier noch länger ausharren?", fragte Zechs den Konsul bewusst provozierend nachdem er die Worte gesprochen hatte.

Da schien sich Treize erst bewusst zu werden, dass die Sonne mittlerweile erbarmungslos auf seine Getreuen brannte. Es hatte seine Zeit gedauert bis das Grab ausgehoben war und auch wenn es schneller ging es wieder zu verschließen, jeder wollte an die andere Seite des Nils übersetzen und die Annehmlichkeiten der Villa genießen.

Doch Treize wusste auch, dass Zechs und die anderen erst dann zurück nach Theben gehen würden, wenn er mit ihnen ging.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah den Legionären zu, die dazu verdammt waren unter der ägyptischen Sonne zu arbeiten.

Zechs jedenfalls hatte keine Lust mehr länger an dieser Grube zu stehen. „Meinst du, es gibt offene Gräber hier? Alte ägyptische Gräber, meine ich?"

Treize murmelte leise: „Vielleicht, es gibt Familien, die..."

„Sehr schön!" Zechs griff nach Treizes Hand und zog ihn mit sich. Er hatte hinter einem Felsen einen Pfad ausgemacht und ließ sich von Heero eine ihrer Fackeln und einen Feuerstein geben. Sally protestierte. Sie hielt es für keine gute Idee, dass Treize begann in irgendwelchen Gräber herumzuirren. Doch nun war es an Heero sie zu beschwichtigen. Etwas Ablenkung, auch wenn sie Treize körperlich weiter an seine Grenze bringen würde, konnte nicht schaden.

„Du nervst!", beschied Treize dem Germanen und Zechs nahm die Beleidigung gelassen hin. Mit weit ausholenden Schritten stapfte er den Pfad entlang und schon waren sie den Blicken der übrigen Römer entflohen. Treize sackte merklich in sich zusammen und stöhnte leise. Doch Zechs würde sich hüten Treize jetzt darauf hinzuweisen oder ihm eine Standpauke zu halten. Lieber ertrug er es von ihm wie ein Kind gerügt zu werden.

„Nicht dorthin, das ist zu gefährlich." „Nicht so schnell!" „Was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei..." Zechs hörte schon gar nicht mehr hin und versuchte die Eingänge der uralten Gräber auszumachen. Nicht, dass dies einfach war, denn binnen einiger Tage würde der Wind genügend Sand aufgetürmt haben, um die Eingänge zu verdecken. Ganz zu schweigen von mehreren Jahrhunderten.

Doch da fielen ihm plötzlich ein paar Steine auf, die verdächtig regelmäßig angebracht waren und das Werk von Menschenhand sein musste.

Zielstrebig ging er auf die merkwürdige Formation zu und Treize musste notgedrungen folgen, auch wenn er sich lautstark über Zechs' Erkundungsdrang ausließ. Aber lieber dies als der stumme, in sich versunkene Treize, der auf die Leiche eines alten Freundes … oder war es vielleicht sogar ein alter Liebhaber... starrte.

„Es leben immer noch die Nachfahren der alten Steinhauer und Handwerker am Rande des Tals. Sie kennen die Eingänge und von Zeit zu Zeit stehlen sie auch Schmuckstücke aus den Gräbern. So war es schon zu Zeiten der Pharaonen und so ist es noch heute", erklärte Treize als er neben Zechs getreten war. Mit Interesse musterte er nun die Steine und prüfte mit einer Hand den Sitz der Steinquader.

Sie nickten einander zu und begannen das Baumaterial wegzuräumen. Dahinter kam ein dunkler Schacht zum Vorschein. Mit geübten Fingern hatte Zechs die Fackel entzündet und schritt voran in die Tiefen des Grabes, doch nicht ohne vorher ein Gebet für den hier bestatteten König zu sprechen. Sie wollten ja keinem bösen Fluch erliegen.

Treize hielt sich dicht an ihm. „Sie vorsichtig wo du hintrittst", warnte er und seine Stimme zitterte leicht vor Aufregung.

„Warst du schon einmal in so einem Grab?" Zechs wagte nur flüsternd zu fragen und doch tönte seine Stimme ungewohnt laut in diesem steinernen Korridor, der eine merklich Neigung aufwies und sie demzufolge tief unter die Erde führen musste.

„Nein", gab Treize ebenso flüsternd zurück.

Schließlich gelangten sie eine große Kammer und Zechs hätte vor Schreck beinahe die Fackel fallen gelassen, denn die großen Figuren an den Wänden erschienen beinahe lebendig im flackernden Licht. Fast so als ob sie sich bewegen würden.

„Wundervoll!", entfuhr es Treize und ehrfürchtig legte er die Hand an eine der Wände, die den Gott Anubis zeigte, Wächter über die Einbalsamierung.

„Da hinten geht es noch weiter!" Schnell hatte Zechs die gesamte Kammer abgeschritten und einen weiteren Korridor entdeckt.

„Wahrscheinlich führt er in die eigentliche Grabkammer." Treize betrachtete noch immer die Reliefs.

Zechs blickte zweifelnd in den dunklen Gang. Er bekam plötzlich Skrupel. Es war eine Sache ein Grab zu betreten, aber eine andere in die innersten Bereiche einzudringen dort wo der Sakorphag und die Mumie untergebracht waren.

„Keine Sorge, ich denke nicht, dass hier noch irgendeine Mumie unterbracht ist. Wahrscheinlich wurde das Grab schon vor Jahrhunderten geplündert", erriet Treize seine Bedenken und bückte sich. Er hob etwas auf, das auf dem Boden gelegen hatte. Vorsichtig hielt er das Kleinod näher ans Licht der Fackel. Es war ein filigraner Ohrring, von einer Machart wie sie Zechs noch nie gesehen hatte, was darauf schließen ließ, dass es sich um ein außerordentlich altes Schmuckstück handelte.

„Eine Grabbeigabe?"

„Möglich, oder eine der Trauernden hat ihn verloren." Treize legte ihn in eine kleine Nische in der Wand und sprach ein paar ägyptische Worte. Wahrscheinlich ein Gebet, Zechs vermochte es nicht genau zu sagen. Keiner von ihnen dachte daran den Ohrring aus dem Grab zu entfernen.

„Für wen dieses Grab wohl bestimmt war?", mutmaßte Zechs.

„Das ist leicht." Treize deute auf einige Hieroglyphen an der Wand. „Diese ovalen Rahmen beinhalten immer die Namen der Pharaonen. Diese hier liest sich: Sethos, geliebt von Ptah. "

Ehrfürchtig blickte Zechs sich in der Kammer um. „Mhm. Es muss ein großer König gewesen sein, wenn man ihm so ein prächtiges Grab erbaut hat."

„Wohl wahr... und doch scheint sein Name in Vergessenheit geraten zu sein, denn ich habe noch nie von ihm gehört."

Es war wohl dieser wehmütige Ton, den Zechs zu der Äußerung hinriss: „Ich bin sicher, dein Volk wird dir einst gedenken."

Treize senkte den Kopf und schwieg.

Zechs wanderte noch einmal durch diese unterirdische Kammer, deren sämtliche Wände und Säulen voll von Malereien und Reliefs waren. Ein paar der mysteriösen Figuren, die da abgebildet waren, konnte er wiedererkennen: Da die hübsche Isis, Gemahlin des Osiris und Mutter des Horus, der falkenköpfige Gott. Jener Glaube, der Treize heute auch das Leben gerettet hatte. Was für ein Zufall es doch gewesen war, dass Zechs' Falke zu genau dem richtigen Zeitpunkt vom Himmel hinabgeflogen war.

Und was für ein noch größerer Zufall, dass seine Mutter ihn als Kind immer mit genau diesem Namen gerufen hatte. Kein Zweifel, sie hatte über das uralte, ihr überlieferte Wissen der ägyptischen Priester und Magier verfügt, das ihr von ihren Eltern gelehrt worden war. Ob seine Mutter wohl geahnt hatte, dass er einst in das Land ihrer Urväter kommen würde?

Als sie den Gang wieder hinaufstiegen, der sie wieder ans Tageslicht bringen sollte, unterbrach Treize das Schweigen. „Dazu müsste ich erst einmal Kaiser werden", meinte er als ob es die lange Pause nach Zechs' letzten Worten nicht gegeben hätte.

„Möchtest du es denn nicht?" Zechs wandte sich halb zu seinem Begleiter um. Schwach konnte er schon das Blau des Himmels am Ende des Korridors erkennen. Er war froh wieder ans Tageslicht zu gelangen, auch wenn es ein äußert spannender kleiner Ausflug gewesen war... und Treize war merklich ablenkt worden.

„Möchten... nein. Aber ich muss." Treizes Worte ließen keinen Zweifel aufkommen, er hatte sie wohl wirklich entschieden.

Man hatte Zechs erzählt, dass Treize noch vor nicht ganz einem Jahr dieses Angebot des Kaisers abgelehnt hatte. Als ihn der Kaiser nach dem Triumphzug in Rom hatte adoptieren wollen.

„Marcus darf nicht Kaiser werden", fuhr Treize fort.

Zechs schnaubte: „Da gebe ich dir Recht." Er hatte diesen verzogenen Bengel noch nie leiden können. „Außerdem hast du die Unterstützung der ägyptischen Adligen und nun auch der Priesterschaft. Es wäre für deine Herrschaft von großem Nutzen, wenn die ägyptische Provinz befriedet ist und die Tributzahlungen pünktlich in Rom eintreffen."

„Jetzt redest du wie ein römischer Senator."

„Das kommt wohl davon, dass ich zu lange deinem Einfluss ausgesetzt bin."

Zechs trat ins Freie und reichte Treize einen Hand, um diesem zu helfen. Es war ihm im Dunkel des Grabes nicht aufgefallen, doch Treize war merklich blasser geworden. Es wurde Zeit, dass er sich ausruhte. Außerdem waren die Wunden an seiner Schulter wieder aufgebrochen und blutige Flecken zeigten sich auf seinem Umhang.

Treize nahm seine Hilfe kommentarlos an und erst als sie bereits die Stimmen der zurückgelassenen Legionäre hörten, ließ Treize seine Hand los und richtete sich auf. „Bringen wir es hinter uns."


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Und weiter geht's mit unseren Jungs. Viel Vergnügen. Mal etwas für die 3x4 -Fans unter euch.

Hi Hannah, da warst du ja ganz schön beschäftigt. :) Danke für die Kommentare. Hast du schon „Amors Pfeile" gelesen? Das ist eine kleine Kurzgeschichte über Treizes Jahre in Ägypten. Und falls du noch Zeit und Lust hast und hier keine neuen Kapitel da sind, kannst du ja meine Originalstory ausprobieren (die ich ursprünglich als Gundam Wing AU Fanfic geplant hatte ^^). Sie ist nur leider nicht hier gepostet, sondern auf

http:/www. fanfiktion. de/s/49903d24000030d90c903a98

(die Leerzeichen in der Adresse einfach rausmachen)

Ich freu weiterhin von dir zu hören.

Kapitel XXIX

Das warme Wasser des caldariums war geradezu eine Wohltat für ihre strapazierten Muskeln und wohlig seufzte Quatre als er sich in das Warmwasserbecken niederließ. Er hätte nicht gedacht hier im tiefen ägyptischen Süden in den Genuss eines römischen Badehauses zu kommen doch Merenptah hatte genau ein solches in seinem weitläufigen Park, der zu seiner Villa gehörte, errichten lassen. Genau so wie sie es aus Rom kannten, sogar mit einer anständigen Fußbodenheizung. Man glaubte fast in der Heimat zu sein.

Und nach dem anstrengenden Ritt und den abenteuerlichen, aufreibenden Geschehnissen des Morgens war ein ausgiebiges Bad genau die richtige Art sich zu entspannen.

Trowa humpelte an den Rand des Beckens und bückte sich mit sichtlicher Mühe zu Quatre hinab, stahl dabei einen kleinen Kuss von Quatres Lippen. Sofort nagte wieder das schlechte Gewissen an dem römischen Offizier. Er war Schuld an Trowas Schmerzen, auch wenn die anderen ihm dies ausreden wollten, da er ja von den fünf irren Waisen in der Wüste unter Drogen gesetzt worden war. Für Quatre war dies jedoch keine Entschuldigung.

„Ich gehe schlafen", Trowa küsste ihn auf den Kopf. Er hatte sich zuvor von Duo die Verspannungen aus den Muskeln kneten lassen. „Bleib ruhig noch hier", fügte er an als sich Quatre anschickte sich zu erheben und ihn zu begleiten. „Komm später zu mir", raunte der Sklave dann unhörbar leise und lächelte Quatre an.

Doch auch wenn die Worte noch so leise waren, ihre Bedeutung war nicht schwer zu erraten, denn Quatre errötete wie ein Schuljunge, der bei einer Missetat ertappt worden war.

Heero, der sich auf der anderen Seite des Becken aufhielt, lachte vergnügt. Ein tiefes, volles Lachen, das den gesamten Raum füllte und bis unter die kleine Kuppel drang. Es war ungewöhnlich Heero so gelöst und entspannt zu sehen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sich nun Duo zu ihnen ins Becken gesellte und es sich gleich an Heeros Seite bequem machte.

„Wir gehen zurück nach Rom, oder?", fragte der Sklave und wehrte sich eher halbherzig als Heero begann seinen schweren Zopf zu lösen und die Strähnen zu entwirren.

Daran hatte Quatre noch gar nicht gedacht, aber Duo hatte durchaus Recht. Treizes Auftrag hier war erfüllt. Die Bedrohung für den römischen Kaiser abgewendet und die ägyptischen Priester einmal mehr in ihre Schranken verwiesen. Es gab für sie keinerlei Grund mehr länger im Süden zu bleiben. Zumal auf Treize bestimmt bereits die nächsten Aufgaben in Rom warteten. Die Überfahrt nach Rom war jetzt im Frühjahr wieder gefahrlos möglich und Treizes Legion wartete nach dem Winterquartier auf die Befehle ihres Kommandanten.

Quatre wusste nicht, ob er sich so sehr über die Heimkehr freute wie die anderen. Hieß es doch, dass er seinem Vater gegenübertreten musste. Mit Sicherheit war inzwischen Gras über seine missglückte Verlobung gewachsen und seine Flucht. Doch wenn er in Rom war, würde er sich erneut diesen Fragen und seiner Verantwortung als Erbe der Winners gegenüber stehen.

„Wirst du die Armee verlassen?" Heero blickte kaum auf als seine Finger durch Duos Haar wanderten und doch ahnte er ziemlich genau, was Quatre beschäftigte und warum der Tribun so ruhig geworden war.

„Ich muss. Es wäre Treizes Ansehen nicht dienlich, wenn ich weiterhin sein Tribun bliebe." Das war nun einmal die Wahrheit, nachdem Quatre vor seiner Verantwortung geflohen war und sich geblendet vor Irrsinn und verletztem Herzen einer Gladiatorenschule angeschlossen hatte. „Außerdem... ich habe mich in der Armee nie so wohl gefühlt wie du. Du bist der geborene Kämpfer, Heero. Ich nicht."

Zu Anfangs waren sie erbitterte Konkurrenten um Treizes Gunst und Ansehen gewesen. Was hatten sie wettgeeifert und versucht in einem möglichst guten Licht vor ihrem Vorgesetzten zu erscheinen. Treize hatte diesen Eifer geschätzt und sie noch weiter angetrieben. Er hatte schon früh die jeweiligen Stärken seiner Tribune erkannt und sie dementsprechend eingesetzt. Auch Quatre und Heero war es mit der Zeit klar geworden, dass ein jeder seine unverzichtbaren Stärken hatten und sie nur in ihrer Kombination wertvoll und nützlich für den Konsul waren.

„Dann wirst du heiraten?" Duo redete wieder einmal zu viel und zu schnell. Heero zog ihn sanft, aber mit Nachdruck, an den Haaren.

Zuerst wollte Quatre antworten, dass er es noch nicht wusste. Er noch nicht entschieden hatte, doch es war falsch. Er hatte sich schon längst entschieden und so komisch es klang, Merenptah, dieser dekadente Ägypter, hatte ihm dabei geholfen. Merenptah war verheiratet und doch machte er keinen Hehl daraus sich von Zeit zu Zeit einen Sklaven, Adligen oder wer ihm gerade unter die Augen kam, ins Bett zu holen. Die Diener des Haushalts waren recht freigiebig gewesen und hatten Duo und Trowa schon ziemlich bald davon erzählt, dass niemand anderes als Treize höchst selbst früher einmal das Lager des Ägypters gewärmt hatte! Und das sogar mit dem Wissen von Isisnofret, Merenptahs Gemahlin!

Quatre würde Trowa nicht aufgeben, um keine Frau der Welt, doch er würde auch seine Pflicht als Erbe und Stammhalter zu erfüllen wissen.

Duo schien wohl nicht mehr mit einer Antwort Quatres zu rechnen, denn er drehte sich zu seinem Geliebten um als ihm ein Gedanke gekommen war: „Wo ist eigentlich Treize abgeblieben? Nicht, dass er meine Dienste braucht!"

„Ich denke nicht, dass er dich braucht. Ich glaube, er möchte alleine sein", beruhigte Quatre den Leibsklaven. „Und wo ist überhaupt Zechs? Er hat auch einmal dringend ein Bad nötig."

„Oh, er war kurz hier. Gerade als du noch mit Trowa bei den Pferden warst", wusste Duo zu berichten. „Wer war dieser Mann eigentlich, den Treize getötet hat?"

‚Getötet', war ein zu schwaches Wort, wie Quatre befand. Er hatte Treizes Gesichtsausdruck noch deutlich vor Augen als dieser auf den bereits besiegten Römer niedergestarrt und dann seinen Dolch in die Leiche getrieben hatte. Mit welcher Wut und auch Verzweiflung er dies getan hatte. „Es war ein Römer, vielleicht hat Treize ihn von früher gekannt. Wir wissen nicht was er alles hier in Ägypten getrieben hat und wieso er überhaupt damals nach Ägypten gegangen ist."

„Hn", Heero hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt. „Das weiß niemand so genau, selbst Une nicht und Treize schweigt sich aus. Auch Merenptah hat nur einige Vermutungen angestellt, warum Treize damals nach Ägypten geschickt worden ist."

Quatre musterte den anderen überrascht: „Du bist aber gut informiert."

„Ist schließlich meine Aufgabe", gab Heero kurz angebunden zurück.

„Du sagst, Treize wäre nach Ägypten ‚geschickt' worden?"

„Ja, er war gerade sechzehn und es geschah nicht freiwillig. Die ägyptischen Sklaven, die damals bereits für Merenptah gearbeitet haben, meinten, dass Treize wohl am Anfang nicht bei Sinnen gewesen war", wusste nun Duo beizusteuern und einmal mehr wurde Quatre bewusst wie viel solche Sklaven doch eigentlich über ihre Herrschaften wussten. Deshalb war es auch so wichtig, dass die Sklaven verschwiegen waren – zumindest Außenstehenden gegenüber. Doch wie oft, waren sie es nicht und daher rührten auch die ständigen Klagen der Wohlhabenden, dass es kaum noch gut Sklaven gebe.

„Kann ich mir nur schlecht vorstellen, dass Treize einmal nicht bei Sinnen gewesen sein sollte."

„Das hab ich auch gesagt", pflichtet ihm Heero bei und stieg aus dem Warmwasserbecken. „Doch ich habe beschlossen, dass ich mir zumindest heute darüber keinerlei Gedanken machen werde..." Er grinste. „Duo?" Schon war ihm der Leibdiener auf den Fersen. Die Beiden verschwanden irgendwohin und Quatre stieg selbst aus dem Bad um sich in den kälteren Raum des frigidariums zu setzen.

Trowa schlief in der Tat bereits als Quatre endlich nach seinem ausgedehnten Bad das üppig ausgestattete Zimmer betrat, das ihm als hochrangiger Gast zustand. Sanft hob sich Trowas Brust unter dem dünnen Leinenstoff, der so fein gewebt war, dass er mehr ent- als verhüllte. Quatre hatte schon Ägypterinnen gesehen, die Kleider trugen, die aus solche einem Tuch gefertigt waren. Er hatte es als geradezu skandalös empfunden. Eine Römerin würde vor Scham im Boden versinken, wenn jeder Mann sich an ihrer Anatomie derart würde ergötzen können.

So konnte er unter dem Stoff auch den dicken Verband um Trowas Bein erkennen. Wahrscheinlich war es Sally gewesen, die die Wunde versorgt hatte. Oder Zechs?

Egal wer, es war gut, dass man sich darum gekümmert hatte. Ihr anstrengender und entbehrungsreicher Ritt nach Theben hatte vor allem Trowa mit seiner frischen Verletzung alles abverlangt.

Quatre sandte ein schnelles, aber nicht weniger inbrünstiges Gebet zu den Göttern, dass er nie wieder seine Klinge gegen den Geliebten richten musste.

Er würde, wenn sie wieder zurück in Rom waren, Fortuna ein Dankopfer darbringen. Und am besten auch noch ein paar Tauben für Aeskulapius, dem Gott der Ärzte.

Er warf den Leibschurz beiseite, den er sich nach seinem Besuch im Badehaus umgebunden hatte und schlüpfte zu Trowa unter die Leinendecke.

Man hatte die Läden vor den Fenstern des Gemachs geschlossen, so blieb zum einen die Wärme der Mittagssonne draußen und zum anderen war es dunkel genug, dass man ohne Schwierigkeiten einzuschlafen vermochte.

Instinktiv rückte Trowa näher an den verrauten Körper an seiner Seite heran und Quatre schloss den Liebsten in seine Arme.

Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer bettete Trowa seinen Kopf auf Quatres Brust. Er wachte nicht einmal auf und wenig später folgte ihm Quatre in das Reich der Träume.

Erst als die Sonne bereits untergegangen war, erwachten sie wieder. Quatre stand pflichtschuldig auf und erkundigte sich, ob es irgendwelche Neuigkeiten bezüglich der Priester oder Treize gab. Doch die Priester hatten sich bis jetzt nicht gemeldet, dabei rechnete Quatre fest damit, dass sie Treize noch in den nächsten Tagen ihre Aufwartung machen würden. Ihr Konsul hatte sich ebenfalls in seine Räume zurückgezogen und wahrscheinlich schlief auch er. Zumindest wusste Merenptah nichts Gegenteiliges zu berichten. Der Ägypter und der persische Junge saßen im Garten neben dem hübsch angelegten Teich voller Zierfische und Quatre hatte das Gefühl, dass er die beiden gerade in irgendetwas gestört hatte.

Als er zurück in sein Gästezimmer ging, nahm er aus der Küche etwas Brot, Wein und eines dieser Linsengerichte mit, für die die Ägypter berühmt waren.

Es war nur ein einfaches Mahl und doch war es für Quatre und Trowa wie eines der üppigsten Festgelage. Sie waren zu zweit, ungestört, lungerten auf dem Bett herum während sie das Essen bis auf den letzten Rest vertilgten. Sie waren wohl beide hungriger gewesen als gedacht. Das brachte sie zum Lachen als sie feststellten, dass sie alles bis auf den letzten Krümel aufgegessen hatten.

Doch als sich Quatre erbot noch einmal in die Küche zu gehen, hielt ihn Trowa zurück. Seine schlanken, doch von der Arbeit mit den Pferden schwieligen Hände, legten sich auf Quatres Schultern. „Nein, das was ich am meisten möchte, sitzt genau hier", raunte er und kniete direkte hinter Quatre, der auf der Bettkante saß.

Diese rauen Hände wanderte kreuz und quer über seine Brust und schließlich hinab zwischen seine Beine.

Mit einem tiefen, genießerischen Seufzen schob Quatre sein Becken nach vorn und ließ den Kopf auf Trowas Schulter ruhen. Er griff hinter sich in die dunklen Haare des Pferdeknechts und zog ihn an sich um ihn zu küssen.

Währenddessen bearbeitete ihn Trowa mit beiden Händen: Streichelte, liebkoste und lockte bis Quatre glaubte zerspringen zu müssen.

Willenlos ließ er sich auf das Bett hinabdrücken und verfluchte Trowa im Stillen dafür, dass dieser genau jetzt aufgehört hatte sich so hingebungsvoll um seinen Schwanz zu kümmern. Stattdessen verschwendete er die Zeit damit feuchte Küsse auf Quatres Brust zu verteilen, wobei sich Quatre in diesem Moment ganz andere Betätigungsfelder für die Lippen seinen Geliebten vorzustellen vermochte. Doch heute nicht, heute würde er schweigen und sich ganz Trowa hingeben. Heute würde er der Diener sein. Er schaffte es eine Hand unter Trowas Kinn zu legen und zwang ihn sanft dazu ihn anzusehen.

„Was möchtest du?", fragte er mit heiserer Stimme, die kaum zu verstehen war.

Als Trowa nicht antwortete richtete sich Quatre auf und nun war es an ihm den geliebten Körper des anderen auf das Bett zu drücken.

Es machte Quatre stolz zu sehen, dass Trowas Körper instinktiv auf ihn reagierte. Auch Trowas Schaft war inzwischen hart und prall.

Auch wenn es ihn unendliche Überwindung kostete huschte Quatre aus dem Bett und ging zum Schminktisch, der in keinem ägyptischen Schlafzimmer fehlen durfte. Schnell, ohne wirklich darauf zu achten, griff er nach einem Tiegel mit Creme und eilte zurück zu seinem Geliebten.

Er setzte sich ans andere Ende des Betts und verteilte die Paste großzügig auf zwei Fingern. Während er sich mit der linken Hand abstützte und nach vorn beugte, schob er sich selbst die beiden Fingern in seine enge Öffnung. Quatre zwang sich ruhig zu atmen, doch so recht wollte es nicht klappen und bald erfüllte harsches Keuchen das Gemach. Trowa starrte ihn dabei an. So musste ein Mann, der gerade aus der Wüste kam, einen Krug mit frischem Quellwasser anstarren. Wie ein Echo zuckten Trowas Finger und krümmten sich als ob sie es wären, die in Quatres Körper eingedrungen waren.

Inzwischen hatte Quatre die Augen geschlossen, er biss sich auf die Lippen um nicht laut aufzuschreien und als er zum nächsten Mal nach der Creme griff, wurde er nach vorn gestoßen. Überrascht fing sich auf den Unterarmen ab und spürte Trowas Hand, die seinen Kopf in das Kissen drückte. Quatre vermochte gerade noch einmal nach Luft zu schnappen als Trowa in einer raschen, fließenden Bewegung von ihm Besitz ergriff.

Als er später wieder zu Besinnung kam, lag Trowa noch immer auf ihm. Jetzt allerdings ebenso schwer keuchend auch wenn sein Körper auf jene charakteristische Art entspannt war, die nur der erfüllte Akt mit sich bringen konnte.

„Das wird uns niemand nehmen", hauchte Trowa an Quatres Hals. ‚Auch deine zukünftige Gemahlin nicht', zwar sprach Trowa die Worte nicht laut aus doch sie hingen im Raum und jeder dachte daran.

„Und du wirst immer mir gehören." Um seine Worte zu unterstreichen, biss er ihn dort vorsichtig in die Haut, so dass man die Stelle noch morgen früh gut würde sehen können.

Quatre würde nicht protestieren.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: So nah waren sich Treize und Zechs wohl noch nie...

Kapitel XXX

Treize mochte den anderen vorspielen, dass es ihm gut ging, dass seine Verletzungen nur unbedeutende Kratzer dargestellten und er – wie immer – Herr der Lage war. Doch Zechs ließ sich nicht so leicht täuschen und deshalb eilte er gleich nach einem kurzen Besuch im Badehaus zu Treizes Quartier. Der Römer würde ihn mit Sicherheit nicht empfangen wollen, daher hatte Zechs geplant bereits vor Treize in den Gemächern zu sein. Dann musste Treize es erst einmal aus dem Zimmer zu werfen.

Zechs zog sich auf den kleinen Balkon zurück, der mit Vorhängen vom Schlafzimmer abgetrennt war. So war er nicht sofort für jeden sichtbar, der die Gemächer betrat. Er brauchte nicht lange warten und Treize betrat gemeinsam mit Sally und einem der ägyptischen Sklaven das Zimmer. Sally wollte die Wunden des Konsuls noch einmal untersuchen und, sofern notwendig, ordnungsgemäß verbinden. Zechs hielt sich im Verborgenen während Sally den Sklaven anwies ihr gewisse Dinge und Kräuter zu bringen.

„Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und er hätte dich entmannt", meinte die Heilerin als der Sklave wieder gegangen war und sie einen Blick auf den Schnitt an Treizes Hüfte warf. Sie schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge und schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann hättest du wenigstens deine kostbare Zeit nicht mehr mit neuen Eroberungen vergeuden müssen."

Damit wollte sie Treize aus der Reserve locken, der gab jedoch nur einen einsilbigen Kommentar von sich. Als Sally dann noch weitersprach, schnitt ihr Treize das Wort ab. „Ich habe die Nacht in einem feuchten Kerker, gefesselt in der Gemeinschaft von Ratten verbracht. Heute Früh soll ich dem Sonnengott geopfert werden und muss dann gegen einen Mann kämpfen, den ich seit fast zehn Jahren für tot halte... Also bitte Sally. Tu, was du tun musst und dann lass mich in Ruhe", schloss er mit müder Stimme. Und selbst Sally musste einsehen, dass Treize allen Grund dazu hatte sich nach seinem Bett und etwas Ruhe zu sehen.

„Wer war er überhaupt?"

Hier spitzte Zechs aufmerksam die Ohren auf seinem Platz hinter dem Vorhang. Das würde ihn auch brennend interessieren.

„Sally!", mahnte Treize und setzte sich auf den nächstbesten Stuhl damit sie die Kratzer auf seiner Schulter mit einer Salbe behandeln konnte. Jetzt kamen auch noch zwei weitere Sklaven in das Zimmer und begannen ein äußerst opulenten Mahl auf einem der Tische anzurichten. Zechs' Magen knurrte bei dem Anblick der Köstlichkeiten und einmal mehr wurde ihm bewusst, dass er zusammen mit den anderen tagelang am Nil entlang geritten war. Sie hatten nur wenig gerastet und noch weniger gegessen, bei weitem nicht solche Delikatessen.

Endlich war Sally mit dem Zustand ihres Patienten zufriedengestellt und nachdem Treize ein paar Bissen vom Fladenbrot und einige Löffel Gemüse zu sich genommen hatte, scheuchte sie die Sklaven weg und wandte sich selbst zum gehen.

Kurz darauf konnte Zechs den Konsul schwer seufzen hören. Vorsichtig hob er den Vorhang an und schielte dahinter hervor. Weinte Treize etwa? Der Gedanke an sich war erschreckend, es war so ganz und gar untypisch für Treize. Aber wie sonst war dieses leises Schluchzen zu deuten. Zechs war auf einmal sehr unschlüssig, ob er sich jetzt noch überhaupt zu erkennen geben sollte. Doch wie sah seine Alternative aus? Er konnte und wollte die Nacht nicht auf diesem Balkon verbringen.

Also näherte er sich dem Stuhl auf welchem Treize mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß. Er trat an den Römer heran, bis er die Hand auf die Schulter des anderen leben konnte.

… und hatte nicht mit Treizes Reflexen gerechnet, denn schon war der Konsul aufgesprungen und hatte einen Dolch in der rechten Hand, dessen Klinge Zechs' Brust gefährlich nahe kam. Verflucht, trug dieser Römer, denn immer ein Messer mit sich herum?

Dann erkannte er Zechs und ließ den Dolch mit lautem Klappern zu Boden fallen. „Zechs..." Bevor Treize ebenfalls zu Boden fiel, schloss ihn Zechs in die Arme und hielt ihn fest an sich gepresst.

Er sah Treize nicht ins Gesicht oder sagte etwas über die Tränen, die noch immer auf den Wangen des Konsuls glitzerten. Zechs wartete einfach bis Treize sich wieder beruhigt hatte und so saßen sie eine ganze Weile auf dem gefliesten Boden des Gemachs.

So lange, dass Zechs' Beine längst eingeschlafen waren, als Treize das Wort ergriff.

„Wieso bist du hier?", drang von unten die kaum hörbare Frage an Zechs' Ohr.

Noch bevor Zechs über eine besonders geistreiche Antwort nachdenken konnte, sagte er:„Weil ich bei dir sein wollte und du mich brauchst." Die Wahrheit überraschte ihn dabei mehr als Treize, welcher nur nickte.

Ein zorniges Krächzen war plötzlich vor dem Fenster des Zimmers zu vernehmen und Zechs wandte den Kopf. Es war sein Falke, der auf dem Geländer des Balkons gelandet war. Anscheinend hatte Duo den Vogel nicht gefüttert. Nun, Zechs konnte sich denken, was Duo und Heero jetzt gerade im Begriff waren zu tun. Kein Wunder, dass der Leibsklave da den Falken vergessen hatte.

Treize schnaubte leise. „Dieser Vogel hat mir das Leben gerettet! Diese Priester hätten mich sonst wirklich geopfert." Er stand auf, auch wenn er etwas wackelig auf den Beinen war, und nahm sich von dem gebratenen Fleisch, das die Diener zurückgelassenen hatte.

„Sei vorsichtig", mahnte Zechs. Er befürchtete, dass Treize gleich noch ein paar tiefe Schrammen auf seinen Fingern davontragen würde, abgesehen von den Wunden, die der Falke in seine Schulter geschlagen hatte.

Doch Treize stellt sich außerordentlich geschickt an als er den Vogel fütterte und streichelte abschließend zärtlich über den weichen Flaum am Bauch.

„Ich schätze, du hast deine Ansicht gegenüber Horus nun gründlich geändert."

Treize nickte. War er doch am Anfang mehr als skeptisch gewesen als Zechs den Vogel aufgepäppelt und begonnen hatte ihn für die Jagd abzurichten. Wohl fürs Erste satt und zufrieden flatterte Horus bald darauf wieder davon.

„Der kommt wieder, wenn er Hunger hat." Zechs setzte sich auf das Bett und begann den Rest an Fladenbrot zu vertilgen.

Treize stand noch auf dem Balkon und blickte zum Nil herab, oder vielleicht blickte er auch zum anderen Ufer. Dort wo sich das Tal der Könige befand, das heute ein neues Grab gesehen hatte. Nein, es war nicht sehr schwierig zu erraten, an wen Treize dachte.

„Wer war er?"

Zunächst bekam Zechs keine Antwort. Doch dann riss sich Treize endlich los und kam wieder ins Innere. Er schloss die Läden und tauchte das Zimmer in ein angenehmes Halbdunkel. Zechs spürte mehr als dass er etwas tatsächlich sehen konnte, wie sich Treize nun ebenfalls auf dem Bett niederließ und ihm mit seltsam gefasster, distanzierter Stimme von Lucius erzählte.

Treize war schließlich friedlich eingeschlafen nachdem Zechs einen leichten Zauber über ihn ausgesprochen hatten. Natürlich hatte er es unauffällig getan. Noch während Treize ihm über seinen ersten Aufenthalt in Ägypten berichtet hatte.

Vielleicht war es nicht gerade klug gewesen diesen Zauber zu weben. Doch er und Treize waren ohnehin schon enger miteinander verbunden als ihnen eigentlich lieb war. Aus Unwissenheit und falschen Motiven war ein Band zwischen ihnen entstanden, das sonst nur Druiden und ihren Partnern vorbehalten war. Erstens hatte Zechs noch nie von einem Druiden gehört, der sich mit einem Mann eingelassen hätte. Und zweitens – dies war noch skandalöser – er hatte dieses Band mit einem Römer geknüpft. Die fünf Waisen in der Wüsten waren alles andere als erfreut gewesen als sie dies herausgefunden hatten.

Seit ihrer Zeit in Ägypten nahm er die Nähe zu Treize viel intensiver war und nach seinem Aufenthalt in der Wüste hatten sich diese Gefühle noch einmal verstärkt. So lag er auf diesem Bett, in dem wie er nun wusste Treize damals seine Unschuld an Merenptah verloren hatte, und lauschte den Atemzügen des Konsuls.

Die verschiedensten Gefühle hatten seine Gedanken beherrscht als er Treizes Worten gelauscht hatte. Zuerst Freude und Genugtuung als ihm Treize von seiner Kindheit und seiner Familie berichtet hatte. Treize war so ein unbeschwerter, naiver Junge gewesen. Heute eine schwere Vorstellung. Dann seine erste Liebe zu diesem Römer, der ihn dann später ausgenutzt hatte und binnen einer Nacht hatte Treize erwachsen werden müssen.

Jetzt verstand Zechs auch, warum Treizes Reaktion auf den Tod von Lucius so heftig gewesen waren. Er empfand Zorn und Wut, aber auch... Eifersucht? Ja, er war tatsächlich eifersüchtig auf Lucius. Was musste Treize für diesen Mann empfunden haben, dass er selbst noch Jahre später solche starken Gefühle in Treizes hervorrufen konnte. Denn es war unbestreitbar, dass Treize dieses Erlebnis in seinen Grundfesten erschüttert hatte.

Und hatte Treize diesem Lucius nicht seine Liebe gestanden, heute Morgen? Diese letzten Worte die Treize geflüstert hatte und dazu geführt hatten, dass Lucius für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks abgelenkt war.

‚Nein, dies war nur eine List gewesen... eine äußert hinterhältige List ', rief sich Zechs nun ins Gedächtnis. Das hatte Treize ja selbst so dargestellt.

Über diesen Grübeleien war endlich auch Zechs eingeschlafen doch es dauerte nicht lange und er schreckte aus seinen Träumen hoch, die geprägt waren von verwirrenden Bildern, die er nicht zu entschlüsseln vermochte. Treize an seiner Seite regte sich unter dem Bettlaken aus feinstem Leinen und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Zechs blickte auf ihn hinab und das kleine Flämmchen der Öllampe, die noch auf dem Nachttisch brannte, hüllte das Gesicht des Römers in einen rötlichen Schein.

Das war es gewesen! Zechs stöhnte unwillkürlich als er sich diese ganz bestimmte Vision ins Gedächtnis rief. Deshalb waren sie ja überhaupt erst nach Theben aufgebrochen. Er rieb sich die Stirn. Er musste ganz schön müde und aufgerieben sein, dass es ihm nicht früher aufgefallen war.

Jetzt war auch Treize aufgewacht und musterte ihn mit schlaftrunkenen Augen. „Schlaf wieder weiter", beschwor ihn Zechs und drückte ihn mit Bestimmtheit auf das Bett zurück. „Du brauchst Ruhe."

„Und du mehr als jeder andere", Treize zog ihn zu sich hinab und angelte sich eines der Kissen, die am Kopfende des Bettes lagen. Er legte es Zechs unter den Kopf und strich ihm die Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, die sich aus dem Zopf gelöst hatten. „Was hast du gesehen?"

Merkwürdig, dass Treize sofort wusste, was Zechs um seinen Schlaf gebracht hatte. Oder vielleicht hatten Quatre oder Heero ihrem Konsuls von Zechs' Visionen in der Wüste erzählt.

Sollte er Treize die Wahrheit sagen? Wenn ja, dann würde dies vielleicht die Zukunft verändern und Treize womöglich vor der Erfüllung dieser Vision bewahren. „Ich habe ein Bild von dir gesehen", begann er mit stockender Stimme und so leise als möglich. „Als ich mit den anderen bei den fünf Waisen war. Ich sah dich..."

„Und?", interessiert richtete sich Treize ein wenig auf seinem Ellbogen auf.

„Dein Gesicht und deine Händen waren mit Blut überströmt, deshalb sind wir so schnell als möglich nach Theben geritten. Ich dachte, du würdest sterben." Der letzte Satz kam ihm beinahe nicht über die Lippen und seine Stimme brach.

„Ich wäre beinahe gestorben", korrigierte Treize mit überraschend ruhiger Stimme.

„Aber du hattest zu keiner Zeit rote Hände oder ein rotes Gesicht. Also wird diese Vision erst noch eintreten und das macht mir Angst."

„Rote Hände... rotes Gesicht...", überlegte Treize laut. „Bist du dir sicher, dass es Blut war was du in deiner Vision gesehen hast?" Der Konsul war nun sichtlich aufgebracht und keine Spur mehr von Müdigkeit war ihm mehr anzumerken. Er war über Zechs gebeugt, so nah, dass Zechs seine Körperwärme spüren konnte und der rasende Herzschlag.

„Es war rot", erklärte sich Zechs schwach und wandte den Kopf ab. Sein Körper reagierte auf eine vertraute Weise auf Treizes Nähe. Auf eine Art und Weise, die Zechs wie Verrat vorkam, denn Lucrezia war der letzte Mensch gewesen, der in ihm solche Empfindungen hervorgerufen hatte.

Er hatte diese rote Farbe für Blut gehalten, was sollte es sonst denn sein? Eine andere Möglichkeit hatte er nicht in Betracht gezogen.

„Mhm...", Treize überlegte noch einmal, dann lachte er leise und neigte den Kopf um Zechs auf die Stirn zu küssen. „Das ist eine äußerst erfreuliche Prophezeiung!"

„Was?" Zechs glaubte nicht recht zu hören. „Ich fürchte, du hast dir doch irgendeine Verletzung am Kopf zugezogen. Besser ich hole Sally..." Er wollte schon aufstehen doch Treize zog ihn wieder ins Bett zurück.

„Du hast es damals nicht miterlebt... den Triumphzug nach meiner Rückkehr aus Germanien..."

Zechs hatte zu dieser Zeit noch auf dem schmalen Grat zwischen Leben und Tod gewandelt. Seine Verletzungen, die er sich in Germanien zugezogen hatte, waren sehr schwer gewesen und nur der unnachgiebigen Fürsorge Sallys hatte er sein Leben zu verdanken. Deshalb war er auch nicht mit anderen germanischen Gefangenen auf dem Triumphzug den Bürgern von Rom als Beute vorgeführt worden.

„Bei einem Triumph verkörpert der siegreiche Feldherr niemand anderen als Jupiter selbst und gemäß der alten Tonstatue von Jupiter, die noch heute auf dem Kapitol steht, wird sein Gesicht rot angemalt."

An dieser Stelle hielt Zechs den Atem an.

„Aber es gibt auch noch einen anderen Anlass bei dem Gesicht und Hände mit Mennige rot gefärbt werden..." Treize legte eine Pause ein und buchstäblich hing ihm Zechs jetzt an den Lippen. „Bei der Krönung des Kaisers... Zechs, du hast meine Krönung gesehen! Nicht meinen Tod!" Für Treize war dies wohl ein gutes Omen, hatte er doch heute erst gegenüber Zechs bekräftigt, dass er der nächste Caesar werden würde.

Ja, das war das Dilemma mit Prophezeiungen: Man konnte sie auf die eine oder andere Art und Weise interpretieren. Um Treizes Willen wollte Zechs dieser Erklärung zustimmen doch fürchtete er, dass dies ein fataler Fehler sein könnte.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel, in welchem Treize doch Zechs glatt an die Wäsche geht.^^

Kapitel XXXI

Nach dieser erkenntnisreichen Nacht hatte Zechs geglaubt, dass Treize wieder zu seinem gewohnten Selbst gefunden hatte. Fast hatte er damit gerechnet, dass er am nächsten Morgen aufwachen würde, nackt und Treize – ebenfalls nackt – nahe daran genau jene Dinge zu vollziehen, die Zechs sich bis jetzt nur in seinen geheimsten Träumen ausgemalt hatte. Und Zechs wusste nicht, was erschreckender war: Die Tatsache, dass Treize ihn am Morgen mit einigen knappen Worten weggeschickt hatte. Er hatte ihn aus seinem Gemacht geschickt! Oder die Tatsache, dass er, Zechs, in der Tat enttäuscht darüber war. Enttäuscht! Verflucht seien die Göttinnen.

Treize blieb den Rest des Tages in seinem Zimmer und in den nächsten zwei Tagen sah man ihn entweder im Garten am Rosenteich oder im Schatten einer Sykomore sitzen. Lediglich eine von Merenptahs Katzen leistete dem Konsul Gesellschaft. Das Tier hatte sich bald schon zu seinen Füßen zusammengerollt und irgendwann hatte Treize es im Arm gehalten und ihr gedankenverloren das Ohr gekrault.

Sally und die anderen waren zu sehr damit beschäftigt ihr Wiedersehen und das süße Leben in Ruhe und Frieden zu genießen. Es schien als ob einzig Zechs sich Sorgen um Treize machte. Natürlich kümmerte sich Sally um die Wunden, die Treize von seinem letzten Abenteuer davongetragen hatte, doch als Zechs sie auf Treizes Verhalten ansprach, zog sie hilflos die Schultern nach oben. Wenn Treize vorsichhinbrüten wollte, dann sollte er dies tun, das waren ihre Worte gewesen.

Also blieb es wohl wieder einmal an Zechs hängen sich um Treize zu kümmern. Was hatte der Konsul eigentlich getan bevor er Zechs aus Germanien mit nach Rom verschleppt hatte? Dabei war Treize so euphorisch gewesen als er von Zechs' Vision gehört hatte. Warum also nun diese Grübeleien?

Zechs hatte versucht Treize in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln als er von den fünf Männern in der Wüste erzählt hatte. Von ihren Visionen und den geheimnisvollen, mystischen Waffen, die sie an Heero und Duo, Quatre und Trowa verteilt hatten. Dass Duo glaubte, die letzte Waffe müsse wohl Wufei zugedacht sein, entlockte Treize dann doch noch ein wehmütiges Lächeln. Ganz so ein Lächeln, das man erwarten würde, wenn jemand an einen früheren Geliebten dachte.

Dass ihm dieses Lächeln so sehr schmerzen würde, hätte Zechs nicht erwartet. Ganz und gar nicht.

Er glaubte noch immer nicht an Treizes Deutung der Vision, die Zechs dazu veranlasst hatte zurückzukehren. Dass es kein Blut gewesen sein sollte, dass das Gesicht des Konsuls rot gefärbt hatte, sondern der Farbstoff einer Pflanze, die fest zum Ritual der Kaiserkrönung gehörte. Immerhin schien Treize nun fest entschlossen zu sein den römischen Thron zu besteigen. Den Kaiser würde es freuen, Marcus hingegen mit Sicherheit nicht. Aber was kümmerte Zechs das. Es genügte, dass sich Treize über diese Dinge den Kopf zerbrach.,

So wie er es heute schon wieder tat.

Unauffällig ließ sich Zechs am anderen Ende des Weges nieder, der um den Rosenteich herumführte, und beobachtete Treize, der gedankenverloren mit der Katze spielte. Legte sich der Konsul einen Schlachtplan zurecht? Überlegte er welche Senatoren auf seiner Seite standen und wer seine Feinde waren? Dachte er daran, wie er seine illegitime Tochter vor Marcus und dessen Schergen schützen konnte, wenn Treize offen nach der Thronfolge griff. Alles in allem wäre es Zechs bedeutend lieber gewesen Treize würde ihn in diese Überlegungen mit einbeziehen.

Isisnofret, Merenptahs Frau, schritt geradewegs auf Treize zu. Im Schlepptau eine Dienerin, die einen Schirm trug, um die zarte Ägypterin vor den Strahlen Res zu beschützen. Ihr Bauch zeigte nun die ersten leichten Rundungen einer weiteren Schwangerschaft und sie war sichtlich stolz darauf ihrem Mann ein weiteres Kind schenken zu können.

„Nedjem", schnurrte sie und ließ sich ungezwungen gegenüber Treize auf dem Gras nieder.

Zechs sah wie Treizes Mundwinkel sich zu einem Lächeln verzogen. Zechs hatte bis jetzt immer nur geglaubt Merenptah wäre der Einzige, der diesen lächerlichen Kosenamen benutzte. Er würde nie auf die Idee kommen, Treize als ‚den Sanften' zu bezeichnen.

„Du bereicherst doch immer mein Leben, wenn du hier in Ägypten weilst", bescheinigte sie dem Römer, grinste und deutete mit der Hand auf den Weg, der zum Nil und dem kleinen Holzsteg herabführte. Dort schlenderte gerade der junge Perser zwischen den Ziersträuchern hervor und wie ein zahmes Hündchen folgte ihm niemand anderer als Merenptah.

Zechs fand es äußerst bemerkenswert, dass Isisnofret dies so humorvoll nahm. Die Frauen seines Volkes... unwillkürlich schnaubte Zechs auf. Lucrezia hätte ihn eigenhändig erwürgt, wenn er vor ihren Augen mit einer anderen Frau angebandelt hätte.

„Das war zu erwarten gewesen", bemerkte Treize ziemlich selbstzufrieden und händigte Isisnofret die Katze aus. „Du darfst mir gerne dafür danken."

Sie lachte und beugte sich nach vorn um ihn auf die Wange zu küssen. „Wo andere Männer nur zu gerne mit mir ins Bett gehen würden, hast du mich schon immer wie eine Schwester behandelt. Bin ich ihr denn so ähnlich?"

„Nein, es ist nur... Aurelia wäre jetzt so alt wie du."

Zechs wagte kaum noch zu atmen bei diesen Worten, die er da vernahm. Jetzt fiel es ihm wieder ein,m Treize hatte eine Schwester gehabt, die jung verstorben war. Er hatte ihn noch nie darüber reden hören und die Diener in Rom hatten ihm keinerlei Auskünfte darüber erteilten wollen oder dürfen.

Doch Treizes Stimme war bei diesen Worten völlig frei von Bitterkeit. Noch zu gut erinnerte sich Zechs an die alten Gemächer der Familie Khushrenada in ihrer Villa in Rom. Keinem der Sklaven, von Duo einmal abgesehen, auch keinem Gast war es gestattet gewesen diese Räume zu betreten. Man hatte sogar Zechs extra davor gewarnt. Die bedrückende, traurige Stimmung, die von diesen Räumen ausging, hatte Zechs kaum ertragen können als er sie dann nun doch einmal betreten hatte. Treize hatte sich selbst damit gefoltert, dass er immer noch in diesen Gemächern schlief und so jederzeit an die Tragödien erinnert wurde, die seine Familie heimgesucht hatten.

Doch jetzt klang er so als ob er endlich Frieden mit seiner Vergangenheit und seinen verstorbenen Eltern und der Schwester geschlossen hatte. Zechs gönnte es ihm von Herzen und er dankte den Ahnen dafür.

Isisnofret Sklavin starrte nun schon geraume Zeit zu ihm herüber. Sie befürchtete wohl, dass er das Gespräch ihrer Herrin und Treize belauschte. Als die Ägypterin schließlich darauf aufmerksam wurde, konnte er nicht anders als ihr und Treize Gesellschaft zu leisten. Peinlicherweise wies Treize dann auch noch die Sklavin an ihre Position zu wechseln, so dass Zechs nun ebenfalls durch den Schirm geschützt war. Zechs' Haut hatte sich schon wieder begonnen zu röten. Er war diese unnachgiebige Hitze immer noch nicht so recht gewohnt, wenn er sich den je daran gewöhnen würde.

Doch dieses Mal hätte sich Zechs wohl nicht mehr dagegen gewehrt, wenn Treize die verbrannte Haut eigenhändig mit Aloe behandelt hätte. Nur mit Mühe unterdrückte Zechs bei diesen Gedanken einen wohligen Schauer, der über seinen Rücken hinwegfegte.

Aber weder Isisnofret noch Treize schienen es bemerkt zu haben, denn ihr Gespräch wandte sich nun den neuesten Klatschgeschichten Thebens zu und bald schlief Zechs darüber beinahe ein.

„Du wirst nach Rom zurückkehren?"

Dieses Gesprächsthema weckte sogleich wieder Zechs' Aufmerksamkeit.

Treize nickte: „Bald. Soll ich Bagoas mitnehmen?"

„Untersteh dich, ich möchte mich auch mit ihm vergnügen."

Diese Worte trieben Zechs die Schamesröte ins Gesicht, was Isisnofret vergnügt in die Hände klatschen ließ und die Katze verscheuchte, die es sich bis dahin auf ihrem Schoß gemütlich gemacht hatte. „Wer sagt denn, dass nur zwei Menschen ein Bett miteinander teilen können?", zwinkerte sie ihm provokant zu.

Zechs riss die Augen auf und starrte sie entgeistert an.

„Er ist tatsächlich noch so unschuldig." Isisnofret lachte noch lauter und Treize schmunzelte, sagte jedoch nichts und lockte wieder die Katze zu sich.

„Ich hörte schon, dass du recht unerfahren bist in diesen Dingen", nickte Isisnofret nun verständnisvoll.

‚Und ich glaube, das ist auch besser so', doch Zechs hütete sich dies laut zu sagen. Stattdessen rutschte er nur unbehaglich auf seinem Platz herum. Und von wem hatte sie dies erfahren? Sicher nicht von Treize. Oder doch? Womöglich Sally und Une? Die drei Frauen waren ja gute Freundinnen geworden.

„Das ist geradezu ein Wunder bei deiner Gesellschaft, Treize! Wirst du ihn nicht in die Sache einweisen?"

Jetzt ging diese kleine, zierliche Ägypterin aber zu weit! Jedoch war Zechs viel zu entsetzt, um zu protestieren. Germanische Frauen waren in diesen Dingen nicht so selbstbewusst und diese ägyptische Lebensart überforderte ihn gewaltig.

Treize legte ihm eine Hand auf das Knie und beugte sich nach vorn. „Wenn Zechs das je möchte..."

„Aber natürlich möchte er, das sieht ja wohl jeder."

Zechs brachte nicht mehr als ein „Wa..." heraus.

„Ist das so." Es war weder Frage, noch simple Feststellung. Treize musterte ihn aus diesen wachsamen blauen Augen, denen sonst kein Detail entging, dann nahmen seine Gesichtszüge einen weicheren, verständnisvolleren Ausdruck an. „Aber liebe Isisnofret, das ist Zechs nicht fair gegenüber. Er trauert noch immer um seine verstorbene Gefährtin."

Diese Aussage überrascht nun Zechs mehr als alles andere. Woher wusste Treize, dass er in Germanien eine Gefährtin gehabt hatte? Wufei hatte er damals von Lucrezia erzählt und dieser hatte es wohl seinem Geliebten weitererzählt. Anders war es nicht zu erklären.

Früher hätte Treize keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen ihn damit aufzuziehen, dass er im Bett noch keinerlei Erfahrung mit einem Mann gesammelt hatte. Oder sich über seine Schamhaftigkeit amüsiert. Heute jedoch nahm ihn Treize sogar noch in Schutz. Das war in der Tat neu.

„Du denkst in letzter Zeit oft an sie, habe ich Recht?"

Zechs konnte nur nicken. Natürlich dachte er oft an Lucrezia, weil er es jedes Mal als Verrat erachtete, wenn er sich eingestand, dass er gegenüber Treize mehr empfand als nur Respekt und Freundschaft. Seit diesem kurzen Kuss in der Wüste war Zechs bewusst geworden, dass sich ihr Verhältnis geändert hatte. Treize hatte ihm schon vorher bedingungslos vertraut. Während zahllosen Situationen hatte Zechs dieses Vertrauen gerechtfertigt und hatte er selbst nicht Treize das Geheimnis über seine eigene Vergangenheit anvertraut. Dann noch ihre Verbindung durch diesen alten, unergründlichen Zauber. Eine Verbindung, die Zechs aus Unwissenheit initiiert hatte, aber nichtsdestotrotz nun vorhanden war. Spürte Treize dies auch? So wie Zechs damals in der Wüste gewusst hatte, dass Treize in Gefahr war. Konnte so Treize auch seine Gefühlsregungen wahrnehmen?

Der Gedanke war beängstigend.

„Ist sie im Kindbett gestorben?", fragte nun Isisnofret und reflexartig legte sie die eigene Hand über die Schwellung ihres Bauches.

„Nein, sie starb in der Schlacht." Kurz weiteten sich die Augen der Ägypterin. So etwas war für sie sicherlich undenkbar. „Aber sie war auch schwanger", fügte Zechs traurig an. Würde sein Sohn inzwischen laufen können?

Hier war es an Treize scharf aufzublicken. Anscheinend hatte der Konsul über dieses Detail nicht Bescheid gewusst. Er murmelte ein paar Worte, vielleicht ein Gebet für das ungeborene Kind.

Komisch, dachte Zechs. Als er von Treize nach Rom gebracht worden und damals geschwächt vom Fieber wieder aufgewacht war, da hatte er sich an den Gedanken geklammert, dass er hier in Rom den Offizier ausfindig machen würde, der Lucrezia und sein Kind getötet hatte. Wufei selbst war es gewesen, der ihm diesen Weg aufgezeigt hatte, denn Zechs hatte nicht mehr weiterleben wollen. Da ihm doch alles genommen worden war, seine Gefährtin, ihr Kind, seine Waffenbrüder, seine Heimat. Diese Rachegedanken waren mit der Zeit immer mehr in den Hintergrund geraten. Aber hatte er sie aufgegeben?

Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Würde er den Soldaten treffen, der ihm sein Liebstes genommen hatte, er würde nicht zögern und ihn eigenhändig töten.

Am nächsten Tag wurde Zechs Zeuge eines ungewöhnlichen Schauspiels. Merenptah hatte es irgendwie fertig gebracht Treize in einen sportlichen Wettstreit zu verwickeln. Der Ägypter musste wohl früher zu einen der besten Schwimmer der Stadt gezählt haben und zählte sich auch heute noch dazu. Zechs wusste nicht, ob Treize Merenptah provoziert hatte oder anders herum, auf jeden Fall hatten sie sich auf ein Wettschwimmen im Nil geeinigt.

Die Strecke führte geradewegs an der Villa vorbei und so saß Zechs nun an dem Steg, der als Startpunkt gedient hatte. Der junge Perser hatte sich neben ihm niedergelassen und schien von dem Gebaren der beiden anderen ebenso wenig zu halten wie Zechs. Sie hatten sich nur angeblickt, die Augenbrauen hochgezogen und dann über die beiden Männer und ihr ‚Balzverhalten' gelacht. Überhaupt war Zechs dieser Perser sympathisch. Schade, dass er hier in Ägypten blieb, Bagoas wäre in Rom mit Sicherheit eine angenehme Gesellschaft.

Etwa einen Steinwurf entfernt hatten sich die drei Damen niedergelassen: Sally, Une und Isisnofret. Sie gaben sich nicht einmal mehr die Mühe ihr Interesse an den beiden nackten Männern zu vertuschen. Mit anzüglichen Kommentaren und viel Gelächter verfolgten sie Treize und Merenptah im Wasser, die dort noch immer ihre Runden zogen.

„Wollt ihr nicht auch ins Wasser springen?", rief ihnen jetzt Sally zu, winkte dabei und die anderen beiden kicherten nicht gerade diskret ob dieser Frage.

„Nein!", gab Zechs erbost zurück und drehte ihnen wieder den Rücken zu. Er konnte nicht schwimmen und wäre einmal fast ertrunken, wäre Treize nicht bei ihm gewesen und hätte ihn aus dem Wasser gezogen. Sie waren auf der Flucht vor einem wilden Eber gewesen und Treize hatte es als beste Alternative angesehen in einen Fluss zu springen.

Bagoas lachte verhalten und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du solltest es als Kompliment betrachten. Sie wollen dich nur nackt sehen." Der Perser tat so als ob er Zechs von oben bis unten musterte. Dabei trug Zechs doch ohnehin nur einen Schurz, wie ihn die ägyptischen Bauern trugen, und seinen Oberkörper frei ließ. „Und ich glaube den Vergleich mit Meri oder Treize musst du keineswegs scheuen."

‚Meri', dies war Zechs natürlich nicht entgangen, genauso wenig wie die Tatsache, dass er den Perser in den letzten Nächten in den Gängen der Villa herumhuschen sah. Vorzugsweise unterwegs in Richtung der Gemächer des Hausherren.

Mittlerweile hatte Merenptah im Wasser die Führung übernommen und Treize musste sich alle Mühe geben den Anschluss zu halten.

Derart abgelenkt bemerkte Zechs auch nicht, dass Duo auf sie zugeeilt kam.

Erst als der Leibsklave keuchend neben Zechs stehen blieb, wandte sich dieser um. „Was ist los Duo?"

„Die Priester..." Duo brachte kaum mehr ein klarer Wort hervor. „Eine Abordnung... sind gerade eingetroffen..."

„Jetzt?" Nun war es an Zechs entsetzt dreinzublicken und er stand schnell auf. Eine Abordnung der Amun-Priesterschaft war in der Villa und sicher wollten sie mit Treize zu sprechen. Nach Treizes dramatischen Gebaren in der Wüste erwarteten sie nun einen ebenso strahlenden Auftritt des Römers, der davon zeugte, dass er in der Tat von den Göttern gesegnet war und würdig dereinst über das Volk am Nil als römischer Kaiser zu herrschen. Nie war es wichtiger gewesen, dass sich Treize besonders prachtvoll und pompös zeigte, aber der planschte gerade im Nil herum!

„Wo ist der Falke?", wandte sich Zechs an Duo als ihm einfiel, dass die Priester seinen zahmen Falken auf keinen Fall zu Gesicht bekommen sollten. Die Ägypter verehrten diese Tiere noch immer als Heiligtümer. Außerdem war es nicht auszudenken was geschah, wenn diesen Priester ein Licht aufging und sie dahinter kamen, dass es Zechs' zahmer Falke gewesen war, der auf Treizes Schulter gelandet war, was Horus im Übrigen bei jedem tat, und alles bloß kein Wink der Götter.

„Sieh zu, dass du ihn einfängst."

„Was ist mit Treize?"

„Ich bringe ihn in die Villa. Such du schon seine besten Roben zusammen... und lass die Priester in der großen Halle warten", rief er Duo noch nach als dieser bereits zurückeilte.

Isisnofret, die Duos Worte vernommen hatte, gab bereits ihrer Sklavin Anweisungen, die Priester zu bewirten. Sie alle begriffen wie bedeutsam dieser Besuch war. Erleichtert registrierte Zechs, dass auch Bagoas mitgedacht hatte und versuchte mit hektischem Winken eines Leinentuches die Aufmerksamkeit von Treize und Merenptah zu wecken.

Endlich schwamm einer der beiden zurück ans Ufer. Glücklicherweise war es gleich Treize. „Was ist geschehen?"

„Eine Abordnung aus dem Amuntempel ist gerade angekommen."

Überrascht wie er war, verschluckte sich Treize bei diesen Worten doch glatt an etwas Nilwasser. Hustend und prustend zog er sich an dem Steg empor und Bagoas legte ihm gleich das Leinentuch um die Schultern. Zechs reichte ihm ein weiteres Tuch damit er sich die Haare trocknen konnte. „Warum ausgerechnet jetzt?", lamentierte Treize und ging zügigen Schrittes am Steg entlang. Dass er bis auf das Handtuch um seine Schultern nackt war, schien jetzt niemand mehr zu kümmern.

„Die Sklaven bewirten bereits die Priester." Zechs hatte Mühe mit dem Konsul mitzuhalten.

„Gut. Ist der Oberpriester selbst gekommen?"

„Das weiß ich nicht. Duo legt dir deine besten Roben zurecht."

Sie betraten die Villa durch den hinteren Eingang, der eigentlich nur den Sklaven zugedacht war. Doch so war die Gefahr am geringsten, dass die Priester Treize sahen. Ganz und gar nicht königlich, sondern splitternackt und nackt wie ein gewöhnlicher Bauer.

Im Haus wartete schon Duo und hielt Treize eine Tunica hin.

„Nein, ich brauche einen ägyptischen Schurz!" Duo hatte keinen mitgebracht, sondern nur römische Kleidung.

Treize drehte sich zu Zechs um und musterte ihn. „Zieh dich aus!", befahl er und griff schon nach dem Gürtel, der Zechs' Schurz hielt.

„Also hör mal!" Doch jeder Protest half nichts und schon stand Zechs nackt im Durchgang der Dienstboten, die seine Rückenansicht mit großen Augen anstarrten – allen voran die Sklavinnen. Schnell griff nun Zechs nach der römischen Tunica, die Duo auf den Boden hatte fallen lassen und zog sie sich über den Kopf.

Treize war schon daran sich den Khol unter die Augen aufzutragen. „Hol Kleidung für Merenptah. Ich brauche ihn, und dann noch den Schmuck!", trug er Duo auf, der ihm mit der Farbe helfen wollte.

„Du brauchst mich für was?" Der Ägypter stieß gerade zu ihnen und betrachtete mit einer gewissen Belustigung Treizes hektisches Ankleiden.

„Ich erkläre es dir später, zieh dich an und beeil dich!"

Zechs und Merenptah blickten sich kurz an und schließlich zog der Ägypter hilflos die eine Schulter nach oben. Wenn sich Treize einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, gab man ihm besser nach.

„Nicht diese!" Treize schüttelte den Kopf als ihm Duo ein Paar schlanker, filigraner Armreifen überstreifen wollte, die er gerade gebracht hatte. „Hol mir die goldenen Armschienen aus Merenptahs Gemach. Beeil dich! Zechs!"

„Ja?" Zechs hatte sich vornehm zurückgehalten als die beiden Männer ihren Schmuck anlegten und sich schminkten. Er wäre nur im Weg gewesen, verstand er doch von diesen Dingen nichts.

„Nimm den Pinsel und die rote Farbe, mal mir die Hände an... Jetzt schau nicht so, mach!" Zögerlich begann Zechs die rötliche Paste auf Treizes Handflächen aufzutragen, während Duo dies mit Treizes Fußsohlen tat, nachdem er die Armschienen aufgetrieben hatte. Dabei gab sich Treize die beste Mühe nicht laut aufzulachen.

„Bist du immer noch kitzlig?" Merenptah betrachtete amüsiert Treizes verkniffenen Gesichtsausdruck, während er sich selbst noch ein Paar Ohrringe ansteckte.

Der Konsul ging gar nicht erst darauf ein: „Zechs, ich brauche noch einmal die Hilfe deines Falken."

Zechs bepinselte beinahe Treizes Armschmuck bei diesen Worten und sah ihn zweifelnd an. Doch Treizes Augen zeugten keineswegs davon, dass er einen Witz gemacht hatte. Er meinte es todernst. Was hatte der Konsul denn nun schon wieder geplant?


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Was soll ich zu diesem Kapitel sagen, außer dass es wieder äußerst dekadent und verrucht zugeht bei unseren Helden. ^^

Kapitel XXXII

„Egal was ich sagen werde, fall mir nicht in den Rücken", bat Treize leise und nahm auf dem einzigen Stuhl in der großen Halle Platz, der ziemlich verloren in der Mitte des Raumes stand.

Merenptah hatte den Sklaven Anweisung gegeben sämtliches Mobiliar aus dem Empfangszimmer zu entfernen.

Der Ägypter wusste nicht, was er auf diese Bitte hin antworten sollte. Treize hatte einen Plan, das war sicher, doch Merenptah würde sich bedeutend besser fühlen, wenn er auch nur ahnte, was der Konsul vorhatte.

Sorgsam ordnete Treize die Falten seines Schurzes mit den Fingerspitzen, darum bemüht den weißen Stoff nicht mit der noch feuchten Farbe an seiner Hand zu beschmutzen. Merenptah bemerkte diese linkischen Bemühungen und half schließlich dabei das Gewand zu richten. Treize grinste, was sein Gesicht geradezu jung und unbedarft wirken ließ. Eine Seltenheit. „Fertig? Leg mir das Schwert auf die Knie."

„Du siehst gut aus", bescheinigte ihm Merenptah.

„Das tue ich immer", kam die trockene Replik. Dann saß Treize so gerade wie es ihm nur möglich war auf diesem einfachen Stuhl, den man jedoch fast für einen Thron halten konnte.

Merenptah sandte ein Stoßgebet an Horus. Der falkenköpfige Gott hatte Treize schon so häufig beschützt, hoffentlich wachte er auch jetzt über die Taten und Worte des Römers. Denn irgendetwas sagte Merenptah, dass Treize sich einmal mehr auf gefährliches Terrain begeben würde. Wann tat er das auch nicht?

Doch er bot für die ägyptischen Priester einen äußert eindrucksvollen Anblick. Sie mussten ja meinen einer der alten Pharaonen säße direkt vor ihnen: Ramses der Große oder Thutmosis. Obwohl er ein Römer war, stand Treize für das alte, vergangene, aber glorreiche ägyptische Reich.

Jetzt wo seine hellen Haare unter dem gestärkten Kopftuch verborgen waren und seine Haut einen etwas dunkleren Ton angenommen hatte, würde man ihn sogar glatt für einen Ägypter halten. Dann noch die gefärbten Handflächen, von jeher ein Zeichen des Adels. Treize vermied es sorgsam die Hände an die Lehne des Stuhls zu legen, jetzt wo die Farbe noch nicht gänzlich getrocknet war. Stattdessen ruhten seine Finger auf der Klinge des Schwertes.

Deutlich saß man jedoch die rote Linie der Schwertwunde an Treizes Bauch, doch der trug dieses Zeichen mit einer solchen Selbstverständlichkeit und primitivem männlichen Stolz, dass es einfach jedem imponieren musste.

Treize schwieg als die Abordnung der Priester den Raum betrat. Keinem wollte eine Begrüßungsfloskel über die Lippen kommen und Merenptah, der hinter Treize Stellung bezogen hatte, würde sich hüten das Schweigen zu brechen.

Doch er konnte von seinem Platz aus deutlich sehen wie sich Treizes Nackenmuskeln verspannten. Es war ein stilles Gefecht um Macht, nichts anderes. Und Treize würde sich keine Blöße geben. Stocksteif saß er da, das Schwert auf seinen Knien und beobachtete die Priester ungerührt.

Ein Schrei durchbrach die Stille und jeder, sogar Merenptah, zuckte zusammen. Einzig Treize verharrte und musterte den Oberpriester des Amuns mit ungerührten Blick.

Auf dem Fenster, das einen direkten Blick zum Garten ermöglichte, war ein Falke gelandet. Merenptah wich sämtliches Blut aus dem Gesicht, was mit Sicherheit zur Glaubwürdigkeit dieser göttlichen Offenbarung beitrug.

Aber von wegen ein göttliches Zeichen! Der Falke war von dem Germanen abgerichtet und sicherlich hatte ihn niemand anderes als Zechs an das Fenster gelockt. Das war es gewesen, was Treize und Zechs noch so eilig zu besprechen gehabt hatten.

Ein Frevel! Nicht auszudenken, was alles geschehen konnte, wenn die Priester hinter diesen Schwindel kommen würden!

Unschlüssig standen die Männer im Raum, dann hob Treize den rechten Arm wie beiläufig. Er sah nicht einmal in Richtung des Fensters und schon spreizte der Falke die Flügel und setzte sich auf den Unterarm des Konsuls.

Treize hatte diese kleine Inszenierung geplant, daran bestand kein Zweifel, denn warum sonst hatte er auch auf die goldenen Armschienen bestanden. Würde er sie nicht tragen, hätte der Falke seine Krallen direkt in Treizes Arm geschlagen.

Als ob er mit dem Tier eine stille Konversation betreiben würde, sah Treize den Vogel zärtlich an. Strich ihm sogar über den Bauch und beobachtete dann, wie das Tier - wieder mit einem lauten Krächzen - aus dem Raum flatterte.

Der Vogel stürzte sich direkt hinter den nächstbesten Busch und Merenptah erkannte dort die Umrisse einer menschlichen Gestalt. Höchstwahrscheinlich war es Zechs. Hoffentlich sahen die Priester es nicht!

Aber nein, sie sanken auf die Knie. Mehr noch, sie vollführten den klassischen Fußfall, der früher einzig und allein den Pharaonen gebührt hatte.

‚Bei Osiris, Isis und Horus! Sie halten ihn tatsächlich für einen Pharao!' Merenptah staunte einmal mehr über Treize. Wie gut er doch wusste die Menschen zu seinem Vorteil zu beeinflussen, mit solchen einfachen Gesten und Taten.

Mit sichtlicher Ehrfurcht ergriff endlich der Oberpriester das Wort: „Wir bedauern außerordentlich..."

„Bedauern ist ein zu schwaches Wort."

Selbst Merenptah jagten diese Worte einen Schauer über den Rücken. Treize brüllte nicht, eigentlich sprach er ganz normal. Lediglich dieser kalte, unerbittliche Tonfall, die leise Stimme, die den Gegenüber dazu veranlasste ruhig zu sein.

„Ihr habt euch gegen den Willen des Kaisers gestellt. Mehr noch, eine offene Rebellion gegen das römische Imperium angestrebt. Den Konsul des römischen Reiches eingesperrt und einen Verräter unterstützt, der schon einmal einen Mordanschlag auf den hohen Kaisers ersonnen und ausgeführt hat. Nein, Bedauern scheint mir nicht angebracht. Ich an eurer Stelle würde Anubis um Gnade anflehen, würde die heilige Maat darum bitten Gnade walten zu lassen. Möge euer Herz gegen die heilige Feder der Maat zu schwer wiegen und euch der Einlass ins Duat verwehrt werden."

Dies war wohl der schlimmste Fluch, den man einem Ägypter entgegenschleudern konnte. Jeder Ägypter, egal ob Bauer, Arbeiter, Priester oder Schreiber, lebte nur in der einen Hoffnung, dass das Leben im Jenseits ihn für all seine Plagen auf Erden entschädigen und seine guten Taten tausendfach vergelten würde. Sollte jedoch das Herz eines Menschen nicht der göttlichen Prüfung standhalten, so wartete Verdammnis und ewige Dunkelheit auf ihn.

Da Treize bereits mehrfach bewiesen hatte, dass er unter dem Schutz der Götter stand, wogen seine Worte besonders schwer.

Treize ließ die Männer unerbittlich schmoren. Sie bettelten, sie rangen mit den Händen, alles würden sie tun, um die Gunst des Römers wiederzuerlangen.

Für Merenptah war es ganz und gar verbesserungswürdig. Kein Wunder, dass Verfall in seinem Land herrschte. Wenn stolze ägyptische Priester vor einem Römer winselten wie geschlagene Straßenköter. Treize würde einfach mit einem Stück Fleisch vor ihrer Nase herumwedeln und sie fraßen ihm aus der Hand.

Als ob er der vielen Worte überdrüssig wäre, schlang Treize seine Finger um den Griff des Schwertes und stellte es auf den Boden. Das feine ‚ping' als das Metall auf die Steinfließen traf, ließ den Oberpriester sofort verstummen.

„Ich werde eure Verfehlungen nicht gegenüber dem Kaiser erwähnen." Treize tat so als ob er die Klinge des Schwertes eingehender betrachten würde. „Nein, das werde ich nicht tun, sofern ihr mir und meinen Stellvertretern die Treue schwört."

„Verzeiht, aber wie sollen wir das verstehen?", wagte es tatsächlich einer der jüngeren Priester aufzubegehren.

„Ich werde der nächste Caesar auf Roms Thron und Ägypten wird mir eine treue Provinz sein."

„Aber der leibliche Sohn des Kaisers..."

„Andererseits würde es dem Kaisers sicher gefallen, die ausufernden Ländereien der Amun-Priesterschaft sich einzuverleiben. Eure Parazellen am Nil sollen zu den fruchtbarsten des ganzen Landes zählen. Die Osirisbruderschaft in Abydos wäre auch erfreut darüber, wieder die geistliche Führung im Land ergreifen zu können."

Macht, mehr als alles andere, fürchteten die Priester des Amuns ihre Macht zu verlieren. Zwar waren sie bei weitem nicht mehr so einflussreich wie zu den Zeiten der letzten großen Dynastien, doch noch immer ein großer Faktor im Machtgefüge des Landes.

Merenptah hatte keinerlei Zweifel daran, dass Treize seine Drohungen wahr machen würde.

Würde Treize tatsächlich gegenüber seinem Kaiser lügen, die Unwahrheit sagen? Das war ein schändliches Verbrechen!

Und was hatte Treize mit seinen ‚Stellvertretern' gemeint?

Aber auch diese Frage wurde beantwortet und Merenptah hätte am liebsten laut protestiert als er Treize sagen hörte: „Da ich bald nach Rom zurückkehren werde, werdet ihr eure Anliegen an niemand anderen als Merenptah richten. Er wird mein Stellvertreter hier in Ägypten sein."

Treize sah sehr wohl die ungläubigen Blicke der Priester. „Von jeher hat der Pharao Wesire ernannt, die in seinem Namen das Land verwalten. Ich verstehe nicht, was euch nun so befremdlich daran erscheint", konfrontierte er die Männer.

„Nichts, es ist nur..."

„Desweiteren", fuhr Treize ungerührt fort, „wird er als Entschädigung für diesen Dienst mit einem geringen Anteil an den Opfergaben an den Tempel in Karnak beteiligt."

„Diese Opfergaben gehören dem großen Gott Amun!", ereiferte sich der alte Hohepriester und fast sah es so aus als ob er mit seinem Krückstock auf Treize losgehen wollte.

„Ja, ebenso wie die Lebensmittel, die die Bevölkerung euch gibt und für die Götter bestimmt sind, aber wundersamerweise in eure Mägen wandert", erwiderte Treize gelassen.

Als darauf niemand etwas zu sagen wusste, stand Treize auf. „Dann könnt ihr nun gehen. Ich werde morgen einen Diener zum Tempel schicken, mir scheint es angebracht hundert Stiere dem großen Gott zu opfern. Hat er mich doch erleuchtet und auf diesen Weg gesandt."

‚Oh Treize!', Merenptah schüttelte im Stillen den Kopf. Auf der einen Seite verlangte er den Priestern ab, dass sie ihm die Treue schwörten, ihn als nächsten Caesar unterstützten und dann unternahm er eine solche unermessliche Spende.

Als die Priester gegangen waren, lehnte sich Treize sichtlich zufrieden in dem Stuhl zurück und streckte die Beine von sich nachdem er wieder Platz genommen hatte. Er kratzte sich an der Nase und hinterließ dort prompt einen roten Streifen Farbe.

Merenptah kniete neben ihm nieder.

„Lass das, Meri... Sag, gebe ich einen guten Pharao ab?", spottet Treize und grinste jungenhaft, was Merenptahs Herzschlag zum Stocken brachte.

Merenptah hingegen küsste ihm die Hand. „Es wäre nicht nötig gewesen..." Mit der Beteiligung an den Opfereinnahmen des Amuntempels würde Merenptahs Familie für alle Zeiten versorgt sein. Sicher, sie waren zu keiner Zeit arm gewesen, doch die Zeiten für den alten ägyptischen Adel waren schon einmal rosiger gewesen.

„Unsinn, du hast für mich und meine Familie mehr als genug getan. Es war das Mindeste." Treize tätschelte ihm den Kopf und dann wurde seine Mine ernst. „Ich erwarte auch von dir Treue, Merenptah, Sohn des Ahmose."

‚Als ob ich dir nicht schon längst verfallen wäre.' Doch er neigte den Kopf und sprach die alte Schwurformel, die ihn an Treize binden würde.

„Aber was ist, wenn du nicht Caesar wirst?", fragte er leise, den Blick noch immer auf Treizes Füße in den vergoldeten Sandalen gesenkt.

„Ich werde Caesar."

‚Gnade den Göttern den Männern, die sich dir in den Weg stellen', dachte Merenptah, denn aus diesen drei Worten tönte so viel Entschlossenheit, die keinen Raum für Zweifel ließen.

„Sprich offen Meri, ich kann doch sehen, dass dir noch etwas auf dem Herzen liegt." Treize hob sein Kinn an und sah ihm fragend in die Augen.

„Ist es klug die Priester so offen über deine Absichten zu informieren? Früher oder später wird es bis nach Rom durchsickern, dass du nach dem Thron greifst."

„Oh ja. Ich rechne sogar fest damit."

„Aber ist das nicht gefährlich?"

„Der Kaiser begrüßt es."

„Hm." Selbst Merenptah wusste, dass die Macht des Kaisers in den letzten drei Jahren rapide gesunken war. Mächtige Geheimbünde und Zirkel beherrschten in diesen Tagen die Politik. Mit Sicherheit war Treize Mitglied in einigen diesen Kreisen und hatte dort Verbündete, doch er hatte auch ebenso zahlreiche Feinde in Rom.

„Aber das ist nichts, worüber du dir Gedanken machen solltest", raunte ihm Treize ins Ohr und küsste ihn daraufhin zärtlich auf die Stirn.

Das waren ja ganz neue Töne! Treize hatte während seines Aufenthaltes in Ägypten sich eher abweisend gegenüber Merenptah gezeigt. Vor allem nach der Nacht, in welcher Merenptah den angeschlagenen Gesundheitszustand des Römers schamlos ausgenutzt hatte. Nicht, dass er es bereut hätte. Nach Merenptahs Ansicht war diese Nacht die anschließende Platzwunde und das blaue Auge wert gewesen.

Danach hatten sie zwar in zahlreichen Nächten das Lager geteilt, doch Treize hatte nie eine solche Zärtlichkeit an den Tag gelegt.

Treize zog ihn auf seinen Schoß und schon wanderten seine Hände unter Merenptahs Schurz.

„Aber doch nicht hier!" Merenptah drückte den Römer von sich und stand auf. Seine Knie zitterten, verdammt! War er ein unerfahrener Junge, oder ein Mann, der doch sonst immer wusste, was er tat?

„Nicht?", gab sich Treize amüsiert, folgte ihm jedoch zur Tür.

Gerade als Merenptah diese öffnen wollte, betrat einer der Amunpriester den Raum. Es war niemand anderer als Aster, der junge Priester, der ihm und Treize die entscheidenden Informationen zum Aufenthalt von Bagoas und dessen Aufpasser geliefert hatte. Merenptah konnte sich nicht erinnern den Mann unter der Abordnung der Priester gesehen zu haben. Vielleicht hatte er draußen gewartet? Oder hatte Treize ihn zu sich gerufen? Aster hatte vor einigen Jahren für eine gewisse Zeit Treizes Bett gewärmt, während dieser sein Exil in Ägypten verbracht hatte. Fühlte sich der Priester noch immer verpflichtet? Merenptah wusste ja selbst am besten, was Treize für eine Wirkung auf Menschen ausüben konnte.

„Ich dachte, dass Aster mir in Zukunft gute Dienste leistet, wenn er ein Auge auf die Priester hat. Alles natürlich sehr diskret", Treize lächelte den Priester an, was Aster mit einem zierlichen Erröten seiner Wangen quittierte.

„Er wird dir berichten", ordnete Treize an bevor er den Priester näher an sich heran zog.

Zechs hatte beobachtet wie die Priester aus der Villa verschwanden und sich prächtig darüber amüsiert, dass ihnen sein Falke so eine Angst eingejagt hatte.

Treize und Merenptah indes schienen noch irgendetwas zu besprechen und so kam es, dass er zusammen mit den Damen und Bagoas unter dem aufgespannten Leinentuch saßen, das die Terrasse vor den Sonnenstrahlen schützte.

Er und der Perser hatten gerade eine Partie Senet begonnen. Unter der Anleitung von Sally, die ihnen die Spielregeln erklärte. Jetzt wo sich die Aufregung um den Besuch der Priester gelegt hatte, waren alle merkwürdig gelöst.

„Hat man bei einem Wurf vier weiße Stäbchen darf man fünf Felder setzen. Und dann bewegt man sich auf dem Feld entlang", sie tippte auf die Holztafel auf der diverse kleine Kästchen aufgezeichnet waren.

„Wie viele Spielsteine sollen wir nehmen?"

„Für den Anfang reichen vier. Diese Felder hier haben übrigens eine besondere Bedeutung... Aha!", unterbrach sie ihre Erklärungen und kicherte vergnügt.

„Was ist?" Sie saß Zechs direkt gegenüber und beobachtete etwas, das sich hinter Zechs' Rücken abspielen musste. Auch Bagoas sah auf und zog überrascht die perfekt gezupften Augenbrauen nach oben. Zechs wandte sich verwirrt um und was er da sah, ließ ihm den Mund unvorteilhaft offen stehen. Treize ging Arm und Arm mit einem Priester die Treppe hinauf, die zu seinem Schlafgemach führte. Auf der ersten Treppenstufe küsste er den jungen Priester, er war vielleicht ein oder zwei Jahre jünger als Treize. Dann folgte niemand anderes als Merenptah dem Paar auf den Fersen und zog wiederum Treize näher an sich um ihn verlangend zu küssen.

„Oh, das muss ich sofort Une erzählen!", Sally klatschte in die Hände und war schon davon geeilt. Bagoas zählte seine Spielsteine ab und schwieg zu diesem merkwürdigen Verhalten der drei Männer. Doch verzog er den Mund zu einem säuerlichen Lächeln.

„Was?", fragte Zechs noch einmal und er hoffte wenigstens von dem Perser eine Erklärung zu erhalten.

„Kannst du es dir nicht denken?", dabei klang Bagoas sichtlich gereizt und als Zechs endlich verstand, schoss ihm das Blut ins Gesicht.

„Aber... zu dritt?", entfuhr es ihm. Lauter als er es unbedingt beabsichtigt hatte, was ihm lautes Gelächter von den drei Frauen einbrachte, die am anderen Ende der Terrasse saßen und nun ihre Köpfe zusammengesteckt hatten.

„Wonach sah es denn aus?", gab Bagoas trocken zurück. Er warf einen Blick über seine Schulter, hinauf zu dem Fenster, das zu Treizes Gemach gehörte. „Ich weiß, ich bin nur ein Sklave, aber das zu sehen... auch wenn ich selbst gerne mit Treize...", gab er zähneknirschend zu und seine nächsten Worte verkamen zu einem leisen Gemurmel, das Zechs nicht verstand.

„Aber mit zwei Männern? Wie...?"

„Erspar es mir dir Details zu nennen," fauchte Bagoas, doch zum Glück leise genug, dass ihn die Frauen nicht hörten. Anscheinend schien ihm die Tatsache, dass sich Merenptah gerade mit anderen Männern vergnügte gehörig gegen den Strich zu gehen.

„Ich weiß, ich bin ein Sklave, ein Nichts und ich habe auf einen Mann wie Meri keinerlei Anspruch...", zornig warf Bagoas die Stäbchen des Senetspiels auf den Tisch um die Anzahl der Felder zu bestimmen, die er mit seinen Steinen ziehen durfte, „aber trotzdem... Du musst das doch verstehen? Stört es dich nicht?"

„Was?"

„Du liebst doch Treize?"

„WAS? Wie kommst du darauf? Hat Merenptah so etwas gesagt?"

„Wie du ihn anblickst und wie er dich ansieht. Natürlich liebt ihr euch und ja, Merenptah hat so etwas angedeutet."

Zechs wählte seine nächsten Worte mit Bedacht, war er sich doch selbst an wenigstens darüber im Klaren, was ihn genau mit Treize verband und ob er da wirklich von ‚Liebe' sprechen sollte, oder vielmehr durfte.

„Er ist Römer, ich bin Germane."

„Ich bin Perser, Meri ist Ägypter", hielt Bagoas entgegen.

„Das ist ja wohl etwas völlig anderes." Zechs schüttelte den Kopf und hielt den Blick starr auf das Senetspielfeld gesenkt. „Aber im Grund ist das nur eine lahme Ausrede. Ich kann mir selbst nicht trauen, ich weiß nicht... Ich weiß es nicht", schloss er lahm.

„Aber ja, es stört auch mich", gestand Zechs wenig später. Er versuchte verzweifelt sich nicht vorzustellen, was gerade in diesen Momenten dort oben im ersten Stock vor sich ging.

„Ich würde es gerne sehen", Une schielte zu dem Fenster zu Treizes Gemach empor und dieser Kommentar veranlasste Isisnofret zu einem vergnügten Kichern.

Auch Sally grinste, doch drohte sie ihrer Freundin spielerisch mit dem erhobenen Finger.

„Treize und Merenptah und wer war der dritte?"

„Ein Priester des Amuns", erklärte Isisnofret bereitwillig als sie Sallys Erklärung gelauscht hatte. „Wahrscheinlich eine alte Bekanntschaft von Treize."

„Unsere zwei Liebchen da drüben scheinen es bei weitem nicht so gelassen zu nehmen." Sie deutete unauffällig auf Zechs und Bagoas, die ihrerseits die Köpfe über dem Spielbrett zusammensteckten und recht aufgebracht aussahen.

„Bagoas ist jung. In diesem Alter sieht man solche Dinge anders", kommentierte Isisnofret. „Aber Zechs, „ sie seufzte, „so eine Verschwendung, dass er so keusch lebt."

„Allerdings", stimmte Une zu und dieses Mal handelte sie sich in der Tat von Sally einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf ein. „Gib zu Sally, er sieht schon unverschämt gut aus."

„Mhm."

„Ich kenne etliche adlige Damen, die ihn allein wegen dieser Haarpracht umbringen würden", gestand Isisnofret schwärmerisch. „Blond ist der neue Trend in Theben."

„Das war es in Rom schon vor zwei Jahren", bemerkte Une und zwirbelte die Zöpfchen ihrer blonden Perücke.

„Ich finde es immer wieder bewundernswert, dass du es Merenptah so nachsiehst, dass er mit Treize und Bagoas und irgendwelchen namenlosen Priestern das Lager teilt."

„Am Anfang hat es mich gestört... Nein, heute tut es das auch noch", antwortete die zierliche Ägypterin zögerlich und lächelte wehmütig. „Aber unsere Ehe wurde schon arrangiert als wir noch Kinder waren. Ich bin froh, dass die Wahl meiner Eltern auf Merenptah fiel. Er lässt mir meinen Freiraum und leitet die Reederei. Ich verwalte im Gegenzug die Ländereien im Norden. Er sieht nicht nur ein dummes Liebchen in mir und ihm wäre es nie eingefallen sich noch eine zweite Frau zu nehmen. Meine Freundinnen haben es nicht so gut getroffen."

Hier war es an Une verständnisvoll zu nicken. Sally wusste, dass Une bei ihrem Ehemann nicht so viel Glück gehabt hatte. Ihre Freundin war sogar regelrecht erfreut darüber gewesen, dass ihr Mann verstorben war. Une machte auch keine Anstalten sich einen neuen Ehemann zu suchen. Sie lebte ein glückliches, unabhängiges Leben.

„Und ich habe es lieber, er vergnügt sich von Zeit zu Zeit mit einem Mann als dass er tatsächlich auf den Gedanken kommt sich eine Nebenfrau zu nehmen. Ja, ich kann schrecklich eifersüchtig sein", endete Isisnofret lachend und klatschte in die Hände, damit ihnen eine Sklavin Wein nachschenkte. „Und unter uns..." Sie senkte vertraulich die Stimme. „Seit Treize wieder hier ist, sucht mein Ehemann viel häufiger mein Bett auf. Früher hat er mich nie angerührt als ich schwanger war."

Just in diesem Moment drang ein zutiefst männlicher, lustvoller Schrei an ihre Ohren. Wie zwei aufgeschreckte Tauben sprangen Bagoas und Zechs auf, während es nun sogar an Sally war verlegen mit ihrem Weinkelch zu spielen.

Da oben hatten drei Menschen gerade sehr, sehr viel Spaß.

Es waren geradezu ekstatische Schreie die Quatre aus seinen nicht gerade minder ekstatischen Träumen rissen. Nur schwer widerstand er dem Drang sich ruckartig aufzusetzen, aus dem Bett zu stürzen und sich nach einer Waffe umzusehen. Denn sie waren ja in Sicherheit, in Ägypten, in der Villa eines Freundes von Treize.

Und doch waren diese Schreie irgendwie verstörend, ja sie trieben Quatre die Schamesröte ins Gesicht.

Trowa war da zum einen viel abgebrühter, zum anderen sah man es seinem etwas dunkleren Teint auch nicht so leicht an, wenn ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss. So hob der Pferdeknecht lediglich träge den Kopf, den er die ganze Zeit auf Quatres Bauch gebettet hatte und lachte als er dem entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck von Quatre gewahr wurde.

„Zu dritt?", raunte Quatre denn nun gesellte sich noch eine Stimme dazu. Durch die Wand waren die genauen Worte der dritten Person nicht zu verstehen. Doch dieses amüsierte Lachen konnte nur zu Treize gehören. Treizes Gemächer befanden sich auch direkt nebenan, rief sich Quatre ins Gedächtnis. Mit gemischten Gefühlen lauschte er weiter. Was wohl vorgefallen sein mochte, immerhin war es mitten am Tag und wer waren die beiden anderen Männern? Denn mit Sicherheit waren es Männern mit denen sich Treize vergnügte.

Zugegeben Quatre und Trowa hatten sich in den letzten Tagen etwas von den anderen abgenabelt. Sie hatten ja auch so einiges nachzuholen und da Quatre nun auch wieder normal und ohne Schmerzen gehen konnte – Zechs' Heilkräften sei Dank – hatte es ihn nach draußen auf die Jagd gezogen. Es war wundervoll gewesen wieder ohne Krückstock umhergehen zu können. Sie hatten sich zur dichten Schilflandschaft vor Theben rudern lassen und Jagd auf die zahlreichen Wasservögel gemacht. Quatre mit einem leichten Bogen, Trowa hingegen mit den traditionellen ägyptischen Wurfstöcken. Quatre war es fast schon peinlich es sich zuzugestehen, obwohl er den Vorteil in der Reichweite gehabt hatte, Trowas Ausbeute war bedeutend größer gewesen. Quatre war auch noch nie ein so überragender Bogenschütze wie Treize oder Zechs gewesen und das jagen mit Wurfstöcken entsprach nun einmal ganz Trowas' Naturell.

Nach ihrem Ausflug hatten sie sich sofort in Quatres Räume zurückgezogen und dort Stunden damit verbracht einander so nahe wie möglich zu sein.

Wohingegen Heero, dem anderen Tribun, so langsam die Decke auf den Kopf fiel und da mochte Duo seinen Geliebten noch so gut becircen. Heero war heute Morgen zu einem Besuch im örtlichen römischen Fort aufgebrochen. Er hatte Quatre angeboten mitzukommen, doch Quatre blieb da lieber im Bett bei Trowa. Immerhin war er nicht dienstlich hier!

Ein lang gezogenes Stöhnen ließ Quatre unvermittelt kichern. „Das klingt ja glatt wie eine abgestochene Wildsau!", rutschte es ihm heraus.

Trowas grüne Augen blitzten ihn schelmisch unter den zerzausten Strähnen hinweg an.

„Was?"

„Du stöhnst manchmal genau so."

„Tue ich nicht!", ereiferte sich Quatre, voller verletzter Würde.

„Oh doch." Trowa ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Ach." Quatre rutschte von seinem Liebhaber weg, so eine lächerliche Behauptung durfte nicht ohne Folgen bleiben. Trowa hingegen stand auf und ging zum Fenster hinüber. Dabei konnte Quatre den ungehinderten Blick auf Trowas Rücken und seinen Po genießen. Nicht die kleinste Spur von Fett gab es an diesem schlanken, drahtigen Körper. Und dieser kompakte, perfekte Hintern...

Als sich Trowa aus dem Fenster lehnte, begriff Quatre was dieser vorhatte. „Siehst du etwas?"

„Mhm", nickte Trowa und winkte ihn zu sich. Schnell war Quatre an seiner Seite und spähte ebenfalls aus dem Fenster. Die Wände direkt neben Quatres Raum machten einen Knick, so dass sich die Außenwand zu Treizes Schlafgemach im rechten Winkel zu ihnen befand. Wenn sie sich weit genug aus ihrem Fenster lehnten, vermochten sie direkt in das Zimmer des Konsuls zu spähen. Und was für ein Anblick sich da bot!

Auf dem Bett kniete ein ihm unbekannter Ägypter und er war gerade dabei Treize seine Dienste mit der Zunge und Lippen anzubieten. Treizes Hand ruhte auf dem Kopf des Mannes und zog ihn in diesem Moment näher an seinen Unterleib heran, während er sich an Merenptah zurücklehnte, der hinter dem Konsul stand. Sie küssten sich und Treize andere Hand war mit irgendetwas zwischen ihren Körpern beschäftigt.

Lange vermochte Quatre diesem Treiben nicht zusehen, denn es blieb nicht ohne Folgen für ihn. Noch dazu Trowas Rückenansicht so frisch vor Augen... Er schluckte und drehte sich schlagartig zu seinem Geliebten um, stieß ihn wieder in Richtung Bett. Grob mutete sein Griff an als er Trowa umdrehte und dessen Kopf auf das Bettlaken drückte. Er beugte sich über Trowas Rücken und nahm sein Ohr zwischen die Zähne. Seine freie Linke spielte bereits mit Trowas Nippeln, kniff mit den Fingernägeln in das empfindsame Fleisch.

Trowa lachte nur wieder, keine Frage, es gefiel ihm und das Lachen bracht seinen Körper gleichsam zu vibrieren. Geradezu obszön langsam wand sich Trowa unter Quatre, rieb seine Hüfte an Quatre Unterbauch. Mehr Aufforderung benötigte Quatre nicht. Zwar vertraute er darauf, dass Trowas Körper noch von ihren nächtlichen Abenteuern vorbereitet genug war und doch drang er unendlich sanft in Trowa. Es passte nicht so recht zu seiner vorherigen Grobheit.

War er sich erst einmal sicher, dass sich Trowa dabei wohl fühlte, griff er nach dessen Armen und fesselte sie mit einem Stück Stoff. Das gleiche Stück Stoff hatte Trowa gestern noch verwendet, um ihm die Augen zu verbinden.

Der rot gefärbte Stoff wirkte irgendwie besonders verrucht auf Trowas Haut. Dann zog Quatre Trowas Hüften näher an sich heran, zog sich zurück, nur um dann um so fester wieder in diese enge, heiße Höhle hineinzugleiten. Die Wucht ließ Trowa glatt nach vorne rutschten und schon kniete Quatre hinter ihm, wollte er den Kontakt nicht verlieren, auf dem Bett. Diese Rückenansicht war sogar noch besser! Durchgebogen und angespannt.

Er selbst bis zum letzten Stück in Trowas Körper gefangen.

Quatre ließ sich völlig gehen und schon bald setzte er sich schwer atmend auf. Trowa drehte sich auf den Rücken. Er war noch nicht so weit, stolz reckte sich sein Schwanz in die Höhe, lud dazu ein von Fingern und Zunge liebkost zu werden. Trowa hätte es auch selbst gerne zu Ende gebracht, wären seine Hände nicht gefesselt.

Quatre strich sich die Haare aus der Stirn, noch immer schneller atmend, und drückte Trowas Beine auseinander. Nun war es an ihm seine Zungenfertigkeit unter Beweis zu stellen.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Der arme Zechs... So langsam tut er sogar mir Leid. ^^

Unsere Helden kehren damit langsam aber sicher wieder nach Rom zurück und da gibt es dann das spannende Ende von diesem Teil!

Kapitel XXXIII

Die Rückreise auf dem Nil nach Alexandria verlief ohne aufregende Vorkommnisse, sofern Zechs davon absah, dass er in seiner Kajüte keinen Schlaf fand.

Man hatte ihm die Kabine zwischen Heero und Quatre auf dem luxuriösen Boot zugeteilt, das Merenptahs Familie gehörte. Quasi ein letztes Abschiedsgeschenk des Ägypters an Treize. Zechs hätte es sich ja eigentlich denken müssen, dass sowohl Heero als auch Quatre diese wertvolle freie Zeit des süßen Nichtstuns mit ihren Partnern verbringen würden. Wobei Heero schon wieder eindeutige Tendenzen zeigte, dass ihm langweilig wurde und er mehr und mehr Zeit bei den Seeleuten verbrachte und sich in die Kniffe der Schifffahrt einweihen ließ. Sehr zum Leidwesen von Duo.

Doch so kam es, dass Zechs lediglich eine Nacht in dem ihm zugedachten Bett verbracht hatte und danach bei Treize eingezogen war. Von beiden Seiten seiner Kajüte mit anzüglichen Bemerkungen, Gestöhne und lustvollen Schreien gemartert zu werden, war mehr als er in seiner gegenwärtigen Lage ertragen konnte.

Auf den ruhigen Gewässern des Nils, immer in Sichtweite des sicheren Ufers war der Konsul glücklicherweise nicht mit seiner Seekrankheit geschlagen und da Merenptah zudem in Theben zurückgeblieben war, machte dies die Gesellschaft Treizes zu einem recht angenehmen Vergnügen. Ohne die eifersüchtigen Blicke des Ägypters, die Treize zu irgendetwas angestachelt hätten, hielt er sich vorbildlich zurück. Nicht einmal zweideutige Bemerkungen über Zechs' Aufenthalt, eines wirklich durch und durch keuschen Aufenthaltes, bei ihm im Bett kamen dem Konsul über die Lippen.

Ausgerechnet jetzt wo sich Zechs fast – nur fast – es wünschen würde, dass Treize etwas von den alten Sticheleien und Provokationen zeigte. Aber nein, Treize verhielt sich wie ein Eremit, der abgeschieden in der Wüste lebte und jeglichen fleischlichen Gelüsten abgeschworen hatte. Vielleicht hatte das letzte Erlebnis mit diesem Priester und Merenptah in Theben auch Treizes Lust auf diesem Gebiet ‚gesättigt', fürs Erste zumindest.

Oh nein, das war undenkbar! Treizes Lust und gesättigt, nein! Aber so wie sich der Konsul verhielt... Zechs erinnerte sich noch zu gut an diesen jungen Priester, wie er an Treizes Seite die Treppen vom Schlafgemach hinab gestiegen war. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass der Priester sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte, ein dümmlich, glückseliges Lächeln auf seinen Zügen und eine Bewunderung in seinem Blick, mit welchem er Treize angeschmachtet hatte. Der zugegebenermaßen ziemlich selbstzufrieden gewirkt hatte.

Als Zechs das gesehen hatte, war er doch tatsächlich eifersüchtig gewesen. Eifersüchtig, er auf einen kleinen ägyptischen Priester! Und worauf, dass er nicht als Füllung zwischen Treize und Merenptah herhalten musste... Oh, was dachte er nun schon wieder.

Zechs ließ einen gequälten Laut über seine Lippen kommen und legte den Löffel zur Seite.

„Ist die Suppe nicht nach deinem Geschmack?", Treize sah ihn fragend an. Sie saßen in dessen Kabine und speisten alleine. Wie so oft in diesen Tagen.

„Nein, sie ist vorzüglich."

„Aber?"

„Nichts..."

Treizes Blick wurde noch fragender, so weit überhaupt dies möglich war. Da Zechs ihm nicht auf die Nase binden wollte, worum seine Gedanken gerade gekreist waren, löffelte er weiter seine Suppe und schwieg. Dieses Mal besser darauf bedacht keine Mine zu verziehen, egal was er dachte.

Es war das gleiche Prozedere wie schon an den Abenden zuvor. Sie speisten alleine in Treizes Kabine, dann verzog Treize den Mund zu einer missbilligenden Grimasse – kein anzüglicher Kommentar oder eine Bemerkung wie ‚Na Zechs, möchtest du auch?' - als er Heeros lautes Stöhnen hörte und legte sich selbst ins Bett.

Zechs kam es so vor als ob jeder an Bord des Nachts die Bettlaken zerwühlte. Heero mit Duo, Quatre und Trowa... noch dazu Une und Sally, die beiden Frauen waren schon seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr aus ihrer Kabine gekommen.

So langsam machte sich Frust bei Zechs breit. Eine Gefühlsregung, von der er nicht erwartet hätte, dass er dazu überhaupt fähig sei. Immerhin hatte er seine Gefährtin verloren. Doch selbst dieser schreckliche Gedanke war bei weitem nicht mehr so schmerzhaft wie noch vor einem halben Jahr.

Außerdem war er schon seit mehr als einem Jahr nicht mehr zum Zug gekommen und er war ein junger Mann, da war es doch nicht verwunderlich, dass er langsam frustriert war. Die Zeitspanne an sich erschreckte ihn dann selbst. Schon so lange war Lucrezia tot? So lange war er schon in den Händen der Römer? Er blickte auf Treize hinab, der sich auf seiner Seite des Bettes ausgestreckt hatte und schon leise vor sich hin schnarchte. So lange war er schon in Treizes Händen?

Fast schon glaubte Zechs, dass Treize irgendein Schlafmittel einnahm. Aber nein, das war kindisch.

Wartete Treize wirklich darauf, dass Zechs den ersten Schritt tat? Immerhin hatte er ja gegenüber Isisnofret gemeint, er würde nichts tun, was Zechs nicht wollte.

Auch damals als er Zechs' Brandwunden behandelt hatte, waren seine Worte ganz ähnlicher Natur gewesen. Er würde nichts tun, was Zechs nicht auch tun wollte.

Zechs wollte... Ja, so ganz sicher war er sich nicht, was er eigentlich nun genau wollte. Jedoch sicherlich nicht dieses asketische Getue, das Treize seit Neuestem an den Tag legte!

Ihr eintägiger Aufenthalt in Alexandria jedoch wurde dafür um so vergnüglicher. Zusammen mit Trowa und Duo bummelte er über die großen und kleinen Märkte der Stadt. In Rom hatte Zechs ja nie die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt, war er doch als Geisel an Treizes Villa gebunden und nicht befugt diese zu verlassen.

So viele Farben und Gerüche! Besonders hatten es ihm die Gewürzhändler angetan und seine Begleiter riefen ihm mehr als einmal zu, er solle sich doch endlich beeilen. Es gab sogar einige Händler, deren Gesichtszüge denen ihres Freundes Wufei glichen. Sie stammten wohl aus dem fernen Seres. Das Römische Reich unterhielt ja Handelsbeziehungen zu diesem Land im Osten. Das war ja auch damals der Grund für Wufeis Reise nach Rom gewesen. Dort, wo er dann auf Treize gestoßen war und beschlossen hatte in der Fremde zu bleiben, statt in die Heimat zurückzukehren. Zumindest so lange bis ihn sein Clan hatte holen lassen. Anscheinend war Wufei irgendein Erbe und hatte seine Pflicht gegenüber seiner Familie erledigen müssen.

Die Händler aus Seres boten diesen kostbaren Stoff namens Seide an. Wufeis Gewänder waren allesamt aus diesem Stoff gefertigt gewesen. Mit den Fingern befühlte Zechs die Qualität des Gewebes und er hatte noch ganz genau Wufeis Worte im Ohr, der ihm erklärt hatte, dass die beste Seide so makellos gewebt sein musste, dass keinerlei Unebenheiten zu spüren wären. Unter seinen Fingerspitzen konnte Zechs jedoch so manches Knöllchen ausmachen. Es war nicht die beste Ware, die hier verkauft wurde, wenn auch der Preis stattlich war.

Sofort wurde er misstrauisch von den Händlern gemustert doch nachdem Zechs mit ihnen einige Worte in ihrer Heimatsprache gesprochen hatte, verwandelten sich ihre starren Minen in freundliches Gelächter. Wufei hatte ihm einige Phrasen in seiner Muttersprache gelehrt. Diese armen Männer hatten wohl den Klang ihrer Sprache schon so lange nicht mehr vernommen. Zechs verstand ihre Sehnsucht nur zu gut. Es war schon viel zu lange her, dass er in der Sprache seines Volkes geredet hatte. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er zwei Germanen hätte miteinander reden hören.

Da eilte Duo an seine Seite und zog ihn weiter. Zechs hatte die beiden anderen schon wieder aufgehalten. Schnell verabschiedete er sich von den beiden Stoffhändlern und erst als er schon um die nächste Ecke war, fiel ihm ein, dass er sie hätte fragen sollen, ob sie Wufei oder dessen Familie kannten, oder zumindest etwas von ihm gehört hatten. Denn so viele Karawanen, die zwischen Seres und Rom umherreisten konnte es schließlich auch nicht geben.

Doch dann wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit schon wieder auf den nächsten Stand und die abenteuerlichsten Waren gelenkt.

„Was hast du da Zechs?", Sally streckte neugierig ihren Kopf in Zechs' Kajüte wo dieser angestrengt über einer Schale und Stößel gebeugt auf dem Bett saß.

Erschrocken und ertappt zugleich zuckte der Germane zusammen und versuchte den Inhalt der Schale mit der linken Hand abzuschirmen. Natürlich entging Sally diese Bewegung nicht und sie ahnte, dass Zechs keinesfalls Bestandteile für eine Heilsalbe oder Tinktur herstellte. Warum hätte er denn sonst so schuldbewusst reagieren sollen?

Sie betrat die enge Kammer und schnupperte vorsichtig. Aber was auch immer Zechs da zerkleinerte gab keine nennenswerten Gerüche von sich, anhand deren sie beurteilen konnte, was genau sich in der Schale befand.

Doch glücklicherweise lagen einige schwärzliche Krümel neben Zechs auf dem Bett, die sie neugierig aufklaubte.

Zechs sagte nichts, rutschte nur auf seinem Platz herum und wünschte sich wohl ganz wo anders zu sein.

Sally zerrieb die Krümel in ihrer Hand, roch daran und als sie vorsichtig kosten wollte, hielt sie Zechs zurück. „Nicht, das ist... ahm..."

„Ja? Was denn?"

„Ich habe es auf dem Markt gekauft."

„Das ist wohl offensichtlich. Beantwortet aber nicht meine Frage", bohrte Sally unerbittlich nach. Am Ende war es noch irgendeine Droge, die Zechs im Auftrag von Treize hatte kaufen sollen. So etwas würde sie Treize sogar zutrauen. So vernünftig der Konsul in der Regel auch war, von Zeit zu Zeit konnte er ganz gehörig über die Stränge schlagen und sich mehr zumuten als für ihn gesund war. Deshalb Sallys Sorge, war sie doch Treizes Leibärztin und sie nahm dieses Amt sehr ernst. Ihre Fürsorge erstreckte sich nicht nur auf die Schlachtfelder.

„Es ist für einen der Seeleute. Er bat mich darum."

Sally musterte das Pulver skeptisch, genau so wie Zechs. Warum sollte einer der ägyptischen Seeleute Zechs darum bitten ihm so etwas herzustellen. „Was ist es?"

„Krokodils Hoden", presste Zechs mit Mühe hervor und vermied es ihr in die Augen zu blicken.

Wie Blasen in kochendem Wasser stieg Gelächter in Sally auf, doch sie räusperte sich nur diskret und kontrollierte ihren Drang zu lachen. „So, so für einen der Seeleute... Zechs..." Sie ergriff seine Hand und tat gespielt ernsthaft, „es ist keine Schande sich einzugestehen, dass der kleine Zechsy nicht mehr so fest steht und schnell schlapp macht. Lass dir gesagt sein, da gibt es bessere Mittel als irgendwelche obskuren Ingredienzien, die man auf genau so obskuren Marktständen zu kaufen bekommt."

„Ich soll was!" Zechs legte die Schale mitsamt Stösel weg als ob er sich auf einmal daran verbrannt hätte. „Dem kleinen Zechs geht es sehr gut. Was glaubst du eigentlich?"

Oh, es war so köstlich, wie Zechs sich in eine solche Sache reinsteigern konnte. So langsam verstand sie Treize, der hatte sich auch immer einen Spaß daraus gemacht Zechs bis zur Weißglut zu bringen.

„Es gab schon Männer in deinem Alter...", begann Sally zu dozieren.

„Ich will es gar nicht erst hören." Und in einer recht kindischen Art und Weise hielt sich Zechs die Ohren fest zu und begann vor sich hin zu murmeln.

Sally verstummte. Sie glaubte selbst nicht, dass Zechs Probleme mit seinem Körper hatte. Doch, dass er ein Mittel für einen der Männer auf dem Schiff anfertigte, glaubte sie ebensowenig.

Gerne hätte sie ihn noch etwas weiter ausgequetscht, allerdings vernahm sie nun Treizes Stimme, der von seinem Landgang in Alexandria zurückkehrte. Das hieß, sie würden jetzt bald auslaufen.

Treize schien Schwierigkeiten mit der Treppe zu haben, die zu den Gästekabinen führte, denn sie hörte ein lautes Rumpeln und kurz darauf seine fluchende Stimme. Besorgt trat sie in den Gang hinaus und dort saß Treize auf dem Boden und rieb sich ziemlich verdattert den Kopf.

Sally roch sofort den Wein, sie unterdrückte ihrerseits einen Fluch. Auch Zechs kam nach draußen und zog nicht minder skeptisch die Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Du bist betrunken", stellte der Germane überflüssigerweise an Treize gewandt fest.

„Sehr richtig beobachtet." Treize zog sich mit Hilfe des Treppengeländers in die Höhe und lächelte so dämlich, wie es Männer einfach nur tun können, wenn sie betrunken sind oder gerade aus dem Bett einer Frau – respektive Mann, man sprach hier immerhin von Treize Khushrenada – krochen.

„Warum?", verlangte Zechs zu wissen und öffnete dem Konsul die Tür zu dessen Kabine.

„Weil ich sowieso wieder seekrank und die meiste Zeit über der Reling hängen werde. Also dachte ich mir, dass ich mich ordentlich betrinke, so ist mir wenigstens vom Wein übel."

Eine gewisse Logik konnte Sally dieser Äußerung durchaus abgewinnen und doch war es eine dieser Handlungen für welche sie Treize am liebsten ohrfeigen würde. Dass er seine Gesundheit so leichtfertig aufs Spiel setzen mochte. „Zechs..."

„Ich kümmere mich schon um ihn", seufzte dieser und half Treize in die Kajüte.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll", Sally schloss die Tür zu Unes Kabine. Gemäß ihrem Stand verfügte die edle Dame über eine weitaus geräumigere Kabine als Sallys.

„Mhm?" Unes Blick zuckte nur kurz zu Sally hinüber und wandte sich sogleich wieder den halbnackten Seemännern zu, die ihr die Truhen mit Kleidern, übrigem Gepäck und sonst so nötigen Utensilien in dem Raum verstauten. Sally gesellte sich zu Une auf das Bett und musste durchaus der Situation einen gewissen Reiz absprechen. Nur weil sie Une, eine Frau, liebte, hieß dies ja nicht, dass sie einen attraktiven Männerkörper nicht bewundern durfte. Auch wenn es für sie nicht mehr in Frage kam so einen Körper näher an sich heran zu lassen. Nein, danke, kein Bedarf.

„Was weißt du nicht?" Une lehnte sich an Sally, nachdem sie die Männer mit einem dankbaren Lächeln entlassen hatte, ergriff die Hand ihrer Freundin und küsste sie. „Du solltest deine Hände besser pflegen", kritisierte die feine Dame anschließend als ihre Lippen mit der rauen Haut in Berührung gekommen waren.

Une erhob sich, ging zu ihrem Schminktisch und begann Sallys Hände sanft mit einer wohlduftenden Salbe zu massieren.

Sally hielt sich zurück ihr zu sagen, dass es keinen Zweck hatte. Zu oft musste sie ihre Hände waschen, was die Haut immer auslaugte.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll, dass Zechs ein Aphrodisiakum herstellt. Was unter uns gesagt ohnehin völlig wirkungslos sein wird. Und dann betrinkt sich Treize um der Seekrankheit zu entfliehen."

„Du kennst Treize, das ist sein Ventil um den Druck besser zu verarbeiten, der auf ihm lastet."

„Es ist nicht gesund!", klagte Sally. Sie war nun einmal Leibärztin des Konsuls.

„Ha! Ich kenne Männer, die viel mehr zechen und gerne am Mohnsaft nippen und die leben auch noch. Außerdem hast du es selbst gesagt, dass Treize seit Germanien ausgeglichener geworden ist."

„Schon", begann Sally doch Une gebot ihr zu schweigen.

„Versuche ihn zu verstehen, die Situation für ihn in Rom wird alles andere als angenehm."

„Er hat nach dem Thron gegriffen, aber der Kaiser wollte ihn doch ohnehin adoptieren." Da sah Sally nun wirklich kein Problem. Für die meisten Soldaten und Offiziere war Treize ohnehin der nächste Caesar.

„Der Kaiser jedoch ist auch nicht mehr der Jüngste und man sagt, er wird immer schwächer. Nicht nur seine politische Macht, auch körperlich... Es gibt Gerüchte", deutete Une vorsichtig an.

„Gift?" Mit Giftanschlägen hatte ja auch schon Treize zu kämpfen gehabt. Dieser relativ harmlose Zwischenfall mit Mariemaia Barton und dann hier in Ägypter der in Treizes Bett eingeschmuggelte Skorpion.

„Möglicherweise."

„Weiß Treize das?"

„Was für eine Frage! Natürlich weiß er es." Une schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf, so als ob es ihr völlig unverständlich wäre, dass Sally es überhaupt in Erwägung zog, Treize wüsste darüber nicht Bescheid. „Ich bin schließlich nicht seine einzige Nachrichtenquelle." An dieser Stelle zögerte die edle Römerin und schien abzuwägen, ob sie mit Sally über dieses zunehmend heikle Thema reden konnte. „OZ steht nicht mehr hinter Treize."

„Das wusste ich nicht." Diese Neuigkeit war geradezu erschreckend für Sally. Diese Organisation bestehend aus meist jungen Adligen war lange Zeit unter Treizes Einfluss gestanden. Er war die Stimme und Anführer jener Adligen gewesen.

„Wer intrigiert gegen ihn... Sein Onkel?"

„Ja, unter anderem." Auf Unes Stirn bildeten sich sorgenvolle Falten. „In Rom darf sich Treize nicht ein Zeichen von Schwäche leisten. Also lass ihn heute ruhig noch einmal zechen. Er wird es morgen ohnehin bereuen – auch wenn er dies nicht offen zugeben wird. Und Zechs passt auf ihn auf. Unser Germane hat ja schon häufiger bewiesen, dass er mit dieser Aufgabe gut zurecht kommt."

„Wo du Recht hast..." Sally streckte sich genüsslich bäuchlings auf dem Bett aus.

„Zechs meint wirklich ein Aphrodisiakum herstellen zu müssen?", griff Une das andere Thema auf. Sie setzte sich auf Sallys Hüfte und streifte die Träger von Sallys Tunica hinab, dann begann sie die Salbe über den Rücken ihrer Geliebten zu verteilen.

„Ah. Das tut gut", stöhnte Sally. Sie schien geradezu tiefer in das Bett zu versinken. In solch einem Moment wünschte sie sich die Überfahrt nach Rom würde nie zu Ende gehen.

„Vielleicht ist es ja für Duo, oder Trowa... Zechs hat ja eine gute Beziehung zu den Sklaven." Es war klar, dass Une diese Sache weiterverfolgte.

„Mhm... vielleicht." Mit einem Mal schien die Erörterung, warum Zechs meinte zweifelhafte medizinische Mittel herstellen zu müssen zweitrangig.

„Du weißt doch, Männer reden ohnehin nicht gerne über diese Dinge."

„Verstockte Wesen, aber auch."

„In der Tat", kicherte Une, ganz und gar ungewöhnlich für eine Frau ihres Formats. „Wie gut, dass wir anders sind."

„Wenn wir wieder in Rom sind", begann Une nachdem sich Sally auf den Rücken gedreht hatte und Unes Hände ihre Brust umpfingen.

„Ja?"

„Dann bleib bei mir in der Stadt. Natürlich sofern Treize dich nicht braucht."

Sallys Herz beschleunigte sich und sie wollte gar nicht über die Tragweite dieser Worte nachsinnen. Une musste ihren schneller werdenden Herzschlag bemerkt haben. Mit kundigen Fingern fuhr sie den Weg vom Herzen hinab zum Bauch, wo man besonders gut das Klopfen des Herzens in den Blutgefäßen spürte. Une hatte so einiges von ihrer Freundin gelernt.

„Du möchtest, dass ich bei dir lebe?"

„Ja."

„Von Herzen gerne!"

Zechs war es ja gewohnt, dass ihn Duos Stöhnen oder Quatres gelegentliches Quieken aus dem Schlaf riss. Mittlerweile ertrug er es ohne sich allzu viele Gedanken darüber zu machen. Zumindest wurde er nicht mehr sofort rot wenn er diese Geräusche vernahm. Als jetzt jedoch Sallys und Unes Stimmen durch die Wände drangen, wäre er am liebsten ans andere Ende des Schiffes geflüchtet.

„Oh", machte Treize und gluckste vergnügt in sein Kissen hinein. Er lag hingestreckt auf dem Bett und war nach einem ersten Nickerchen jetzt wieder hellwach.

Irgendwie war es nicht fair, befand Zechs. Natürlich wusste er wie man eine Frau befriedigte und so tat sich vor seinem inneren Auge besonders leicht ein Bild der beiden Frauen auf, die nackt auf ihrem Bett lagen und... Er kniff fest die Augen zusammen. Nein, er würde keinen weiteren Gedanken mehr daran verschwenden. Er würde sonst Une oder Sally nicht mehr in die Augen blicken können, aber allein daran zu denken.

Treize bemerkte Zechs' Unbehagen trotz seines angetrunkenen Zustands und er beobachtete Zechs schon seit geraumer Zeit aufmerksam. „Was für schmutzige Gedanken denkst du jetzt?"

„Gar nichts!", protestierte Zechs.

„Ja natürlich und..."

„Wenn du nicht sofort ruhig bist, werde ich nicht die ganze Nacht hierbleiben und auf dich aufpassen. Nein, dann werde ich dich an dieses Bett fesseln damit du nicht herausfällst. Und wenn du dich dann übergeben musst, dann wirst du dich eben auf deinem Bett und deiner Kleidung übergeben. Hast du verstanden?"

„Hi, hi... Das mit dem Fesseln würde mir gefallen. Ich glaube, in der Truhe dort hinten ist sogar noch ein Seil. Mit dem könnte man..."

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag presste sich Zechs die Hände auf die Ohren und summte vor sich hin. Er wartete ab bis sich Treizes Mund nicht mehr bewegte und dieser ihn mit beleidigter Mine anstarrte. „Andere würden dieses Angebot sofort annehmen", erklärte Treize mit verletzter Würde in der Stimme als Zechs seine Hände wieder gesenkt hatte.

Oh, Zechs würde dieses Angebot auch nur zu gerne annehmen. Hatte er sich nicht beschwert, dass Treize während der bisherigen Überfahrt so lethargisch und ‚so brav' gewesen war? Hatte er nicht deshalb sich von diesem Händler die Krokodils Hoden aufschwatzen lassen? Natürlich glaubte er selbst nicht daran, aber was tat man nicht alles aus Verzweiflung. Und er war mittlerweile ziemlich verzweifelt, weil er selbst nicht wusste, wie er es angehen sollte. Er konnte doch schlecht zu Treize hingehen und fragen, ob dieser ihn nehmen würde, einfach damit Zechs wusste, dass es das Richtig für ihn war. Oder, dass er selbst die Initiative ergriff. Jetzt wäre ja eine gute Gelegenheit. Treize würde sich mit ziemlicher Sicherheit nicht wehren. Aber Treize hatte zu viel getrunken und Treize hatte schon einmal gegenüber Merenptah klar gemacht, dass er nichts davon hielt, wenn seine Schwäche ausgenutzt wurde. T

Treize sah ihn mit berechnendem Blick an, dann rutschte er an den Rand des Bettes. Dort wo Zechs noch immer mit verschränkten Armen stand.

Der Konsul richtete sich auf und streckte sich um Zechs zu küssen. Zechs schmeckte so deutlich den Wein auf den Lippen des Römers, dass er sich fragte, ob er selbst auch davon betrunken wurde, sollte...

„Was tust...?"

Mit einem Mal war Treizes Hand unter Zechs' Rock geschlüpft und hatte sich mit, für einen Betrunkenen, beängstigender Sicherheit um Zechs' Schwanz geschlossen.

„Das hätte ich schon..." Treizes stockte mitten im Satz und verzog sein Gesicht zu einer merkwürdigen Grimasse. Schon war er aufgestanden und zur Tür hinausgestürzt. Man musste ihm dabei zu Gute halten, dass er sich nur zweimal das Knie anstieß. Einmal am Bett und einmal an seiner Kleidertruhe.

Und Zechs, der stand wie verloren vor dem Bett. Von irgendwo hörte er nun das rhythmische Rumpeln, das nur zu Heero und Duo gehören konnte. Dann vernahm er von irgendwoher Quatres ausgelassenes Lachen und einmal mehr glaubte er, dass die Götter allesamt herzlose Kreaturen sein mussten, dass sie ihn mit solch schwere Prüfungen belegten.

Das nächste Mal würde er Treize die gemahlenen Krokodils Hoden gleich unter das Essen mischen! Oder in den Wein, womöglich verstärkte dies sogar noch die Wirkung.

Doch als er einige Minuten später Treize sah, der wieder in die Kabine zurückkam, verflog dieser Gedanken. Der Arme sah aus wie ein wandelnder Leichnam und legte sich ohne jeden weiteren Kommentar zurück ins Bett. Anscheinend ging Treizes Plan nicht so recht auf und die Seekrankheit hatte ihn bereits wieder in ihren Fängen.

Zechs seufzte und ging zum Koch des Schiffes um etwas Brühe zu holen.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Endlich sind unsere Helden wieder in Rom! :)

Kapitel XXXIV

Zechs zog die Kapuze seines Umhangs tiefer ins Gesicht und hielt sein Pferd nahe an Treizes, der ähnlich verhüllt war.

Am Morgen waren sie mit ihrem Schiff in Ostia gelandet und sogleich den Weg zurück nach Rom geritten. In gemächlichem Tempo, denn zahlreiche Mitbringsel und die Garderobe von Une waren auf einem Wagen geladen und die Damen selbst zogen eine Sänfte vor.

Außerdem war Treizes Gesundheitszustand noch nicht so gut als dass er sich einen Gewaltritt nach Rom zumuten wollte. Auch wenn die Tatsache wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen zu haben auf seine Konstitution wahre Wunder wirkte.

Sobald sie die Stadt erreicht hatten, trennten sich ihre Wege. Treize wollte keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Natürlich hatte man ihn und Quatre in Ostia gesichtet und wahrscheinlich würden schon am nächsten Morgen die Spatzen die Neuigkeit von den Dächern pfeifen. Vielleicht zerrissen sich auch schon heute Abend die Klatschbasen darüber die Mäuler. Doch offiziell war Treize noch nicht nach Rom zurückgekehrt und so wie es schien, wollte der Konsul diesen letzten Abend „in Freiheit" in Ruhe genießen.

Während Une und Sally in die Villa der Witwe gingen und Quatre in das Haus seines Vaters, zogen Duo, Trowa und Heero in Richtung kaiserlichen Palast, um Treizes Stadthaus herzurichten. Zechs hingegen begleitete Treize noch auf seinem kleinen Ausflug in das pulsierende Nachtleben Roms. Es war Frühling, die Reichen und Schönen zeigten sich auf den Straßen und Plätzen. Jetzt, wo es noch angenehm mild war und nicht so drückend heiß und schwül wie im nahenden Sommer.

Es war ein ungewohntes Bild die zahlreichen Römer und Römerinnen zu sehen nach seiner Zeit in Ägypten. Und Rom roch auch anders als zum Beispiel Theben. Zechs hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, aber so war es. Hier in Rom glaubte er immer eine gewisse Fäulnis und Feuchtigkeit in der Luft zu wissen. In Theben war die Luft trocken und sandig gewesen. Theben war auch eine Stadt in der Wüste, Rom hingegen war auf trockengelegten Sümpfen errichtet. Der Tiber tat außerdem sein Übriges, dieses träge Rinnsal das von den Armen als Kloake benutzt wurde. Kein Wunder, dass es jeden Sommer in einer nahezu erschreckenden Regelmäßigkeit Krankheiten und Seuchen gab.

Treize stieg von seinem Pferd und warf einem Gassenjungen eine Münze zu damit dieser auf die beiden Tiere achtgab. Zechs hoffte inständig, dass die Pferde auch später noch da sein würden.

„Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte Zechs als er Treize Beispiel gefolgt war und sie sich unter die Leute mischten.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich dachte, wir hören uns etwas um." Treize zog die Schulter nach oben. „Pass auf deine Geldbörse auf und halt den Messer griffbereit." Taschendiebe hielten sich ja bekanntlich gerne in solchen Menschenansammlungen auf.

Schon bald betraten sie einen kleinen Park, eine Seltenheit im eng bebauten Stadtkern von Rom. Ein großzügiger Bereich war durch rote Stoffstreifen abgetrennt und die besser betuchten Bürger bezahlten an einer Pforte Eintrittsgeld. Anscheinend eine Attraktion, die es hier zu bestaunen galt. Vielleicht eine Gruppe von Artisten oder eine Theateraufführung? Neugierig steuerte Zechs darauf zu und vertraute darauf, dass Treize ihm folgen würde.

Als sie sich in der Schlange einreihten, hatte sie auch die Möglichkeit die Gespräche der Passanten zu belauschen.

Anscheinend hatte sich in den letzten Monaten in Rom nicht viel ereignet. Man klagte über das schwüle Wetter, über die Steuererhöhung, lobte einen Schauspieler für dessen gestrigen Monolog in einem der Theater. Nicht einmal Treizes Name fiel und dieser entspannte sich sichtlich.

Die Menge strömte ins Innere des Parks. Glücklicherweise waren etliche Gestalten zugegen, die ähnlich viel Wert darauf legten, dass sie inkognito blieben wie Treize und Zechs. So musterte man ihre Umhänge doch schweiften die Blicke gleich weiter zu lohnenswerteren und interessanteren Objekten. So wie das Gebilde, das in der Mitte zwischen zwei Hecken aus Ziersträuchern stand. Zechs konnte nicht erkennen was es war. Es schien in der Abenddämmerung und dem Fackelschein zu leuchten, doch bald sah er dass dies die weißen Tücher waren, die die eigentlich Attraktion verdeckten. Anscheinend sollte heute Abend ein neues Kunstwerk feierlich enthüllt werden.

Weder Zechs noch Treize wollten Fragen stellen. Es wäre nur verdächtig gewesen und hätte Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Also suchten sie sich einen Platz, der nahe genug an dem Gebilde war, und warteten gespannt ab.

„Ist das der Sohn des Kaisers?", raunte eine junge Frau zu Zechs' Linken, die sich in Begleitung etlicher Sklaven und einer älteren Dame befand. Vielleicht war es ihre Mutter oder Tante. Sie deutete auf eine Stelle, die der ihren direkt gegenüber lag. Dort waren mehr Fackeln aufgestellt worden und ebenso einige Stühle. Ein Römer ließ sich gerade auf einem der Stühle nieder und ignorierte geflissentlich die forschenden Blicke der übrigen Besucher.

Zechs wandte sich zu Treize, der nickte nur unmerklich unter seiner Kapuze. Ja, es war Marcus.

„... und wer ist die Kleine?", fragte Zechs' Nachbarin weiter. „Seine Tochter?"

„Nein, das ist die Enkelin des alten Barton."

Überrascht suchte Zechs das nähere Umfeld von Marcus ab und richtig, da war Mariemaia. Sie nahm auf einem der Stühle neben dem kaiserlichen Sprössling Platz. Treize neben ihm war zur Salzsäule erstarrte, lediglich ein gequält klingender Laut kam über seine Lippen. Schnell ergriff Zechs seine Hand und flüsterte ihm zu, dass er doch ruhig sein sollte.

„Ach ja richtig. Ich hörte davon. Seine Tochter – Leia, so hieß sie doch? - muss ja ein richtiger Wildfang gewesen sein. Man weiß heute noch nicht wer der Vater der Kleinen ist, richtig?"

„Nein, aber es gibt Gerüchte..."

Gerne hätte Zechs diesem Gespräch weiter zu gehört, doch Treize an seiner Seite hatte den ersten Schock überwunden und drängte sich durch die wartende Menge hindurch. Zechs war ihm dicht auf den Fersen, was ihm die Beschimpfungen der zur Seite Gestoßenen und so manchen Hieb in den Rücken einbrachte.

„Verdammt, was tut sie bei ihm?", stieß Treize hervor als Zechs wieder neben ihm stand. Sie waren vielleicht zwanzig Schritte entfernt.

Zumindest würde Marcus der Kleinen hier nichts antun. Nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit, aber merkwürdig war es schon, warum zeigte er sich mit ihr und wo war ihr Großvater?

„Du kannst jetzt nichts tun", raunte Zechs und machte sich bereit Treize mit all seiner Kraft zurückzuhalten falls dieser gedachte direkt auf Marcus loszustürmen. Es war mehr als deutlich, dass Treize Angst um seine Tochter hatte.

Bevor Treize jedoch antworten konnte, begann die Menge begeistert zu applaudieren. Verwirrt wandte sich Zechs um. Zuerst konnte er keinen Grund für den plötzlichen Beifall ausmachen, doch dann sah er niemand anderen als Howard, der jetzt vor die Tücher trat und sich bereit machte eine Ansprache zu halten.

Was für ein Zufall! Howard war mit Treize bekannt und auch Zechs hatte den Künstler kennengelernt. Mit ihm hatte Treize ohnehin noch eine Rechnung zu begleichen. Denn Howard hielt sich wohl nur in Treizes Nähe auf, weil er auf diese Weise wertvolle Informationen nach Ägypten weiterleiten konnte.

Zechs achtete nicht so sehr auf die einstudierte Rede des Bildhauers und beobachtete stattdessen Mariemaia. Sie schien sich nicht wohl zu fühlen, jetzt wo er sie genauer betrachtete. Zwar wusste sie es gekonnt zu verbergen: Sie lachte, sie wirkte entspannt doch ihre Augen trugen eine gewisse Traurigkeit in sich. Außerdem neigte sie sich auf unbewusste Weise von Marcus weg. Das war zum einen gut, denn anscheinend vertraute sie diesem Bürschchen nicht. Aber zum anderen drängte sich in Treize und Zechs damit die Frage auf, ob Marcus das Mädchen zu etwas zwang oder sie gar erpresste. Womöglich schwand der Einfluss des alten Barton.

Erst als Zechs die Namen ‚Achilles und Patroklos' vernahm, fuhr sein Kopf herum. Howard hielt nun einen Zipfel der Leinentücher in der Hand.

Noch bevor ein Laut des hilflosen Protests über Zechs' Lippen kam, hatte Howard schon damit begonnen die Verhüllungen zu lösen. Ein kollektives ‚Ah' ging durch die Menge, Zechs hingegen stöhnte leidvoll.

Das war doch tatsächlich die Statue, für welche er und Treize Modell gestanden hatten! Und ausgerechnet dieses Werk stand jetzt in einem öffentlichen Park in Rom!

„Wir müssen dringend mit Howard reden", meinte Treize trocken als die Menge sich an ihnen vorbeischob, um sich das Kunstwerk aus der Nähe anzusehen.

Zechs hätte den Weg zu Howards Werkstatt nie gefunden, vor allem nicht im Dunkeln. Er kannte sich ja überhaupt in diesem Wirrwarr von Straßen und Gassen aus, das diese so große, mächtige Stadt Rom ausmachte.

Wie immer, wenn Treize durch Überraschungen oder sonstige Wendungen überrumpelt wurde, konnte er fürs Erste den Anschein von Beherrschung wahren. Zechs wollte lieber nicht wissen, was für ein Alkoholexzess oder welche grüblerische Phase wohl auf Mariemaias Gegenwart heute Abend folgen würde. Doch jetzt gerade schien Treize so ziemlich gefasst zu sein und schritt unbemerkt durch so manche Menschenansammlung, die sich eine Theatervorstellung an einer der Straßenecken ansehen oder eine Rede anhörten. Die Pferde hatten sie bei dem Straßenjungen gelassen.

Natürlich war die Werkstatt des Künstlers verschlossen. Künstler, pah!

Dieser alte Mann hatte sie alle ganz schön an der Nase herumgeführt. Howard hatte den fünf Waisen angehört, die in der Wüste Ägyptens lebten und die in Zechs so etwas wie ihren Retter aus Roms Unterdrückung sahen.

Howard musste seine fünf Mitstreiter schon damals informiert haben, dass ein Träger der alten Blutlinie in Rom weilte und zwar als Geisel des römischen Konsuls. Nicht nur Treize brannte darauf von Howard die Wahrheit über seine Person zu erfahren. Auch Zechs hatte so manche Frage an den Mann und mit Sicherheit würde er sich nicht mit irgendwelchen billigen Ausflüchten abspeisen lassen.

Der Knabe, der ihnen die Tür an der Werkstattpforte öffnete, blinzelte sie verschlafen an und lugte vorsichtig hinter seiner Tür hervor. Erst einen Steinwurf weiter, brannte wieder eine Fackel an einer der Ecken und mit Sicherheit erkannte der Sklave sie nicht.

Treize spielte hörbar mit zwei Münzen und verlangte ‚den Meister' zu sprechen.

„Er ist noch nicht wieder zurück", kam die verschlafene Antwort.

„Das weiß ich selbst, lass uns in die Werkstatt. Es soll dein Schaden nicht sein." Mit Sicherheit waren es nicht nur die Münzen allein, die ihnen die Tür öffneten, sondern auch Treizes vornehme Ausdrucksweise. Ein jeder Sklave in Rom würde so einem Mann öffnen auch wenn er ihn nicht kannte. Kein Sklave würde sich erdreisten einen Adligen auf offener Straße, noch dazu mitten in der Nacht, stehen zu lassen.

Man bot ihnen sogar Wein und Brot an. Doch beide ließen sie die Erfrischung unberührt auf dem Tablett stehen. Treize saß auf einer der Werkbänke und starrte in die Flamme des Kohlenfeuers. Zwar hatte der Frühling bereits begonnen, doch die Nächte waren noch immer recht frisch und brachten manchmal sogar noch Frost. Zwar nicht hier in der Stadt, aber weiter draußen, auf dem Land.

Bis jetzt hatte Zechs noch gar nicht darüber nachdenken können, was er davon halten sollte, dass diese Statue von ihm und Treize jetzt für alle Öffentlichkeit in einem Park in Rom zu bewundern war.

Er hatte ja damals nicht geahnt, dass Howard ein Projekt solchen Ausmaßes vorgeschwebt hatte als er Zechs dazu überredet hatte doch für ihn Modell zu stehen. Zusammen mit Treize, was damals für Zechs eine hochnotpeinliche Erfahrung gewesen war. Er fragte sich, ob ihn die Römer und Römerinnen erkannten, wenn sie das Kunstwerk betrachteten. Doch sicher nicht, wer kannte ihn hier schon. Aber mit Sicherheit würden sie Treizes Gesichtszüge wiedererkennen.

Treize, dessen Gesicht nun das des Helden Achilles schmückte, der über seinen toten Kameraden kniete. Es war ein Kunstwerk unbestreitbar. Zechs würde den Statuen bei Tageslicht noch einmal einen Besuch abstatten und sie in aller Ruhe betrachten. Doch auch im Halbdunkel des Parks, im flackernden Licht der unzähligen Feuer, hatte die Szene ihren Reiz gehabt. Die Schattenspiele auf dem weißen Marmor hatten den Statuen fast etwas lebendiges verliehen als ob sich die Muskeln der heldenhaften Krieger zum letzten Wurf, zum letzten Stich anspannen würden.

Und Howard hatte nicht gegeizt bei der Darstellung von Zechs' männlichsten Attributen. Mit einem gewissen Stolz, aber auch Scham, hatte er zufällig zwei Römerinnen belauscht, die sich über die Geschlechtsteile der Statuen unterhalten hatten, ob die Abbildungen wohl der Wahrheit entsprachen.

Treize war ja nun auch nicht gerade spärlich ausgestattet.

Anscheinend schienen die Römer zu wissen, wer Modell gesessen hatte. Oder zumindest, dass Treize damit involviert gewesen war, denn Zechs bezweifelte, dass es Howards Ruf dienlich wäre, wenn die feine Gesellschaft wüsste, dass der Künstler einen Germanen darum gebeten ihm Modell zu stehen.

Endlich hörten sie wie erneut die Tür zur Straße hin geöffnet wurde und vernahmen sogleich Howards Stimme, der man die Zufriedenheit über den Verlauf des heutigen Abends deutlich anhörte. Man meldete ihm den unerwarteten Besuch und obgleich Treize dem Sklaven seinen Namen genannt hatte und Howard demnach wissen musste, wer auf ihn wartete, war er doch überrascht. Auch wenn man ihm es nicht unbedingt ansah.

„Beindruckendes Werk. Du hast dich einmal mehr selbst übertroffen", befand Treize als sie sich begrüßt hatten und Howard ihnen erneut etwas von dem Wein angeboten hatte.

„Das sagte ich doch! Etwas anderes war auch nicht zu erwarten", der alte Mann schielte auffällig oft zu Zechs, schien dem Germanen sogar mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken als Treize.

„Ich nehme an, ihr wart bei meinen alten Bekannten in Ägypten. Ich dachte mir bereits, dass es das Schicksal so gewollt hat."

Das war ja interessant: Anscheinend wusste Howard nicht mit Sicherheit, ob Zechs die fünf Waisen getroffen hatte. Doch immerhin kam er gleich zum Thema und lenkte nicht ab.

„Ihr steht nicht mit ihnen in Kontakt?", hakte Treize nach – wie immer so wachsam wie eine dieser Wildkatzen, die sie in Ägypten beobachtet hatten.

„Es ist schwierig geworden zuverlässige Boten zu finden." Howard zog eine Schulter nach oben. „Ich habe meine Pflicht getan und ihnen mitgeteilt, dass Zechs in Rom ist. Ja, ich habe sofort gespürt, dass du über altes Blut verfügst", kam er den offensichtlichen Fragen zuvor. „Doch ich halte nichts davon wie die Fünf in der Wüste zu sitzen und mir das Hirn von der Sonne durchbraten zu lassen, deshalb bin ich schon vor zwanzig Jahren nach Rom gezogen."

„Sie glauben an eine alte Prophezeiung", Zechs legte die beiden Amulette auf den Tisch der Werkstatt.

„Ah... woher habt ihr sie?" Fast schon zärtlich berührte der alte Künstler die Schmuckstücke.

„Ich bekam das Medaillon von meiner Mutter. Das Gegenstück fanden wir auf der großen Pyramide."

„Interessant. Ich glaube nicht an Prophezeiungen. Manchmal jedoch scheinen die Zufälle zu groß zu sein und es scheint als ob es eine alte Macht dahinter gibt." Howard musterte zuerst Treize dann Zechs. „Ich weiß, von welcher Prophezeiung ihr redet und sie lässt sich gut auf euch Beide ummünzen. Horus und Seth, die sich im Kampf gegenüberstehen. Ein Römer und ein Germane... Allerdings seht ihr mir nicht so aus, als ob ihr euch an die Gurgel gehen wolltet. Was übrigens beim letzten Mal als ihr hier in meiner Werkstatt gewesen wart, noch ganz anders war." Howard lächelte wissend und Zechs nestelte verlegen an seinem Umhang herum. War es so offensichtlich, dass er Gefühle für Treize hegte?

Treize hingegen sah ihn mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln an.

„Aber egal, ob ihr euch einmal im Kampf gegenübersteht oder nicht. Jetzt wo Zechs über seine Ahnen Bescheid weiß, solltest du das hier zu dir nehmen." Howard fing an in einer alten Truhe zu kramen und zog schließlich ein Stück Metall hervor, das er neben den Weinbechern auf den Tisch legte. Neugierig beugten sie sich darüber.

Treize schob eines der Öllichter näher heran, dann berührte er vorsichtig das Stück. „Es ist Metall, aber... so weiß und leicht. Was ist das?", verblüfft wiegte der Konsul das Stück in der Hand und reichte es dann Zechs weiter.

„Ein Teil des Tallgeese."

„Was?", entfuhr es Zechs und er ließ das Stück fallen. Treize fing es gerade noch auf, bevor es laut scheppernd auf dem Boden gelandet wäre.

Noch einmal besah sich Zechs dieses merkwürdige Stück Metall. Konnte das wirklich ein Stück des Tallgeese sein? Niemand wusste, was der Tallgeese eigentlich war. Zumindest keiner der Germanen. Auch er hatte nur Mutmaßungen darüber anstellen können. Aber dafür hatte es ja auch den Wegweiser gegeben, der von der Familie seines Vaters gehütet worden war und jetzt gerade in einer unscheinbaren Kleiderkiste verborgen war, die just in diesem Augenblick nach Rom ins Treizes Villa gebracht wurde. Natürlich hatten sie den Dolch nicht in Ägypten zurückgelassen.

Unglaublich, der Wegweiser in Rom und noch dazu ein Stück des Tallgeese. Es ließe sich ganz leicht beweisen, ob Howard die Wahrheit sprach. Zechs müsste dieses Stück einfach in die Nähe des Dolches bringen, dann würde er es schon spüren.

„Ist es vielleicht eine Art Panzer?" Zechs wandte sich Treize zu und legte sich das Metall auf den Unterarm. Es würde den Arm perfekt vor Schlägen schützen, sofern man ein paar Lederriemen anbrachte damit man es sich umschnallen konnte.

„Ein solcher Panzer wäre viel leichter zu tragen als unsere Bronzepanzer und vermutlich auch bei weitem viel widerstandsfähiger. Nach welchem Verfahren ist es geschmiedet worden?" Treize dachte bereits einen Schritt weiter.

„Das darf ich euch nicht sagen Konsul. Dieses Wissen ist nur den Mitgliedern unserer Priesterschaft vorbehalten."

„Das heißt, ich dürfte es wissen?" Zechs sah überrascht auf.

„Natürlich und eines Tages werde ich es dich vielleicht sogar lehren, aber nicht jetzt."

Für Howard schien hiermit das Treffen beendet zu sein. Doch Treize hielt ihn noch zurück als der Mann den Sklaven rufen wollte, der sie nach draußen begleiten sollte.

„Wie ist der Zustand des Kaisers? Was wisst ihr?"

„Ich bin nicht verpflichtet euch irgendetwas zu erzählen." Also schien Howard etwas zu wissen.

„Nein, mir nicht." Treize seufzte, bei den fünf Waisen in Ägypten war es genau so gewesen. Er blickte hilfesuchend zu Zechs und der nickte. Natürlich verstand er sofort.

„Du wirst es jedoch mir sagen."

Howard wand sich, er wollte seinem Feind keinen Vorteil verschaffen, denn für die Priesterschaft war Treize genau dies.

„Der Zustand des Kaisers hat sich rapide verschlechtert. Die Leibärzte sind ratlos und schließen eine Vergiftung mittlerweile aus."

„Wer profitiert deiner Meinung am meisten von dieser Lage und wie steht OZ dazu?" Zechs sah Treize bei diesen Worten anerkennend lächeln. Anscheinend hatte Zechs genau die richtigen Fragen gestellt.

„Wie ihr sicher schon wisst – oder vermutet – steht OZ unter dem Einfluss und Führung eures Onkels und Marcus, der Sohn des Kaisers, ist ihm völlig hörig. Man muss nicht besonders intelligent sein, um sich Dermails Plan ausmalen zu können."

„Ich warne euch, täuscht euch nicht in diesem Kerl", Treize trat an Zechs Seite und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. Das genügte ihm fürs Erste.

„Ich danke euch", er neigte gegenüber Howard den Kopf, eine aufrichtige Geste des Respekts. „Doch ich versichere euch, wäre ich Kaiser, würde mir das Wohl Ägyptens besonders am Herzen liegen. Überlegt ob dies auch der Fall sein wird, wenn Marcus oder Dermail auf dem Thron sitzen.

„Wieso?"

„Ägypten war mir eine Heimat, als es Rom nicht war."

Zechs bemerkte das leichte Lächeln, das Treize Lippen bei diesem Bekenntnis umspielte. Früher hätte er diese Worte nicht so versöhnlich hervorgebracht.

„Überlegt euch gut, wem eure Unterstützung gilt", und so begann der Griff nach dem Thron in der ewigen Stadt in der unscheinbaren Werkstatt eines Bildhauers.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Dieses Kapitel war eigentlich gar nicht geplant. :) Und Kapitel 36 ist auch schon fast fertig!

Kapitel XXXV

Quatre hatte mit wehmütigen Blick seine Freunde verfolgt, die sich in den zunehmenden Verkehr auf der Straße nach Rom einreihten. Bald schon wurde es für ihn immer schwieriger sie in diesem Gewühl von Karren und Pferden, Bauern und Händlern mit ihren Waren auszumachen. Noch könnte er sich ihnen anschließen, vor allem könnte er so bei Trowa bleiben. Treize hätte vermutlich nicht einmal etwas dagegen einzuwenden gehabt, wenn Quatre vorübergehend bei ihm in der Stadtvilla untergekommen war.

Doch es wäre feige und auch wenn Treize nichts sagen würde, in den Augen des Konsuls wäre Quatre dann nicht mehr würdig gewesen einer seiner Offiziere zu sein. Nicht, dass Quatre das ohnehin noch lange sein wollte. Sein Entschluss stand fest der Armee den Rücken zu kehren.

Er wendete sein Pferd und verließ die Straße, ritt auf ausgetretenen Pfaden um die vielen baufälligen Häuser und Hütten, die Roms Stadtrand bildeten. Er blieb weit genug von diesen Behausungen weg, so dass er keinerlei Überfalle befürchten musste. Zwar ritt er nur eines der Pferde, die sie bei einem Händler in Ostia gemietet hatten, doch alleine die Tatsache, dass er überhaupt ein gesundes, nicht lahmendes Pferd ritt, noch dazu in einigermaßen feiner Kleidung wäre auffällig gewesen. Noch weiter draußen stieß er auf die ersten Villen und wohlhabenden Gutshöfe. Doch es sollte Abend werden bis er den Landsitz seiner eigenen Familie erreicht hatte. Wahrlich Zeit genug, um die verschiedensten Szenarien in seinem Kopf durchzuspielen.

Wie würde sein Vater reagieren, wenn er Quatre sah? Niemand in Rom hatte von ihrer Rückkehr gewusst. Selbstverständlich hatte Treize Quatres Vater mitgeteilt, dass sein Sohn am Leben war, doch mehr dann auch nicht. Quatre musste schon selbst mit seinem Vater reden und zu bereden gab es so einiges.

Sally und Treize hatten ihm erzählt, dass sein Vater sich in Ostia von ihm verabschiedet hätte, bevor man Quatre auf das Schiff getragen hatte, das sie alle nach Ägypten gebracht hatte. Natürlich konnte sich Quatre nicht daran erinnern, er war zu dieser Zeit nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein gewesen. Doch sowohl die Ärztin als auch Treize hatten ihm unabhängig voneinander beschrieben wie schmerzhaft dieser Abschied für Senator Winner gewesen war.

Quatre schämte sich dafür, dass er seinem Vater und seinen Schwestern solche Sorgen bereitet hatte. Er war verblendet gewesen und nicht bereit der Realität ins Auge zu sehen. Natürlich musste er heiraten, sonst würde das gesamte Vermögen seiner Familie an den Kaiser fallen. Es war eben seine Pflicht. Er musste eine Frau nehmen und den äußeren Schein aufrechterhalten. Allerdings tat er sich damit schwerer als beispielsweise Treize, sollte der Konsul je in die gleiche Lage geraten. Treize hatte Quatre zu verstehen gegeben, dass es durchaus geduldet wurde, wenn das Familienoberhaupt sich außerhalb des Ehebettes vergnügte, sogar wenn es sich um einen männlichen Liebhaber handelte. Für Quatre wäre es dennoch Betrug. Immerhin würde er damit auch seine Ehefrau verletzen. Er hoffte inständig, dass ihm die Götter noch einige Jahre bescherten, in denen er unbeschwert mit Trowa zusammenleben konnte. Er war doch noch so jung, sicherlich musste er nicht in den nächsten fünf Jahren heiraten. Vielleicht konnte er sich mit seinem Vater auf seinen Kompromiss einigen?

Die Sonne ging fast schon unter als Quatre die Villa erreichte. Gerade schlossen einige der Sklaven die Fenster und entzündeten in den Räumen die Öllampen. Das Abendessen war schon gereicht worden und wahrscheinlich würde sich sein Vater im Arbeitszimmer befinden, die Bücher der Verwalter überprüfen oder seine nächste Rede im Senat vorbereiten.

Wenn Trowa doch hier an seiner Seite wäre. Aber dies war reines Wunschdenken. Quatre wollte seinen Vater nicht damit brüskieren, dass er mit dem Pferdeknecht auf dem Anwesen auftauchte. Nicht dass er sich für Trowa schämte oder für das was sie Beide verband, doch war er auch seinem Vater etwas schuldig.

Der Sklave, der ihm entgegenging als Quatre vom Pferd stieg, erkannte ihn zunächst nicht. Erst als er die Fackel, die er bei sich trug, näher an Quatres Gesicht hob, verneigte er sich hastig und stotterte eine Begrüßung. Quatre lächelte nur und erkundigte sich nach dem Wohlergehen seiner Familie.

Alle hatten den Winter gut überstanden und eine seiner Schwestern war Mutter geworden. Dies zauberte er noch breiteres Lächeln auf Quatres Gesicht. Wie schön! Claudia hatte sich immer ein Kind gewünscht und nach zwei Fehlgeburten schon die Hoffnung aufgegeben gehabt, je ihrem Mann ein Kind schenken zu können.

Sein Vater befand sich in der Tat im Arbeitszimmer und nachdem sich Quatre den Straßenstaub von dem Gesicht und den Füßen gewaschen hatte, ging er langsam durch das Atrium. Er hatte den Sklaven verboten seine Ankunft anzukündigen. Kurz blieb er unter dem offenen Dach der Halle stehen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Es war eine klare Nacht, die Sterne standen in ihrer vollen Pracht am Firmament. Wie oft hatte er während seiner Zeit in der Gladiatorenschule gen Himmel gestarrt. Oh, er war so geblendet gewesen.

Quatre straffte die Schultern und klopfte an der Tür hinter der er seinen Vater vermutete.

Alle seine Überlegungen hatten Quatre aber nicht darauf vorbereitet was dann im Zimmer seines Vaters tatsächlich geschehen sollte.

Der Senator sah nicht einmal von der Schriftrolle auf, die er gerade eingehend studierte. Sicherlich hielt er den Störenfried für einen der Sklaven, der neues Öl für die Lampen nachfüllen wollte oder ihm noch etwas Wein brachte.

So hatte Quatre die Gelegenheit seinen Vater zu mustern; es schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte, über seine Lippen kam nicht ein einziger Laut. Die ersten grauen Strähnen durchzogen das Haar seines Vaters und auch in den Mundwinkeln hatten sich sorgenvolle Falten eingegraben. War er der Urheber dieser Sorgen, dieser Falten?

Dann endlich, nach diesem endlosen Moment, sah der Mann hinter dem Schreibtisch stirnrunzelnd auf und seine Mine erstarrte, auch er war sprachlos. Vater und Sohn betrachteten sich schweigend, doch als sich der Senator von seinem Platz erhob und Quatre sich noch einen Schritt auf den Tisch zubewegt hatte, war es als ob alle Dämme brechen würden. Im nächsten Augenblick lagen sich beide Männer in den Armen. Und diese Umarmung fühlte sich noch genau so an wie früher, befand Quatre. Früher als kleiner Junge, wenn er bei seinem Vater Trost gesucht hatte, was selten vorgekommen war. Hauptsächlich war Quatre von seiner ältesten Schwester erzogen worden, war doch seine Mutter bei der Geburt ihres Sohnes gestorben.

„Quatre", hatte sein Vater tatsächlich Tränen in den Augen?

Quatre selbst musste die Tränen wegblinzeln. „Vater." Er lächelte und wusste zunächst nicht, was er weiter sagen sollte. „Ich bin so froh wieder hier zu sein", bekannte er inbrünstig. „Ich hoffe, du vergibst deinem Sohn." Er blickte beschämt zu Boden. Was hatte er für eine Schande über die Familie gebracht. Ja, er war wirklich reumütig und würde jede Strafe akzeptieren... Jede, nein, was log er sich vor. Eine Strafe würde er nicht akzeptieren: Trowa aufzugeben.

‚Oh ihr Götter, gebt mir Kraft', betete Quatre stumm.

„Die Vergangenheit ist nicht mehr von Belang. Die Götter haben mir eine zweite Chance geschenkt. Quatre, ich dachte, ihr hätte dich verloren. Damals in Ostia, wir alle dachten, du würdest sterben!" Jenes letztes Wort vermochte Winner kaum auszusprechen. Er schluckte, fasste sich wieder und hielt seinen Sohn eine Armeslänge von sich entfernt, um ihn besser mustern zu können.

„Aber du bist gesund, du kannst auch laufen. Der Konsul schrieb uns..."

„Ja, ich kann es selbst nicht erklären... Es hat wohl einige Zeit gebraucht bis die Verletzungen geheilt sind." Er konnte und durfte seinem Vater nichts von Zechs' Kräften und der Heilung erzählen.

„Dann war es der Wille der Götter."

Die Erklärung war so gut wie jede andere und Quatre nickte.

Dann wurden sämtliche Sklaven herbeigerufen und diejenigen, die sich schon zu Bett begeben hatten, wurden geweckt. Ein Festmahl sollte vorbereitet werden, auch Quatres Schwestern, zumindest jene, die gerade auf dem Anwesen weilten, wurden geholt und der verlorene Sohn wieder im Kreis seiner Familie begrüßt.

So war es eine Stunde vor Sonnenaufgang als sich Vater und Sohn abermals alleine gegenüber saßen. Quatre pickte noch die letzten Oliven aus einer Schale und kaute sie genüsslich. Verhalten gähnt er, wie lange war jetzt schon auf den Beinen? Doch es war ein sehr angenehmen Gefühl zu wissen, dass ein gemütliches Bett auf ihn wartete. Ein wohliges Gefühl von Heimat und Geborgenheit machte sich in seiner Brust breit. Er war sich gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er dies vermisst hatte.

Allerdings schien sein Vater die Gunst der Stunde nutzen zu wollen, jetzt wo sie ungestört und - vor allem – auch nicht belauscht werden konnten.

„Du willst den Dienst in der Armee wirklich beenden?"

„Ja", verwirrt sah Quatre auf. Er hörte die Skepsis in der Frage seines Vaters und dabei war dieser doch von Anfang an gegen Quatres Dienst gewesen.

„Ich frage mich, ob es der richtige Zeitpunkt ist."

Quatres Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe. Was sollte das denn bedeuten? Er verstand nicht so recht und fragte sich, ob er nicht einfach zu müde war. Ob ihm seine Ohren hier einen Streich spielten.

„Ich, wir, unsere ganze Familie ist Konsul Treize so manches schuldig." Dies war unbestreitbar. Immerhin hatte Quatres Vater Treize aufs Übelste beleidigt und ihm Dinge unterstellt, die jeglicher Grundlage entbehrten. Treize hatte dem Senator verziehen, doch Treize war kein Mann, der solche Dinge leichtfertig vergaß. „Treize wird in den nächsten Monaten jeden Verbündeten benötigen, den er hat. Du solltest in seiner Nähe bleiben und ihm helfen. Wo könntest du dies besser als sein Tribun. Es wäre auf diese Weise auch viel unauffälliger, wenn du in seiner Nähe wärest."

Sofern dies Quatres Strafe sein sollte, dann war er gerne bereit sie abzuleisten. Auf diese Weise war es auch nur natürlich, dass er in Trowas Nähe war. Doch er zweifelte daran, dass sein Vater diesen Aspekt mitbedacht hatte. Nein, wohl eher nicht.

„Deine Heirat wird warten müssen." Winner beobachtete Quatre sehr genau bei diesem Worten und Quatre nickte nur langsam. Sein Gesicht verriet keinerlei Regung, auch wenn sein Herz jubilierte.

„Du wirst diesen Sklaven nicht aufgeben?" Winner biss sich beinahe die Zunge ab bei diesen Worten.

Quatre schüttelte langsam den Kopf und stellte seinen Weinkelch zur Seite. „Ich werde heiraten, wenn ihr es für richtig erachtet und ich werde heiraten, wen ihr mir aussucht", unterbreitete er seinem Vater in aller Förmlichkeit. „Aber ich werde Trowa nie aufgeben." Sie sahen sich in die Augen und es war Quatres Vater der zuerst den Blick abwandte.

„Jetzt da Treize wieder hier ist, wird ein Kampf um die Nachfolge des Thrones entbranden", orakelte der Senator mit düsterer Stimme und ließ das vorherige Thema fallen. Auch er leerte seinen Weinkelch, „Natürlich nicht öffentlich, vor allem nicht so lange der Kaiser noch lebt. Aber niemand weiß wie lange dies noch dauern wird und niemand weiß wie Treize reagieren wird. Sei wachsam." Damit erhob er sich und ging zu Quatres Platz hinüber. Er lächelte auf seinen Sohn hinab und zerzauste ihm die Haare, wie früher als Quatre noch ein kleiner Junge gewesen war. „Willkommen zurück."

Wenig später lag auch Quatre in seinem alten Zimmer. Bald würde die Sonne aufgehen und er wollte so schnell es ging nach Rom zurückreiten. Oder vielleicht doch besser zuerst zu Treizes Villa, die ganz in der Nähe lag. Womöglich würde sich Trowa dort aufhalten.

Die Versuchung war groß sich jetzt gleich davonzustehlen und sich davon zu überzeugen, ob Trowa hier oder in der Stadt weilte.

Doch stattdessen drehte er sich nur auf die andere Seite und schloss mit einem befreienden Seufzer die Augen.

Er war so glücklich wie lange nicht mehr, schade, dass er diesen Moment nicht mit Trowa teilen konnte. Aber er würde es so bald als möglich nachholen.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Ich muss sagen, das macht zur Zeit richtig Spaß! :)

Kapitel XXXVI

Gleich am Tag seiner ‚offiziellen' Rückkehr nach Rom bat Treize beim Kaiser um eine Audienz. Zum einen sollte es den konservativen Adligen zeigen, dass er durch und durch kaisertreu war. Zum anderen musste er gegenüber dem väterlichen Freund über seinen Auftrag in der ägyptischen Provinz berichten.

Treize war sich sicher, der Kaiser hätte ihn damals vor allen diesen Jahren nicht ins Exil geschickt. Es war der Wille und Wunsch von Treizes Vater gewesen, um so Treize am besten vor den Nachfolgen seines Verrats zu beschützen. Das wusste Treize heute, damals hatte er das natürlich nicht so gesehen. Selbstverständlich, er war auch noch ein Kind gewesen.

Als er das letzte Mal durch diese Gänge im Palast geschritten war und mit dem Kaiser geredet hatte, hatte er voll Verbitterung gestanden, dass diese letzte Nacht in Rom, die für ihn so schrecklich gewesen war, ihn letztlich zu dem Menschen gemacht hatte, der er heute war.

Jetzt jedoch musste er zugeben, dass er all diese bitteren Erfahrungen nicht missen mochte. Ja, das klang merkwürdig. Doch genau diese Erfahrungen machten ihn aus, ihn Treize Khushrenada, Konsul des Römischen Reiches und dabei zählte er noch nicht einmal dreißig Sommer, er war Bevorzugter des Kaisers, sollte den Thron erben, er konnte sich der Loyalität seiner Vertrauten sicher sein: Quatre und Heero, Une selbstverständlich und Sally, natürlich auch die Sklaven und sogar Zechs. Außerdem war er der Vater einer wunderhübschen Tochter. Wer konnte dies noch von sich behaupten? Die Götter hatten ihm so manche Prüfungen auferlegt, aber sie hatten ihn auch gesegnet.

In Ägypten auf Lucius zu treffen war beinahe mehr gewesen als Treize hatte ertragen können. Hatte es ihm doch noch einmal diese Nacht und den Verrat des Geliebten vor Augen geführt. Doch als er Lucius in ihrem Kampf auf Leben und Tod dann getötet und den Leichnam in der ausgehobenen Grube gesehen hatte, erst da hatte er sich von dieser Nacht und von der Vergangenheit lösen können. - Vielleicht hatte auch Zechs' Zauber etwas damit zu tun. Doch diese Option blendete er ganz schnell wieder aus.

Natürlich hatte er es sich nie eingestanden, doch der Verrat von Lucius hatte Treize noch Jahre später verfolgt. Deshalb war er nie fähig gewesen erneut einem anderen Menschen so bedingungslos und blind zu vertrauen. Deshalb hatte er nie ernsthafte Absichten unternommen eine feste Beziehung aufzubauen. Er hatte es ja nicht einmal ertragen können mit einem anderen Menschen im gleichen Bett zu schlafen und immer trug er ein Messer bei sich. Alles nur aus dieser damaligen Enttäuschung heraus, weil Lucius ihn so schamlos für seine finsteren Pläne missbraucht hatte.

Endlich war er im Innersten des Palastes angekommen und die Sklaven beeilten sich ihm die Türe zu den Gemächern des Kaisers zu öffnen. Natürlich war Treize durch die vielen Gerüchte und die Berichte seiner Spione gewarnt gewesen und doch kostete es ihn seine gesamte Selbstbeherrschung die er aufbieten konnte, um dem Kaiser nicht zu zeigen, wie erschrocken über den Anblick des Mannes war, der hier auf einem Diwan lag, der in der Mitte des Raumes aufgestellt war. Der Kaiser war nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst. Kein Wunder, dass er nicht mehr in der Öffentlichkeit auftrat. Es wäre für die Feinde des Throns noch leichter das Volk aufzuwiegeln, wüssten die einfachen Menschen wie ernst es um ihren Herrscher stand. Treize sank schnell auf ein Knie hinab und legte die geballte Faust auf seine Brust. „Ich grüße euch."

„Ah Treize. Lass dich ansehen, mein Junge." So jung war Treize nun auch nicht mehr als dass diese Anrede gerechtfertigt wäre, doch er gehorchte der Bitte nichtsdestotrotz.

„Ägypten hat dir gutgetan. Ich hörte bereits von deiner dortigen ‚Überzeugungsarbeit'. Die Priesterschaft des Amuns steht nun – gezwungenermaßen – hinter dir und die ägyptischen Adligen sowieso. Ich wusste, dass du den Aufenthalt im Süden auch für deine Zwecke nutzen wirst. Sehr gut, Treize, wirklich sehr gut." Der Kaiser strahlte jene merkwürdige Ruhe und Zufriedenheit aus wie es nur alte Menschen zu tun vermochten, die wussten, dass ihr Vermächtnis gesichert war. Dieser alte durchtriebene Fuchs hatte ja schließlich auch seinen Willen bekommen. Doch Treize musst auch daran denken, wie schwer es wohl für den Vater war. Einsehen zu müssen dass sein Sohn Marcus für das Amt nicht geeignet war. Hatte sich der Kaiser Vorwürfe gemacht, wie hatte er diese Enttäuschung verkraftet, die sein Sohn für ihn war. Zu sehen, dass das eigene Fleisch und Blut sich so zum Negativen entwickelte, trotz aller Bemühungen.

Treize bezweifelte, dass Eltern so etwas überhaupt je verkraften konnten.

„Du hast deine Entscheidung überdacht, was den Thron anbelangt?" Der Kaiser wollte wohl ganz sicher gehen.

Treize nahm auf dem Stuhl neben dem Diwan des Kaisers Platz, dann nickte er.

„Das hatte ich gehofft, darum habe ich die Götter angefleht und ich glaube es war dein verstorbener Vater selbst, der mir den Weg gewiesen hat."

Da lächelte Treize nachsichtig. Sein Vater und der Kaiser hatten eine Liebesbeziehung gehabt, natürlich hatte niemand von der engen Beziehung der beiden gewusst. Allenfalls hatte man Mutmaßungen darüber angestellt wie eng die Bande zwischen dem Kaiserhaus und den Khushrenadas gewesen waren.

Als Treize es erfahren hatte, nun, zu dieser Zeit hatten ihn andere Dinge beschäftigt. Und heute... Es würde ihn interessieren, was sein Vater über Zechs, den Germanen, dachte. Würde er Treizes Interesse an dem Mann gutheißen?

„Denn es gibt viel zu tun für dich."

Nun, daran bestand keinen Zweifel und Treize rutschte auf seinem Stuhl nach vorne, richtete sich auf. „Ich höre."

„In Iberien bahn sich ein Aufstand an, ich fürchte du musst an einem der Statthalter ein Exempel statuieren und in der Provinz wieder für Recht und Ordnung gesorgt werden."

Treize glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Es gab genug treue Offiziere die so eine Aufgabe übernehmen konnten. Außerdem wollte er Rom nicht schon wieder verlassen.

„Meine Entscheidung missfällt dir wohl."

Treize hatte sich nicht im Geringsten Mühe gegeben seine Bedenken gegenüber diesem Befehl zu verbergen. „Verzeiht, aber ich soll euer Erbe sein, in Rom kann ich euch sicherlich besser dienen und ihr schickt mich nach Iberien?"

„Du meinst, es kommt zum Bürgerkrieg, wenn ich sterbe und du noch in Iberien weilst?"

„Das habt Ihr gesagt, mein Kaiser."

„Mhm, ich werde schon nicht in den nächsten Wochen sterben. So alt bin ich noch lange nicht... Aber es ist wahr, dass es dich erneut in eine heikle Lage bringt, wenn du Rom verlässt. Deshalb wirst du Marcus mit dir nehmen, er soll dir als Tribun dienen. Das wird den Jungen auch etwas Respekt lehren und ich bin sicher, du wirst dieses Arrangement zu deinem Nutzen gestalten."

Treizes Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Regung bei diesen Worten. Der Kaiser wusste auch so, dass ihm dieser Befehl ebenso missfiel wie die Aussicht auf einen neuen Feldzug „Wie Ihr wünscht." Er verneigte sich und ging.

Marcus mitnehmen; noch vor einem Jahr hätte der junge Adlige alles dafür gegeben nur in der Nähe von Treize zu sein. Aber damals war Marcus noch nicht den Einflüsterungen von Dermail und seinen Schergen erlegen. Treize konnte auch nicht sagen, was genau es war, was den Sohn des Kaisers so gegen ihn aufgebracht hatte. Das Fass zum Überlaufen hatte mit Sicherheit der Nachmittag gebracht als Marcus bei ihm gewesen war und Treize ihn ‚hart rangenommen' hatte. Er hatte Marcus deutlich gemacht, wer der Stärkere und Mächtigere von ihnen Beiden war. Er hatte den anderen richtig vorgeführt. Danach war ihm klar gewesen, dass Marcus sein Feind war.

Oh, der bevorstehende Feldzug würde sicherlich reizend werden.

Sein Weg zurück führte ihn durch die kaiserlichen Gärten und genau dort traf er auf niemand anderen als seinen neuen Tribun. Ob Marcus wohl schon von seinem Glück wusste?

Doch auch heute war Marcus nicht alleine, Mariemaia war bei ihm. Treize hatte ja schon kaum an sich halten können als er seine Tochter zusammen mit Marcus auf dem Festakt zur Enthüllung von Howards neuestem Werk gesehen hatte. Wäre Zechs nicht an seiner Seite gewesen, hätte er alle Vorsicht und Tarnung über den Haufen geworfen und sich zu erkennen gegeben. Mariemaia war zu keiner Zeit in einer bedrohlichen Lage gewesen, das musste Treize zugeben. Um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben, Marcus schien ehrlich darum bemüht gewesen zu sein dem Mädchen den Abend so kurzweilig wie nur möglich zu gestalten. So auch jetzt, er zeigte ihr gerade ein Beet voller Rosen.

Treize vermutete schon längst unlautere Absichten hinter dem Gebaren des kaiserlichen Sprösslings. Vielleicht hatte Marcus schon gegenüber Mariemaia offenbart, wer denn in Wirklichkeit ihr Vater war. Denn Marcus wusste es und damit hielt er einen gefährlichen Trumpf in seiner Hand.

Oder rechnete sich Marcus etwa Chancen auf eine Verlobung aus? Dieser beunruhigenden Option musste sich Treize wohl oder übel so langsam stellen. Mariemaia war schon fast elf Jahre alt. Es war durchaus denkbar ein Mädchen aus adligem Hause jetzt bereits zu verloben. Und sie wurde mehr und mehr zur Frau, sie hatte sich körperlich sehr verändert während der Monate von Treizes Abwesenheit in Ägypten. Sie war schon immer ein recht großes Kind gewesen doch jetzt erkannte man es noch deutlicher. Das hatte sie wohl von den Khushrenadas geerbt, die langen Beine. Die arme Kleine würde ein paar Jahre fürchterlich schlaksig wirken bis sich ihr Körper vollständig entwickelt hatte. Sie hatten diesen so charakteristischen Zug um den Mund, der Treize jeden Tag aus dem polierten Kupferspiegel entgegenblickte. Bei der schönen Venus! Man durfte sie beide wirklich nicht zusammen sehen! Sonst würden die Parallelen sofort ins Auge stechen. Zechs hatte es schließlich gleich beim ersten Mal gesehen.

„Konsul!" Sie hatte ihn entdeckt und rannte auf ihn zu. Es war ein Trost, dieses kindische Verhalten zu sehen, das war ihm vertraut. Wenn auch ihr Körper sich so weit verändert hatte, sie war noch immer ein Kind.

Er musterte sie von oben bis unten. „Ihr seid gewachsen." Wie immer benutzte er die höfliche Form und sie kicherte darüber.

Marcus hatte sie inzwischen eingeholt und grüßte Treize mit einem knappen Kopfnicken. Doch auch er blickte ein paar Mal schnell zwischen Vater und Tochter hin und her.

Treize ignorierte den Mann und bot der Kleinen an sich die Kätzchen anzusehen, die er aus Ägypten mitgebracht hatte. Treize hatte ihr schließlich schon einmal eine seiner edlen Katzen geschenkt. Bereitwillig schloss sie sich ihm an und verabschiedete sich von Marcus, der dies zuerst nicht hinnehmen wollte. Doch sie wies ihn brüsk und mit einer Sturheit ab, die man einem jungen Mädchen so nicht zugetraut hätte.

„Ist heute kein Kindermädchen bei euch?" Sie schritten zwischen einer Reihe Hecken hindurch.

„Nicht, wenn ich mit Marcus spazieren gehe." Es war als ob sich eine dunkle Regenwolke vor die Sonne schob. So plötzlich verdüsterte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck, doch dann verwandelte es sich in einen Ausdruck unverhohlenen Ekel. Als ob sie gerade in einen Haufen Exkremente getreten wäre.

„Es ist unklug so offen Abscheu gegenüber einem Mann wie Marcus zu zeigen", tadelte Treize sanft. Doch eher weil er Angst um sie hatte als dass er ihr lehren wollte ihre Gefühle hinter einer ausdruckslosen Maske zu verbergen.

„Doch Ihr mögt ihn ebenfalls nicht. Man sagt sogar, Ihr wäret Feinde." Sie runzelte die Stirn und blickte ihn dabei fragend an.

„So, sagt man das?" Treize antwortete leichthin doch war diese Information äußerst interessant. Wenn sogar ein Mädchen wie Mariemaia davon wusste, dann war sich praktisch jeder in Rom darüber im Klaren, dass er und Marcus eine persönliche Fehde ausfochten.

Mittlerweile hatten sie die Grenze zu Treizes Anwesen erreicht und betraten seinen persönlichen Garten durch eine Pforte, die von einem Prätorianer bewacht wurde. Der Mann nickte Treize zu und sein Blick streifte kurz über Mariemaia. Bildete es Treize sich ein, oder kniff der Mann argwöhnisch die Augen zusammen als er noch einmal Treize musterte? Treize nahm sich vor in Erfahrung zu bringen, wie genau dieser Soldat hieß, der hier Dienst hatte. Vielleicht musste er ihn bestechen – zur Sicherheit.

„Ich höre sehr viel im Haus meines Großvaters, gerade jetzt." Sie biss sich tapfer auf die Lippen, wollte Stärke zeigen und konnte es doch nicht verhindern, dass ihr Tränen über die Wangen kullerten.

Der Gesundheitszustand des alten Barton, also Mariemaias Großvaters, war noch ernster als der des Kaisers. Barton war eines Tages auf dem Forum zusammengebrochen. Aus heiterem Himmel! Er war für einige Zeit bewusstlos gewesen, so hatte man es Treize erzählt. Dann war er wieder erwacht, aber hatte sich von diesem Zwischenfall nicht mehr erholt. Der einst so stolze und mächtige Barton lag nur noch in seinem abgedunkelten Schlafgemach. Er vermochte seine rechte Körperhälfte nicht mehr zu kontrollieren, war gelähmt und fast blind. Was für eine schwere Zeit musste dies für das Mädchen sein. Barton war alles an Familie, was dieses kleine Mädchen noch hatte.

Kein Wunder, dass Senator Barton in diesem angeschlagenen Zustand den Intrigen von Marcus erlag. Denn sollte der Senator sterben und Mariemaia unverheiratet sein, würde das gesamte Vermögen der Familie an den kaiserlichen Thron fallen. Barton würde dies nicht wollten. Mit Sicherheit gab es einige Adelsfamilien, die dem alten Barton zur Zeit ihre Aufwartung machten und auf eine baldige Verlobung seiner Tochter pochten. Das arme Mädchen war zu einem begehrten Handelsobjekt geworden und sie war klug, trotz ihrer jungen Jahre. Sie schien genau zu verstehen, was um sie herum geschah. Treize wusste es aus eigener Erfahrung, wie schnell die Welt ein Kind von einem Augenblick zum nächsten verändern konnte. Wie gerne hätte Treize gesehen, dass Mariemaia sorglos aufwuchs, zusammen mit ihren Freundinnen spielen konnte. Eine Mutter und einen Vater hätte, die sich liebevoll um sie kümmerten. Wäre er damals nicht so feige gewesen und hätte Leia verlassen, dann hätte es genau so sein können. Doch stattdessen... Treize glaubte kaum, dass ihm die Götter je diese Verfehlung vergeben würden.

Mariemaia indes versuchte ihre Tränen mit den Zipfeln ihres Gewandes abzuwischen. Sie sah so unglücklich und verloren aus! Treize warf alle Vorsicht und Tarnung über Bord und schloss sie in seine Arme, drückte sie an sich und strich ihr über das wellige, rote Haar – Leias Haar. Sie schluchzte jämmerlich und krallte ihre Hände in Treizes Toga. Das arme Ding.

Treize stand so kurz davon ihr alles zu sagen: „Ich bin den Vater, Marie. Du brauchst niemanden heiraten." Es wäre so leicht und ihr wäre damit sofort geholfen. Sämtliche gierigen Aasgeier vertrieben. Aber dann wäre auch sie ein Ziel von Treizes Feinden und schon einmal hatte er erleben müssen, dass sie vergiftet worden war – an seiner statt. Nein, es war nicht vernünftig es gegenüber ihr zu offenbaren. Es würde Mariemaia in große Gefahr bringen, gerade wenn er wieder auf einem Feldzug war und er sie alleine in Rom zurücklassen müsste. Dennoch flüsterte eine leise Stimme in seinem Inneren, dass er wieder feige handelte, indem er die Wahrheit verschwieg.

„Konsul?" Sie sah zu ihm auf. Fiel es ihr nicht selbst auf? Diese Augen, sie hatte seine Augen! Jupiter, steh mir bei!

„Wollt Ihr mich nicht heiraten?"

Auf diese Frage war er nun überhaupt vorbereitet gewesen. „Wie kommt ihr auf diesen Gedanken? Und überhaupt so etwas fragt man einen Mann nicht!"

Wenigstens konnte er sich nun sicher sein, dass Mariemaia in der Tat nicht wusste, dass sie hier ihrem Vater gegenüberstand. Sonst hätte sie ihm nicht so eine absurde Frage gestellt.

Sie schniefte noch einmal. „Nun, ihr seid mächtig und immer freundlich zu mir gewesen. Ihr nehmt mich ernst und das Vermögen meiner Familie wäre bei Euch in guten Händen. Außerdem seid Ihr klug und gebildet. Und die Sklavinnen meines Großvaters sagen, dass Ihr recht gut ausseht und in so etwas kennen sie sich aus."

Fast musste er beginnen zu lachen, ein geradezu hysterischer Lachanfall wollte sich in seinem Innersten festsetzen. Logisch und rational überlegt, kühl kombiniert. Er war für Mariemaia einfach die beste Partie. Wenn sie nicht seine Tochter wäre, dann müsste er sie jetzt adoptieren. Keine Frage, sie war eine waschechte Khushrenada.

Aber stattdessen schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, ich glaube, ich bin zu alt für euch. Aber ich bin sehr geschmeichelt."

Sie kicherte wieder, doch wurde auch schnell wieder ernst. „Großvater wird bald sterben." Es war keine Frage, mehr eine grausige Feststellung und er konnte und wollte es nicht bestreiten. „Was soll ich dann tun?"

Dann würde Treize die Vaterschaft offiziell verlautbaren und durch den Kaiser anerkennen lassen. Aber das konnte er ihr nicht sagen. Jetzt noch nicht.

„Vertrau mir, ich werde mich um dich kümmern, falls dein Großvater stirbt und wenn ich nicht da sein sollte. Dann wendest du dich an Une. Kennst du sie?"

Mariemaia nickte. „Die reiche Witwe des Gladius Josephus?"

„Eben jene. Ich vertraue ihr und das kannst du auch." Er würde mit Une über Mariemaia reden. Mit Sicherheit wusste sie bereits, dass sie seine Tochter war. Sally hatte es ihr bestimmt mitgeteilt. Doch musste er nun auch Vorsorge für seine Tochter treffen.

Mariemaia wollte gerade noch etwas sagen als plötzlich lautes Hämmern die sonst so idyllische Ruhe im Garten unterbrach.

Treize wandte sich um und blickte auf zu dem oberen Stockwerk seiner Villa. „Ich lasse einige Räume umgestalten." Vor allem jene Zimmer, die seinen Eltern und seiner Schwester gehört hatten. Zu lange hatte er sich mit der Last dieser Vergangenheit belastet, es war richtig und notwendig, dass er auch diese Bürde abstreifte.

Als er wieder zu Mariemaia sah, zog er überrascht die Augenbrauen nach oben, denn sie stand plötzlich mit einem Dolch in der Hand vor ihm. Anscheinend hatte sie ihm im Ärmel getragen und musste sich gerade so erschrocken haben, dass sie instinktiv nach der Waffe gegriffen hatte. Anscheinend war sie doch nicht so wehrlos wie Treize geglaubt hatte.

„Könnt Ihr auch damit umgehen?" Treize ergriff sanft, aber mit Nachdruck, ihr Handgelenk und löste die Waffe aus ihren verkrampften Fingern.

Mariemaia schüttelte den Kopf. „Mein Kindermädchen gab ihn mir, aber ich weiß nicht so recht, was ich denn damit tun sollte."

„Ich bin versucht zu sagen, dass dies den Dolch für Euch noch gefährlicher macht als für einen potentiellen Angreifer. Wenn Ihr eine Waffe trägst, dann müsst Ihr auch damit umgehen können. Möchtet ihr es erlernen?"

„Konsul, Ihr rügt mich nicht, weil ich als Frau eine Waffe trage? Mein Großvater... Er hat versucht mir eine Ohrfeige zu geben, als er es herausgefunden hat. Es ziemt sich nicht für eine Frau, so meinte er."

Treize erschien es dringend notwendig, dass Mariemaia in der Tat in Unes Einflussbereich geriet. Une war genau die perfekte Wahl um dem Mädchen etwas mehr Selbstvertrauen gegenüber Männern zu vermitteln. Davon würde Mariemaia nur profitieren können, gerade wenn sie sich gegenüber aufdringlichen Verehren zur Wehr setzen wollte.

Außerdem sollte sie wirklich wissen wie sie sich zu verteidigen hatte und sie war in der Tat erstaunt über sein Angebot. Natürlich, einer wohlerzogenen römischen Edelfrau würde es nicht im Traum einfallen sich selbst mit einem Dolch zu verteidigen. Eine billige Hafenhure wusste sich da besser zu wehren.

„Ihr solltet euch zu wehren wissen, nicht nur mit dem Dolch", begann Treize und gab ihr die Waffe wieder zurück. Er überlegte. Quatre könnte ihr mit Sicherheit so manches beibringen. Er war ein guter Lehrer, sehr geduldig. Doch würde es nur unnötiges Gerede und Aufmerksamkeit erregen, wenn irgendjemand davon erführe.

Aber nicht, wenn es ins Unes Villa geschehen würde. Außerdem war Une selbst eine Frau, die sich zu wehren wusste und dies nicht nur mit Gift. Treize hatte Une zwar noch nie mit einem Dolch oder Schwert kämpfen gesehen, doch würde er eine Handvoll Sesterzen verwetten, dass sie es konnte.

„Quatre, mein Tribun, könnte Euch in Unes Villa Unterricht erteilen, sofern Ihr das wollt."

Mariemaia dachte über die Worte nach. „Zumindest ist es besser als in Marcus' Gesellschaft zu verweilen."


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kapitel XXXVII

Es herrschte eine merkwürdig bedrückende Stimmung auf dem Landsitz der Khushrenadas. Keiner, nicht einmal Treize, war erpicht darauf so schnell schon wieder auf einen Feldzug aufbrechen zu müssen. Sie waren keinen Monat in Rom und schon sandte der Kaiser seinen Konsul erneut in die Ferne. Besonders Duo und Trowa waren darüber sehr unglücklich.

Bei Treizes Rückkehr hatte es keine überbordenen Feierlichkeiten gegeben, war ja der Auftrag in der ägyptischen Provinz auch geheimer Natur gewesen. So geheim man die Tatsache an sich halten konnte, wenn eine Person wie Treize über den gesamten Winter nicht in Rom weilte.

Nichtsdestotrotz war Treize nach der Rückkehr zwei Wochen lang den Einladungen der übrigen Adelsfamilien gefolgt und hatte deren Festbankette und Gelage mit seiner Anwesenheit beehrt. Die meisten Adligen waren wohl mehr denn je der Ansicht, dass Treize Khushrenada der nächste Kaiser werden würde. Eine Tatsache, die Treize in der Öffentlichkeit weder dementierte noch bestätigte, aber die Gerüchteküche brodelte immer weiter.

Zechs fragte sich insgeheim, was wohl Marcus, der verwöhnte, verweichlichte Sohn des Kaisers dazu sagen würde. Zechs würde nicht den Fehler begehen und Marcus unterschätzen. Der Bursche steckte bis über beide Ohren in diesem römischen Sumpf aus Intrigen, Bestechungen und Erpressungen. Zechs vermutete auch, dass es Marcus gewesen sein musste, der ihnen Acht als Spion nach Ägypten hinterhergeschickt hatte. Ganz zu schweigen von jenem hinterlistigen Anschlag mittels eines an Bord ihres Schiffes geschmuggelten Skorpion.

Treize teilte Zechs' Bedenken und wäre am liebsten in Rom geblieben um sich seiner getreuen Verbündeten zu versichern und Pläne gegen seine alten und neuen Feinde zu schmieden. Doch nun musste er mit seinen Legionen nach Iberien aufbrechen und würde erst im Herbst wieder nach Rom zurückkehren. Eine lange Zeit.

Natürlich würde Heero mit ihm ziehen, auch Duo, sein Leibsklave, würde ihn begleiten. Quatre jedoch blieb in Rom. Er war zwar noch nicht aus dem Militärdienst ausgeschieden und doch ließ ihn Treize hier. Wahrscheinlich waren ihm Quatres Augen und Ohren in Rom wichtiger. Außerdem unterrichtete Quatre die kleine Mariemaia, obwohl sie gar nicht mehr so klein war, wie Zechs festgestellt hatte, im Schwertkampf. Dieses Arrangement durfte natürlich ebenfalls nicht an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen.

Allerdings begleitete Natter namens Marcus Treize auf dem Feldzug, auf ausdrücklichen Wunsch des Kaisers! Doch so konnte Treize wenigstens seinen Feind immer aus der Nähe beobachten. Vielleicht war es gar nicht so schlecht, dass der Kaiser seinen Sohn auf den Feldzug geschickt hatte.

Sally würde ebenfalls in Rom bleiben. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Treize bei diesem Feldzug verletzt wurde war eher gering, da die Römer nicht unbedingt mit Kämpfen rechneten. Außerdem hatte sie dem Konsul einen anderen – ägyptischen – Arzt vermittelt, der mit ihm reisen würde. Sally und Une planten ihre Beziehung zu vertiefen und Treize gönnte seiner Leibärztin die freie Zeit.

Und Zechs selbst... auch er musste in Rom verbleiben. Zu viel Verwirrung und Aufruhr würde es erzeugen, wenn er sich dem Militärzug anschließen würde. Galt er doch noch immer als Geisel des Konsuls. So hatte er sich bereits auf einen langweiligen Frühling und einen noch langweiligeren Sommer hier in den Albaner Bergen eingestellt. Er würde seine Studien fortsetzen, noch immer konnte er nicht perfekt die römischen Schriftzeichen schreiben und fließend lesen. Wenn auch sein Griechisch während der Zeit in Ägypten recht passabel geworden war.

Es hatte auch kein Abschiedsfest hier auf der Villa gegeben und so verlief der letzte Abend, den der Konsul und die Sklaven hier verbringen würden, sehr ruhig ab. Zechs begegnete noch nicht einmal einem der Diener als er sich in Richtung Küche und Lebensmittellager aufmachte. Er hatte Hunger bekommen und ihm stand der Sinn nach etwas Herzhaftem. Vielleicht war noch etwas von diesem Eintopf übrig, den es zum Mittagessen gegeben hatte. Treize hielt sich in seinen Gemächern auf und Quatre war zwar heute Nachmittag zu ihnen gekommen, war allerdings schon bald nicht mehr aufzufinden gewesen. Man musste kein Hellseher sein um zu wissen, wo sich der junge Römer aufhielt.

Während Zechs die Töpfe durchstöberte und alles fand von Pasteten bis hin zu einer prallen Melone doch keinen Eintopf, vernahm er aufgeregtes Gelächter durchdrungen von dem ein oder anderen tiefen Stöhnen.

‚Ist das Quatre?', Zechs legte den Deckel zurück, den er gerade gelüftet hatte und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür, die durch einen schmalen Flur mit den Quartieren der Sklaven verbunden war. Trowa hatte dort sein Zimmer, war Quatre etwa dort? Es klang auf alle Fälle so.

Unsicher verharrte Zechs auf der Schwelle. Eigentlich sollte er nicht weitergehen, warum stand er überhaupt hier? Die Beiden konnten doch tun und lassen was sie wollen.

Wieder dieses Stöhnen und er schluckte unwillkürlich. Neugier züngelte in ihm hoch und Zechs streckte eine Hand aus und tastete sich damit den Gang entlang. Er wollte keine Fackel entzünden, besser er blieb unentdeckt. Am Ende war es gar nicht Quatre und er hatte sich getäuscht.

Der Gang endete und knickte scharf nach rechts ab. Dort befanden sich die ersten Türen, die zu den Kammern der Dienern führten. Wieder das Lachen, unbeschwert und ungehemmt. Dachten Trowa und Quatre denn, dass sie alleine waren? Dann fiel Zechs ein, dass sie das in der Tat sein mussten, denn die übrigen Sklaven befanden sich fast alle in Rom wo Treize die letzten Tage verbracht hatte, bevor er hier auf dem Land noch einmal zur Ruhe kommen konnte und die letzten Stücke seiner Ausrüstung zusammengepackt wurden.

„Lass das Trowa... das kitzelt...", keuchte Quatre und Zechs schlich sich mit schneller klopfendem Herzen näher an die Tür heran. Sie war nur angelehnt und er konnte durch einen schmalen Spalt in das Innere der Kammer sehen. Das Bett des Pferdeknechts stand genau in Zechs' Blickfeld und dort lagen Quatre und Trowa. Oder besser gesagt, Trowa lag auf Quatre, der den Kopf des Sklaven gerade zu sich nach oben zog, um ihn zu küssen. Zechs sah das Licht der Kerzen auf der feuchten Haut auf Quatres Brust schimmerten und nach dem Kuss auf den Lippen des Tribuns. Schon fand Trowas Mund erneut Quatres Brust und Trowa küsste eine Stelle oberhalb des Herzens. Wieder kicherte Quatre, wahrscheinlich war er besonders kitzelig.

Währenddessen rieb Trowa seine Hüften an Quatres Unterleib und gebannt verfolgte Zechs wie es nun an Quatre war seinen Geliebten auf das Bett zu drücken und sich Trowas Schwanz anzunehmen.

Zechs wusste, dass er spätestens jetzt gehen sollte. Es war nicht richtig, dass er die beiden Männer hier beobachtete. Überhaupt, dass er so etwas Intimes zwischen zwei Menschen beobachtete war nicht in Ordnung, egal ob Männer oder Frauen. Doch irgendetwas hielt ihn zurück, hielt ihn hier hinter dieser Tür kauern und in die Kammer spähen. Wo Quatres Lippen sich um Trowas Schwanz schlossen und sich der blonde Haarschopf unablässig auf und ab bewegte.

Zechs schluckte, sein Mund war wie ausgetrocknet und auch er spürte eine wachsende Erregung in sich. Er fasste sich unter seine Tunica und drückte sein eigenes Fleisch. Sein Schwanz schien sich nicht im Geringsten um moralische Bedenken zu scheren, sondern reagierte auf geradezu erschreckende Direktheit auf das Tun der beiden Männer.

Er presste sich eine Hand auf den Mund, um sich nicht zu verraten. Er könnte einfach wieder weggehen...

Nun zog Quatre Trowa über sich und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen verfolgte Zechs, wie Trowa sich mit solche einer unendlichen Sanftheit und Zärtlichkeit in Quatres Körper schob. Überhaupt wie viel Liebe aus jeder noch so kleinen Geste und noch so unbedeutendem Blick der Beiden sprach. Zechs wurde es ganz anders als er dies bemerkte, dies hier war mehr als nur körperliche Leidenschaft, so viel mehr. Quatre und Trowa teilten etwas, was nur sehr wenigen Menschen zu Teil wurde und er beneidete sie darum!

Auch hätte er nicht gedacht, dass es so zwischen zwei Männern ablief. Nun, er hatte eigentlich überhaupt nichts gedacht. Zechs hatte keine konkrete Vorstellung davon wie zwei Männer sich im Bett vergnügen konnten, abgesehen von dem Offensichtlichem und dies war in seiner Vorstellung immer ein Akt von Unterwerfung auf der einen Seite und unerbittlicher Machtausübung auf der anderen Seite gewesen. Nicht so etwas Zärtliches, das auf beiderseitigem Einverständnis basierte.

Quatre raunte etwas, was man nicht von einem wohlerzogenen römischen Adligen erwarten würde und doch hatten diese einfachen, primitiven Worte einen äußerst ‚zündenen' Effekt auf Trowa. Dessen Bewegungen wurden schneller und heftiger, härter.

Auch Zechs wurde härter, das ließ sich nicht bestreiten und schon bald war er froh darum, dass die beiden dort im Zimmer so einen Lärm machten. Hastig brachte Zechs sich selbst zum Höhepunkt und kehrte dann beschämt in die Küche zurück. Quatres und Trowas Stöhnen verfolgte ihn den ganzen Weg zurück und seine Wangen brannten vor Scham.

Dort stieß er dann mit niemand anderem als Treize zusammen. Zechs blickte gerade noch einmal in den Gang zu den Kammern zurück als Treize an der Tür vorüberging. Anscheinend hatte der Konsul auch noch Hunger. Er blickte Zechs an und genau in diesem Moment hallte Trowas heiserer Schrei zu ihnen in die Küche.

Zechs' Gesicht fühlte sich auf einmal noch eine Spur heißer an und verdammt, Treize würde es deutlich sehen, denn der Konsul hatte sich ein Öllicht mitgebracht, das gleich auf dem Herd neben ihnen stand.

„Ich wollte noch einen Wein trinken", bemerkte Treize leise und griff zielsicher nach einem der Krüge im hinteren Teil der Küche.

Zechs blieb unschlüssig am Herd stehen und sah dem Konsul zu wie er nun einen Becher suchte und einen Schluck von dem Wein kostete. Was sollte er sagen? Ahnte Treize, dass er den beiden Liebenden nachspioniert hatte.

„Trowa und Quatre sind..." Zechs deutete mit einer vagen Handbewegung in Richtung der Sklavenquartiere.

„Dachte ich mir schon", kam die Replik von Treize und der stellte den Krug wieder zurück ins Regal. Offensichtlich war es nicht die Sorte Wein gewesen, die er im Sinn hatte. Endlich schenkte er sich einen Becher ein, kostete und war zufrieden, dann kam zu Zechs hinüber.

Unwillkürlich befeuchtete sich Zechs die Lippen und Treize reichte ihm den Becher. Gierig nahm Zechs einen Schluck und zuckte dann wie schuldbewusst zusammen als es nun Quatre war, der einen lustvollen Schrei in die Nacht schickte.

Treize grinste und trank ebenfalls einen Schluck Wein. „Scheint ihm zu gefallen."

„Ah... Mhm." Er musste irgendetwas sagen, erklären warum er bei den Sklavenquartieren gewesen war. Aber was sollte er da nur sagen? Was wenn Treize ihn fragen würde, warum er den Beiden zugesehen hatte? Zechs wusste ja selbst nicht, warum er dies getan hatte.

„Ich hätte dich nicht für so einen gehalten, Zechs", Treize stand nun ganz dich vor ihm. Warum hatte Zechs es überhaupt nicht bemerkt, dass ihm der Römer so nahe gekommen war. Er spürte sogar die Körperwärme des anderen und das trotz der lauen Frühlingsnacht.

„Was?", verlangte er zu wissen und versuchte sich enger an den Herd hinter ihm zu drücken. Als ob er damit Treize entkommen könnte.

„Dass es dich anmacht anderen dabei zuzusehen."

„Aber... ich... tut es nicht!"

„Nein?" Treize schmunzelte und eine äußerst warme, äußerst kundige Hand wanderte bei diesem Wort unter Zechs Tunica.

„Ich..."

Bevor er weiterreden konnte, legte Treize die Finger seiner noch freien Hand auf Zechs' Lippen und brachte ihn damit zum Schweigen. „Was haben sie getan?" Als ob der Konsul sich das nicht selbst in allen Details ausmalen konnte.

Zechs würde sich hüten darauf zu antworten. Es wäre ihm unendlich peinlich zu beschreiben, was er da in der Kammer gesehen hatte. Er öffnete den Mund um zu protestieren, aber schloss ihn dann wieder. Eine beträchtliche Menge Blut schoss gerade aus seinem Kopf auf kürzestem Wege in weiter unten gelegene Körperregionen, dort wo sich Treizes Hand zu schaffen machte.

„Vielleicht das hier?", Treizes Stimme war nahe an seinem Ohr und da Zechs mittlerweile die Augen fest geschlossen hielt war es allein die plötzliche Luftbewegung, die ihm verriet, dass sich Treize hingekniet haben musste. Nun riss er doch die Augen auf und blickte an sich hinab. Dort sah Treize zu ihm auf, Zechs' Tunica bereits hochgeschoben und seinen stolz nach vorne weisenden Schwanz freigelegt.

Wortlos und mit offenem Mund schüttelte Zechs den Kopf. Das konnte er einfach nicht glauben!

Leider war es nur zu schnell vorbei und Zechs setzte sich mit zitternden Gliedern auf den Herd. Noch immer fassungslos beobachtete er Treize dabei, der sich mit einer grenzenlosen Eleganz erhob und sich mit einer geradezu lässigen Bewegung mit den Fingern über die Lippen fuhr. Ein letzter Rest von Zechs' Samen sammelte sich auf dem Daumen des Konsuls und Zechs sah zu wie Treize ihn ableckte.

„Glaub nicht, dass ich das bei jedem mache." Treize hielt sein Kinn fest und blickte ihm für einen langen Moment in die Augen. Zechs wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Wie sollte er dieses merkwürdige Gefühl in seinem Bauch beschreiben, das er nun empfand. Er wollte nicht, dass Treize ging. Treize sollte hier bleiben, bei ihm bleiben. Hatte er nicht genau das die ganze Zeit gewollt. Noch zu genau erinnerte sich Zechs an die Überfahrt von Ägypten zurück nach Rom. Hatte er da nicht genau über diese Dinge fantasiert und war schier verzweifelt daran, dass Treize nichts unternommen hatte. Und jetzt...

Treize wartete noch immer auf eine Antwort und Zechs war noch immer nicht in der Lage sie ihm zu geben. Schließlich richtete sich der Konsul auf, nahm seinen Wein und das Licht und ließ Zechs im Dunkeln zurück.

„Das glaube ich jetzt nicht", keuchte Zechs fassungslos.

„Oh nein Zechs", Treize hatte es noch gehört und sein Lachen klang zu Zechs. „Glaub es ruhig! Das ist kein Traum und keine deiner schmutzigen Fantasien. Ich bin in meinem Zimmer, falls du zu mir kommen möchtest..."


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Treize und Zechs – kriegen sie sich endlich? *g*

Falls man sich nicht mehr liest: Schöne Feiertage euch allen! Und danke für euer andauerndes Interesse an dieser Story!

Das letzte Kapitel ist auch schon fertig, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher... Ich glaube, ich werde noch ein Kapitel dazwischen schieben.

Kapitel XXXVIII

Als Zechs nicht reagiert hatte, war Treize wieder davongegangen. Zechs musste nun selbst entscheiden, ob mehr wollte und zu Treize auf das Zimmer kam. Treize glaubte, nein er wusste es, Zechs hatte schon seit Ägypten genau auf so etwas gehofft. Vielleicht auch schon früher, doch war Zechs noch nicht bereit gewesen es gegenüber sich selbst einzugestehen. Treize öffnete die Tür zu seinem Schlafgemach und stellte den Wein auf dem Schreibtisch ab.

Er erinnerte sich noch zu gut an Zechs' Reaktion auf ihn und Wufei, oder als der Germane erfahren hatte dass Duo und Heero das Bett teilten. Zechs hatte Heero daraufhin doch glatt zum Duell gefordert, weil er geglaubt hatte Heero würde dem schlanken, zarten Sklaven Gewalt antun.

Und Treize selbst, seit wann wollte er ‚mehr' von dem Germanen? Mit einem schweren Seufzen widmete er sich eher halbherzig der nächsten Pergamentrolle, die er noch vor seiner Abreise am morgigen Tag bearbeiten sollte, nur ungern überließ er diese Dinge seinen Verwaltern.

Er selbst hätte Zechs am liebsten sofort, noch in Germanien in sein Bett gezogen. Verdammt noch mal, mit einem warmen Schauer erinnerte er sich an jenen Abend während des Feldzuges. Gerade hatte er Quatre dabei ertappt wie dieser die gefangenen Germanen hatte freigelassen. Dabei war Zechs in Quatres Armen zusammengebrochen, das Fieber hatte sich seiner bemächtigt. Treize hatte ihn dann in sein eigenes Zelt gebracht und Sally die Behandlung übernehmen lassen. Danach hatte er sich um die Angelegenheiten des Feldlagers kümmern müssen und erst später wieder in sein Zelt zurückgekehrt. Dort war Zechs in Treizes Bett gelegen, die Wangen zwar eingefallen, sein Körper gezeichnet von Wochen der Entbehrung und doch... das Rot auf den Wangen, hervorgerufen durch das Fieber, die blonden Haare. Ja, Treize hatte schon damals das Begehren in sich gespürt.

Da rutschte Treize unbehaglich auf seinem Stuhl nach vorne. Er war versucht sich selbst etwas Erleichterung zu verschaffen, jetzt sofort. Immerhin hatte er Zechs gerade mit seiner äußerst hervorragenden Zungenfertigkeit beglückt und sich selbst im Gegenzug zurückgehalten. Oh, Zechs' Gesichtsausdruck... Zu schade, dass er es im Halbdunkeln der Kerze nicht hatte deutlicher sehen können. Es war mit Sicherheit ein sehr exquisiter Anblick gewesen.

Jetzt lehnte sich Treize doch genüsslich in seinem Stuhl zurück und legte lächelnd den Kopf in den Nacken.

Hörte er da Schritte auf dem Flur vor seinem Zimmer?

Die Schritte wurden langsamer, verstummten ganz, setzten sich dann wieder in Bewegung und dann war es wieder still.

Es war mit Sicherheit Zechs der mit sich haderte, ob er zu Treize kommen sollte oder nicht. Treize setzte sich auf und beobachtete gespannt die Tür.

Dann endlich öffnete sie sich zaghaft und Zechs trat ein. Er hatte wieder diesen roten Schimmer auf den Wangen. Dieses Mal jedoch ganz sicher nicht hervorgerufen von einem heimtückischen Fieber, das die Folge einer schweren Kriegsverletzung war.

„Ich... ich weiß nicht..." Zechs stand unschlüssig mitten im Raum, seine Augen huschten immer wieder zum Bett zu seiner Linken, dann zu Treize. Oder besser gesagt zu dessen Schreibtisch, denn Zechs schien sich nicht überwinden zu können Treize anzublicken, ganz zu schweigen davon ihm direkt in die Augen zu blicken.

Treize erbarmte sich Zechs' jammervollem Gestammel und kam zu ihm herüber. Langsam streckte er eine Hand aus und legte sie an Zechs' Wange. Es war beinahe so wie bei einem scheuen Jungpferd, das er erst noch an sich und seinen Geruch gewöhnen musste. Zechs lehnte sich geradezu in Treizes Berührung und schloss flatternd die Augen. „Du bist zu mir gekommen", stellte Treize überflüssigerweise fest und lächelte. „Endlich."

„Ja." Zechs sah ihn zum ersten Mal offen an. „Endlich..."

„Wenn du..."

„Du hast das nicht zufällig so eingefädelt? Dass Quatre und Trowa es ausgerechnet heute Abend miteinander treiben und ihre Tür offenstehen lassen!", sprudelte es jetzt aus Zechs heraus. „Damit ich es sehe und... so reagiert habe, wie ich eben reagiert habe..."

Treize lachte und brachte ihn mit einem kleinen Kuss zum Schweigen. „Jetzt, mein Lieber, traust du mir zu viel zu."

„Dir würde ich ja alles zutrauen", entgegnete Zechs, lächelte nun jedoch.

Zur Sicherheit hielt Treize inne, kurz bevor er Zechs erneut küssen konnte. „Bereust du es?"

„Oh nein!" Nun war es an Zechs ihn an sich zu ziehen und stürmisch begegneten sich ihre Lippen. Treize war überrascht von so viel Initiative auf Seiten des Germanen, doch begrüßte er sie nichtsdestotrotz; schürte sie wie ein Feuer und ließ Zechs auch noch jeden letzten Zweifel vergessen.

‚Oh Venus, wie lange habe ich darauf gewartet?', dachte sich Treize und zog Zechs langsam aber bestimmt in Richtung Bett.

„Willst du es denn nicht tun?", fragte ihn Zechs etliche Stunden später. Seine Stimme war schläfrig und nur mit Mühe drehte er sich auf die Seite, um Treize anzusehen.

Der war selbst zufrieden, gesättigt und müde. Er und Zechs hatten sich auf so manche Art und Weise befriedigt und die Leidenschaft ihrer jungen Körper gestillt. Nein, das war nicht richtig. Es war viel mehr ein Tropfen auf den heißen Stein gewesen. Treize – und Zechs wohl auch, wenn er schon so fragte – dürstete es nach mehr.

„Nicht jetzt, nicht heute..." Treize schob Zechs' lange Haarsträhnen hinter dessen Ohr. „Wenn ich wieder zurück bin... wir sollten uns dafür Zeit nehmen."

„Aber", Zechs schien zu überlegen, „du wirst mehrere Monate in Dalmatien sein!"

„Vermutlich." Treize biss sich auf die Lippen, wälzte sich auf Zechs und kam auf dessen Körper zu liegen. „Und ich möchte, dass du die ganze Zeit an mich denkst. Jederzeit, wenn du dich selbst berührst", flüsterte er in Zechs' Ohr und rieb seinen Schenkel an Zechs' Körpermitte. „Und wenn ich dann zurückkomme, dann werde ich dich nehmen und dann wirst du schreien vor Lust."

Zechs prustete los: „Ganz schön große Worte, mein lieber Konsul."

„Du wirst schon sehen...", gab Treize zurück. Pah, so ein unschuldiger Bengel wie Zechs hatte seine Kunstfertigkeit als Liebhaber nicht in Frage zu stellen und so entspann sich eine harmlose Rangelei auf dem Bett, was schlussendlich dazu führte, dass Treize auf dem Boden auf seinem Allerwertesten landete.

Für ihn selbst stellte es eine große Willensanstrengung dar, zu gerne würde er Zechs' Körper in Besitz nehmen. Aber es war, wie er gesagt hatte, sie würden zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt es in aller Ruhe genießen können. Heute Nacht schwebte Treizes herannahende Abreise wie eine bedrohliche dunkle Wolke über allem. Sie zählten bereits die Stunden bis die Sonne über den Horizont kriechen würde und sie dieses Bett verlassen mussten.

Für die beiden neu gefunden Geliebten wurde es dann viel zu schnell Morgen. Doch es konnte keinen Aufschub für Treizes Abreise geben. Er musste zu seiner Legion reiten, die am Mittag abmarschieren würde. Außerdem erwarteten sie eine Abordnung aus Rom, bestehend aus Marcus, ein paar anderen unbedeutenden Adligen und höheren Offizieren, mit denen Treize und seine Sklaven reiten würden. Sollte diese Abordnung Treize noch im Schlafgemach in den Armen eines blonden Germanen, der als Geisel galt, antreffen? Wohl eher nicht.

Doch diesen besagten blonden Germanen zu halten, den warmen Körper zu spüren, Zechs' leichte Atemzüge, die Treize über die Brust strichen; es war wie ein Traum aus dem weder Treize noch Zechs zu erwachen wünschten.

Nach etlichen aufregenden und äußerst befriedigenden Stunden waren sie eingeschlafen. Für Treize eine völlig neue Erfahrung, hatte er doch sonst nie einem Geliebten solch ein Vertrauen entgegen bringen können. Aber natürlich war es auch nicht, das erste Mal gewesen, dass er und Zechs sich ein Bett, im unschuldigsten Sinne des Wortes, geteilt hätte. Und doch betrachtete es Treize als ein kleines Wunder als er auf den blonden Haarschopf blickte, der sich auf seinem Oberkörper ausbreitete wie ein Seidenfächer aus Seres.

Er konnte gar nicht genug davon bekommen mit den Fingern hindurch zu streichen, das helle Haar in der geschlossenen Faust zu sammeln bis die Strähnen zwischen seine Finger hervorquollen.

Natürlich weckten diese zärtlichen Liebkosungen Zechs aus seinem Schlaf. „Lass das."

Er versuchte vergebens Treize am Handgelenk zu packen. Der lachte nur und setzte seine Beobachtungen über Zechs' Haarmähne weiter fort.

Als sie dann auf dem Flur Schritte hörten, dachte sich weder Treize noch Zechs zunächst etwas dabei. Erst als Zechs das dreimalige Klopfen an der Tür vernahm, fuhr er in die Höhe und wollte bereits aus dem Bett springen. Genau in jenem Moment als die Zimmertür geöffnet wurde. Treize zog ihn wieder zu sich hinab und drückte ihn eng an sich. „Das ist bloß Duo", flüsterte er direkt in Zechs' Ohr. „Er muss mich wecken und..."

„Er wird mich sehen!" Zechs' Stimme klang leicht panisch und Treize sah es ihm großzügig nach, dass Zechs für die Erlebnissen der vergangenen Nacht nicht gerade stehen wollte. Die anderen Jungs hätten Zechs wohl etwas aufgezogen und der Germane hätte ein paar Tage mit dem gutgemeinten Spott leben müssen, aber auch dafür war noch genügend Zeit wenn Treize von dem Feldzug zurückkehrte.

„Herr?"

Zechs' Körper spannte sich, jeder noch so kleine Muskeln bereit dazu die Flucht anzutreten, aber Treize hielt ihn unbeirrt fest. „Duo hat Anweisung sich nicht dem Bett zu nähern, bis ich es befehle. Er kann dich von der Tür aus nicht sehen."

Aber ihr Flüstern war auch nicht gerade unauffällig. „Herr?"

„Danke Duo, ich werde zur Grotte hinter dem Park gehen – wie immer. Du kannst gehen, ich brauche dich heute Morgen nicht."

„Ja Herr", zugegeben, Duo klang etwas überrascht und verwirrt, doch selbstverständlich kam er dem Befehl nach.

Duo wusste noch immer nicht so recht was er von dem merkwürdigen Verhalten des Konsuls halten sollte. Ja, es stimmte, dass Treize gerne vor einer größeren Reise noch einmal in die Grotte ging, aber dieses Verhalten im Schlafgemach gerade eben. Duo war sich ziemlich sicher, dass noch jemand im Zimmer, genauer gesagt im Bett, des Konsuls gewesen war.

Er hatte gelinst und einen dritten Fuß unter der Bettdecke hervorragen sehen. Einen männlichen Fuß, doch mehr hatte Duo nicht erkannt.

Unten in der Küche hatten sich bereits Quatre, Trowa, Heero und Sally zu einem letzten gemeinsamen Frühstück niedergelassen. Quatre hatte den Arm um Trowas Schultern gelehnt und überhaupt sahen die beiden Geliebten recht unglücklich drin. Sie wären für die nächsten Monate getrennt – wieder einmal.

Duo gesellte sich zu ihnen, Treize benötigte ja seine Dienste nicht und natürlich sah ihm Heero sofort seine Verwirrung an.

„Was ist?"

„Treize hat die Nacht nicht alleine verbracht."

Diese Beobachtung führte bestenfalls noch zu einem unbeteiligten Schulterzucken bei den anderen Anwesenden. Sie kannten doch alle ihren Konsul.

„Nein, ihr versteht nicht..." Duo senkte die Stimme zu einem verschwörerischen Flüstern. „Hier... sie waren hier..." Er tippte mit dem Finger auf den Tisch, um seine Worte zu verdeutlichen. „In seinem Schlafgemach."

Dies war nun in der Tat ungewöhnlich und Sally starrte mit offenen Mund zur Decke hinauf, als ob sie mit ihrem Blick die Wände durchdringen könnte. „Wer?"

„Keine Ahnung."

„Er hatte doch noch nie jemanden hier, oder irre ich mich da?", Quatre überlegte und blickte Trowa an, doch auch der schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste. In Rom, im Stadthaus, ja, aber..."

„Wer?", wiederholte Sally diese wohl drängendste Frage. Sie alle konnten sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen wer Treize das Bett gewärmt haben könnte. Zumal sie doch alle wussten, dass Treize Probleme damit hatte seinen Bettgenossen rückhaltlos und ohne Vorbehalte zu vertrauen, was dazu führte, dass er seine Geliebten schnell wieder aus dem Bett warf.

„Das wüsstest ihr jetzt wohl gerne!"

Schuldbewusst zuckten alle fünf zusammen. Wie die Schulkinder, die von ihrem Lehrer bei einem Streich auf frischer Tat ertappt wurden. Hinter ihnen stand Treize in dem Durchgang zur Küche. Sein Blick streifte den Herd und konnte sich dabei kaum ein Lächeln verkneifen. Duo riss die Augen auf, er würde kaum mehr etwas Essen können, was auf diesem Herd zubereitet worden war!

Sally blickte ihren Dienstherren ungläubig an und deutete auf seinen Hals. Die betreffende Stelle Haut ließ keine Ausflüchte zu, was Treize in der Nacht getrieben haben mochte.

„Oh, ihr neugieriges Pack!", Treize kicherte, wenig weltmännisch, eher wie ein junger verliebter Faun. Er nahm sich eines der Brötchen, noch dazu einen Apfel und schlenderte wieder davon.

„War er wenigstens gut?", rief Sally frech ihm nach, als ob es darüber noch irgendeinen Zweifel gab.

„Traumhaft!", antwortete Treize.

„... und wo ist eigentlich Zechs?", bemerkte Heero Minuten später als sie ihre Gespräche wieder aufgenommen hatten.

Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hätte sich Marcus sehr darüber gefreut mit dem großen, legendären Konsul Treize Khushrenada gemeinsam einen Feldzug zu bestreiten. Er hätte es auch ohne Bedenken oder Hintergedanken toleriert dem Offizier zugeteilt zu werden und unter ihm zu dienen. Bei Amors Pfeilen, er hätte dies sogar wortwörtlich verstanden und Treizes das Feldbett gewärmt.

Doch das war vor dem Angebot des Kaisers, Marcus' Vater, Treizes zu adoptieren und ihn damit für die Thronfolge zu legitimieren gewesen. Dass Treize von diesem Ansinnen damals ebenso überrascht gewesen war wie Marcus, kaufte dieser dem Konsul nicht ab. Er war ja nun einmal nicht blöd und Dermail und die anderen Mitglieder von Romefeller sahen es genau so: Treize hatte von Anfang an geplant den Thron zu besteigen und hatten dem Kaiser, der ja ohnehin immer seniler wurde und Treize auf Grund dessen Familienzugehörigkeit nur zu gerne Gefälligkeiten erwies, lediglich den treuen, ergebenen Soldaten vorgegaukelt. Dass Marcus diesen Heuchler nun begleiten sollte... Es war eine Schande!

Dabei hatte er sich von dem besten Schmied in Rom seine Rüstung anfertigen lassen. Es war seine erste Rüstung überhaupt. Einen glänzenden Brustpanzer, Schienen für die Beine und Arme, gefertigt aus der besten Bronze, die man nur für Geld kaufen konnte. Noch dazu neue Tunicen und Reiterstiefel. Er gab eine imposante Erscheinung ab mit der Rüstung und seinem roten Umhang, den er sich über die Schultern geworfen hatte. Und doch würden die einfachen Soldaten sich davon wohl kaum blenden lassen. Sie gehorchten nur Treize, da mochte Marcus in seiner sündhaft teuren Rüstung neben dem Konsul stehen und dieser nur eine schmucklose Lederrüstung tragen, die Männer würden ihn nicht einmal beachten.

Treize verfügte über diese Fähigkeit die Menschen für sich einzunehmen und sie gaben ihm ihre bedingungslose Loyalität. Darum beneidete ihn Marcus.

Die übrigen Reiter der Abordnung, die mit ihm zusammen in Richtung Albaner Berge aufgebrochen waren, ritten mittlerweile außer Sichtweite. Sie hatten wohl die verdrießliche Laune des kaiserlichen Sprösslings bemerkt und ihn stillschweigend ans Ende der Kolonne reiten lassen. Marcus hatte dann auch noch die Prätorianer weggeschickt, die doch eigentlich als seine Eskorte dienen sollten. Aber was sollte ihm hier schon passieren. Sie waren ja nicht irgendwo in Germanien oder Britannien, wo noch die Barbaren hausten.

So fiel es auch nicht weiter auf als Marcus seine Stute anhielt und sie an den nächstbesten Baumstumpf festband. Er kannte diesen Wand und diesen Weg, der sich hier durch die Büsche schlängelte. Dieser Trampelpfad führte direkt zu Treizes in den Felsen gehauene Grotte, die direkt am Aquädukt angeschlossen war. Wasserbauingenieure nutzten diesen Pfad zur Wartung und Reparatur.

Marcus wusste, dass Treize vor einem Feldzug die Ruhe dieser Grotte schätzte und sich dort wusch. Vielleicht hatte Marcus heute Glück und konnte den Konsul dabei heimlich beobachten? Bei diesem hinterhältigen Gedanken schoss ihm direkt das Blut in die unteren Körperregionen. Er fasste sich unter seiner Tunica zwischen die Beine, um sich ein wenig zu mäßigen. Jetzt noch nicht.

Er folgte dem Pfad und schon bald vernahm er das leise Plätschern und Rauschen von Wasser, das hier in der vor ihm liegenden Grotte zu Tage trat – angenehm temperiert wie in einer Therme.

Treize hatte ihn nie mit an diesen so faszinierenden Ort, diesem kleinen Wunderwerk der Baukunst, mitgenommen. Marcus hatte einen der Sklaven bestechen müssen, dass sie ihm diesen Ort gezeigt hatten.

Nun hatte er die Stelle erreicht von welcher er die Felsengrotte und die Lichtung davor problemlos beobachten konnte. Marcus sah sogar die schlichte Tunica und diverse Handtücher, die in einem geflochtenen Korb neben dem Eingang auf ihren Gebrauch warteten.

Und dann hörte er Lachen! Es waren unverkennbar zwei Männerstimmen und eine davon die markante, kultivierte Stimme, die schon Senatoren in brillanten rhetorischen Gefechten besiegt hatte. Da kam Treize auch schon aus den Tiefen der Grotte gestolpert, niemand anderen als Zechs zog ihn ans Tageslicht. Treize wehrte sich lachend dagegen, zog nun seinerseits an dem Germanen. Dieser ließ es zu und schon trafen sich die Lippen der Männer zu einem stürmischen Kuss, das vermochte Marcus sogar noch von seiner Position aus zu erkennen.

Es war nicht so sehr der Kuss, der Marcus gleichermaßen verstörte und erboste, sondern dieses ungezwungene Lachen, die kindische Art wie die beiden herumalberten.

So kannte er Treize wahrhaftig nicht. Treize hatte bei ihm nie so gelacht, oder seine Beherrschtheit für einen winzigen Augenblick fallen gelassen.

Warum also für diesen schmutzigen, unwürdigen Germanen? ‚Was hat dieser Barbar, was ich nicht habe?, schoss es Marcus durch den Kopf und er ballte die Fäuste.

Mit Tränen in den Augen stapfte er zu seinem Pferd zurück. Es waren Tränen der Wut, Raserei, Trauer und leidenschaftlicher Eifersucht. Dass er diesen Heuchler überhaupt noch so begehrte!

Das Lachen von Treize und seinem Germanen verfolgte ihn auf dem gesamten Weg zurück.

Am Ende lachten sie sogar noch über ihn!


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Einige fragen sich, was Marcus wohl noch vorhat... Nun, ich kann so viel verraten, dass er mit für den Cliffhanger am Ende von ‚Ehre und Stärke, Teil III' verantwortlich ist. *g* Das letzte Kapitel gibt es auch bald.

Kapitel XXXIX

„Armes Ding!", mitfühlend kraulte Trowa der Schimmelstute die Mähne. Es war das Pferd des neuernannten Tribuns, Marcus. Eigentlich war es nicht Trowas Aufgabe sich um die Pferde der Tribune zu kümmern, bei Heeros Prachtexemplar, das der Soldat damals in Germanien gekauft hatte, machte Trowa da schon einmal eine Ausnahme, doch sonst galt seine Sorge nur Treizes Pferden.

Marcus' Stute war bis zur Erschöpfung getrieben worden, Trowa hätte es ja noch verstanden, hätten sie sich in einer Schlacht befunden. Aber es war einzig eine üble Laune des kaiserlichen Sprösslings gewesen unter der das unschuldige Tier nun zu leiden hatte. Noch dazu lahmte die Stute seit diesem nutzlosen Gewaltritt wie Trowa gerade im Vorübergehen bemerkt hatte und der Pferdeknecht, der sich eigentlich um das Tier kümmerte, hatte von Marcus bereits eine üble Drohung erhalten, dass er persönlich dafür gerade stehen müsste.

Nein, es machte ihm diesen Marcus nicht gerade sympathischer.

Der Kopf der Stute stieß ihn herausfordernd in die Seite. Natürlich hatte sie schon längst die Äpfel gerochen, die er eigentlich Treizes Pferden hatte bringen wollen. Aber wie konnte er diesem armen Geschöpf nicht jenen kleinen Gefallen tun. Während er einen Apfel zerteilte, betrachtete er das Pferd. Sie zitterte noch immer am ganzen Körper und die Gegenwart der anderen Pferde auf der kleinen Koppel, die sie hier in der Mitte des Heerlagers errichtet hatten, war ihr ganz und gar unangenehm.

Da knallte eine Peitsche und die Stute, schreckhaft wie sie in ihrem Zustand war, wieherte und stieg. Trowa konnte gerade noch zwei Schritte zurückspringen, bevor sie ihn mit einem ihrer Hufe an der Stirn getroffen hätte – ein Unfall, der manchen Männern schon das Leben gekostet hatte.

„Wer...", erbost wirbelte Trowa herum und stockte. Es war Marcus selbst gewesen und dieser kam nun direkt auf ihn zu, die Peitsche noch in der Hand.

„Sklave!", zischte er und stieß den Griff der Peitsche in Trowas Bauch. „Leg nicht noch einmal deine dreckige Hand an mein Pferd!"

„Tribun! Ihr könnt eure Pferde schlagen wie es euch beliebt, aber haltet euch bei meinen Sklaven zurück. Das Privileg gebührt allein mir." Es war wohl Trowas Glück, dass Treize gerade in diesem Augenblick am Pferdestall vorbeigekommen war.

„Verzeiht Herr", raunte er Treize zu als dieser direkt neben ihm zu stehen kam, Trowa kniete noch immer auf dem Boden und hielt sich den Bauch. Der Schlag war doch recht unerwartet gewesen.

„Dann bestraft euren Sklaven dafür, dass er seine Hände an fremdes Eigentum gelegt hat."

„Ich bin sicher Trowa wollte nur das Beste für diese Schönheit hier." Mit geübtem Griff band Treize die Stute an den nächstbesten Pfahl fest und beruhigte sie wieder, dann beugte er sich herab und ließ eine Hand das linke Vorderbein herabwandern. „Das arme Geschöpf lahmt, eine Schande."

Marcus murrte etwas, das entfernt an eine Zustimmung erinnerte. Selbst jetzt in der Sicherheit des römischen Lagers, in dessen Mitte sie sich befanden, trug der kaiserliche Spross seine Bronzerüstung. Er wollte damit Eindruck schinden und bemerkte dabei nicht, dass die gewöhnlichen Legionäre ihn dafür nur hinter vorgehaltener Hand verspotteten. Treize selbst trug heute nur eine graue, schmucklose Tunica und darunter eine grobe Hose. Trotz Sommermonate wehte hier am Fuße des Gebirges am Rande der Provinz ein frischer, kühler Wind. Die Legion hatte zunächst in Salona gelagert, der Hauptstadt der Provinz Dalmatia. Danach waren sie jedoch ins Hinterland gezogen, die Truppen des neu berufenen Statthalters im Schlepptau. Der neue Mann an der Spitze der Provinz sollte sich und seine Loyalität gegenüber Rom gleich beweisen. Hier im Gebirge gab es noch etliche Stammesoberhäupter, die Rom nicht die Treue geschworen hatten und sogar so weit gingen, dass sie römische Siedlungen niedergebrannt hatten mit Unterstützung des flüchtigen alten Statthalters, der wohl geglaubt hatte sich eine Privatarmee aus abtrünnigen Römern und Barbaren aufbauen zu können.

Die Verantwortlichen, allen voran der fahnenflüchtige Römer, waren mittlerweile gefangen worden und heute Nachmittag sollten sie öffentlich auf einem Platz außerhalb des Lagers exekutiert werden. Eine unangenehme Pflicht für Treize und seine Offiziere, doch nichtsdestotrotz eine notwendige. Niemand sollte ungestraft an unschuldigen Zivilisten solche Grausamkeiten verüben können, wie sie unlängst Zeuge geworden waren.

Doch war es oft Barmherzigkeit gegenüber den Besiegten, die einem langfristig die Loyalität sicherte und so verzichtete Treize darauf ein Exempel an den Stammesführern der Barbaren zu statuieren. Stattdessen verpflichteten sie sich mit den römischen Siedlern friedlich zusammenzuleben. So lange die Römer ihrerseits die Territorien der Stämme achten würden.

„Da ist der Übeltäter", Treize war mittlerweile an den Hinterläufen der Stute angelangt und das Pferd hätte beinahe ausgeschlagen als er ihren Fesseln zu nahe gekommen war. „Trowa!"

Trowa verstand natürlich sofort und rappelte sich auf, er griff nach dem einen Vorderbein der Stute und hielt es in die Höhe. So würde sie nicht mehr ausschlagen können, während Treize sich um das Hinterbein kümmerte.

Marcus stand sprachlos daneben, er konnte ja auch schlecht seinem Vorgesetzten widersprechen und wenn dieser nun seinen Dolch zückte und einen kleinen Schnitt an der Fessel des Pferdes setzte, konnte er da auch nichts dagegen tun.

„Ganz ruhig, meine Kleine", flüsterte Trowa in das Ohr des Pferdes und beobachtete wie Treize den fast fingerlangen Splitter aus dem Bein des Tieres zog.

Der Konsul zeigte ihn Marcus wortlos und steckte dann seinen Dolch wieder ein. „Ein paar Umschläge sollten die Heilung beschleunigen. Mein Pferdeknecht wird sich darum kümmern, wenn es euch Recht ist. Seht es als Wiedergutmachung für die unpassende Freiheit, die er sich genommen hat."

Auch diesem großzügigem Angebot konnte Marcus nicht widersprechen. „Danke Konsul... wieder einmal habt Ihr für Gerechtigkeit gesorgt." Marcus spielte auf die Verschonung der Barbaren an, natürlich hatte er aufs Heftigste gegen diese Praxis protestiert.

„Gerechtigkeit...", meinte Treize versonnen und klopfte der Stute noch einmal auf den Hals. „Ja, wie so oft im Leben ist es leichter darüber zu reden als sie tatsächlich auszuführen."

„Was wollt Ihr damit sagen?", ereiferte sich Marcus sofort.

„Nur, dass es kein leichtes Amt ist." Natürlich ließ sich Treize nicht so leicht provozieren. Aber mittlerweile hatte sich eine ansehnliche Menge von Soldaten um die Koppel herum versammelt. Niemandem war diese kleine Episode entgangen. Die Männer verehrten Treize in dem gleichen Maße wie sie Marcus verabscheuten.

„Und ich bin wohl nicht fähig für dieses Amt!" Marcus hätte gut daran getan seine Stimme zu dämpfen, so aber war sie für jeden hörbar.

Treize blieb stehen und wandte scharf den Kopf, durch die Männer am Rande der Koppel ging ein Raunen. Diese Worte kamen einer Herausforderung gleich und dies unter römischen Offizieren! „Das habt nun Ihr gesagt, Tribun", entgegnete Treize mit kühler Stimme.

Marcus erkannte, dass er sich mit seinen impulsiven Worten selbst in Verlegenheit gebracht hatte. „Ich werde die Exekution durchführen, vielleicht kann ich Euch so beweisen, dass ich fähig für das Amt bin!" Ein jeder der hier versammelten Männer wusste genau, welches ‚Amt' hier eigentlich zur Debatte stand: Nichts anderes als der Kaiserthron.

Treize zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und nickte unmerklich. „Bitte."

Trowa hatte nicht vorgehabt der Exekution beizuwohnen, er war nicht einer dieser Menschen, die sich an solchen Schauspielen ergötzen konnten, egal ob es nun die gerechtfertigte Strafe war oder nicht. In all den Schlachten und Feldzügen hatte er schon genug Blut und die Pein anderer Männer gesehen.

Jedoch interessierte es ihn und Duo ungemein, ob Marcus in der Tat den Statthalter würde eigenhändig töten können. Er traute es dem Römer nämlich gar nicht zu. So weit er wusste hatte Marcus noch nie einen Menschen getötet. Würde der Bengel, so nannten die Männer den Tribun hinter vorgehaltener Hand, dazu in der Lage sein? Wahrscheinlich hatte Marcus schon einmal ein Tier auf der Jagd getötet, aber dies war eine ganz andere Sache.

So standen die beiden Sklaven auf dem hölzernen Podest auf dem Treizes Stuhl stand. Hinter und über dem Sitzplatz waren breite, rote Stoffbahnen aufgespannt worden. Zum Schutz des Konsuls vor der Sonne, aber auch um seine Stellung zu verdeutlichen. Treize war noch immer Befehlshaber dieser Legion, wie viele meinte der besten im ganzen Reich, aber er war auch Konsul, ein Amt, das direkt hinter dem Kaiser einzuordnen war. Mit einem Dolch hatte Duo eine der Nähte etwas aufgeschnitten und so spähten sie nun auf den Richtplatz hinaus, der sich langsam aber stetig füllte. Mit Sicherheit hatten viele anderen Legionäre auch nur den Platz aufgesucht, um zu sehen wie sich Marcus schlug.

Die Verurteilten waren bereits ins Zentrum des Platzes geführt worden. Sie waren höchstwahrscheinlich betäubt, so ruhig und teilnahmslos wie sie dastanden. Außerdem wusste Trowa, dass Treize den ägyptischen Arzt, der Sally auf diesem Feldzug vertrat, um eben genau einen solchen Betäubungstrunk gebeten hatte. Anscheinend fühlte sich Treize gegenüber den anderen römischen Adligen noch zu einem Mindestmaß an Milde verpflichtet.

Marcus und die übrigen Tribune, darunter auch Heero, der so stoisch wie immer dreinblickte, standen rechts von Trowa und Duo. Heero hätte die Todgeweihten ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ins Totenreich befördert. Vielleicht hatte Treize auch ursprünglich geplant gehabt, dass Heero diese Aufgabe übernahm.

Ein Raunen ging durch die versammelten Soldaten am Ende des Platzes und die Legionäre traten einen Schritt zurück. Angemessenen Schrittes, sofern es für so einen Anlass überhaupt einen ‚angemessenen Schritt' gab, überquerte Treize den Platz. Er nickte den einfachen Soldaten ebenso respektvoll zu wie den adligen Offizieren. Schließlich hielt er vor den Verurteilten an. Man verstand nicht was er noch zu ihnen sagte, doch es war nichtsdestotrotz eine große Geste.

Als letztes blieb er vor Marcus stehen, der Bengel wurde so langsam aber sicher grün im Gesicht. Duo wandte sich zu Trowa um.

„Ich wette um eine Woche Stalldienst, dass er direkt vor die Füße der Verurteilten reihert."

Trowa konnte nur mit Mühe seinen Lachanfall niederkämpfen. „Die Wette gilt."

„Wie hast du eigentlich die Flecken aus dem Umhang rausbekommen?", flüsterte Trowa als sie Treize dabei beobachteten wie dieser sich auf den Stuhl setzte und die Falten des besagten Umhangs über seiner Schulter ordnete. Selbstredend trug Treize die beste Repräsentationsrüstung, die er mit sich führte, jene mit dem dunkel gefärbten Metall auf dem die drei goldenen Löwenköpfe so deutlich sichtbar waren.

„Frag nicht; es war eine Heidenarbeit! Ich will gar nicht erst wissen, was da alles auf dem Umhang gelandet ist. Als ob er sich im Dreck gewälzt hätte oder sein Pferd direkt darüber gelaufen ist. Muss ja ein tolles Gelage gewesen sein."

Man hörte Treize verlegen husten, anscheinend waren Duos Worte weithin zu vernehmen gewesen. Duo hatte aber auch ein Talent ernsthafte, erhabene Momente zu entweihen, wenn Trowa da nur an den Triumphzug nach der Rückkehr aus Germanien dachte. Satt dass Duo die goldene Krone über Treizes Haupt gehalten und die überlieferten Worte ‚Gedenke, dass auch du nur ein Mensch bist' gesprochen hatte, hatte sich der Sklave einen Spaß daraus gemacht Treize allen möglichen Unfug ins Ohr zu flüstern.

Einer der Tribune verlas erneut die Verbrechen der drei Männer. Die Soldaten begannen ungeduldig mit den Füßen zu schaffen und Marcus konnte schon nicht mehr stillstehen. Fast hatte Trowa Mitleid mit dem Mann. Doch Marcus war ja selbst Schuld, er hatte sich ja diese Last selbst auferlegt. Doch wahrscheinlich würde der Sohn des Kaisers nachher im Falle seines Versagens einmal mehr Treize die Schuld in die Schuhe schieben.

Als Marcus nach der Verlesung sein Kurzschwert aus der Scheide zog, hallte das Geräusch unnatürlich laut über den Richtplatz. Trowa konnte sehen, wie sich Treize gespannt nach vorn lehnte. Marcus schritt auf die Verurteilten zu, die mittlerweile von den anwesenden Sklaven dazu gezwungen wurden sich niederzuknien.

Was nun folgen sollte, war das Erbärmlichste und Beschämenste was Trowa je in der Armee mitangesehen hatte. Denn Marcus machte so ziemlich alles falsch, was es nur falsch zu machen gab. Anscheinend hatte sich der junge Römer auch keinerlei Ratschläge bei den erfahrenen, alten Hasen geholt.

Zunächst stellte er sich hinter den ersten Mann, ging dann aber einen Schritt zur Seite. An dieser Stelle drehte sich Heeros Kopf schon alarmiert zu Treize um, wie Trowa aus seinem Augenwinkel heraus feststellte. Marcus hob sein Schwert hoch über den Kopf, um es im nächsten Moment wie ein Beil auf den Nacken des Mannes vor ihm niedersausen zu lassen. Da hatte sich Treize bereits schon halb aus seinem Stuhl erhoben.

Ein römisches Kurzschwert war keineswegs dafür gedacht wie ein Metzgerbeil benutzt zu werden um Gliedmaßen damit abzuhacken. Es war eher wie ein Dolch zu gebrauchen, eine Stichwaffe eben. Deshalb trieb man das Schwert auch von hinten in den Nacken der Todgeweihten, um mit der Spitze das Herz zu treffen, oder wenigstens eines der großen Blutgefäße. Und so kam es wie es kommen musste: Das Schwert blieb zur Hälfte im Hals des Mannes stecken, es hatte die Luftröhre angeschnitten und Blut ergoss sich auf dem Boden. Doch der Mann lebte noch und das erbärmliche Röcheln tönte unerträglich laut über den Platz. Marcus indes zerrte wie wild an seinem Schwert, um es aus dem Körper zu befreien. Er ging sogar so weit seinen Fuß auf dem Körper des leidenden Mann abzustützen. Es war entwürdigend. Selbst die erfahrenen Offiziere standen wie angewurzelt da und wussten sich nicht zu helfen. Die anderen beiden Verurteilten kämpfen nun wild gegen ihre Fessel, dieses makabere Schauspiel durchdrang sogar ihr vernebeltes Bewusstsein. Einzig Treize war aufgesprungen und hatte noch im Laufen seinen Dolch gezogen. Er stieß Marcus zur Seite und kniete neben dem noch immer röchelnden Mann. In einer schnellen Bewegung schnitt er ihm die Kehle durch und ließ den Leichnam auf den Boden gleiten. Zwei ebenso zügige Stiche in die Nackenmuskeln der beiden übrigen Männer und auch diese Körper sackten vornüber. Es war eine beängstigend effiziente Vorstellung gewesen.

Wortlos zog Treize das Schwert aus dem Körper des ersten Mannes und reichte es Marcus, der immerhin noch den Anstand hatte den Blick abzuwenden. Wenigstens reiherte er den Toten nicht vor die Füße, doch die Wette zwischen Trowa und Duo war ohnehin längst vergessen.

Treize erwähnte die ‚Vorfall' auf dem Richtplatz am Abend nicht einmal, auch wenn er danach nach einem Bad verlangt hatte, was im Allgemeinen ein sicheres Zeichen dafür war, dass sich der Konsul alles anderen als wohl in seiner Haut fühlte. Duo hatte sich ein Herz gefasst und gegenüber ihrem Konsul etwas von ‚es war eure Pflicht, Ihr habt richtig gehandelt' erwähnt. Doch Treize hatte lediglich nachsichtig gelächelt und Duo zum Küchenzelt geschickt um das Essen zu holen.

Nach dem vorzüglichen Mahl, in einer Honigkruste gebratenes Zicklein, hatte Treize die neuesten Depeschen und Briefe durchgesehen. Einen Brief hatte er dabei gleich an Trowa weitergereicht. Es war ein Schreiben von Quatre an seinen Geliebten gewesen. Natürlich konnte Quatre seine Briefe nicht direkt an Trowa adressieren. Es war schon ungewöhnlich genug, dass er als einfacher Stallknecht lesen und schreiben konnte. Trowa war damit mit Sicherheit der einzige Pferdeknecht, der diese Fähigkeiten aufwies. Normalerweise gab ihm Treize nach dem Essen noch Unterricht, doch heute mit Sicherheit nicht. Weder Duo noch Trowa wollten Treize danach fragen, auch wenn es eine Ablenkung gewesen wäre. Sowohl für sie als auch für Treize.

Nachdem im Zelt des Konsuls wieder alles aufgeräumt worden war, griff Trowa zu einer Kopie der Ilias, diese berühmte griechische Heldensage, die auch Treize und Zechs gerne lasen. Treize nippte an seinem verdünnten Wein, er trank zum Essen während eines Feldzugzuges nur zu besonderen Anlässen den teuren, guten Wein, und bat Trowa darum doch laut vorzulesen.

Trowa begann zunächst stockend. Es war eine Sache für sich selbst zu lesen, doch laut vorzulesen... Doch schon bald wurden seine Sätze flüssiger und er begann sich für die Aufgabe zu erwärmen. Versuchte die Helden mit unterschiedlichen Stimmen zu sprechen, wie er es im Theater gesehen hatte. Auch Duo gesellte sich zu ihnen.

„Ich bin sicher, du kannst zu Heero gehen", unterbrach Trowa seinen Vortrag als er zum wiederholten Male beobachtet hatte wie sich Duo zum Zelteingang umdrehte. So als ob er die Ankunft seines Geliebten herbeisehnte. „Nicht wahr, Herr?"

„Bitte?" Treizes Blick hatte zwar auf der Karte geruht, die an der gegenüberliegenden Zeltwand angebracht war, doch in Gedanken war er wohl ganz so anders gewesen.

„Ihr wart nicht bei uns, Herr", stellte Duo überflüssigerweise fest und schenkte Treize vom Wasser nach.

„Ja." Treize lächelte in seinen Pokal hinein.

„Quatre pflegte mitunter ebenso verträumt zu lächeln, wenn er an Trowa denkt, der aber nicht bei ihm sein kann", bemerkte Duo weiter.

„Duo Maxwell! Andere Herren hätte dir schon längst die Zunge herausschneiden lassen."

Trowa lachte als Treize seinen Sklaven am langen Zopf zog. Duo wusste ziemlich genau wie weit er gehen durfte und gerade heute, an diesem bedrückenden Abend war es gut, wenn jemand Treize von den Geschehnissen des Nachmittags ablenkte. „Denkt ihr an den Mann, der euren Abschied versüßt hat?"

„Hätte ich mir auch denken können, dass du gespitzt hast."

„Es war noch nie jemand über Nacht in euren Schlafgemächern in der Villa", kam Trowa seinem Freund zur Hilfe. Jeder von ihnen war neugierig gewesen.

„Das ist wahr", Treize trank noch einen Schluck. „Ja, ich vermisste ihn und ja ich bin ihm hoffnungslos verfallen." Das waren einmal ungewohnt offene Worte von Treize.

„Wer ist es?", platzte es aus Duo heraus. Hier jedoch bissen sie beide auf Granit und Treize schweig beharrlich, er grinste nur geheimnisvoll. Als ob er sich geradezu köstlich daran amüsierte, dass die beiden Diener nicht darauf kamen, wer ihm im Bett Gesellschaft geleistet hatte. Trowa hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass er den Geliebten des Konsuls wohl kannte. Doch ihm wollte nicht einfallen, wer aus Treizes doch recht großen Bekanntenkreis diese Gunst zufallen würde.

„Du kannst ruhig zu Heero gehen", kam Treize dann auf das ursprüngliche Thema zurück als Duo einmal mehr zum Eingang starrte.

„Ach nein." Das waren ja ganz neue Töne, normalerweise würde Duo keine Gelegenheit verstreichen lassen, um bei seinem geliebten Tribun zu sein.

„Gibt es Schwierigkeiten?" Normalerweise vermieden es Trowa und Duo in Treizes Gegenwart über ihr Liebesleben zu sprechen, doch auch Treize schien interessiert zu sein.

„Heero ist...", druckste Duo herum, spielte mit dem Saum seiner Tunica. „Er trifft sich in letzter Zeit öfters mit Marcus. Und das kann nicht nur dienstlich sein. Ich habe es ihm bereits gesagt, was ich davon halte und dass er es unterlassen soll. Es ist nicht in Ordnung." Duo war so geistesgegenwärtig dieses Bekenntnis so leise wie möglich vorzutragen. Selbst in einem römischen Heerlager war man nicht vor Spionen gefeit und dies waren in der Tat brisante Neuigkeiten. Trowa hatte dies nicht gewusst, Treize etwa? Dem Konsul entging ja sonst nichts, was in seinem engeren Umfeld geschah.

„Heero ist ein römischer Offizier. Er kann sich so oft mit Marcus treffen wie er es für notwendig erachtet", kommentierte Treize das Betragen seines tüchtigsten Tribuns.

Aber Heero und Marcus teilten mit Sicherheit nicht das Lager miteinander, überlegte Trowa weiter, auch wenn Duo das vielleicht annahm. Aber was war dann der Grund für diese Treffen? Heero musste doch irgendeine Absicht haben.

Doch als er Duos unglückliche Mine sah, ging er zu dem jungen Sklaven hinüber und zog ihn in eine innige Umarmung. Bemerkte Heero nicht wie sehr er Duo dadurch verletzte?


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Das letzte Kapitel von ‚Ehre und Stärke: Maats Flügel'! Vielen Dank an alle, die dieser Story so unerschütterlich die Treue halten! Manche sind ja von Anfang an mit dabei, manche sind später dazugestoßen. Ganz egal, euch vielen, lieben Dank! Ohne eure Kommentare, Fragen und Anregungen wäre mit Sicherheit nach Teil 1 Schluss gewesen!

Ich bin gespannt was ihr nach diesem Kapitel sagen werdet, denn eine ganz wichtige Sache wird in Kapitel 40 aufgedeckt... Manche von euch waren auf der richtigen Spur. ;)

Und ja, natürlich wird es einen vierten Teil / Staffel geben!

Kapitel XL

Zechs fühlte sich unwillkürlich in seine Kindheit zurückversetzt wie er hier mit Sally im schlammigen Grund des Kräutergartens der Villa herumstapfte. Der Matsch gab quietschende Geräusche unter seinen nackten Fußsohlen von sich und Zechs konnte nicht umhin als zu grinsen.

Sally hatte ihre lange Tunica hochgebunden und stand bis zu den Knöcheln in der feuchten Erde. Mit sorgenvollem Gesicht musterte sie die Heilpflanzen. Es hatte in der vergangenen Nacht ein starkes Sommergewitter gegeben und der viele Regen hatte die meisten der zarten Pflänzchen zerschlagen oder unter Wasser gesetzt.

Zechs und Sally waren daran die verbliebenen Reste zu ernten, damit sie Sally verarbeiten konnte.

Zum Glück war Sallys Vorrat an Heilpflanzen und sonstigen Materialien, die sie für die Versorgung der ihr anvertrauten Menschen benötigte, gut bestückt. Doch noch so ein Gewitter würde auch den Bauern und dem reifenden Getreide auf den umliegenden Feldern großen Schaden anrichten.

Sie arbeiteten schweigend bis Zechs glaubte die charakteristischen Geräusche mehrerer sich nähernder Pferde und Soldaten wahrzunehmen. Auch Sally richtete sich auf als sie seinen fragenden Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte.

„Hörst du es?"

Sie lauschte angestrengt, dann nickte auch sie aufgeregt.

Zechs spürte eine Welle der Freude mit einem nicht gerade geringem Anteil von Erregung. Eine solche Anzahl von Pferden und römische Soldaten konnte nur eines bedeuten: Treize war zurück!

„Aber es gab keine Boten", gab Sally zu bedenken und stellte ihren Korb auf einem Baumstumpf ab während sie ihre Füße aus dem Schlamm befreite. Ja, es hatte keine Boten gegeben, doch die ein oder andere Nachricht, dass der Feldzug in Dalmatia beendet war.

„Ich gehe nachsehen." Hörte man ihm die Freude darüber an? Und warum konnte er nicht aufhören zu grinsen bei dem Gedanken Treize endlich wieder gegenüberzustehen? Sein Herz klopfte wie nach einem anstrengenden Kampf und er vermochte seine Beine kaum ruhigzuhalten.

Sobald er das Mäuerchen umrundet hatte, das den Kräutergarten von dem übrigen Park trennte, begann er zu rennen und atemlos stand er wenig später an der marmornen Treppe, die direkt zu der großen Terrasse hinaufführte, die direkt hinter der Villa angelegt war.

Zechs hörte das aufgeregte Geschwätz der Sklaven. Es erinnerte ihn unwillkürlich an einen Vogelschwarm. Mit Sicherheit war Treize von seinem Feldzug heimgekehrt, warum sonst sollten die Sklaven so außer sich sein. Sie alle hatten nichts davon gewusst und jetzt musste die Villa schnellst möglich für ihren Herren vorbereitet werden. Ganz zu schweigen von einem üppigen Essen und dem Badehaus. Treize nahm gerne ein Bad, wenn er zurückkehrte.

Gerade setzte Zechs einen Fuß auf die erste Stufe der Treppe als er Treizes Stimme hörte. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich nochmals, auch wenn Zechs dies kaum für möglich hielt, und ein wohliges Gefühl machte sich in seiner Magengegend breit. Endlich! Endlich war er zurück! Es war kein Tag vergangen an dem Zechs nicht an diese letzte Nacht zurückgedacht hatte. Und wie oft war er aus seinen Träumen in der Nacht aufgeschreckt und hatte nur an diese Berührungen und sinnlichen Küsse gedacht, die er mit Treize vor dessen Abschied ausgetauscht hatten.

Er hob den Kopf und schirmte seine Augen mit der Hand vor den Sonnenstrahlen ab. Oben auf der Treppe konnte er eine imposante Gestalt ausmachen: Treize, angetan in seiner vollen Rüstung. Er hatte ihn noch nie in der dieser für die römischen Offiziere charakteristischen Rüstung gesehen. Eigentlich ein komischer Zufall. Er hatte Treize schon in allen möglichen Roben und Tunicen gesehen, sogar den traditionellen ägyptischen Kleidern mit all dem Schmuck und der Schminke. Doch noch nie in der Rüstung der Legionäre: Der Schurz aus den mit Metall beschlagenen Lederstreifen, darüber der Bronzepanzer, der wie ein männlichen Torso gestaltet war. Seinen Helm mit dem längst verlaufenden Kamm aus rote gefärbten Pferdehaar, hielt er noch in der einen Hand als ob ihn Treize gerade erst abgesetzt hatte.

Treize hatte ihn ebenfalls gesehen und kam die Treppe hinab. Er lächelte auf eine ehrliche, offene Art, die selten war für den römischen Konsul.

Nachher wurde Zechs bewusst, dass es schon merkwürdig war, dass ihm zuerst Treizes Lächeln und erst dann der Brustpanzer aufgefallen war.

Fassungslos heftete sich sein Blick auf das fragliche Teil der prächtigen Rüstung. Jegliches Gefühl der Freude verdorrte wie ein zartes Pflänzchen unter dem unerbittlichen Licht der Sommersonne. Sein Innerstes war nur noch eine schmerzhaft zusammengeknotete Masse wo doch noch wenige Augenblicke zuvor überbordende Freude in ihm geherrscht hatte. Zechs vermochte kaum zu atmen, doch dieses Mal nicht aus Erregung.

Noch immer starrte er auf den Brustpanzer: Die drei Köpfe... Löwenköpfe. Es waren Löwenköpfe, damals in Germanien hatte er die Tiere nicht erkannt. Doch ihre Form hatte sich in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt.

Ebenso wie Lucrezias Gesichtsausdruck. Sie hatten den römischen Reiter nicht kommen gehört und Zechs verzweifelter Schrei hatte sie zu spät erreicht.

Ihm war als ob er nicht unter der warmen, römischen Sonne stand, sondern wieder auf jenem kalten, feuchten Schlachtfeld in Germanien, mitten einem Wald, nahe eines Flusses, der für zahlreiche Germanen zu einem nassen Grab geworden war. Er hörte wieder das Klirren der zahllosen Schwerter, die im Gefecht aneinander geschlagen wurden. Der Sirren der Bögen und das Wiehern der Pferde, das Trommeln ihrer Hufe. Die gefürchtete Kavallerie, die die Hälfte der Germanen niedergemetzelt hatte. Treize hatte die Reiterei angeführt.

Zechs hatte den Römer nicht erkannt, dessen Schwert sich so erbarmungslos und schnell in Lucrezias Hals geschnitten hatte. Doch diese drei Löwenköpfe auf der Brust des Reiters, sie hatten ihn höhnisch angelächelt.

Bei Odin und seinen Töchtern! Er hatte Rache geschworen, er hatte Lucrezias Tod rächen wollen! So wie es ihm möglich gewesen war hatte er sich über die Offiziere erkundigt, die damals in Germanien gedient hatten. Hatte er damals nicht sogar Wufei gefragt, ob diesem das Wappen mit den drei Löwenköpfen bekannt war?

Und jetzt nach all dieser Zeit, ausgerechnet jetzt, stellte sich heraus, dass es Treize war, auf den sich diese Rachegelüste gerichtet hatten.

„Zechs?"

Zechs wusste nicht, wie oft ihn Treize schon angesprochen hatte. Er hörte nichts mehr, sah nichts mehr... nur noch diese drei goldenen Löwenköpfe. Treize! Treize hatte Lucrezias getötet. Dies war der letzte klare Gedanke, der sich in eiskalter Unerbittlichkeit in seinen Kopf bohrte.

Er wandte Treize den Blick zu und das Lächeln auf den Zügen des Konsuls war für Zechs nur noch eine höhnische Fratze. Wahrscheinlich hatte Treize es die ganze Zeit gewusst und sich an Zechs' Unwissenheit geweidet. Hatte sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht Zechs zu verführen, nur um ihm dann diesen Schock zu verpassen.

Treize sprach irgendetwas und Zechs musste sich unter der Aufbringung all seiner Willenskraft beherrschen, dass er Treizes Arme nicht wegschlug, die der Konsul nun um seine Schultern legte. „Ich wollte dich überraschen, deshalb keine Boten", raunte Treize leise, die Worte nur für Zechs' Ohren bestimmt.

„Überraschen!"

„Ja", Treize sah ihn prüfend an. Doch bevor er nachfragen konnte, was es mit Zechs' Verhalten auf sich hatte, eilte Duo an die Seite seines Herren.

„Verzeiht Herr, das Badehaus ist noch nicht genügend aufgeheizt. Ihr müsst wohl mit der Quelle vorlieb nehmen, oder noch etwas warten."

„Die Quelle wird genügen. Danke Duo."

Treize löste den roten Umhang von den Schlaufen, die auf dem Panzer an den Schultern angebracht waren und übergab ihn Duo. „Den Rest kann ich selbst."

„Wie ihr wünscht, Herr. Ich lasse euch sogleich frische Kleidung zur Quelle bringen." Duo verneigte sich, doch nicht ohne Zechs zuzuwinken. Doch Zechs erwiderte die freundschaftliche Geste nicht.

„Kommst du mit?"

Erst jetzt gelang es Zechs ein kleines Lächeln aufzusetzen und zu nicken. Seine Hände verschränkte er hinter dem Rücken, denn sie zitterten wie Espenlaub.

„Ich komme gleich nach."

„Gut." Treize musterte ihn noch einmal von oben bis unten, konnte aber wohl nichts verdächtiges oder merkwürdiges an Zechs Haltung ausmachen. Also ging er die Treppe in den Park hinab und war bald zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden.

Zechs konnte sich später nicht mehr erinnern wie er die Treppe hinauf ging und dort das Kurzschwert ergriff, das achtlos auf dem Polster eines Diwans lag. Es war Treizes Schwert, der Konsul hatte es mit Sicherheit abgeschnallt bevor er Zechs gesucht hatte. Keiner der übrigen Diener war hier, auch nicht Heero, der mit Sicherheit ebenfalls zurück war.

Also eilte er wieder die Treppe hinab und verfolgte mit schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit den Weg, der ihn immer tiefer in den Wald führte bis zu jener Felsengrotte, die Handwerker eigens für Treize errichtet hatten. Dort wo sich warmes, schwefelhaltiges Wasser, das tief unterhalb der Erde lag, sich mit dem frischen Nass der zahlreichen Bergflüsse vermischte.

Immer wieder verschwamm der Weg vor Zechs' Augen, doch erst als er die Grotte beinahe erreicht hatte, wurde ihm klar, dass es Tränen waren, die ihm die Sicht nahmen.

Warum weinte er? Er sollte froh sein, dass er seine Gefährtin endlich rächen konnte. Und dann war er frei, denn wenn Treize tot war, war auch er frei. Er konnte gehen!

Jetzt hörte er bereits das Plätschern des Wassers, das aus den Felsen trat. Treize hatte seine Rüstung achtlos vor der Grotte abgelegt. Gerade in diesem Moment fiel ein Sonnenstrahl auf die vergoldeten, drei Löwenköpfe. Genau wie damals, damals in Germanien. Gerade noch rechtzeitig verbarg Zechs das Schwert hinter seinem Rücken.

„Wieso so schüchtern?", lachte Treize und drehte sich halb zu ihm um. Er stand unter dem Wasserstrahl und streckte sich genießerisch. „Als ich fortging, da wolltest du mehr, warum..."

Jedes weitere Wort blieb ihm buchstäblich in der Kehle stecken. Weit aufgerissene Augen suchten Zechs' Blick. Ihr Blau spiegelte vor allem Fassungslosigkeit und unendliche Enttäuschung wieder.

Zechs' Hände wollten sich nicht von dem Griff des Schwertes lösen, das jetzt in der Brust des Konsuls steckte. Warmes, frisches Blut floss neben der Klinge im Takt des Herzschlags aus der Wunde und über Zechs' Hände. Und doch waren Zechs' Finger wie in Eiswasser getaucht.

„Warum...", es war ein letztes leises Stöhnen, das Treize über die Lippen kam, dann versagten ihm seine Knie den Dienst. Er sank gegen Zechs und klammerte sich aus Reflex an den Körper vor ihm. Seine Händen krallten sich in Zechs' Oberarme und das frische Blut tränkte Zechs' Tunica. Doch schon bald reichte Treizes Kraft auch hierfür nicht mehr aus und er fiel zu Boden.

Zechs fühlte nichts, nur eine unmenschliche Kälte, die nun auch sein Herz ergriff. Er blickte nicht einmal mehr auf Treize hinab, sondern stürzte davon.

Er rannte, stolperte über Wurzeln, kam zu Fall und rappelte sich wieder auf. Zechs kannte diesen Teil des Waldes nicht, wusste nicht, in welche Richtung er unterwegs war, aber das störte ihn auch nicht. Er war ohnehin zu keinem klaren Gedanken fähig, purer Instinkt – wie bei einem wilden Tier – ließ ihn laufen. Ließ es ihn nicht bemerken, dass das Blut an seinen Händen und der Tunica anfing zu trocknen und zu jucken.

Wieder verfingen sich seine Füße im Unterholz doch dieses Mal schlug er nicht auf weichen Waldboden auf, sondern landete auf den Pflastersteinen einer römischen Straße.

Er hob benommen den Kopf und blickte auf Füße, die in Sandalen steckten. Ganz charakteristische Sandalen, die eines Legionärs.

Irgendjemand redete ihn auf Latein an, doch Zechs verstand die Worte nicht. Oder wollte es vielleicht auch gar nicht verstehen.

Sie musste ihn für einen Sklaven halten, seine blonden Haare, sein Unvermögen zu sprechen. Wahrscheinlich dachten sie, er wäre ein Germane, der vor seinem Herren türmte. So falsch war es ja gar nicht.

Der Soldat packte ihn bei den Haaren und zerrten Zechs über die Straße. Jetzt sah er etliche Hufe und Räder von Karren, zwischen die sie hindurchgingen. Merkwürdig, dass es Zechs nicht einmal mal interessierte. Eben noch war unermüdlich durch den Wald gerannt, aber jetzt fühlte er sich nur noch ausgelaugt und zerschlagen. Seine Kräfte waren erschöpft, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte, er hätte sich nicht mehr wehren können. Zumal nicht gegen eine solche Übermacht. Es schien als ob er in einen Versorgungszug der Armee geraten war.

Eine Stimme bellte einen harschen Befehl und der Soldat an Zechs' Seite hielt inne. Die Stimme, kannte er sie nicht?

Zechs hob den Kopf. Direkt vor ihm auf einem prächtigen Pferd saß niemand anderer als Marcus und lächelte höhnisch.

~ ENDE ~


End file.
